


Princey Prince: Two Paths

by GaiaSophia



Series: Princey Prince [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst, Bazz has a crush on reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Princey Prince, Sexy Shark Prince, Sidon being sweet, Two of....something, Why did you leave?, a BazzxSidon scene in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 92,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSophia/pseuds/GaiaSophia
Summary: Recommend Reading Princy Prince through ch 24After the trial, Sidon never came back. Now, two years later, you are asked to escort Prince Sidon to a meeting with Zelda. You found out that he has been captured by the Yiga Clan and it is up to the reader to save him.Will love bloom once again?





	1. Just a Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Princey Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571156) by [GaiaSophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSophia/pseuds/GaiaSophia). 



> Some people have been wanting more of Princy Prince. However, I ended it the way I wanted to. So, I have been tossing the idea around of having an alternate ending so I am writing one!  
> Updates will be sporadic and slow as I am quite busy.  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

 

 

Sidon didn’t come back.

 

So, you decided to leave and to put the past behind.

 

It was the only thing you could do to try and heal your broken heart.

 

Two years after the events of chapter 24 of  _Princy Prince_  

 

**Sidon’s POV**

In honor of Princess Zelda returning to Hyrule, members of each race are to come to Hetano Village in order to pay their respects and renew allegiance to the princess. Sidon was excited to leave the confines of Zora’s Domain. He hasn’t left since…the adventure with his former mate.

Sidon sighed at the memory. It has only been two years. To a Zora, this is a short amount of time.

_But what about her?_

“Prince Sidon, it is time we take our leave.” Bazz stood at attention behind the Prince. Sidon nodded and walked beside Bazz. Bazz gave Sidon a slight glare. “My Prince, please stop that.” Sidon snapped out of his trance. “Stop what?”

Bazz came to a halt.

“Stop thinking you are going to see her again.”

Sidon’s energy dropped. “You’re right….I’m sorry.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole domain came to see their beloved Prince off. Especially a certain green Zora who had a distaste for the Princess, regardless if her knight saved the domain a few months prior. Muzu has made it his sworn duty to get the hylian off of the Prince’s mind since she came to the domain. His plans were to marry the Prince off to a lovely Zora girl. He even threw a ball in hopes that the Prince might like even one. However, it backfired because the Prince ran away halfway through the party. Every attempt since them has seen the same fate.

But, his main mission today was to keep the Prince on his. Go see the Princess, return home. No detours, and no fraternizing with Hylians. Muzu called Prince Sidon over to speak with him. “Represent the Domain in a positive light. But, that is it. Come right back here when the minimum amount of work is completed. It is still dangerous out there. We cannot have another member of the royal family murdered for this foreign princess.”

Sidon puffed out his chest. “Remember that she is the ruler of this land. The Goddess’s blood runs through her veins. Please respect her as such.”

Muzu squinted his eyes. “I would rather cut off my left fin.”

Bazz walked over and bowed to both Zora. “Please my lords. The Prince best be off.” Muzu nodded. He gave one more line of caution to Prince Sidon before they parted ways.

“Don’t you dare look for her.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sidon! Slow down we can’t catch up to you!” Bazz called. Sidon simply ignored Bazz’s pleads. The bright blue sky and the rolling landscape filled the Prince’s heart with excitement. He’s free. Until he returns to the domain, he can explore and learn. The Prince swam faster and faster down the river.

Until a spark of electricity ran through his body.

“Quickly” a voice said. “Before the others catch up!”

He felt weak, limp.

_I can fall asleep like this._

 

**Zelda’s POV**

Extremely alcoholic drinks for the Gerudo, assortment of rocks for the Gorons, cooked fish with herb sauce for the Rito, and fresh Hyrule Bass for the Zora. Everything is perfect for the arrival of her guests. Zelda has been a nervous wreck for the past several days planning and preparing for the representatives to arrive. After allowing their champions to die, would they even show up?

Link, noticing Zelda’s nervousness, put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

Zelda sighed. “You’re right Link. The only way I will know is if they come. There is nothing I can do now.” Zelda walked out to the balcony facing Zora’s Domain. Yiga Clan activity has dropped dramatically. However, their attacks are targeted and precise. There is no doubt in my mind that they will try to sabotage this meeting. The road to Zora’s Domain has seen the worst of it. I’m worried…”

Zelda put her hand to her chest. “I know her past with the Zora Prince. But there was no one else I could send to make sure the Zora get here unscathed.” Link gave the Princess a raised eyebrow. “No! I know exactly what you are thinking and that is not it! She was the only one capable of fighting off any attackers.”

Link rolled his eyes.

“I just hope she is all right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Reader’s POV**

Out of all the people Zelda could have asked to do this job, _why_ did it have to be you? When you were first thrown out of Zora’s Domain, you blamed the Prince for being a spineless little bitch for not fighting for you. But, after a while…

You turned your head towards the sky. “How can I blame him for wanting to stay with his family?” You sighed. Perhaps this is finally the opportunity to ask him why. Instead of holding on to hunches and guesses, you would be able to get a straight answer.

 _Maybe my heart will finally be at rest_.

Still, it will be awkward to see him again. But, if nothing else, it is just a job.

Yet, it couldn’t hurt to conceal your identity with a scarf.

You stood on the bank of the river. The Zora should arrive here by nightfall. Since it is only noon you decided to start up a campfire to cook on. At least baked apples never got old, it made traveling a whole lot easier.

Time passed and several baked apples later, you saw a group of shouting Zora swim down the river toward you. You waved them down. Several Zora heads popped out of the water and swam towards you. A black one came out of the water and walked onto the shore with you.

“Greetings, I am Bazz the leader of the Zora army. You must be the escort Princess Zelda spoke of. I trust our Prince has already acquainted himself with you.” Bazz looked around. “Where is he anyway?”

Your heart sank. It was a simple job…to escort…and now the Prince of the Zora is missing.

Bazz noticed the panic in your eyes. “No…” he whispered.

You ran to get your sword from behind the tree. “I will go find him. Bazz, go on ahead and get reinforcements.”

“I respectfully decline. He is our Prince and we are here to protect him.”

“Zora can’t travel into the snowy mountains. That is where they most likely would have taken him.”

Bazz clenched his hands into fists. “Then with all due respect. Find that idiot and bring him home.”


	2. Freeze My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game-wise there is no hot spring on Mt. Lanayru

**Sidon’s POV**

Sidon’s body hurt all over. When he fluttered his eyes open, he failed to recognize his surroundings. Rough stone covered the ceiling in an arch. The walls moist with some kind of water. However, because of the lighting, he wasn’t sure. When Sidon tried to move, he flopped on his face.

“Yo, the fish is awake. What’s the matter? Your bondages giving you a hard time?” The Yiga Clan member ended his sentence with a snarky laugh.

“I demand to know where I am.” Sidon retorted.

“What does it matter? You are our pawn. That’s all you need to know.” He spat on Sidon’s face. Signaling to Sidon that he should keep quiet or else. Sidon shivered. He was so concerned of where he was that he didn’t notice the temperature change.

It was cold.

Too cold for a Zora.

“You can’t keep me here like this! It’s too cold for a Zora!”

Sidon’s face met with the back of the Yiga’s hand. “Shut up. We don’t intend to let our pawn die. However, keeping him in one piece is still on the table.” Sidon swore he could see a cruel smile underneath the mask.

A female Yiga clan member came into the conversation. “Since we have him here. I’m curious about how many he has.” She moved her hips with a sway.

“Oh my Goddess, you are serious right now? He’s our prisoner, not your sex toy.”

The female moved closer to Sidon. “What do you say? You said you were cold…let me warm you up.” Sidon’s face turned as red as his scales. His legs curled up closer to his body. “Awww, he’s just shy. Tell me fish prince, you probably have all sorts of whores in your bed every night.” The female got closer and started touching Sidon’s chest. She then leaned next to his face and whispered “But, have you ever had a Sheikah? The closest you ever had was…”

“Stop it.” A larger Yiga Clan member walked behind the two.

The female immediately got off of Sidon. “S….sorry sir.”

“No one touches the Prince until we get orders from Master.” The larger Yiga commanded. He began to walk back to the entrance of the tunnel. “And Reva….” The female stood at attention while her commander spoke. “Don’t ever mention _her_ again.”

“Of course, sir.”

 

**Reader’s POV**

_It’s so damn cold_

You trudged through the large amount of snow that was the Mt. Lanayru. Of all the places you have searched the Yiga for their hideout, how did you not think of this place? No matter, now you get to have the glory of a rescue mission and finally wipe out the Yiga Clan in one trip.

_Just a job…_

That’s something that you kept telling yourself. Sidon never came for you. So why would you waste your time with him?

_Just a job…get him and get out. Then we go our separate ways._

Still, for whatever reason. There was still a little prick of pain in your heart. Just enough to notice. Just enough to create the smallest glimmer of hope.

You snapped out of your thoughts as you heard a bit of shouting. You ducked behind a rock. Sure enough, a Yiga Clan member came out of the cave and looked around. He waved to someone in the distance. About a dozen Yiga came around the bend with a large sled.

“Took you fucking long enough. This prince is a pain in my ass.” “Did Reva do anything?” “I stopped her before she did. That girl has had an infatuation with him ever since she kissed him.”

A small memory came back to you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _“Get the hell away from my boyfriend!”_ You pushed a false you away from Sidon. She jumped back and revealed that she was a Yiga clan member.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon was lead out of the cave by the point of a shock arrow. Your heart skipped a beat.

_I was too late._

Yiga members would relocate their captives quite often to throw off their pursuers. It would be more efficient to follow them to their base. But looking at the Zora Prince, he probably wouldn’t make it. The Prince was shaking uncontrollably. His scales lost their red sheen and are now a dusty dark pink. Sidon’s gills turned into the inside of his body.

_He can’t last much longer_

You knocked five arrows onto your best bow and pulled back. You whispered to your bow “For all the lives you have taken, I now take yours.” You released and all 5 hit their targets. The other seven Yiga immediately vanished. You ran towards an open space where 3 of them popped in front of you. You grabbed your frost blade and connected with the Yiga, freezing them. The rest came from behind. You pulled out a bomb arrow and fired. Unfortunately, the blast sent you flying back. You then rushed forward, killing the frozen Yiga.

A few Yiga were still writhing about, screaming in pain. You quickly slit their throats.

Everything went silent, until the Prince spoke up.

“Who…who are you?”

You faced him. Sidon was unsure if you were to the rescue or another captor.

“A mercenary. I came here under Princess Zelda’s orders to retrieve you.” You sheathed your blade. “There will probably be more coming. We need to get you someplace safe and warm.”

You moved over to Sidon. He looked worse the closer you got. You then dropped your gaze to the sled. It would do for a quick ride down the mountain. “My Prince, hold onto the sides of the sled. We are going for a ride.” You took the ropes in your hands and started pulling the sled. It gradually became easier to pull. Once you had enough momentum, you jumped on the sled.

“Wait…Wait…waitwaitwait we are going too fast!” Sidon yelled. This made you break out into a smile. “Hold on!” you yelled back.

The sled made twists and turns down the mountain. You nearly crashed the sled on multiple occasions. All of which Sidon yelled “Watch out! Stop! We are going to crash!” And with each retort, your laugh became louder and louder. You can’t remember the last time you had an adrenaline rush like this one.

Yet, the sun was setting.

When the sled was slowing down you pulled back on the ropes to slow down. You helped the Prince out of the sled. The poor Zora was frozen head to toe. You guided him to a cave that was full of hot springs. The Prince’s eyes nearly teared up at the sight of water. He quickly sunk down into the water, his color and demeanor coming back as the spring was healing him. “Aren’t you cold as well? Please, come and join me.”

You shook your head. “I am quite fine out here, thank you.” Sidon blushed. “Please forgive me. I forgot that Hylians don’t like to be seen without their dressings. Well except for this one Hylian by the name of Link. Surely you have heard of him?” You nodded. Sidon continued “Well, he would often run around with near to nothing on and burned almost everything with a flaming tree branch while riding a bear. He is quite the hero, but I do worry about his sense of modesty.”

You giggled. _That does sound like Link_.

Sidon kept staring at you. “Forgive me but I do believe I don’t know your name.” You visibly flinched. “I…I…I’m a mercenary.” Sidon gave a dry laugh. Then his face dropped in concern. You were covered from head to boot in heavy fur. With the temperature in the cave being so hot, you started to get dizzy from the heat. “P…please my lady. You look unwell.” He extended a hand. You slapped it away. “I….I’m fine!” you yelled. Tears started to fill your eyes. No way would you let him the satisfaction of knowing that he is staying in a cave with his former mate.

_Just a job…_

But the heat became too much. You were stuck. Go outside and freeze, or stay in here and reveal your identity.

You opted to stay alive.

“P…please don’t be angry.” You didn’t even understand the words that was coming out of your mouth. Angry about what?

You slowly pulled off the scarf that covered your face. Sidon’s eyes widened.

“(Y/N)...”


	3. Rendezvous

**Reader’s POV**

You couldn’t read his expression. It was a mix of confusion, shock, and happiness? Once a few ticks of the clock and you averted your gaze. “I think I should go keep watch.” You finally stammered out. You stood up and headed for the entrance to the cave.

“Wait!” Sidon grabbed your hand in a desperate grip. You turned around. Sidon released his grip. “I….I didn’t mean to be like that…I mean…please stay…” His eyes were pleading and voice shaky. You grabbed your arm. “D…did I hurt you?” Sidon said in shock. You answered with a dry laugh.

“The pain isn’t as bad as when you left me.”

Sidon dropped his gaze.

A howling gust of wind outside of the cave caught your attention. You scurried to the entrance of the cave. Snowflakes became daggers with how hard the wind was blowing. You covered your face before you peered out once more.

Naydra, the guardian of the Spring of Wisdom flew past. But, not before she looked at you.

 _Trust your heart_ she said before moving on.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!” you screamed back. It was bad enough that you were stuck with your former mate in a cave because of a now brewing snowstorm. Now, a divine being was telling you to trust this slight hope that was in your heart.

You turned back around to meet the towering figure of the Zora Prince who was now back to normal. “Did Naydra say something?” he said. You blushed and walked past him in a huff. “Just something stupid.”

You stopped at the edge of the pool of water. _The water would feel good on my wounds and sores of travel._ “I’m going to get in but you have to promise not to look. I have no problem killing you and saying it was  the Yiga.” Sidon was in a bit of a shock. Then nodded.

He got in and swam to the opposite side of the pool facing a wall. Only after you made sure he was fully turned around did you start undressing.

**Sidon’s POV**

The one thing (Y/N) didn’t take into account is the reflection on the ice pillar to Sidon’s left. At first, he resisted the urge. But once he got a peek at the fluffy layers being removed, his eyes were glued to it.

_Those curves…_

Sidon bit his lip. Trying to distract himself from coming out between his legs.

(Y/N) tested the water with her foot and then slowly got into the pool. She sighed.

_Even her voice is perfect…_

However, there was one thing that made Sidon turn around.

“Where did you get that bite mark!”

(Y/N) was beyond furious. Seeing her face made Sidon hesitate a millisecond. But, the fury that was building inside of him took the lead over his hesitation.

“Who was it? What Zora did you mate with!” Sidon closed the gap between him and his former mate. Once he got close enough (Y/N) tried to slap him. But Sidon caught her hand. “Stop struggling.” Sidon said in a cautious tone. (Y/N) continued to struggle against him, so Sidon pinned her against the wall.

“Who was it?” Sidon commanded again. “What the hell are you talking about?!” (Y/N) retorted. Sidon pointed to the bite mark on her shoulder. But, on closer inspection, he noticed it was a larger bitemark. One that no Zora could have made. “A Lynel bit me while I was riding it. Now get off of me.” Sidon loosened his grip. But not enough to let go completely. He visibly relaxed and put the crest of his head against the top of your own and whispered…

“Thank goodness…”

The facial expression that Sidon was emitting was one of pure relief. But (Y/N) had an angry expression.

“I don’t understand you… You left me. It’s been two years Sidon! I am allowed to move on in my life. Let go of me this instant.”

Sidon did as (Y/N) asked. An awkward moment ensued between the former mates. Sidon spoke in a small whisper. “Two years is a long time for a Hylian…” This peaked (Y/N)’s curiosity. So, the Prince continued. “For Zora, it is an incredibly short amount of time. I guess, to put it into perspective, it would be a couple weeks for you.”

**Reader’s POV**

_So that’s why he was so angry._ “Even still” you answered him.

Sidon drifted his gaze to the side. “I understand…your heart has moved on to someone else, hasn’t it?” A small smile graced your lips. “Surprisingly no. Although my aunt keeps making marriage arrangements for me. But the guys she kept picking out were…unsatisfactory.”

This seemed to soften the mood of the room.

“Unsatisfactory? In what way?” Sidon sat down in the pool beside you. Of course, he was still just as tall as you are sitting down. The small smile became wider. “Well, one was a mayor’s son who would only go after ‘pretty’ girls. So, he had no interest in me.” “He must have had some mud in his eyes.” Sidon added.

Your heart skipped a beat. “Y…yah.” You made a fake cough to regain your composure. “The second one was a man who could give my Aunt everything she needed. But, I felt that he was after her position.” Your form softened at the thought of the last one. “The last one…he was perfect…everything I could have ever wanted. Sweet, kind, tall and handsome. But…he had someone else who his family didn’t approve of. They tried to get him to marry someone else before he could marry her. But when I saw the look in his eyes when he talked about her…I couldn’t destroy that Sidon.”

“That was vary noble of you. Giving away your own happiness for his.” Sidon shrunk down into his chest. “I should have done the same for you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” You said.

Sidon looked at you in confusion. “I…I was unsatisfactory?” You gave him a smile. “No, that’s not what I mean…I didn’t want to take you away from your home.”

Sidon sat back up. “That’s the reason why I couldn’t leave. My father already lost my sister. I didn’t want him to lose me as well.”

“I thought so.” You said.

The silence between the two of you grew again. However, it felt more intimate than awkward. Sidon touched your shoulder with his own. You squeezed your hands together.

_We shouldn’t…_

Sidon lifted your chin and turned your face to meet his own. His eyes were pleading. “Sidon…we shouldn’t” you whispered. He brought his face closer to yours. “Sidon…we…can’t…”

 

 

The pitter patter of tiny feet brought you back to your senses. You turned your head to the front of the cave. A tiny Korok ran inside. “Miss (Y/N), Miss (Y/N)! The Yiga Clan is closing in! You need to hurry and get out of here!”

Sidon looked at the small forest child. “What…is he?”

However, you were so busy throwing on your clothes and prepping for a fight you didn’t answer him. You ran to the entrance of the cave. Sure enough, you saw a figure further up the mountain. “Let’s go Sidon.”

Sidon got out of the pool and immediately winced from the cold. You grabbed your scarf and handed it to him. “It won’t help much, but it will make the last bit barrable.” Sidon reached out and wrapped it around his neck.

You looked down at the Korok. “Thank you my dear.”

Sidon jumped on the sled and you followed suit. Sure enough, there was clan members who began shouting and raving that they had spotted the Prince.

You traveled faster and faster down the mountain. With your speed, you easily outran the Yiga Clan. But, there was now a bigger problem ahead. Off of a cliff was a lake. Sidon yelled behind you. “keep going. Then we’ll jump, and I will bring us down into the water. Leave that part to me!”

Just as he said, you ran right off the cliff. The Prince jumped off of the sled with you in his arms. “Hold on!” You both hit the water with a splash and went deep down in the water.

You opened your eyes. Sidon was above you with a bright smile across his face. “Well that was an adventure.” He said.

You started saying a word, but bubbles came out of your mouth. You realized you couldn’t breathe. “Oh!” Sidon said as he rushed to the surface of the water.

Fresh, sweet air filled your lungs at the surface. Your body was coming down from the adrenaline rush. Without realizing it, you leaned your head on his chest. “We made it.” You breathed.

“(Y/N)!!!!”

You turned your head to see who was calling your name.

It was your aunt. Princess Zelda.


	4. Maybe...

**Reader's POV**

Sidon held you as he swam towards the lake’s edge to meet Zelda. Yet there was something in your stomach telling you that this isn’t right…

“Sidon, stop.” You whispered.

Zelda shifted her stance. “You are in big trouble young lady.”

“Sidon, go under the water……” You said breathlessly.

Zelda quickly took out a bow, loaded with a shock arrow.

“…now!” You screamed.

Sidon swam toward the bottom of the lake. The shock arrow Zelda knocked hit the water. The sound underwater was deafening. If by a miracle the electricity didn’t reach the two of you. Sidon reached the waters depths, holding you to his chest.

“Damn, I should have seen that sooner. Those Yiga members are more cunning then they look. I forgot they could replace anyone.” Sidon’s attention turned to you. You felt your lungs squeeze and tighten. Water threatened you to breathe it in. Sidon’s eyes filled with concern. If he were to take you to the surface, you would be killed in a volley of shock arrows. But down in the depths, you would meet a watery grave. You clutched his chest.

“I do apologize for what I am about to do.” Sidon tilted your chin up. His lips covered over your own and pushed air into your lungs. Once the fear of drowning subsided, you looked into his eyes. There was a shine in them. A plea for…acceptance? Acceptance of the situation or…something else? You felt your heart flutter at realizing his lips is once again interlocked with your own. A deep crimson blush ran rampant across the Prince’s cheeks. You stayed like that for a moment more, just enough to enjoy it a little more than you should before you broke the kiss.

 _‘We can’t stay like this_ ’ you signed the way Link did.

Sidon nodded. “I feel the water pull south. I believe that the lake flows into a river. We should head that way.”

The hold on your lungs came back once more. With a flow smooth as silk, he once again pushed air into your lungs. He caressed your cheek in his hand. Your heart was about to leap out of your chest.

_My heart…no…I can’t fall for him…not again._

You broke the kiss with a bit of force, acting as a warning. Sidon had a tinge of sadness in his eyes but understood the task at hand. He swam towards the pull, only giving quick breaths to you as he swam.

 

For what felt like an eternity, Sidon finally breached the water. It felt like you were a new person, you could finally take in the sweet crisp air of the night.

“It looks like we lost them.” Sidon said.

“For a time” you retorted. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know. I swam for several leagues I believe.” Sidon said with a puff in his chest.

You looked around _. The weather is definitely warmer now._ You noticed a waterfall. You swam over towards it. Sidon followed

A cave was behind it, just as you suspected.  “We will stay here for the rest of the night.” Sidon nodded in agreement. You stood up on the ledge that led into the cave and instantly stumbled, toppling over onto the ground.

**Sidon’s POV**

She walked like a hatchling. “Did you forget how to walk?” He joked. “Shut the hell up.” She snapped back. Sidon flinched in shock. After a half-hour of letting her breathe through kissing, she still resented him? Sidon guessed that what that meant to him and what that meant to her was different. To Sidon, he was giving her life. With each breath, he was putting his soul and love into her. Sidon guessed that to (Y/N), it was simply survival.

His heart sunk

(Y/N) turned around. “Get some sleep, you need it.”

Sidon nodded and swam into the alcove behind the waterfall. He closed his heavy eyes and drifted to sleep.

_“N….no S…Sidon we can’t.” (Y/N) cried as Sidon was entering her body. (Y/N) let out a silent cry as his length stretched her to her limit. “No one will hear us, my sweet little minnow.” Sidon cooed. (Y/N) snapped her head back in pleasure “We can’t, it…it feels to good!” Sidon hummed and increased his pace. He ran his hand down her smooth back and around her front, cupping her breast. “S…Sidon…” The Zora Prince smiled. “My sweet minnow, am I giving you too much pleasure? Maybe I should pull out so you can compose yourself.” Her eyes flashed in concern. “No! Please I want more! Please Sidon, fuck me!” Sidon complied and pulled her hips back to meet his own. He held her there for a bit. Grinding her deep, causing her to roll back her eyes and clench around him. “Does that feel good? Do you want more?” “Yes…” “Yes what? Come now, I want to hear you beg.” “Yes…It feels good.” She cried. “No, no…beg for it my minnow.” Sidon enticed his command with a rock of his hips, causing (Y/N) to cave. “Please, fuck me until I cum Sidon! Fuck your horny little mate!” At that, Sidon lost it and shoved deep inside her over and over again. He flipped her onto his lap, letting gravity pull her back onto his cock. But that too wasn’t enough to satisfy the hungry prince. He grabbed her legs and after each thrust, he pulled her back onto his lap. Her cries filled the room, her breasts bobbed up and down. The Prince couldn’t tear his eyes away from his beautiful mate. He thrusted harder, pulled down harder. Sidon wanted her to know that she was his, and only his. No other Hylian, Rito, or Zora could fuck his precious little minnow. He could feel her own walls shake around his cock, nearing her end. “Sidon…I’m gonna…” “Me too love. Lets come together…” With a few more thrusts, both parties reached their peak. His filled her womb to the brim with his cum._

Sidon blinked open his eyes. The water felt, different. His ears heard a shuffle that brought his attention to (Y/N). She had a blush on her face.

“What…were you dreaming about?” Motioning downward on his body.

Sidon looked down to notice that the pool was filled with his own seed. He became paralyzed with fear. If (Y/N) hated him now, then surely, she would despise him after this.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t matter. Once I take you back to Zelda, my job is done. Come on, the sun is raising.”

**Reader’s POV**

A bit before sunrise

You slept lightly, in case any Yiga Clan members were still on the hunt for you and Fish Prince. A slight whimper woke you. Sidon made slight whimpers. You couldn’t believe your eyes. Two fully erect cocks were throbbing in the water. _Z…Zora have two? And…they’re huge!_ Your hand reached out before you noticed. You quickly retracted it. A blush covered your face. _I can’t. But man…why does he have to be so endowed…_ You wished, just for one time, to be ravished by them.

You shook your head. _No, I’m done…I’m DONE_. You chanted in your mind. However, your body was putting heat in between your legs.

Sidon moaned again “Beg…”

Oh no he didn’t. You knew exactly what this horny shark prince wanted. A little girl to beg for his cock every night. You sat back against the wall when Sidon shook, filling the pool with his dreams. The only thing you could do was look in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You hated that the fastest way to travel was on this horny motherfucker’s back. Sidon didn’t make one peep. He kept his eyes downcast and anything to avoid the gaze of the woman on his back. _Seriously, he doesn’t even say he was sorry. That he can’t make it up to me. That it was disgraceful. Anything?_

Your sassy streak made your words spill out before you could think about them. “If you beg, I may forgive you.” Sidon tensed underneath you. “H…how much did I say in my sleep?” He said in horror. “Just enough.” You struck back.

You lifted your head to see the mountain region that encircled Hateno village. “We should reach there in two days’ time if we keep going at this pace.” Sidon gave a slight nod.

Hours passed without a word exchanged between the two of you. You sighed. “I’m sorry Sidon. I may…have over reacted.”

Sidon looked back at you. “Why are you apologizing? I am the one in disgrace here. I’m sorry for witnessing such a horrifying encounter.” You blushed a bit, being reminded of this morning. Sidon continued, “I…I thought that when I was helping you breathe, it was more than that. So I guess my body wanted more and took it when I was asleep.”

Silence once again found its home between you. You tried to speak, but you couldn’t think. You wanted him to feel better, to make him feel worse, and to make him do something forbidden all at the same time. So, you opted not to say anything for the rest of the day.

Sidon stopped when you reached a place to camp. “We’ll settle here for tonight.” You laid down on the cool sand. The stars above shone brightly. You gave a slight chuckle. Sidon gave a confused look. “What is funny?”

You pointed to a star. “See that star right above the mountain peak? It is said that that is a sailor that traverses the sky. Every year, around this time, it meets the mountain’s peak so that the sailor can meet his love for one full week.” You then turned your gaze to Sidon. His eyes were glassy, tears threaten to fall. “(Y/N), do you believe in fate?” “Yah, why?”

“Because it was fate that we met again.”

You were at a loss for words

“I felt so empty these past two years. I always look up at the stars and wonder where you were underneath them. It can’t be that we met by chance. I believe that there is a greater reason for us to see each other again.”

“S…Sidon you can’t base the entire reason you got captured on a star.”

Sidon gave a slight smirk. “Maybe, but I think life is more beautiful when you think this way.”

You adjusted yourself. “Maybe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I had a lot on my plate. That's why I haven't been updating. Thanks for being patient!


	5. Fairy Tonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our dear Prince Sidon is so noble.

  **Reader's POV**

Sidon slept in a deeper part of the river just off shore. His words clouded your mind.

_“Because it was fate that we met again.”_

_He was always thinking of me?_

You rolled on your right side, not comfy. Left side, still uncomfortable. You sat up. With your mind rushing like this, there was no chance of going to sleep. The star on the mountain caught your eye.

“Do I believe that this is fate?” The thought made you heart jump. You shook your head. “No…no,no. Come on (Y/N) you are acting like a lovestruck cucco.” You buried your face in your hands. “Just a job, just a job. No thinking of naughty things with the shark prince…” Your eyes drifted over to where Sidon was sleeping. His red scales reflected the moonlight, illuminating the water around him.

This must have alerted the Prince, as Sidon opened his eyes and looked back at you. He made no motion to speak or move. Silent, still, waiting for you to make the first move.

“S…Sidon.” Your words slowly tumbled out of your mouth. “I…I’m sorry for the way I have been treating you. I still hurt from you leaving me and…and…I think I’m still…” Blood filled your cheeks.

Sidon’s eyes got wider, anticipating your words.

**Sidon’s POV**

_Say it…please say it (Y/N)…_

Sidon was preparing himself to rush over to (Y/N) as soon as she gave him permission to do so. _Just a few more words…say them and I’m yours._ He pleaded in his own mind.

A twig snapped.

And a shock arrow pointed at him.

(Y/N) stood up and blocked the oncoming death for the Prince with her leg. Her scream was shrill and crisp in the night air. Crimson blood was soaked up by the sand below. She pulled out her bow and killed the bokoblin in one shot.

Sidon got out of the water and ran over to his former mate. He then began healing her leg. A green glow encased the bloody wound. She was writhing below “Shit…shit…it hurts!” Tears flowed freely out of her eyes. Sidon was silently cursing himself for his abilities in healing being complete garbage. He barely got the gash closed, let alone undoing the damage.

“S…Sidon there is a stable about a league or so downstream. They might have…something…shit…” Sidon picked up (Y/N) in his arms and began swimming downstream.

“Hold on my minnow, you’ll be fine.” Sidon swam as fast as he could. Out of all the things to happen, during the time he needed the most, during the moment he desired the most, with the person he never let out of his heart. All of this was taken away by a creature of darkness.

The light of the stable came into view. Sidon leaped out of the water and ran to it. He barged through the door shouting, “Please, does anyone have medicine?” The stableman got out of his bed to greet the Zora. Sidon showed (Y/N)’s leg to the stableman.

“She took a beating. Oh my (Y/N)! Quick, set her down!” He began on examining her leg.

A rather strange person in a backpack came over to inspect all the noise. “Oh my! It’s (Y/N)! She is always so nice to Beedle! She always gives Beedle beedles! Here, I have some Fairy Tonic! It will fix (Y/N)!”

Beedle handed the bottle to Sidon. “Thank you, my friend.” He lifted (Y/N)’s body and held the bottle to her lips. “Drink.” She opened her lips slowly to allow the pink fluid into her body. It was a slow process, but once the liquid was gone, her leg returned to normal and she fell asleep.

The stableman put a hand on Sidon’s shoulder, grabbing his attention. “My Prince, from what I heard, you have been captured by the Yiga. Surly they are still after you two. Even though she is sleeping, you probably need to get to the princess.”

Sidon became cautious. “How do you know about that?” Sidon flashed his teeth for good measure.

The stableman held his hands up “Relax! I hear a lot from travelers. Plus, everyone is concerned for our hero.” He motioned to (Y/N). “She helps us fight off monsters, establish trade routes. She is quite the remarkable girl actually. Quickly, you must go.”

Sidon nodded and picked (Y/N) up in his arms. The stableman handed Sidon a large horse’s reigns. This is (Y/N)’s monster of a horse. He should carry both you and (Y/N) with ease.”

Sidon mounted the horse and began to ride. It was quite the sight. A Zora riding a horse. After a few strides, Sidon remembered when (Y/N) first taught him how to ride a horse. The feelings and rythem soon came back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours passed and (Y/N) still hasn’t woken from her slumber. The Prince's scales began to grind against each other. Zora can only go so long without water. So Sidon rode towards the edge of the river to take a dip.  He carefully laid (Y/N) on the sand. 

Once he was done getting himself re-hydrated, Sidon returned to the shore to see (Y/N) awake. A smile broke across the Zora's face “(Y/N)…how are you feeling?” She stayed silent. Her pupils dilated, her mouth hanging open in awe. “(Y/N)?” Sidon leaned down so that he was at her level. “Are you unwe-“

(Y/N) grabbed the fins of his face and pressed her lips upon his own in a desperate kiss. She then let go and snaked her arms around his neck, palming at the sensitive part underneath his headtail. Sidon, though confused, reciprocated the kiss. Once the kiss was broken, Sidon chuckled “My dear, you don’t need to go through such trouble to thank me. You were the one who-"

“Put your guppies inside me.”

Sidon became rigid. “I’m sorry my minnow, I don’t believe I heard you quite right…”

“Fuck me. Sidon please I want you.” (Y/N) tried to reach down between Sidon’s legs to try and coax his lengths out.

Sidon jumped back “(Y…Y/N)! What are you doing!” (Y/N) ran towards him with arms open. Sidon held out a hand in order to keep her at a distance. “Y…You aren’t acting like yourself! P…please control yourself.”

(Y/N) started to cry. “Y…you really don’t love me.”

_What is she doing?_

“T…that’s not it! I just fear you are unwell.” Sidon said. (Y/N) shook her head “So you think I have diseases? You think I just sleep with any man I can? You are so cruel!”  Sidon had enough. He gripped her forearms and pinned her to the ground.

“That’s enough.” Sidon growled. “You are not in the right state of mind. I refuse to believe anything you are saying is true. The (Y/N) I know would not act in this manner even if…she was to enter in relations with me.” However, it seems that the Prince’s words were wasted. (Y/N) writhed underneath him, constantly trying to kiss him. "Get a hold of yourself!" he begged. 

“Fine.” Sidon gabbed his sash and tied it around (Y/N)’s body, preventing her from moving.  He then hulled her onto the horse. “Let’s see if you still act like this around the Princess.” He himself mounted the steed. Sidon snapped the reigns, signaling the continue of their journey. (Y/N) constantly tried to rub against him. “P…please Sidon…I want it… I want to-“ Sidon stuffed his cloth that normally adorns his chest into her mouth. “There, much more pleasant.” He scoffed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group of Zora raced out of the house once they heard news that their beloved prince has returned. Bazz ran out to greet them. “My Prince! You made it safely! How dare you leave the company! Hey, are you listening to me!” Sidon rushed past them to deliver his little bundle of lust to the Princess.

The Princess ran out of the house to meet Sidon. She was in complete shock to see her niece in such a rugged condition. “Prince Sidon…what happened to her? Is she injured?” Sidon motioned Zelda inside.

Inside the cozy cottage, Sidon put (Y/N) down. Zelda motioned for all the workers to leave. When no one else was around, Sidon began to speak. “She took a shock arrow for me. A guy in a backpack gave me some Fairy Tonic to heal her. Once she woke up, she…she…ummm.” The Prince was embarrassed to say more. He took the cloth out of (Y/N)’s mouth. She wined “Sidon…Please put it in me…” Sidon then put the cloth back in her mouth.

After a few awkward moments, Zelda spoke. “Well…ummm…that is interesting. But not impossible to decipher, it looks like a fairy curse.” Zelda stood up, grabbed a book, and set it on the table. She flipped through several pages before stopping to read more. “This may be it. It says that some fairy curses can lead to untamed lust. This one in particular” Zelda motioned with her finger “says that a person falls in mad lust with the first person she sees.”

Sidon nodded. “It was only me when she woke up.” Zelda nodded and continued. “The cure is…oh…oh my.” Zelda turned around to hide her burning face. Sidon leaned over the book to read.

* * *

 

_The cure for the curse of a fairy depends on these symptoms:_

  1. _If the person has an uncontrollable sexual desire_
  2. _The target of their affection is one person_
  3. _Has drank a product that made by, made with, or contains the power of a fairy_



_If these are the symptoms they have experienced, the cure is simple. The person afflicted must have those desires sated. If the object of affection is male, then the essence of his being will sate the desire._

* * *

 

Sidon stopped reading. He covered his face with his hands. Zelda put a hand on his shoulder. “D…don’t worry. We will find another way to fix this. This can’t be the only cure!” She tried to smile as wide as she could. Sidon’s gaze fell on (Y/N). “I did this, I will fix it.” Sidon said.

Zelda held up a hand “No. She is now a member of the royal family of Hyrule. So, she can’t be a part of these illustrious acts. Thank you, Prince Sidon. But she is now in my care. You need to go check in with the guards. Go.”

Sidon was lead outside to meet with his guards.

 

**Reader’s POV**

You were in a thick cloud. Emotions and instincts are the only things that move your exhausted body. Everything and anything could be happening, and you wouldn’t know it.

 

**Sidon’s POV**

How could this have happened? One moment everything was going to be right. But now…now it was all wrong. He got out of the pond that his company was sleeping in, by the house and walked towards the cliff. Sidon gazed at the moon and sighed. _Nothing could be worse right now…_

 

“Does Fishy Prince need a hug?” a tiny leaf asked.

 

Sidon almost jumped out of his scales. “Y…you are that thing that helped up at the mountain!”

The Korok looked at Sidon confused “You must mean one of my kind. There are a lot of us Fishy Prince! We all help miss (Y/N). She used to not have a family you know. So, we took care of her! But now she is sick! Mr. Fishy Prince needs to give her naked hugs! We are here to help!” Twelve more Koroks popped out of the tree.

Sidon put up his hands to refuse. “Thank you, but Princess Zelda has it covered. She told me not to interfere further.”

The Korok gave a small punch to Sidon’s leg. “ _You_ fix it. Come on guys! Fishy Prince, go to the forest down there, we will meet you.” With that, all the Koroks disappeared in a poof.

 

Sidon didn’t know how to feel about this plan.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Koroks came with (Y/N) in tow. Her face lit up when she saw Sidon. “My Prince!” She ran over and threw herself at him. The Koroks all giggled and left.

 

Sidon looked down at his guest. The poor thing has no control. He tried one last plea, “(Y/N), listen, you are under a curse. Please snap out of it.” He might as well bargain with a Hinox, there was no reaching her. “Alright…” Sidon was trying to mentally prepare himself. After this, there was not a chance in the world she would ever forgive him. Hylia have mercy. Sidon bit his lip, enough to draw blood and looked away in shame as (Y/N) kept rubbing his sweet spot. It wasn’t like him to take advantage of anybody. This was the lowest of the low. His lengths threatened to come out of their sheath. (Y/N) jumped to give him a chaste kiss, licking off the blood from his bottom lip.

 

She then fell backwards.

 

**Reader’s POV**

You opened your eyes. Trees pointed upward towards the sky, stars in between where there was space in the canopy. “Where…” A red Zora came into your view. “Sidon…where are we? What are we doing here?” Sidon answered with a smile. “Oh my (Y/N). You are back to normal!” You sat up, even though you were slightly dizzy. Sidon steadied you with a hand. “You were under a fairy’s curse.”

“What was the fairy’s curse?”

Sidon boke your gaze. “Oh…ummm…well…to put it in what your forest friends said…you wanted to give me…umm….naked hugs.” Your face blanched. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. “O…oh.”

The silence between you grew. “We should head back.” Sidon said. He stood up and offered you a hand, which you took. For some reason, you didn’t let go when you were on your feet. The Prince didn’t make a move either. A deep blush crept on your face. You looked into Sidon’s eyes. The moon reflected off of his scales and his eyes were so deep you felt like you were drowning. “Sidon I…” Your heart felt like it was going to explode. The Prince patiently waited for you to finish. “I thank you…for being so kind to me.”

_Shit_

“O..oh of course. Anyone who would have taken advantage of you in that situation is lower than the dirt in Hyrule. Shall we go?” Sidon let go of your hand and began to walk back.

 

_No_

 

Time seemed to slow down. Your heart began to squeeze

 

_Don’t leave yet!_

 

You leaped and grabbed his fin.

Sidon turned around

“I love you!”


	6. Another Round of Husbands on Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW the "naked hugs" idea came from a comic strip  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/Korok-the-Shipmate-674862903
> 
> Here it is with voices  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jF4koGgrnrs

**Reader's POV**

You instinctively dropped your gaze to the ground. The tips of your ears were burning red. In some hope deep within your heart maybe he would have not heard the words you just spoke. But it was too late. Sidon now was facing you fully. He grabbed your chin to direct your stare into his eyes.

“Do you truly mean what you said?” Sidon asked.

“I…ummm…ah…” You couldn’t even get the words to come out of your throat. Your hand trailed up his arm. Prompting him to lean down. The trees even appeared to come down to your level. Sidon waited patiently for your reply. “…I…umm…”

_Why is this so hard?_

Sidon smiled. “Perhaps another time?” He then resumed his tall stature and continued his excursion towards the house. Your heart fell in your chest.

_Does he not feel the same?_

You hesitantly followed behind him. Thoughts of what could have been tonight flooded your mind. Kisses, cuddling, maybe…something a little more. It’s known that Zora are rough when it comes to the act of mating. Would Sidon be the same way?

> _“N…no Sidon we can’t!” you pleaded. “I’m not ready!” Sidon just smiled a devious smile. “You should have thought of that before getting me all excited. You made me this way, now take care of it.” He forced you down onto the ground. Pinning you between himself and the dirt below. He lined up one of his cocks against your entrance. He then forced himself all the way in, earning a screech from his captive. “There, isn’t that better with a cock inside you? You probably were thinking about it all day, pleading that I would take you like this.” Sidon increased his pace. “You are such a small, delicate thing. I can’t wait to rip you apart with both of me.” He trailed a thumb across your lips, prompting you to suck. You complied, licking his thumb as sensually as possible. “Look at you, such a naughty girl. Is this the future of Hyrule? A Princess who will sleep with just any man? No, you are mine and mine alone. You will serve my cocks until I’m done with you…”_

Your cheeks burned bright red. No, Sidon is too suave say all those naughty things. Plus, even during sex like that, he would be kind. Maybe even…a little shy?

> _Sidon picked you up and gave you a small shy kiss. “Are you sure? I…I might hurt you!” You shook your head. “I want to be with you my Prince.” Sidon gently laid you down in the grass. “If I hurt you, please tell me. I will be as gentle as I can.” Sidon avoided your gaze with an avid blush across his face. “S…since we aren’t in the water, I need some…um…lubrication…” Picking up on what he meant, you motioned him to sit down against the tree. You tentatively reached out for the pride of his body. You caressed them and then your hand trailed up and down his lengths. The Prince’s breath hitched. He avoided looking at the sensual act you were preforming, until you started using your mouth. “H…Hylia!” Sidon sighed. You swirled his tips with your tongue, then down, up and another circle around the tops of his leaking cocks. His legs began to twitch signaling his end. “(Y/N)…stop…stop or I’ll!” The warning came too late, as he coated his mate with his seed. Once he regained his composure, he whimpered “I’m sorry, I haven’t indulged myself in a long time…” You snaked your hands above his chest, positioning yourself over him. “N..no (Y/N), I’m still too sensitive! Oh goddess!”_

“(Y/N) are you ok? You appear to be lightheaded, your body is moving rather strangely.” Sidon looked down at you with concern. You nodded “Y…yah I might have some side effects from earlier.” Sidon extended his hand for you to take. You accepted it. “Th…thank y-“ You squealed as he picked you up in his arms. “Forgive me for being so brash. But I believe this way will be better for your health.” Sidon said with a certain shyness. You were now cuddled between his arms and his chest. “N…no this is fine.” You choked out.

**Sidon’s POV**

Thank the goddess she didn’t take offence to him holding her up. The way she was walking, swinging her hips, gave Sidon an…uncomfortable feeling between his legs. It didn’t help that everywhere he looked he saw a new opportunity. Bend her over that stump, have her against that tree, make her ride him in the meadow of flowers over there. The last thing Sidon wanted her to see after this horrible incident with the fairy tonic is him growing harder every passing moment.

But this might have created a bit of a new problem for his lust. She was cuddling against his chest. Thank the goddess she doesn’t know the Zora signals for being aroused. His heart started beating faster, but probably the most telltale sign was that his headtail was wagging.

The cottage was now in sight, with Zelda at the door tapping her foot.

**Reader’s POV**

Sidon set you down in front of your aunt. “Prince Sidon, what have you done!” Zelda held up a finger to threaten the Prince. You came in between the two. “Zelda, he didn’t do anything.” Your aunt narrowed her eyes “Oh yah, then how come you are cured?”

“My blood” Sidon interjected. “My blood. It was the essence of my being. My lifeforce.” Zelda looked wide eyed in shock. She made a displeased sound. “That couldn’t have waited till morning?” Zelda grabbed your wrist and pulled you inside. “You are to be married to someone who will benefit Hyrule. You are not to be alone with men. Do you understand me?” You reluctantly nodded. “Thank you, Prince Sidon. I think that will be all for tonight.” Zelda shut the door before the Prince could say anything.

Zelda physically relaxed and raised an eyebrow. “That was your one chance and you didn’t take it?” You sighed. “It was…complicated. I was under that spell, but I told him I liked him when I wasn’t, but then he asked if it was the aftereffects of the Fairy Tonic…oh Zelda, you were right…I am still in love with him.” You buried your face in your hands. “Now It’s never going to happen.”

Zelda sighed. “I know you are going through a tough time with your heart. I even gave you three good matches.” You raised your head “You told me I can’t be alone with men. Do you have someone else in mind now? Some spoiled rich kid?”

Zelda shook her head. “There is a Goron who has expressed an interest in wedding a Hylian. It wouldn’t be the first time, but it is quite rare. He is coming tomorrow, as well as the rest of the company.” Your eyes lit up “Even Prince Komali of the Rito?” The thought of your beloved best friend put a spring back in your step. However, Zelda shook her head. “No, but he is sending a representative. You have heard of Teba?” You nodded in disappointment.

“Well, it is the middle of the night, how about you get your rest.” Zelda lead you upstairs. “I know marriage is a strange thing, but I believe it best to put Hylians back in power and one step closer to reforming Hyrule. Since things with Prince Sidon seems to be going unwell…” You sighed “Political, and nothing else…” “Exactly. Look your best.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light slipped through the cracks of the drapes, awakening you. Every muscle in you body begged for you to stay in bed. However, you found the willpower to hoist yourself up and get ready for the day. You stared at the outfit Zelda picked out for you, a blue dress with white trim. You have never worn anything so lacy in your life. You put on the dress and adorned your hair to Zelda’s instructions she left on your vanity. You looked like a frilly doll.

You presented yourself to your aunt. “Oh my! You actually look like a lady!” Zelda said in fake surprise. You rolled your eyes. “Not my first choice of dress, no.” You curtsied and Zelda did the same with a giggle. Zelda clapped her hands together. “Shall we go and meet your future husband?” You reluctantly nodded. “Lets get this over with…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon was waiting patiently on the side of the road with his company. He bowed when he noticed you and the princess. “Good morning Princess and … ummm.” Sidon was confused as to what your official title was. Zelda spoke “You may address her as Lady (Y/N).” “and Lady (Y/N)”

Hearing your name used so formally by the Prince made your heart leap. How could your own name give you such shivers?

Zelda continued the conversation “Was the pond to your liking?” Sidon nodded. “It was comfortable, thank you for your hospitality.” Sidon’s gaze kept lingering back to you. A blush made a small appearance on his cheeks. _Does he think I look pretty?_ You thought to yourself. A finger came up to brush away a hair that has fallen in your face. Zelda put it back in its proper place. “There, can’t have you look less than perfect for your future husband.” Sweat started to form in the palms of your hands. Sidon asked with intrigue. “Who is she to marry?” Zelda puffed out her chest like a proud mother. “A Goron who apparently has an interest in a Hylian wife. Since they don’t…well…have families like Hylians do, I think he just wants to keep a beautiful Hylain by his side. (Y/N) raise your head, this is a joyous day for you. Don’t mess this one up like you did with the others.” Zelda looked at you for a reply. “O…of course Princess.”

Sidon’s demeanor became a bit tenser. More, protective? You were secretly hoping. How romantic would it be for him to tell the Goron that you were going to be his bride instead. Zelda snapped you out of your daydream. “Ah there they are now!”

Big round bolder men came rolling along the path. Once they got in front of you, they unbaled themselves and bowed. The oldest one spoke. “Greetings, Princess, this is Yunobo, the Goron we agreed upon. Where is your Hylian?” Zelda motioned to you. “This is (Y/N).” The older Goron appeared pleasantly surprised. “Excellent, she will do fine. A pretty thing you are.” He grabbed your hand and kissed it. Yunobo refused to make eye contact. “Ah! And Prince Sidon! Excuse my manners. I am just thrilled that Yunobo and (Y/N) will join our races!”  Zelda then escorted everyone inside except for you and Yunobo.

As they were entering the house, you could have sworn you saw Sidon giving a death glare to Yunobo. The Goron still refused to make eye contact. You decided to break the silence. “Ummm… Yunobo-“ “I don’t want to marry you!” he blurted out. This took you by surprise. “Ummmm…Well I was not hoping not to either, to be perfectly honest.” Yunobo then looked at you. “R…really?” You smiled. “Yes, there is someone else who I would like to give my heart to.”

“The red Zora?”

This took you as a bit of a shock. “W…was it that obvious?” He nodded “The way he stared at you terrified me!”

 _No offense, but it seems that anything would scare you_.

“A…anyway we should probably go inside…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Each race then followed in by the end of the day in the small but roomy cottage. The Gerudos ended up making a drinking game with the Rito. No doubt in your mind that by the end of the night, there would be plenty of “naked hugs” going on. Sidon kept his distance from you during the party. But, you would catch him every once in a while, looking your way. Whatever the reason, you felt like he was taking a back seat when it came to save you from…your fate.

Teba then grabbed Sidon’s arm and coxed him into a drinking game. “Let us see if the species of water or the species of air can handle their alcohol better?” A crowed gathered around the two men. Each went shot for shot with the other. Things were getting interesting when both men started to lose their ability to stand. Sidon looked really cool, he kept his composure. One time, you caught him winking at you. The crowed of girls around him thought that his wink was for them. A small smile came to your face because you knew…it was only meant for you. It appeared that Sidon was getting the upper hand. You were enthralled in the excitement of the game. But, Zelda being the party crusher that she is, grabbed your arm. “Go spend time with your future husband and stop chasing this silly dream. I gave you that chance.” You sighed, but complied leaving the party.

Yunobo was waiting outside for you. “(Y/N)…” You smiled at the poor boy. “Sorry, my aunt wanted us to spend time together.” He shook his head. “N…no this isn’t your fault. I’m too much of a coward to tell my father that I don’t want a bride. He thought the whole thing was a good idea because I needed someone to teach me to be a man.” You gave him a sad smile.

“I think that you are quite the man. You helped Link after all…”

Yunobo’s face lit up. “R…really?” You nodded to confirm his speculation. He laughed and put a hand on your shoulder. “You are pretty cool.”

“Don’t touch her…”

Yunobo and you turned around. Sidon, with an alcoholic blush was standing behind you. Sidon stumbled over to you. Yunobo jumped back and was trembling in fear. Sidon didn’t give him a second glance, his eyes were fixated on you. Sidon picked you up and hoisted you over his shoulder. “S…Sidon put me down!” You struggled against him but to no avail. He began his walk down to the secluded woods below.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sidon, please, just tell me what is wrong!” Sidon dropped you in front of him. You landed harshly with a thud, rolling your ankle a bit. “Ow…Sidon that hurts!” “You…” Sidon started with a slur. “You love him? You wanna roll around with him?” A blush came to your face. “Of course not! Sidon… I’m not some degenerate who sleeps with everyone I meet!” Sidon grabbed your arms and pinned you down on the ground. “Really? I remember a girl who was so eager for my touch when she had a moment alone with me…” The Prince started to nibble at your neck. “Sidon…you’re drunk! Get off of me!” He began to caress your side. “I can’t stand him…you can do better…you are better…” Sidon towered over you. Wet droplets kissed your face. “Why…why am I not good enough? Why is he…why does he…get to be the one?”

You couldn’t say anything because you were in shock. Was this…a confession of love? “S…Sidon…” Your heart swum with happiness but, a bit of hesitation. _After all, he is drunk_ … “Sidon…I want to honor your feelings too but…I’m not sure because you are…well…quite intoxicated…” Sidon’s cheeks turned a slight shade of green. His body started to sway. “Sidon are you alrigh-“ As you were finishing your sentence, the contents of the Prince’s stomach spilled on your lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, poor shark prince... he's not getting naked hugs tonight!
> 
> Which Sidon do you like better? Rough and dominate or soft and shy? Let me know!


	7. Clean Up, Look Sharp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I have been working on it bit by bit for so long. Wanted to get it out before the year was over.

**Reader's POV**

You were absolutely mortified at what transpired. Sidon’s face twisted in horror about what he had just done. In an attempt to hide himself, Sidon covered his face with his hands. The contents of Sidon’s stomach started to soak through your dress.

 _D…do something!_ You internally screamed.

You opted to take off the outer layer of the dress. A petticoat and undershirt kept your modesty. The Prince turned to the side to let the second wave out. This prompted you to start rubbing his back. Your hand was dwarfed compared to the size and strength of his back. In an attempt to make him feel better, you said “I…it’s ok. This happens to everybody.”  Sidon shook his head. “N…no it’s not. I tried to tell you how I feel. I tried to reconcile what happened between us. Worst of all, I ruined your beautiful evening gown.” The last remark evoked in you a slight chuckle “I hated that ugly thing anyway. Here, use the rest of it to clean up a bit.” Handing the Prince your gown, you felt slightly better about the whole situation. It was comical, really. With a few more pats and strokes on the back, you suggested “There is a pond over there, why don’t we get you rehydrated. You should feel better after that.” Sidon nodded in agreement. You held his hand as some pitiful way of trying to steady him. If he were to fall over, he would fall hard on top of you. No matter how erotic that might be, he would utterly crush you.

To little struggle, you made it to the pond. Sidon without his typical grand extravagance. No flips or tucks in the air, he just eased into it and leaned over the side with his arms on the land. “T…thank you for being so composed with…this, along with everything that has happened between us these past few days, must have been mortifying for you. I understand why you don’t feel anything for me. I’m terrible, I try to impress you to win over your affections…and I end up traumatizing you.” Sidon buried his face in his arms.

You gave a tender smile. “Sidon, if all of my problems were like this, I would be the happiest girl in Hyrule.” You resumed your pets. This time, on his sensitive crest. “I have been through a lot these past two years. As much as I resented seeing you again at the start, I’m glad this happened. Never in these two years have I had so much fun. It’s not even fun just… shenanigans!” You ended your sentence with laughter, unable to control all the frustration and joy inside you. Sidon even joined in, until he turned green again. “Oh…oh dear! It’s ok Sidon! Breathe, just breathe!”

**Bazz’s POV**

As much as he loved his Prince’s carefree spirit, sometimes it did get the better of him. But how much of a fool he was to let that Prince swim ahead of him and get caught. Only to be saved by the one person Muzu forbid Sidon to see…(Y/N). Now they were in this mess with her. With such a large crowed, Bazz lost sight of the Prince ages ago. Hopefully, his guards see him. At first, Bazz throught this was going to be a classy event. But, now everyone seems to be drunk out of their minds. Girls (and sometimes guys) would come over to him quite often to offer some midnight entertainment. Bazz would deny them of course. Secretly though, he was interested in one. Bazz understood how his Prince fell in love with such a strange creature. She was strong, smart, beautiful, but most of all, good in a fight. They say the best lovers fight the hardest. (Y/N) has proven herself to fight quite hard. _Goddess, if she wasn’t the Prince’s girl then maybe…_

“Captain! We cannot find the Prince!” a Zora guard said.

Bazz instantly felt a fear of panic wash over him.  “Spread out” he commanded “He couldn’t have gotten far.”

**Reader’s POV**

Sidon once again settled down. You supported him by petting his head and offering words of encouragement. Sidon was beyond humiliated from this encounter. The more sober he became, the more he tried to shrink away from you. “Sidon, really, you just couldn’t hold your alcohol. It happens to everybody. I certainly couldn’t handle my first Noble Pursuit…and you had three plus shots of it!” Sidon still avoided your gaze. “Sidon please, talk to me.”

A red blush appeared on the Prince’s face. “I…I didn’t notice when I was still drunk. But, you aren’t wearing much of your dressings...and what you have on-“ The Prince hesitated on his next sentence. “Is quite erotic.”

Now was your time to blush. You instinctively tried to cover yourself with your hands. “I…I’m sorry but you…ummm” Sidon shook his head. “Goddess above, I suck. Now I am making you feel embarrassed.” The Prince buried his face in his hands once more. “You were so kind to me and now…” “Oh Sidon…”

A rustling in the bushes drew your attention. “Prince Sidon! There you…oh my sorry Lady (Y/N).” Bazz darted his eyes away. After several long seconds, he finally spoke “My Prince, Muzu’s instructions were quite clear. I can’t accept you mating with her!”

“N…no it’s not like that!” You raised your hands up in an attempt to prove your point. “Sidon threw up on my outer dress so I took it off.” Bazz’s gaze dropped to the pile of cloth and regurgitated fish and alcohol in a pile next to you. His face twisted in disgust. “Lady (Y/N), I will go back to the house and grab some coverings for you. My Prince, try to compose yourself.” Bazz left as briskly as he came.

Leaving Sidon and you alone. Wind gave the night air a bit of chill. Shivers crept up your spine as you finally felt exposed in front of the Prince. “I didn’t realize it would get so cold tonight…maybe I should follow Bazz and get some dressings myself. Goddess knows he doesn’t know how to dress me properly.” You stood up to leave when Sidon grabbed your wrist, halting you. “My lady…” Sidon avoided your gaze. “…If I may be so bold…I don’t believe making an appearance in your…state of dress is the best course of action. I, ummm employ you to…to…” “Stay here?” you finished his sentence.  

You knelt down at the edge of the pool. Regardless of the Prince’s words, you still were shivering from the cold. Sidon kept his eyes from you, but he still held your hand offering a slight bit of warmth. You felt yourself lace your fingers with his. A slight blush appearing on both of your faces, warming you even more. Sidon was the first to speak. “(Y/N)… After everything that has happened between us…You could have left me in the hands of the Yiga, you could have let that shock arrow pierce my heart, you could have walked away from this mess. You didn’t have to do any of that…you shouldn’t have done any of that…why…why are you so kind to someone who broke your heart?” Sidon’s eyes were searching you for an answer. Tears flowed down the Prince’s face into the pool below, making ripples in the water. His body became hard and tight. “Why do you care? What do I have to give that I haven’t already shattered?” His hand wrapped tighter around yours. The Shark Prince dropped his head to your intertwined hands. You felt the smoothness of his scales, the tears from his face, the hotness of his breath, all on such a small space of skin. “My sweet…sweet little minnow. I have done nothing to deserve your kindness…”

You brushed your fingers against his sensitive crest. His eyes beamed up at yours. They were deep as the ocean and bright as the midmorning sun. His entire being felt like it was going to encase you in a warmth only he could give. Feelings and emotions threatened to pour out of your mouth. “Sidon…”

“(Y/N)! What did I say about being alone with men? And in such an indecent state!” Zelda marched right up to you, drunk as she was. It was more like stumbling. She held a newer, less ugly red dress. “Just because you say his name when you touch yourself, does not mean that you should be alone with him!” Your cheeks pooled red. “Z…Zelda you are obviously drunk!” You took the extra dress she was holding and put it on. “See. Now we can go inside and you can entertain your guests.” You motioned your aunt to leave, but her feet were firmly planted in the ground.

She turned to Sidon. “Listen Prince Sidon, she is to be wed by someone who will appreciate her. Not by someone who leaves and comes back for a quick fuck. Do you know how much she has cried over you? She refused every perfect guy I gave her because they didn’t compare to you. You probably don’t even care after the talks are over. You will go back to the palace, and forget the whole encounter ever happened. Come on my niece, lets go.” Zelda created a vice grip on your arm and dragged you along the dark path of the forest.

**Sidon’s POV**

Sidon was left alone with a heavy heart in the pond. Part of him wanted to snatch (Y/N) away from Zelda, the other part wanted to hide forever. The Prince rubbed his crest against the ground. “I hate that I can’t do anything. I am a prince for Goddess sake…” he whispered to himself. What Zelda said bugged him. _Just a quick fuck and then leave… is that what (Y/N) thinks of me?_

Bazz appeared out of the bushes with a gown. “My Prince, where is (Y/N)?” Sidon’s eyes were glossed over and full of hurt. “S…Sidon…come on you know it wouldn’t work out. You are a Zora and she is a Hylian. Besides, there are so many other girls out there.” Sidon didn’t move or retort to what the Captain of the Zora Guard was saying. “Mating season is coming up…find a nice girl and all the pain will go away.” Sidon rolled his eyes. “I’m not like you Bazz. Every encounter I have affects the whole domain. I don’t have the luxury of going through girls.” Sidon got out of the water and grabbed Bazz by the shoulders. He took a deep breath and asked, “For one night…will you cover me?” Bazz’s face was full of concern. “Sidon you can’t… I was under direct orders.” The Prince smiled. “You were under orders for us not to find her. But, I have already found her.” Sidon took the dress from Bazz’s arms and started walking down the path before his captain can retort. “You are the best, Bazz.” “I never agreed to this!”

**Reader’s POV**

“Zelda! You were way out of line. This meeting is to create an alliance!” You ripped your hand from Zelda’s. “You have always paired me with different men in an attempt to make me happy! I want to find my own path, my own choices.” Zelda’s head bobbed left and right. She wasn’t listening. Drunk or not, your aunt has never been attentive to what you had to say. You sighed. “Nothing will get through to you will it?” Your chest tightened. You grabbed your aunt and continued down the path to the house. The party guests were all around now, dancing on tables, kissing one another, and some even started to sing…badly. You pushed your aunt through all that and into her bed. It was quite surprising that no one was using her room for…activities. “You really are a handful.” You whispered to her.

The sound of the party was muffled behind the closed door. For a moment, you could finally take a breather. For a moment, nothing mattered. No one was trying to marry you, talk to you. You took a deep breath, then exhaled, staring at the silverscale spear leaning against the wall. The tip was broken off, the metal was tarnished but, it has always been something close to your heart. Your father, well adoptive father, made it in Zora’s Domain. Your mind drifted into memories and wondering about how they were doing.

_If Sidon and I never got together, what would have my life been like? Would I have been…happier?_

You rose from the edge of Zelda’s bed and exited the room as quietly as possible. The laughs and singing of the party rang at full force in your ears. You hung your arms over the railing, looking down at the drunken mess below. You let out a small chuckle. _They will all probably regret this tomorrow. But…it is bringing everyone together._ Teba, the representative of the Rito, was singing his heart out to the amusement of his audience. You shifted your posture to be more comfortable, slacking your arms against the railing, listening to his song. All Rito had amazing voices. They sung sweet, rich, and deep that filled your heart with warmth. Sweet melodies kissed your ears.

Your eye drifted to movement to the left. The door to the outside opened, revealing the Prince of the Zora in all his regalia. His posture and demeanor indicated that he made a full recovery. His eyes were scanning the room, until they lifted and set on you. His expression softened, filled with an emotion of relief. He bowed slightly and held out his hand in a gesture to join him. Your senses blocked out everything but you and the Prince. He was so entrancing. You walked to him not by your own will, but by him captivating you, drawing you to him. Maybe it was the music, maybe it was your own desire. Either way, you were now in front of him. “My lady, would you care to take a walk with me?” He took your hand and kissed it. His eyes stared into your own. Sparks flew up your hand from where his lips graced and straight to your heart.

_W…what do I do?_

Sidon gave your arm a slight tug, pulling you out into the openness of the night. “Follow me.” He whispered. “I would like to talk.” You nodded.


	8. "Talking"

Sidon caressed your hand as he leads you outside. The night air was cool and crisp. A stark contrast to your burning and blushing face. The Prince leads you on with a smile. His golden eyes unwavering from yours. You found yourself to be undeniably paralyzed in his gaze. Your body only working because of that gentle, guiding hand. A small pump of your heart caused your hand to twitch. Sidon in response tightened his hand around yours with the delicacy of a falling feather.

The two of you walked down the path in the full moon’s light. The sounds of merrymaking from the party faded away, replaced by the soft whispers of the wind and the pounding in your chest. The grass made waves around you, almost putting Sidon in his natural place. The Prince slowed down his pace and guided your weak body to a rock. He sat down next to you and looked outward.

The valley below was covered in a blanket of black and blue. Everything appeared peaceful and sleeping beneath the cliff. Even the monsters have went to bed. The only ones awake were you and your heart’s affection. Sidon took in a deep breath, breaking the aura.

“My dear (Y/N), I am so sorry for not having this discussion earlier. But, I couldn’t find the proper time.” Sidon once again claimed your hands in his. “Everything that has transpired, I couldn’t apologize more for. I never meant to break your heart. Since the moment I have met you in the Domain, I have not been able to get you out of my head. For me to not even try to make amends…it…it…it is humiliating for me to expect you to…” Sidon’s eyes were searching yours, trying to find the right words. He swallowed hard as he reached his hand up to caress your cheek. He brought his face closer to yours and whispered “to return my feelings.”

You couldn’t respond, as your breath was already taken away with a sweet kiss. Sidon’s lips were soft, yet firm with what he wanted. You mind was swimming, only working on pure desire. After a long and sweet moment, you loosened your hands from his and trailed them up his smooth arms, appreciating his muscles and soft fins, over his broad shoulders, and behind his neck. You hand went to stroking the underside of his headtail, causing the Prince to make a slight gasp, which you used to deepen the kiss. Sidon wrapped his own arms around your small Hylian body. His hands wandering up and down your back.

Sidon suddenly shuddered and pulled away from the kiss. He gasped for breath. “(Y/N)…we can’t continue like this.” He looked into your eyes, of one who is enamored and trembling with love in his arms. “…(Y/N)…my precious minnow. We can’t, I…I won’t be able to control myself.” Your eyebrows pinched with concern and sadness. “It…it’s not for the reason you think! I’m just…the time is…for Zora we…” A small smile graced your lips.

“You’re in heat, aren’t you Sidon?”

This earned a huge blush from the Zora Prince. He avoided your gaze. You smoothed your hand over his jaw to his cheek, coxing him to look at you. His deep golden eyes shifted, his cheek was hot under your touch. You smiled at your Prince. “It’s natural, isn’t it? And…” you leaned up to the side of his face to whisper “It’s not like we haven’t mated before.”

If the Prince wasn’t blushing before, he was most certainly now. “…(Y/….(Y/N)!” he nearly yipped. “You…you don’t know what you are asking for! I was a Hylian…we never mated…in my real body…” You kissed him to quell his worries. He leaned into your affections, letting his body decide what to do next. He tightened his grip around you and moved your body to lay on the grass. You back was now cool against the grass and hot, flush against the Prince’s towering body. His tongue began to explore the crevasses of your mouth. Your tongues intertwined. His was slippery and hot that sent tingles all the way down to your toes. You then tried to explore his mouth, but stopped when you accidently nipped your tongue on his sharp teeth. A bead of crimson blood formed on the tip of your tongue, which Sidon’s rushed over. He made a low moan against your mouth. Vibrations echoing in your being.

He pulled back from the kiss. Once golden eyes have now turned almost completely black. “I must have you, if you would allow me.” He moved his hands to your ankles, giving them a slight massage, then trailed his hand up your calves and onto your thighs. Heat rushed to between your legs. Sidon replied to your slight twitches by lifting up your dress, revealing you. “You don’t have your dressings on that covers this area.” He started rubbing your slit when he said ‘this area.’ A slight moan escaped your lips. “(Y/N) don’t make such noises…you don’t know what you are doing to me right now…”

“Zelda…Zelda said that royals don’t wear anything under their skirts…” You stammered out. Sidon answered with a satisfied hum.

He placed one finger inside you, mindful of his claws. You choked back your moans for the sake of Hylia knows what. Sidon stretched and played with you. Pushed your little button of nerves and made chaste kisses against the side of your neck. Tears threatened to fall from your eyes. You wanted this, wanted to be touched like this by him again. Deep in your heart, the only man who could ever fill this hole was the Prince of the Zora.

“My sweet little minnow, relax as much as you can. I can’t wait any longer…” You felt the tip of one of his cocks where his finger once was, poking and prodding, begging for entrance. He covered his mouth with yours, stifling the screams of your mouth as he entered you. He stretched you beyond what you thought was possible, causing pain but sweet, sweet pleasure. Once you settled down, Sidon broke the kiss, replacing his affection with a kiss to the forehead and fingers stroking your hair. “Good girl,” He said breathlessly “You take me so well.” Sidon kept gasping above you. “Goddess…goddess… you feel so good my minnow.” You squeezed him, signaling that it is alright to move. Sidon began slow and gentle, brushing your hair back to check on how well you were fairing in taking him. Showering you in a multitude of kisses and praise. “I love you…I love you so much my sweet minnow!” You then gipped him around his biceps encouraging him to go faster, thrust deeper, which he happily complied. His words and thrusts put you into a trance of pleasure. His cock reached deep and far into you, pushing a spot that only a lover could reach. “Goddess, I spent every mating season thinking about you while we were apart. Your sweet sex, it makes me go crazy with want for you.” Each trust sent you further and further into a place of burning love in your belly. “I wish I could do this more than once! I want you all the time my sweet (Y/N)!” What the Prince said pricked your heart with sadness. You grabbed the fins on the side of his head and brought him down to face you. Sidon’s face was coated in an expression of concern and shock.

In a serious tone you began, “This _will_ happen more than once. Now my Prince, fuck me like you mean it.”

Sidon increased his pace and placed a firm kiss on the side of your neck. “You know just what to say my dear. Now…” Sidon slid out of you and wrenched your hips around, turning your body face down, ass up in front of the Zora. Sidon reinserted himself inside you and resumed his rough but pleasurable pace. “…I will make a mess of you, my sweet.” The new angle allowed the Prince to creep even deeper into your being, filling you more than you thought possible. Sidon hunched down and panted hot in your ear, “I will fill you up with my cum as many times as you want. Pleasure you as much as you need. Oh Goddess (Y/N) I want to feel this way everyday with you.” The Prince then barred his teeth and started to make slight nips in your back, towards your shoulder. Blood started to stream down, which Sidon lapped up. You were slightly confused at his harsh treatment of your skin, but the feeling between your legs overrode anything and everything your brain was telling you. The slick kisses against your womb from his cock were intoxicating.

But, it did snap you out of it just enough to notice that the one that was not busy pleasuring you was unattended. You reached between your legs and grabbed the dangling, weeping shaft and began stoking it. Sidon made a low growl. “Yes…(Y/N) just like that…” From Sidon’s trusts and one of your hands being occupied, your shoulder began to dig into the ground. So, you brought his cock a little closer to your body. You soon realized that it was being pushed against your swollen, overstimulated bud. Goddess were you in heaven. You couldn’t keep your voice in anymore and began to make small and desperate whispers. The coil of pleasure that began in the start was building up to something your body couldn’t contain anymore. “S…Sidon…I…I…” The Prince stopped his movement to pull out and flip you on your back once more. “Not yet my minnow, I want to hold you while you come…” The thrusts resumed at their full force with the owner putting a hand on the cock pleasuring your little bud. Sidon pressed down, making each ridge and bead of precum on his cock felt. Your body began to shake, toes began to curl. Sidon wrapped his arms tightly around you as you screamed into his shoulder. Wave after wave of pleasure took you. Sidon himself was grunting and panting. He dug fast and deep into you with his cock. “My minnow, I want you to receive everything I’m about to give you. Take it…Take it please!” The Prince held back a growl as thick, white cum filled you and covered your body.

The Prince and his sweet princess lie in the night panting, trying to collect themselves. “S…Sidon…that was…wow.” You were at a loss for words. You held him close and snuggled into his chest. The Prince made a hum of delight as he held you tighter.

“I’m glad you liked it…my sweet little minnow.”


	9. A little bit of work, a little bit of play

**Reader's POV**

_What a freak._

_Who has a headtail that long?_

_Didn’t you hear? Prince Sidon ran away as soon as he saw her._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_~~~~~_

 

_~_

Your eyes wrenched themselves open to reveal light. Your body felt cold, yet slightly warm from behind. Red surrounded you.

_What am I doing here?_

The clouds of your mind began to clear as thoughts and memories from the night before ran though your head, causing you to snuggle into your lover. _I never thought this would happen again…_ Your gaze turned upward to see the trees swaying in the daylight.

_It’s daylight_

“Oh shit…”

You shook Sidon’s arm. “Get up. Sidon it’s morning.” You said in haste. The Prince of the Zora pushed you off his chest and onto the ground. He then rolled over and covered his ears.

“So loud…must sleep..”

_He has a hangover…_

You weighed your options. As much as you wanted to stay here, no one must know what happened last night. After all…you were engaged to someone else. If word got out, it would only make things harder to be with him. To make things worse, the Prince didn’t remove your clothes when you were mating, leaving them an utter mess. It would be obvious to anyone what you were up to.

You gathered yourself and headed off into the forest. Hopefully, your little friends can help. You called out into the trees. “My little Koroks! Is anyone there?” In an instant, three giggling little leaf children proofed in front of you.

“How was fishy prince?”

“You gave each other naked hugs?”

“Forbidden love!”

You held out your hands to get them from bombarding you with comments. “I need your help. You know…well like you said” Nodding to the last korok who spoke “I am not supposed to have done what I done. No one must know. Can you find me some clothes?”

“Make Miss (Y/N) pretty for fishy prince!”

“He won’t help but fall in love!”

“Forbidden love!”

They all poofed away. You felt slightly embarrassed admitting to the children that you did something…well, rather mature. Hopefully, they can get you some decent clothing. Koroks are known for their pranks. You hoped they wouldn’t get you something too embarrassing. Feeling the stickiness of your skin, you ran to the lower pond. Hopefully, a quick wash will do the trick.

Peeling off your clothes, you really got an idea of how much got all over you. Your chest and legs were completely coated, causing the dress to stick to your skin. You pushed through the pain of ripping it off bit by bit.

A red blush graced your face. _H…how much did he…did he have inside him? Is it because he has two he makes more? Or is it because of his size_.

You continued thinking as you were washing said love juice off your body. 

_Are all Zora like this? Or is Sidon special..._

Your shoulder ached from moving. You leaned over the water to have its reflection show your back. Eyes opened wide in shock. Your entire back was covered in shallow bitemarks. How were you going to keep this from Zelda! She has to help you into those godforsaken dresses.

You sunk down into the water, dreading the inevitability. _Sidon…why did you have to mark me like this?_ Your thoughts floated back to last night, squirming and enjoying the Prince.

_“Now my Prince, fuck me like you mean it.”_

_Hylia above why did you say something like that! W…why would you ever say something that embarrassing!_ You felt like you were going to die. _I’ll just drown myself now…_

Sidon was never one to say anything crass or illicit. He was a Prince, born and breed to be the object of perfection. Running through your mind of what you said last night only made you feel more inadequate. Not to mention, the looming responsibility of what you must become.

Once Calamity Gannon was defeated, Zelda noticed a certain air of familiarity. And once you told her about your great grandmother being the sister of the king, your fate was sealed. A world of fluffy dresses, fancy parties, and horrible engagements became the norm.

_Why the hell does Zelda expect so much from me? I have nothing. I’m not charming like Sidon…_

The sound of the forest children’s return snapped you out of your thoughts. “Miss (Y/N)! We have something!”

You turned around to see your little koroks hold up your typical garb. A simple tunic and trousers were carried towards you. _Praise the goddess they didn’t take this as a joke…_

“Now lets make it pink!”

You scrambled to retrieve your clothes

“No!”

 

**Sidon’s POV**

“My Prince, get up” Bazz said.

“My Prince…” Bazz said with more urgency.

“Si, get the fuck up.” Bazz kicked Sidon in the arm, causing the Zora to open his eyes. “You realize you have a meeting to represent the _Zora_ correct?”

Sidon sprang up from the ground. “What…where am I?”

“I could ask you the same question. Although by looking at you, I can tell what you were up to at least.” Bazz said unamusingly.

Sidon looked down and blushed at the mess between his legs. “Bazz listen I can explain. You can’t tell anyone…”

Bazz rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t going to. But you have to hurry and get ready, I can’t cover you forever you know.”

Sidon nodded and hurried down the path towards the pond.

**Reader’s POV**

Those koroks. They mean well but…

“Hold still! Almost done!”

They love to play with hair. Especially this one.

“All done! Beautiful braids adorned with swift violet. A masterpiece!” The korok puffed out its chest in pride.

You looked at your reflection in the water and smiled. “You really have outdone yourself this time!” You looked at the sun’s height in the sky. “I’m already late I bet…” You stood up and headed towards the house.

“Best of luck with fishy prince!” they called, giggling before they vanished.

The closer you got to the house, the more you realized you weren’t all that late. Rito, Goron, Gerudo, and Zora alike were moving slow and sluggish to the house. No doubt that everyone had a bit too much fun last night. You opened the door to the cottage and was immediately greeted by the princess of annoyance herself, Zelda. Her facial expression could be described controlled abhorrence.

She rushed over to you and grabbed your arm. In a harsh, but low and hushed tone she reprimanded you. “What do you think you are wearing! You are going to be a princess, dress like one! Get dressed…now!” She gave you a slight nudge towards the steps.

As you were climbing the stairs, you looked back at your aunt. She was stressed and trying her best to keep it together. _If I had to confront the loved ones of people I felt I killed, I would act the same way._ No doubt, this is hard on her.

You opened the door to your room to see your bed occupied. You squinted your eyes. “Get out.” You said firmly. The Gerudo and Rito quickly left the room. You rolled your eyes at the mess your bed has become. “Feathers everywhere…”

Opening your cherry wood dressers always took a bit of work. But, with a bit of fussing, they opened to display Zelda’s instruments of princess torture. Also known as, dresses. You quickly shed your current layers for the least intimidating of these dresses. The royal light blue one offered breathing room and a bit of comfort. But, the best part was you could dress yourself.

Again, getting in this garment was painful. _Damnit Sidon, why did you have to do that to my back!_ You winced at each twist your back made getting the dress over your form. When it was finally on, you wanted to lay down on the bed to catch your breath. But, you opted for the much cleaner chair in the corner.

After your body began to settle, you thought back to your Prince. _Did he really mind me saying all of those embarrassing things? I am just overthinking things…right?_

**Sidon’s POV**

“Did…did she run away? Did she have second thoughts about me? Oh goddess…” The Prince buried his head in his hands. A blush crept across his cheeks. “Who would blame her? I lost control. A Prince shouldn’t be so…animalistic…”

“Si, I think you are overthinking things” Bazz interjected. Both Zora were walking towards the small cottage.

“You weren’t there! What if I hurt her! I lost all control… What if I did something she didn’t want! What if I r…rap…” Sidon chocked back the final word, not wanting to face a reality where that could be true.

Bazz reached up and put a reassuring hand on Sidon’s shoulder. “I doubt that is the case. She came to you, didn’t she? Besides, if she likes you, she needs to know all of your sides.” Bazz noted the proximity to the cottage. “We can talk later. Look alive my Prince.”

Sidon straightened his back and walked through the door. Something he was taught since birth, always a prince first, a person second. Personal matters can always wait.

**Reader’s POV**

You stood beside Zelda, viewing and greeting the guests as they came through the door. Each person, each race, had different customs that you had to remember. Always, it was memorizing. You really wondered if you could do this princess thing.

“Good morning. Princess Zelda, Lady (Y/N).” Everyone said the same things “You look lovely” “Thank you for having us.” “Nice to meet you _Lady_ (Y/N).” Most of the guests got a kick out of saying “Lady” in front of your name. You met all the leaders before, helping them with Yiga Clan trouble mostly. They all knew you and how uncomfortable you are in a dress and are in no way a lady.

_Lady…soon to be a full-fledged princess…_

“Good morning. Princess Zelda, Lady (Y/N)” Sidon bowed deep. A blush came to your face when he locked eyes with yours. Not wanting to gather too much suspicion, he moved into the room with the other guests.

Your eyes traveled with him.

_Sidon…_

~~~~~~~~~~~

When all the guests were settled, you took your place at the head of a huge table alongside Zelda. Yunobo, of course, was sitting to the right of you. Sidon was to your left but further away. The Rito and Gerudo representatives was furthest away from you. No doubt to signify that even though you had significant ties to both people, you are focusing on your new relationships. Zelda can be strategic in ‘battle’ when she wants to be.

Zelda rose and cleared her throat “Sidon, Prince of the Zora. Riju, Chief of the Gerudo. Yunobo, representative of the Goron. Teba, representative of the Rito. My dearest friends, thank you so much for coming here. Since the calamity is now defeated and Hyrule’s peace is restored, we must now focus on strengthening our relations among our respective races.”

_Zelda really turns into someone else when she is addressing royals…_

You almost jumped at the slight feeling on your leg. It was cautious, testing the waters. It was too big to be Yunobo’s so…

Sidon gave you a slight glance.

_He…he’s playing footsie with me!_

You blushed a bit. But not enough to gather any attention from the rest of the members around the table. You decided to entertain Sidon’s juvenile attempt at flirting. You trailed your own foot along his long legs. Your heart began to flutter with excitement and your worries from this morning melted away.

Sidon then trailed his foot a bit father up your leg, hooked it under your knee, and gave it a slight pull. A small smile graced his lips. He then tilted his head upward in a jerking motion while retreated his leg.

Zelda placed her hand on your shoulder. “Pardon me, but she isn’t used to these kinds of meetings. Right (Y/N)”

“Yes!” you nearly shouted.

The rest of the table made an amused chuckle. Zelda whispered in your ear “Say thank you for coming.”

You stood up from your seat. “Everyone, thank you so much for traveling such a long way. I hope you all enjoyed the festivities last night. I hope that it will be one of many.” You ended your little spiel with a bow. You then quickly returned to your seat. Your heart was racing so fast you could hear it in your head.

But those feelings settled as a familiar sensation returned to your foot. It was more than welcome at this point, as Zelda was talking about trade routes, alliances, and relations. You didn’t mind how long the meeting was dragging on, as you were being entertained with Sidon’s touches. You would make suggestive circles with your foot. The Prince would then answer with running his foot up your leg, just high enough to flirt, but low enough not to be too scandalous. 

But, Zelda then got on the topic of your coronation.

“Once she is married, she will then become a true princess of Hyrule. Yunobo is to be her husband. I look forward to welcoming you to the family.” Zelda said with a smile. To this, Yunobo laughed nervously and avoided a piercing gaze from the shark prince.

The room fell to a bit of uncomfortable silence. Everyone in the room knew that you did not want to be in this “engagement”. However, this was not the time or place to undermine Zelda’s authority. Additionally, the other representatives would not risk their race’s standing, no matter how much they wanted to help.

You felt sick, like you were going to spill everything out on the table. Zelda was making a display of you. Declaring what _will_ happen whether you like it or not. You felt alone, even Sidon stopped playing footsie with you. Everyone had their eyes on you.

Yet none said anything.

Did anything.

Zelda laughed nervously. “Why don’t we take a break everyone? We can meet back in an hour?” Everyone nodded in agreement, eager to break away from this awkward atmosphere. Cautiously but in a hurry, each representative rose from their chair and headed outside.

You made your way out the back door before your aunt could catch you. She would have, no doubt, given you another lecture on trying to make nice to your future husband. Once outside you began scurrying to the forest behind the house. Steps became bounds as you broke into a run. The leaves swirled from the wind you left behind. Each plant, tree, and animal seemed to encourage you to run deeper into the forest. Once you came to a clearing, you slowed down. Your breaths heavy, you put your hands on your knees and let your mind come-to. “What was that?” more pants followed. “Zelda, why do you want me married so bad. To even put me on display like that…that is a new low for you…”

It hit you.

The reality of it all.

Tears began to flow out of your eyes. No matter what happened last night, your fate with Yunobo could not be changed. Your heart ached. How could you have even let it get this far? To allow yourself to fall once again for someone whom you knew deep in your heart that wouldn’t, that couldn’t be with you. Sidon would have to return eventually. The Zora still banned you from the domain. To be with him…is an impossibility.

Familiar footsteps came from the direction of the house. They stopped a few feet away from you. Wind blew against your face, drying your tears. Birds sung their love songs in the distance. Stillness, calm, yet the figure behind you didn’t say anything to break the tension.

You slowly turned around. The shark prince stayed still, eyes lingering over you with longing. “S…Sidon…I…I don’t know if this…if we…work…” Your words dripped out of your mouth like bitter acid. A poison that shouldn’t have existed in the first place.

Sidon slowly closed the distance between the two of you. His hand cupped your cheek and tilted your face up to look at him. “I know.”

Tears filled your eyes. The shark prince lowered himself to be at eye level with you. Then, ghosted his lips over yours. Your heart was wrenched, torn.

“But I still want you.”

He pulled you into his chest. Tentatively, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pushing yourself deeper, further over the edge. Sidon kissed you deeper, more passionately. Your heart became intertwined with his, engulfed in his essence.

Sidon let his hands travel over your body and down your back. You winced at the slight pain the pressure of his hands caused. Sidon looked at you with worry.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry. Are you hurt? What happened?"

You shook your head. "N...no you were...ummm... a little bit too affectionate with me last night." You pulled your dress down a bit from the neck, revealing one of many love bites.

Sidon blushed. "S...sorry my love. I guess I got carried away. Allow me to make it up to you."

He continued the wandering of his hands over your butt and between your thighs. Your breath hitched in a slight moan. No other man, not even your first lover, could make you melt like this. “S…Sidon we don’t have time…”

The prince smiled. He brought his lips to your ear. “I think we do…”

“But, we can’t…” your voice trailed off as his fingers began playing with your folds. You hated dresses. Hated the way they felt and restrained you. But, the only thing you loved about it, was how easy it was to be touched underneath them. Sidon pushed a finger inside, earning a moan from you. You buried your face in his chest to muffle the sounds he forced out of you. He twisted and squirreled his finger inside you, preparing you for what is to come.

“I love all of those sounds you make, _my sweet little minnow_.” Sidon cooed in your ear. The pet name you wanted to hear for so long, sent chills up your spine. You gazed into his deep golden eyes. They were as deep as the ocean, emulating the aquatic race of the Zora. They drew you in, making you lose yourself.

Or perhaps…

Hypnotizing you…


	10. Under a blood red moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every one of you who leaves comments and or kudos. I don't reply but I do read each one of your comments. They keep me going! Anyway, here is the next chapter.

**Yunobo’s POV**

Everybody stared. Everyone’s eyes all followed him wherever he went. His skin itched to move, agitated by nerves.

_Out of all the people to be engaged to… It had to be a princess._

Yunobo fidgeted with his fingers as he was walking around in circles. The Goron always hated to be the center of attention for anything. Now, he was in the spotlight of the most important people in Hyrule. Tears began to fill his eyes as the weight of his stress began to break the soft shell of his heart.

The Goron wandered deeper into the forest, hoping that some time to himself would help relieve the pressure of his duty. As time passed by, and the more the Goron breathed, the easier it became to relax. The wind against his rocky exterior did seem to smooth out his nerves a bit. Even the soft song of the birds seemed to be sung for him. But, something in those songs didn’t seam quite right. A cry? Someone gasping for air? Yunobo hurried down the path.

_Someone must be in trouble._

He stopped his running as soon as he saw the source of the sounds. His bride to be, in the arms of a Zora, was panting and moaning his name. That same Zora turned to look at the intruder.

Sidon smiled. “Oh, were you wanting to try? Sorry, but I doubt you could ever give her what she wants.” Sidon nodded lower on the Goron’s body.

The Goron was confused. Her sounds made it sound like he was hurting her. But, her face told a completely different emotion…pleasure. Eyes glazed over and fixed on the shark prince, she writhed and called out to Sidon, completely enamored in what he was doing to her.

Yunobo’s eyes teared up once more. His heart began to split in two. Sidon kept his eyes on the Goron while keeping his hands busy with (Y/N). His piercing gaze said only one thing.

‘She is _mine_.’

Yunobo turned around and raced down the path, leaving a trail of tears in his haste. He knew that she was not his, he knew that it would have been a loveless marriage, but for her to do that, to not even look at him, broke his heart. Yunobo closed his eyes and ran faster, faster down the path to the cottage. His breathing became erratic, haggard, then he tucked and rolled.

Shrieks could be heard outside his ball of protection as people jumped out of his way. But, large hands slowed Yunobo to a stop. He slowly, carefully untucked himself.

“My dear Goron, what ever is the matter? You just rolled through a crowed of people!” Sidon’s caring voice and eyes showed no malice towards the young Goron. However, Yunobo did not show the same kindness towards the prince.

“Why do you care! After what you just did! You don’t deserve (Y/N)!” he choked through tears. Sidon’s face pinched in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” The prince asked.

**Reader’s POV**

Your body ached. Your head spun around, making you feel nauseous. The last thing you remembered was talking with Sidon in the forest. How did you end up in a place so dark, lying down on something so hard?

“Boss, she’s awake.” A voice in the distance said.

You tried to roll over but realized that your hands were bound. A panic began to set in your dizzy and sick stomach. A hand grabbed the back collar of your dress, hoisting you up.

“So, this is the famous (Y/N). Honestly, I was expecting more of a monster. You are actually quite cute. Too bad you won’t live much longer once our master gets a hold of ya. I had quite a bit of fun with you.”

The man was a large and bulky, covered in traditional Yiga Clan red garb. If you could think straight, maybe you would be able to escape. But, in your current state, you could do little but listen to the Yiga’s taunts.

“This is the end for you. With the amount of drugs we pumped into your body, you won’t be able to move for days.” He grabbed your face to make you look at his mask. “It is too easy with you. You were so desperate for the prince to fall in love with you that you let your guard down. You forget, we can be anyone or anything.” He ended his speech with a hearty laugh.

_Sidon…_

**Sidon’s POV**

The prince tried to comfort the troubled Zelda who would not stop her pacing. She grabbed the sides of her head and yelled into the room “I _knew_ I should have kept a better eye on her! Why doesn’t she EVER listen to a word I say! She is probably hurt, scared, or….or…” The princess started to hyperventilate. Sidon had her sit down in a chair before she passed out.

“Don’t worry. We will find her and bring her back.” Sidon then addressed the room. “The Yiga Clan couldn’t have gotten too far. Let’s spread out and try to find their hideout before they are on the move again. We can-“

“Sidon.” Zelda cut him off. She had tears in her eyes. “It’s a blood moon tonight. It’s too dangerous…I can’t…I can’t lose anyone else…”

Sidon’s heart filled with pain. During blood moons, no one would go outside or travel. It was too dangerous as the monsters would come back to life. And for some reason, ever since the defeat of Ganon, they become stronger during this time. If Zelda ordered it, her guests would have to stay and defend the town. Anyone who would disobey orders would be labeled a traitor. Under normal circumstances, if Sidon were to disobey such orders, his father would cover him. But with a ruler even higher than his father, Sidon couldn’t count on having such a favorable ‘wave of the hand’ for his actions. He had no choice.

He had to stay where he was.

_(Y/N), please be all right._

**Reader’s POV**

_Three…_

_There are three of them…_

If only you could move. If only you could stand. With all of your strength you tried to lift just a finger. However, nothing moved. The fog of your mind separated itself from your body. There was nothing you could do but lie and wait.

“Crap, a blood moon. We can’t go out in that…” the smallest of the Yiga members said.

“Neither can they. We will be fine. Right now, we have to worry about our own safety against those monsters. Once it is passed, we can continue on.” The large Yiga stood at the cave entrance looking out. “Everything will be fine.”

A screech came from a deeper part of the cave. All three Yiga members unsheathed their weapons. Once Keese flew out of the cave.

The larger Yiga member started to laugh. Then, all of them began to laugh. “I thought we were in trouble there for a second.” They re-sheathed their weapons. “Just a tiny Keese. Damn, you almost wet yourself there.” He nudged his companion.

“I did not!” he retorted

More screeching was heard from within. The Yiga members lost their nerve to fight. “Grab the prisoner…GRAB HER!” One of the two smaller Yiga members hoisted you over their shoulder and began to run out of the cave. A horde of Keese burst from the cave. From your view, you could see the ground a shade of light red.

_It is only the beginning._

The Yiga members climbed down the mountainside with you in tow. With each pound of their feet, the moon rose higher and higher in the sky. Growls and screeches could be heard in every direction. It was about to be the high point, where it was the most dangerous. Blood red light covered everything.

“Boss we are in trouble!” The members stopped. From what little you could take in, you realized that you and the Yiga members were surrounded. Hungry grunts deafened your ears.

“Drop the girl and run.”

“But Boss…”

“Do it! She was going to die anyway, let her be hunted by monsters for a change…”

Your body smacked the cold, hard ground. As for your captors, they left in a puff of smoke, leaving you to the hungry hoard of Bokoblins and Moblins. Drool splashed on the side of your face. Fear encased you, strangling you. Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t scream. Large, grimy hands grabbed your shoulders to hoist you up. Now, you were face to face with an enraged Moblin. He flashed his sharp teeth in a wicked grin. Slowly, he opened his jaws and wrapped his toothy spears around your neck. You closed your eyes in fear. Afraid of the oncoming death.

_Goddess have mercy…_

A loud roar made you snap your eyes open. Blood splattered on your face, a result of the bleeding gash across the Moblin’s chest. You forced your eyes to look what caused it. A red hand and claws were tearing apart your executioner.

Once you hit the ground, you were able to see the full body of your savior. Sidon was mercilessly tearing apart the Moblin, using his claws and teeth to rip the monster’s flesh from its body. The prince’s eyes were dilated, wild.  He then turned around to the rest of the hoard and vanished from your view. Screams of pain and squawking of monsters told you what your eyes could not. Loud roars from the shark prince accompanied the symphony of death. Blood would occasionally splash you, warming your legs.

Then, only the heavy breathing of Sidon could be heard. Then, a footstep. Then, another. Bloodied hands turned your head to look into the wild eyes of your demon prince. Sidon held you like that for a long time. His eyes watching you, staring. His golden eyes replaced with deep black. Sidon leaned down and placed a kiss on your cheek. When his lips made contact with the blood that caressed your face, he made a deep and hungry growl. His hand began to trail up your leg. Higher and higher on your thigh he explored. Then he pulled up the hem of your dress. His knees began to shuffle underneath your hips. The kiss ended with his tongue licking the blood off your face.

You could do nothing, say nothing. The drug prevented any movement of your body. Even if you could protest, Sidon was too far gone. He was too deep in his instincts that he simply followed the one thing that drives all animals, the need to breed. Sidon nuzzled your forehead with his crest as he positioned himself to take you. You lay there, a sacrifice for his deep hunger.

Maybe it was because he just saved you. Maybe it was because you loved danger. But you were deeply, truly, turned on. The prince’s muscles were well defined in the moonlight. His desire for you was worn like armor. Sidon pushed himself into you and took you fast and hard, dragging you out of your thoughts. The shark prince taking what he wanted, caring not about the danger of doing this during a blood moon. He grunted and growled as he took his pleasure. No sweet words fell from his lips, just pure desire.

The drug may have drained you of the ability to move, but every sensation on your skin was felt. Sidon’s long and hard cock rubbed your ridges, stretched your entrance, and sent you to the pinnacle of bliss you have desired all those nights alone. Goddess, Sidon was always rather gentle. But now, he let go completely and he devoured you. Roughly, he wrenched your limp body around, planting you face down in the dirt. Cock re inserted, he continued to slam your hips back into him. Sidon hit that sweet spot deep inside you that you always desired he hit. Your body had surrendered to him a long time ago. But now… your soul caved into him as well. You were his.

In the heat of passion, Sidon barred his teeth and clasped them around your shoulder. Deeper and deeper they went until his teeth were sheathed inside you. A tongue lapped up the blood he was drawing from your body. A satisfied moan came from the back of his throat. His thrusts became faster, harder. Pleasure began to coil in your womb. Goddess, he should have taken you like this a long time ago. There was something about all this that made it so…hot. Taking you like a wild animal; using your body to pleasure himself. Each thrust sent your womb quivering. Damn it, you couldn’t hold on much longer.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…I can’t…_

Since the first time the drug invaded your body, you gained control of your jaw to let out a deep, desperate cry as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over you.

In the dark red moonlight, he took you. Claws digging into your hips, bites along your shoulder, everyone would know what had transpired this night. You could have cared less, you were _his._ His friend, lover, whore, anything he wanted you to be. You were one with him. Even when he only used your body for his own pleasure. You couldn’t help but want him to always take you like this. A secret fantasy of yours finally being fulfilled.

As you came down from your high, Sidon started his. A loud growl passed his lips as he spilled everything into you. Then you noticed, and thanked the goddess, that he had only used one. White ropes covered your walls and coated your font. Goddess, he was everything…

Sidon fell weak next to you, like he was sleeping. His breath deep and desperate for air. The red light began to drain from the sky. As if in tandem, Sidon’s instinct driven lust began to wane as well. He lay there, resting, regaining his lost strength. Finally, after several minutes, he opened his eyes. Gold finally resumed in his eyes, along with panic.

“Oh goddess.” Sidon snapped up from his position and looked around. Fear and absolute mortification filled in the lines on his face. “I didn’t…I didn’t just…” Tears welled up in the prince’s eyes. He covered his face with his hands letting those tears fall. “Yunobo’s right…I don’t deserve you…I don’t deserve anyone. I’m terrible…horrible…”

You tried to force your jaw to move. But you couldn’t. You had to make due.

“ahhhh…”

Sidon removed his hands from his face to look at you. “W…what?”

“ahhh…ah ah ah”

He hesitantly rolled you over onto your side. “Can you not move?”

“Ah”

“Oh goddess, what did I do to you?” Tears streamed down his face. “I bit you…” He traced his fingers over the wound.

“Ah!” You winced in pain.

“We need to get you somewhere safe. Away from…this…” he referenced the shredded bodies of his enemies. Gently, he picked up your limp body and cradled you. The sting of the bite rushed through you. Sidon didn’t say anything as he carried you back to the cottage. There was so much you wanted to say to him. You wanted to comfort him, care for him. But all you could do was watch his walk of shame. His eyes, once wild for you, were now full of guilt.

The Zora army rushed to Sidon as soon as he was in their sights. Halfway, Bazz called for everyone but him to fall back. He continued until he reached the prince. “Si…goddess…is she?”

“ahh” you said to indicate you were alive.

“She can’t move or form words. A group of monsters had her surrounded. I didn’t see the Yiga members.” Sidon tried to dodge what Bazz was staring at.

“That bite mark is not from a monster Sidon.”

Sidon looked to the side. “Yes, it was…”

Bazz decided not to pursue it any further. “Lay her down. I can at least close the wound.”

Sidon brought you to the ground and gently laid you down. Bazz moved his hands over the wound. A green light emitted from his hands. Both men said nothing as the wound was closing up. The tension in the air was more painful than the bite.

Bazz finally spoke. “What are you going to tell Zelda?” He looked at his prince. “You disobeyed her orders and umm…”

“I know. I know Bazz.”

Bazz sighed. “You are in so much trouble.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zelda sat down next to you on the bed. “My sweet (Y/N). I’m glad you aren’t too hurt.” She held up a bite of food. “This is from the baker. He hopes you will get better soon. You know, he has quite the soft spot for you. Probably because you remind him of his own daughter.” You took the small bite of bread in your mouth and chewed. Luckily for you, the drug is wearing off faster than you thought. You were now able to eat and talk. Even your arms now have a little bit of movement.

“There we go. Now, I wanted to talk about your engagement. In light of recent events, the Gorons have decided to call it off. I agreed with them on their decision. Umm… When you were taken away, I felt like a worried mother. Then I remembered how my father would always tell me to not pursue my own dreams. Goddess, I felt like everything is my fault. I’m just like my father in the worst of ways…”

“Zelda, you are trying to rebuild Hyrule. I think you were just under a lot of stress and needed me to become a perfect princess overnight. Why don’t you care for yourself for a bit?”

Zelda twiddled her thumbs. “But I still need to watch out for you… it is what your parents would have tasked me with.” A crash was heard from downstairs. “Oh Goddess, what now.” She rushed out the door.

“Self-care!” you shouted.

“Shut up!” she shouted back.

You nested your head into the pillow below you. Thoughts began to pass through your mind. Two days of being trapped in this bed. Trapped from seeing anyone. Sidon hasn’t made an effort to come and see you. Maybe just as well…

A knock on the door interrupted your thoughts.

“(Y/N)…can…can I come in?” a sheepish voice asked.

You smiled. “Of course.”

The smallest of the Goron’s walked through the door. His eyes swept the floor.

“Yunobo…”

“We are about to leave and…I wanted to see you before we left. I wanted to thank you. Even though you didn’t want to be engaged to me, you still treated me kindly.”

Your eyes filled with kindness, “Of course.”

“Well, see you around.” Yunobo waved goodbye and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Each race’s representative came by to give their well wishes to you. For Teba, you had Zelda write a hand written letter for his prince. _It was probably best for Teba to be here instead of Komali. He would have ripped Sidon to shreds._ Speaking of the shark prince, for the Zora’s well wishes it wasn’t Sidon who came through your door, but Bazz.

“Our prince couldn’t find it in his heart to face you.” Bazz got down on both knees and bowed. “He sends his sincerest regrets for what happened.” The guard rose from his position and turned to take his leave.

You could have demanded to see him. You could have made a decree. But, you couldn’t find it in your heart to make the man who didn’t want to see you, come. So, you let Bazz leave without a word.

“Sidon, you idiot…” A few tears glided down your cheek. “You fucking idiot…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter but rather and end of an 'arc'.


	11. Freedom Comes with a Price

**Reader's POV**

Zelda approached you as you were making dinner. She had a worried but resolved demeanor. “I have been invited to Zora’s Domain to talk with King Dorephan and the elders about trade and the future of the kingdom of Hyrule.”

You turned back to the pot of stew you were stirring. “Oh…is that so?”

“Link is still on some business in Gerudo Town. As you know, I can’t travel alone. So, if it is not too much trouble, I wish for you to escort me there.”

You stopped mid stir. “You know, Zelda, I’m not allowed to go into the domain.”

“I know. But, there have been a lot of reports about Yiga Clan activity in Lanayru region. Especially with Zora’s domain being the latest addition to our trade route, we can’t have the merchants be so afraid of the travel that they don’t reach the Domain.” Zelda looked at you and sighed. “With Link being so busy…” Her eyebrow twitched. “I have no choice but to put you in charge of the road. Stop smiling! I don’t want to put you at risk, but I have no choice!”

Since the whole fiasco with the Yiga Clan about three months ago, Zelda has been reluctant to let you go much of anywhere. So, this was really your first time to get out and defend Hyrule since then. You rushed upstairs to grab your weapons and armor. You adorned the vest and chest plate gifted to you from the Rito. Well, more of a gift from your childhood friend. Your cheeks were dusted with a faint pink thinking about the prince. Maybe…you never really got over him.

You then reached out your hand to grab your silver scale spear. But it wasn’t in the spot where you put it last. “Zelda, where is my spear?”

“The food is burning!”

 

**Sidon’s POV**

 

 

> My dearest (Y/N),
> 
> I pray that the Goddess has blessed you with good fortune. There has not been a day that has passed when I don’t think of you. I also offer my apologies for taking your spear to get repared-
> 
>  

“No, no, no…that makes it sound like I stole it! Goddess above why can’t I write a damn letter…” The prince crumpled up the paper and threw it on the floor, along with the others. The door to his chambers opened. Bazz’s head poked through.

“So how much paper did you waste today, my prince?” Bazz teased.

Sidon shot him an incredulous look. Then dipped his feather pen in ink to begin to write again. His hand stopped above the paper. Sidon then put the pen down in defeat.

“It would have been so much easier if you would have just talked to her. It has been three months and you still haven’t sent a letter. She is going to think you have given up on her.” Bazz put his hand on the prince’s writing desk and leaned in. “Or worse, she has already found someone else.”

Sidon’s mind immediately when to the worst situation possible.

              A faceless Zora pinning down his sweet little minnow. “N…no we can’t! Someone will see!” she cried.

The prince shook the thought from his mind as quickly as he could. Thinking about it more would only make his stomach churn. Bazz put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You will think of something.” He then resumed his upright position and left the room.

The prince tried to resume his writing. But that letter too fell to the floor.

**Reader’s POV**

Once everything was packed, you began to load up your horse. “Sidon, hold still. I know you aren’t used to carrying me around much, but you will be fine. You are just taking Zelda and I there. I won’t put you in danger.”

The horse made a displeased sound. He would much rather stay in the cozy stable and eat apples that the village children give him.

You rolled your eyes. When the last things were packed, you mounted your horse. Zelda mounted her own horse. “Now, as you know, I do not wish for you to take any unnecessary risks to your life.”

“I will be fine. I haven’t died yet, have I?” You motioned for your horse to go before Zelda could change her mind. You trotted out of the village towards Zora’s Domain. Zelda said some sort of protest. But, you were too infatuated with freedom to listen.

Goddess, the sky was beautiful. Every ware you looked appeared to be a little greener. Flowers were blooming purple and blues. Even the Silent Princess was now blooming all over Hyrule. A sign that the blessing of the Goddess has fully returned. The Koroks described that ever since the defeat of Ganon, they are, once again, able to be seen by regular people.

Wind threaded through your hair, brushing though all your rough edges. Simply leaving your soul a smooth and soft place. Freedom. Yes, this is what true freedom tastes like. You have been craving this taste for months.

**Sidon’s POV**

His father had called him to the throne room. It seemed rather odd because Muzu appeared to be in an extremely foul mood. The prince redirected his attention to his father, hoping to ignore the bad taste in the air. Sidon bowed, “Father, why have called me?”

After a hearty laugh, he responded in a soft tone. “Princess Zelda will be coming to the domain a long with an escort. However, that certain escort isn’t allowed in our borders. So, in two days’ time, I would like for you to escort the princess from the border to the Domain itself.”

Sidon felt paralyzed. His heart felt like it was being torn in two, sewn back together by happiness, then torn again. The prince’s lip quivered. “F…father I can’t…”

Muzu puffed out his chest.  “There! You see my king! He disagrees! Let the royal guard escort her! It is bad enough for the princess who took ours away to be in our safehaven! But, to let that…that…thing around the prince is bad for his health!” 

Sidon stared daggers into Muzu. “She’s not a thing.”

A smile broke across Muzu’s face. “Of course she is. Anyone who is that-“

King Dorephan cut off his advisor. “Muzu…leave us”

In shock but in no position to protest, Muzu left the throne room. All the while, gazing at the crowned prince.

The King turned back to his pride and joy. “My son, I thought you would be overjoyed by the news. You have not seen your heart’s desire in over two years, no?” Sidon kept his eyes downcast. “Or, are you finally going to tell me what happened when you were on your trip?”

A blush graced the prince’s cheeks. “I was captured by the Yiga Clan during our travel to the princess’s home. (Y/N) saved me. Things started to go back to how they used to. But, I…allowed myself to indulge when she was incapacitated.”

“Allowed or…”

“Father…I don’t wish to admit my crimes to you.”

Dorephan sighed. “My boy…all the more reason to go and see her. I take it an apology letter is what you have been writing for three months?”

Sidon gave a small smile. “Perceptive as always, my king.”

 

**Reader’s POV**

You tried to steady your heart. _Just dropping Zelda off. There isn’t a guarantee that he will be there. Just stay…there he is…oh goddess._

Sidon, along with other members of his royal guard, stood in wait to greet the princess of Hyrule. The prince was adorned with a more extravagant version of his royal accessories. Zelda trotted ahead of you. “Keep calm, my dear.” She whispered back to you. Once Zelda approached the company, they all bowed.

Prince Sidon was the first to raise his head to address the Princess of Hyrule. “Princess Zelda, I welcome you to Zora’s Domain.”

Zelda bowed back. “It is an honor, Prince Sidon.” Zelda turned and nodded at you.

You bowed as well. “Please take care of the princess.” You then turned away and resettled on your horse. “I will see you in one week’s time, princess.”

Zelda smiled. “Take care. And again, no putting yourself at risk unnecessarily.”

“Of course.”

Sidon held out a hand “Wait!” This caused you to snap your head around. “I…ummm…that is to say…” The prince kept opening and closing his mouth. “Take care.” He chocked out.

You gave him a small smile. “Thank you for your consideration. I will take it to heart.”

The prince’s breath hitched. But after waiting to see if he would say anymore, you turned your horse around and headed off to the stable. You haven’t seen him in three months and that is it! You felt like running into his arms, punching him, crying and all the other things in between. But, you carried on towards your place of residence for these few weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

After an hour of criticizing yourself for not saying more to the prince, you finally were able to rest your butt on a soft bed. Stable beds were not the most comfortable, but they were more than the saddle. Once you got your things settled, you couldn’t help but crave a bit of alcohol to refocus your attention. You worked hard. You deserved a good drink.

“What do you have on tap Lawdon?”

“Ahhh. Well if it isn’t the sell-sword turned princess. Lets see…We have Kakariko sake, Hylian wheat, Oh! Here! I just got this in today. Zoran wine. It is a trade secret how it is made. But its blue color tells its flavor.”

You smiled. “You are just saying that because you think I am rich. Come on. Give me the cheap hard stuff.” Lawdon’s smile turned down slightly. He lacklusterly poured you some hard gin.

“Not feeling your princess role, are you?” he said in a bit of a harsh tone.

“No, I just don’t like to be swindled.” You added with a laugh. Lawdon joined you. You sipped down the first few drops of your drink, letting the warm tingles thrive in your belly. “Ah, see. Just as good.” Lawdon rolled his eyes at your comment.

“Well, hello there.”

You turned your head to see who was speaking. A merchant leaned his arm on the bar and flashed a…rather creepy smile your way. You cracked a smile. “H…hello.”

“I couldn’t help but notice such a beautiful flower in a room of dirty men. Your beauty graces us all.”

“T…thank you but I would really like to get back to my drink.” You stammered out.

“Come now. You don’t want something so bland. Allow me to buy you a better one.” He reached his hand to try and cup your cheek. You threw your drink into his face. “Goddess! My eyes!”

“You can buy me a drink to replace that one.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately, fortune didn’t favor you the next day as you were escorting the creepy merchant from the stable to Zora’s Domain. Even in light of last night’s events, he still thinks he has a chance. Longing gazes, the occasional complement, and the, only one, travel of his hand to your rear. You threatened to break his arm the next time he tried that. You secretly hoped he would try again, just so you could hurt him with reason.

After what seemed like days, you reached the edge of the domain. “Here you go, I can’t take you any further. Bye.” You turned around and walked away as quickly as you could. Trying to ignore his comment of ‘my love, until we meet again.’ Goddess above, why are men so disgusting?

 

**Bazz’s POV**

His prince… He is all glitz and glamor around everyone else. But, when it comes to (Y/N) he is completely weak at the knees. He would be lying if he didn’t agree with him. He himself has had a few fantasies about her. Something he would never tell his best friend of course.

While guarding the market part of the domain, he picked up on an unusual conversation. “She was so into me. Can you believe it! A princess in love with a lowly merchant!” “You’re lying.” “No seriously! She is in charge of protecting the merchants from the Yiga Clan on the road to the Domain!” “So, she was just an escort…”

Bazz marched over to the merchant. “Is what you say, true?”

The merchant gave Bazz a smile. “Of course. I’m the most handsome Hylian out there.”

Bazz rolled his eyes and searched out Princess Zelda. Surly she would know. Luckily for him, she was nearby. Looking at ornaments to adorn a Zora. “My princess.” He bowed. “Is it true that Lady (Y/N) is in charge in safeguarding the road outside of the domain?” Zelda’s eyes widened.

“Goddess! Did something happen to her! Is she safe?!” The princess cried.

“N…no. I mean yes. But I was wondering if the rumors were true that she-”

“Please Bazz! Please go check on her! I am worried now.” Zelda turned him around and pushed him in the direction of the road. “Now go!”

Bazz dove into the water below. _That woman is pushy…_

 

**Reader’s POV**

Your mood went from soaring high to depths of the ocean low. _Honestly, what the hell. If I have to deal with creeps like that guy everyday…uhhh maybe it’s better if the Yiga get them._ You shook your head. _I can’t think that way…_

_But damn I would like to break his arm!_

The night air was crisp and pure. A sense of calm rushed over you in your solitude. Your eyes traced the stars. It was inevitable that they then fell upon the star that hovered over the mountain. The last time you saw that star kiss the peak was when you were with Sidon on the beach. You stopped your footsteps and stared at it. The star that would only meet his lover on the mountain once a year.

_Only once is a long time…_

You closed your eyes. In your head you recalled that memory.

 

 

> “(Y/N), do you believe in fate?”
> 
> “Yah, why?”
> 
> “Because it was fate that we met again.”
> 
>  

Your eyes then focused in the direction of the domain. _It has been three months since I saw him. No letter, no messenger, nothing. Then he just gives a basic ‘keep safe.’ Does he even care anymore? I could go see him…_

_…no. If I were to be discovered that would only be trouble for Zelda._

You continued down the path. The rustling of the wind in the trees and chirping of the crickets almost lulled you to sleep. Thankfully, you were almost back to the stable.

“Lady (Y/N)?”

You whipped your head around towards the river. Bazz waved. “I know it is late, but Zelda told me to check up on you. I am glad to see you are alright.”

“Of course, she did.” You let out a sigh. “Go tell her I’m fine.” You couldn’t help but be visibly annoyed. Bazz appeared to pick up on this, as he didn’t say any more. You turned to leave.

“Wait! I…ummm I apologize for how our prince has been acting. He-“

You held up a hand to cut him off. “Don’t apologize for something you didn’t do. If he is really sorry, he would have said so by now. However, in my opinion, there is no need.” You added with a wink. To this, Bazz’s face turned completely red. His embarrassment causing you to giggle. “Too much information?” you teased.

“N…no my lady. But how…how would I relay that to the prince?” Bazz inquired.

You brought your hand up to your chin to think. “Don’t.”

Bazz was shocked and confused. “My lady, our prince has been through so much anguish since our visit. If there is a way to put his mind at ease, please allow me to do so!”

You put your hands on your hips. Popped to one side you said “If shark prince is getting any peace, he needs to come to me. But, don’t instruct him to. This is one thing he needs to figure out on his own. That is to say, if he wants us to…work.”

“I…understand my lady.”

 

**Sidon POV**

The prince struck the training dummy with his spear. He then pulled back and did it again. Lately, training in the early morning has proven useful to his health. It makes him feel stronger, more in control of what happens around him. The spasms of using his muscles, the control of his breath, it made him feel alive.

“Si, you are up early.” Bazz waved to him.

“So are you, my friend. Are you up for a bit of sparing?” Sidon said enthusiastically. Bazz nodded in answer.

Both men clashed their weapons. Even though Bazz was smaller, it didn’t mean he couldn’t win against the prince. More times than not, he won. Sidon aimed for Bazz’s feet. Unfortunately, the Zora couldn’t block it and fell backwards. Sidon aimed his weapon at Bazz’s neck and held it there.

“You didn’t last long my friend. You seem…preoccupied.”

Bazz shrugged. “Just…something happened last night. Nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

Sidon looked intrigued. “I know that face. There is a girl isn’t there? Is it Laflat? Did she take you and leave again?”

Bazz’s cheeks burned. “I told you to never bring that up again. N…no. She told me not to tell you anything.”

Sidon was taken aback. From Bazz’s vocal inflections, there was only one person he could be talking about. “Bazz, you have to tell me.” The prince begged.

His captain shook his head. “She ordered it Sidon.” His prince appeared defeated. But Bazz knew his prince hasn’t given up. Sidon never gives up. One way or another, he will get the information.

“Vary well.” Sidon said, “How about another round? Or, would you like to take this somewhere else?” Bazz questioned Sidon’s motives. Sidon moved ever so close to Bazz and lifted his chin. “Maybe…if someone were to get me the information…then I would spend quite a bit of alone time with them.” Sidon lifted his hand off Bazz’s chin and took his leave.

Bazz stood there, perplexed as why his prince made such advances at him. He then got his answer when the prince’s so called ‘fan club’ rushed him, begging for him to give them information.

“Sidon!!!!!!!!!!!!”

~~~

Even though Bazz didn’t give him much to go on, he could infer that he met with her last night. Which means that (Y/N) would still be around. He did need to return her spear. Perhaps he could mask his meeting with a simple errand.  The prince stood alone in the middle of the room, ready to practice.

“My sweet little minnow, I have with me a gift. No…no that is not right.”

He bowed “My lady,”

“(Y/N)”

“Princess (Y/N)”

“Dammit. What should I call her…? Ok ok… Lady (Y/N), please give me a moment of your time. I have a gift. Well, sort of a gift…I actually took it…uhhhhh!” Sidon flopped on his bed and groaned. How could he even get to apologizing if he couldn’t get through the introduction? The prince felt hopeless. He curled up in his bed and allowed a tear or two to fall.

 

**Reader’s POV**

The second day of escorting went better than the first. At least this guy didn’t try to sexually harass you. He was an older gentleman with a wife and kids at home that now, you know all about. After you waved goodbye, you stood at the entrance to Inogo bridge. “I wish we could just talk about it…” you whispered.

You headed back to the stable. Like last time, it was getting dark halfway through the trip. You didn’t mind the dark. But, it usually brought more trouble than normal. As the thought crossed your mind you heard the familiar slurps and yelps of Lizalfos. Five of them closed in on you. With your back to the river, there were no options for escape. “Well, I guess I have company.” You unsheathed your blade, prepared for a fight. They all rushed you and one by one you cut them down. Blade spinning and quick movements made for a rather easy fight. As the last of them fell in defeat, you heard something from the river. Quickly pulling your bow and shock arrow, you almost fired before hearing a desperate “Wait!”

Sidon’s head poked out of the water. “Wait, please, it’s just me!”

A cruel streak made itself a bit prominent. “Good.” You pulled back a bit more on the bow to tease him. Sidon was shaking in pure horror. _I guess I took it a bit too far._ You lowered your bow and put away the shock arrow. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have princely duties or something?” Sidon once again tried to speak, only to shut his mouth again. You stood there for a while, waiting for a reply.

“I…I brought a gift.”

Your eyes widened in a bit of shock. “G…gift?” _Like a ring? Do Zora propose with rings?_ “W…what kind of gift?” you said with a tinge of worry in your voice.

Sidon rose from the river. “Your Zora spear. I…uh…took the liberty of having your father repair it in the domain.” Sidon handed you your prized possession. The metal on it was now clean, almost like new. The ornate details were now carved with even more ornate details. “A spear, truly, made for royalty…is…is how your father said it.” Tears welled up in your eyes. Your fingers could not help but trace the details that your spear now had. It was a marvel among craftmanship.

“T…thank you Sidon. It’s lovely.”

The prince avoided meeting your gaze. “S…so are you going to be around for a while?” You then noticed the deep crimson blush dusting his cheeks.

“Y…yah. Princess Zelda has me escorting merchants to the edge of the domain because, well, as you can see” you motioned to the monster parts behind you, “the road isn’t the safest.”

The prince smiled. “I thank you for helping out the domain.” He bowed. A slight silence came between the two of you. Sidon faked a cough. “Well, I don’t want to take too much of your time. It is quite late after all.” He motioned to the moon’s position in the sky.

“U…ummm. Before you go. I…well…” the pounding in your chest made you stutter. “Can we talk?”

Sidon shuffled. “The guards are expecting me soon. So, I have to return.”

An obvious lie. “Alright…get some rest, my prince.” You sighed and held the spear tight against your chest. You wanted to punch him. To get some sort of compensation for your feelings. Goddess, if he wasn’t a prince…

Sidon turned to dive into the water. But, he didn’t. Instead, he turned back to you. “This isn’t our last meeting. I can assure you that.” With that, he dove into the water and towards the domain.

All you could do was sigh and head back towards the stable.


	12. Date Night

Your stomach churned with dread as you headed to the domain. Of course, that pervy merchant would have to come out of the domain eventually. You just hoped that it would have been after you left. Looking at the position of the sun, you guessed that you would make it to the domain by mid-day. Unfortunately for your hungry tummy, Zelda didn’t supply you enough rupees for meals every day.

_I thought being a princess meant never going hungry…_

Fish flopped in the river, catching bugs. If you had more time, you could easily cook and eat one. Zora’s Domain had the best fish in all of Hyrule. It made sense, as the main diet of a Zora was fish. Often on your trips you would see Zora collecting the fish to sell at the local market. They paid no mind to you, of course. It was a constant reminder of what transpired two years ago. You were so deeply in love that you never stopped to think of what the prince would give up to be with you.

You clenched your spear. Confused at the hope in your heart, you wondered what his game was. Did he want to be with you? Why did he leave so soon? Your stomach growled again. Your eyes scanned the surrounding area. Of course, this is the one place in Hyrule that doesn’t have apples growing.

If Hylia heard your prayers herself, a Zora called out from the river. Sidon waved and jumped out from the water with a box in hand. “I was wondering if you like some food. I…ummm…I caught these myself and had the chefs prepare them.” He held out the box to reveal smoked salted fish. Your mouth watered at the smell and sight of such a delicious banquet.

He handed you the box. “T…thank you.” You stuttered out. Sidon’s face was dusted pink and his stance kept shifting.

“Adorable…” you said absentmindedly. Sidon cocked his head to the side in confusion. You tried to repair your sentence. “T…the…the fish! They are adorable! I used to have a pet one myself.” _Shit, shit, shit…_

Sidon went into a panic. “Oh my! I did not mean to feed you something that reminded of your pet! Here, I will take it back.” The prince reached for the box and took out of your hands. He then threw it in the river. “There, no more sad memories.” He puffed his chest out in pride.

However, your face showed nothing but pure horror at the loss of your meal. _Goddess above, why is the world so cruel?_

Sidon noticed the look of longing on your face. Then, it clicked for him as your stomach growled in pain. “Oh…oh Goddess! I…ummm…” His face turned deep red. Tears edged at the bottom of his eyes. Sidon jumped back in the water and swam as fast as he could towards the domain.

You rushed to the edge of the river. “Sidon, wait!” you yelled. Oh goddess, what did you just do?

 

**Sidon’s POV**

The prince buried his face in his pillow. Goddess above, why did he ever think that was a good idea? Bazz patted his back. “Don’t worry Si, you are just an idiot.” The prince glared at his bodyguard. “It was a joke, sorry bad timing.” Sidon kept sniffling while holding his pillow.

“I thought…” he hiccuped “that I could amend things.” Bazz rolled his eyes but kept comforting his distressed prince.

“The day isn’t over. How about you take her dinner? Have a nice romantic dinner by the river? Or, that one place above the waterfall. The one with all the luminous stones.” Bazz suggested.

Sidon popped out of bed. “That is genius Bazz! But…wait…she is escorting a merchant _back_ tonight.” To this, his guard put a hand on the prince’s shoulder.

“Let me escort him. Besides, I think we will be saving her from a rather cruel fate.”

“Huh?”

 

**Reader’s POV**

“Come on babe. How long has it been since you have been with a man? Your body is probably begging for it.”

You pointed your spear at him. “One more word out of your mouth and I am cutting out your tongue.” Unfortunately, he stopped talking but his eyeing of your body was almost, if not worse, than his comments. He then stuck out his tongue and make licks, insinuating a situation you would rather not be in.

“Just once baby? I will make it so good for you.” He reached out to pet your cheek. You snatched his wrist. “Feisty, are we? I like that.” He reached his other hand towards you.

An arrow flew by his face. The merchant flew off you and ducked for cover behind a rock, wining. You looked at the direction where the arrow flew.

Sidon and Bazz were floating in the river. Bazz lowered his bow. “Sorry, my fingers slipped.” Both men got out of the river. “Lady (Y/N). I have been informed that I am here to relieve you of your duty. Come now Mr. Merchant. We need to get you to the stable before nightfall.” He grabbed the pervert from behind the rock and pushed him along the road.

“But…but…” he kept stammering.

Once they were some ways off, you breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Sidon. You really saved me there.” A smile graced his lips.

“Lady (Y/N),” he got down on one knee to your level and took your hand. “Would you allow me to accompany you to dinner tonight?” His golden eyes sparkled with hope, causing you to blush.

“Of course…” Sidon gleefully pulled you towards the river.

“I know you aren’t allowed in the domain. But, Bazz released the guards of their duty early. So, we have some time to slip through.” A slight worry rushed through you. But with Sidon’s reassuring hand, you took a leap of faith into the water.

You wrapped your arms around the neck of the prince. Sidon began his swim towards the Domain. Your heart was pounding hard. It was in part from going someplace forbidden. But, also in part from the handsome Zora below you. The prince cut through the water a swiftly as an arrow would through the air. Simply more evidence to his claims of being the fastest swimmer in all of the Zora.

Sidon then turned straight up to climb a waterfall. He ended his assent up the waterfall by taking you off his back and into his arms before landing on solid ground. He knelt down and released you onto the soft grass. Everything was tinged orange from the setting sun. Even Sidon was given an unearthly glow. He motioned for you to move to the blanket and food set out for the two of you.

Sidon sat down beside you and took out a glass. “Here my lady, the finest.” He poured out a blue fizzy liquid. Once the cup was of satisfyingly good fill, Sidon nodded and handed you the glass. With tentative fingers, you took it from him. The glass was crafted out of fine crystal, smooth and beautiful to the touch. Your lips trembled as you took a slight sip. Warmth filled your body. “The best Zoran wine I could find. How does it taste?”

You took another sip before you answered, “Delicious. I don’t think I have ever tasted anything so good in my life.”

Sidon’s face lit up at your comment. “I am glad to hear it.” He reached for another glass in the basket. It was obiously bigger, considering his size. You put a hand on his as he went to pour his wine.

“Please, allow me.” Sidon was a bit shocked, but handed you the bottle of wine. With as much grace as you could muster, you poured it into his glass. His eyes never left your form as you performed the act. Once the glass was full, you stopped and looked into his eyes. A blush crept across the prince’s face. You gave a small chuckle. “All I did was pour you wine.” You teased.

Sidon snapped back into reality. “Yes…yes of course! We need food…yes…yes…” The prince stammered out. He took out a bowel with a silver cover on it. It’s ornate detail seemed to be aflame in the setting sunlight. He handed the bowl to you and took of the cover, revealing the steaming food inside. Sidon set down the lid. “I promise not to throw it in the river this time.” He added with an embarrassed chuckle. “Go ahead. Tell me how it tastes.” You took the silver fork inside and got some fish and rice on the end of it. Then, you lifted it up to your mouth and took a bite. “Well?” Sidon leaned down to gaze into your eyes. But those windows to your soul was overflowing with emotion. Tears began to run down your face. “Oh goddess! Please don’t cry!” He tried to take the food away. But, this time you were quick enough to keep it out of the prince’s reach.

“It just has been a long time since I had something so good.” You wiped the tears from your eyes. “Thank you for dinner. Really, I mean it.”

Sidon’s blush burned at full furry. “Of…of course…” He then took out his own bowel and began to eat. Things suddenly got quiet between you. Sidon made no inclination to make small talk. His cheeks were deep red. But, you could only barely make it out with the fading light.

“It’s getting quite dark.”

Sidon almost choked on his food when he heard you speak. “Don’t…” *cough* “…worry. I can escort your back.” He let out a few more coughs before settling down. You looked up at him in worry and rested your hand on his arm. “Don’t worry. I’m fine.” He placed a hand on top of yours, gave a slight squeeze, and let go. You retracted your own arm. “So…what have you been doing lately? I saw you were helping escort merchants to our domain. I thank you for that. It has helped us greatly.”

“Oh…It’s no problem” you said a bit bashfully. “Really it is a nice break from cooking and cleaning. I wouldn’t make it as a wife. I would rather be out in the world, protecting the people and kingdom I care about.” You ended your spiel with a longing glance at the prince. Causing his eyes to widen a bit before returning to a deeper, softer state. “What have you been up to? Like, what do you even do as a prince?”

“W…well. I do a lot of things. Help my father in the court room, keep records, show up at parties, and keep an all-around good appearance. It is actually a lot harder than you would think.” He gave you a small smile.

“Keeping appearances? Like what you are doing now?” Sidon looked at you in shock. He opened his mouth in protest, but closed it in defeat. You put your hand on his. “Expensive wine? A picnic during sunset? I can’t think of more romantic things to win a lady over. But, are you really telling me what you want to say?”

Sidon’s golden eyes pleaded with you. He then released a breath. “(Y/N), I treasure you so much. I…wanted to treat you with something worthy of how I…” You leaned in, eager for him to finish his sentence. “…how I feel about you. Goddess, after everything I have done to you…I just wanted to make it up to you, even just a little bit.”

“Sidon.” The prince shot his head up from its humiliating state. You placed your hands on his thigh and looked up at his towering form. “We have been through a lot. But, since we had that wonderful night together three months ago, my feelings for you have not changed.” A blush graced your cheeks at the memory.

The sun’s light has now faded away. In its place, the moon and luminous stones glowed around you. The blue shine softened everything. No one was around. There is nothing around. Nothing exists but you and your prince.

Sidon lifted his hand to caress your cheek. His palm was warm and inviting. He slowly leaned down but stopped a moment before he reached your lips. He hesitated, eyes pleading for you to close the gap. But, Sidon needed to do this. If he is serious, he needs to overcome himself. He needs to take his own leap of faith. Which, under the light of the blue luminous stones, he did. You deepened the kiss by leaning up into him. Sidon let out a deep throated moan as he slipped his hand behind your head, threading his fingers through your hair. He played with your hair as he kissed you. The tingles on your head and on your lips had you practically melting in his arms. You let your hands wander around his chest and almost to his gills.

The prince slowly pulled away from the kiss. “My minnow…” he whispered. “I don’t mean to…to…be rude…I guess…but I am rather…apprehensive about going much further with you tonight.” He turned his head in shame.

You caught his chin and turned him back to look at you. “I don’t want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. Lets just enjoy each other’s company tonight.” Sidon smiled and picked you up in his arms. He cuddled you and rubbed his crest against your head.

“That sounds wonderful…my sweet little minnow…” You enjoyed laying your head against his chest and hearing his heartbeat. It is a lot stronger than a Hylian’s. Being enveloped like this, with someone you care so deeply for, is something that happens so rarely between you. But, when it does happen, it is sweeter than all of the honey candy in Hyrule. You nuzzled into him, showing your comfort. “I wish I could spend all of my days like this. I would be the happiest fish in the sea.” He began threading his fingers through your hair again. “I also wish I could do this all the time. ‘Hair’ is so fascinating to me and yours my dear, is the most beautiful I have ever seen.” You hummed at his complement. With his fingers running through your hair, there is not much you can do other than melt to his touch.

He would, at times, stop his stroking to put sweet kisses on your lips. Hylia above, you felt so loved. Your curiosity got the better of you. You reached a hand to touch the fin on his arm. It was sleek and smooth to the touch. A different feeling than with his scales. Sidon made an amused chuckle. “They help us swim faster. I take it that being a non-aquatic race, is the reason why you don’t have them.”

You stroked them a few more times. “They are such a pretty blue and yellow. If Zelda made me a dress that were this color, I wouldn’t mind wearing it.”

Sidon hummed. “Well, if I had a crown as soft and vibrant as your hair, I think being a prince would be a lot easier.” Something seemed to click for him. “Your feathers, I just noticed that you don’t wear them anymore.”

A blush crept across your face. “Well, Zelda said that since I have a position as a princess, I can’t show favoritism to one race or another on official visits.” Your hand reached up to the spot where they would normally be. “I do feel a bit naked without them.”

Sidon smiled. He reached up to take off his crown, only to place it on your head. “It’s just a single feather, but it suits you nicely.” You blushed at the prince’s attempt to make you feel better.

“Does this make me the prince now?” You teased.

Sidon gave a deep laugh. “Of course. What will you have me do, my prince?”

You couldn’t hold back the smile that broke your ‘princely air.’ “Kiss me?” you asked.

“Anything you wish, my prince. But first, you have to do mounds of paperwork and talk to the elders for three hours straight.”

You took the crown off your head and handed it back to Sidon. “I don’t think I want to be a prince anymore.”

Sidon let out the loudest laugh you have ever heard. The bouncing of his chest almost threw you off. “Goddess above!” he couldn’t catch his breath between chuckles and began to cough. Once he settled down, he squeezed you tight. “You are the best. Sorry, I think I have been so stressed about my work that…that was just too funny.”

You glowed with happiness as you set the crown back on his head. Then you trailed your hands down his headtail and leaned in for the kiss. He gladly obliged and ran his own hands up and down your back.

A loud whistle stopped Sidon from his musings. “Really? Oh, my sweet minnow I didn’t realize how much time had passed. We must part ways tonight. Bazz can sneak you out of the domain. That was him whistling.” Sidon picked you up and carried you over to the waterfall. Bazz waved from below. “Hold on” He swung you around so you were behind him, holding onto him by the neck. The prince dove down into the waters below and came up with such grace you wondered when he even hit the water.

“Your favorite elder is looking for you.” Bazz said coyly. Sidon rolled his eyes.

He handed you off to Bazz so now you were holding on to his captain. “Take care of her, ok?”

“I am just an escort service today…” Bazz sighed.

Sidon swam close and kissed your cheek. In a low voice only you could hear he said, “I will see you another time. Also, ask him about Laflat.” Then, swam away before you could question further.

“Well miss princess, let us be on our journey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wanted to do a little sweet date night for the reader and Sidon. Our poor prince is so flustered and love struck!


	13. The Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some SidonxBazz fun time and some flirtation between the reader and Bazz. So spicy.

**Zelda’s POV**

 

 

 

> Twelfth day of the 6th moon
> 
> Greetings dear princess,
> 
> I hope everything in the domain is of benefit to you. Unfortunately, I hate to distract you from your business, but we are in dire need of Hyrule’s protection. A few days ago, a giant sea monster has begun sinking ships in our bay. And, sadly to say, some of our own were swallowed by the sea. If you could allot us the aid of Hyrule by asking the Zora for help, we would be forever grateful.
> 
> Chief of the Lurelin Village

 

Zelda put her hand on her face and let out a sigh. “One thing after another.” She said quietly to herself. It was already hard enough for her to renew their vows of loyalty but to ask for their army…might be too much.

Nevertheless, the princess marched to the throne room to plead for help.

~~~~~~~~

“This is outrageous!” Muzu exclaimed. “If you are in another village, how will you preform your royal duties?”

“I helped them once with a giant Otorok. This thing they are describing might be the same thing, or even the same one. I am stronger now and will be able to beat it easily.” Sidon retorted.

The King made a contemplative sound. “I think Muzu is right about this one. You are to stay here in the Domain. However,” he turned to Princess Zelda, “I will allow you to take five of our best guards. Captian Bazz will lead them. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes, my king. I thank you greatly for your support. With the Zora guards and the support of Hyrule, I am certain they will emerge victorious.” Zelda said enthusiastically.

Muzu made a slight chuckle. King Dorephan gave a confused look towards Muzu, prompting him to explain. “Sorry, my king. But,” nodding towards Zelda, “if you had the support of Hyrule then you wouldn’t need to be begging for our help.”

Sidon interjected. “Muzu, that’s rude. It makes sense for her to ask help with a water based problem to an aquatic race like ours.”

Zelda held out a hand to stop the prince. “No, he is quite right. I only have the support of a few Hylians. But, they are strong. Both Link and (Y/N) have proven to me time and time again that can overcome even the greatest of odds.”

Muzu scoffed. “Of course…”

King Dorephan raised his hand. “I will summon those five warriors. You will depart at dawn.” Zelda bowed to his command in gratitude and took her leave.

As she was walking down the steps, she heard large footsteps rushing behind her. “Princess!” Sidon rushed beside her. “Will…well ummm…(Y/N), is she going with you?”

“Naturally.”

The prince’s eyes shifted. “O….oh…”

“I will be seeing her tonight, if you would like to escort me?”

**Reader’s POV**

You were all smiles and glee. The sun was out, the birds were singing, even the number of monsters on the road were…well, none. But, you were on cloud nine thinking about the night where you prince whisked you away to have a romantic dinner by the waterfall. You couldn’t believe how alive you felt. How happy he made you. _Goddess, I’m head over heels in love, aren’t I?_

The merchant you were escorting didn’t bother to make small talk. He could tell you were in your own little world, content and happy. But, then your heart dropped. You were to meet Zelda today for a ‘half the trip check-up.’  It wasn’t so much of seeing your aunt as knowing that you have less than a week left to be close to your prince. _Maybe…maybe we can work something out…_

As you reached the domain you saw your aunt standing there along with the prince and his guard. Your face lit up with happiness.

“Ah, he’s the one you have been dreaming about.” The merchant said coyly. Your cheeks burned as he let out a laugh.

You bowed to Zelda, then Sidon, then Bazz. “It’s good to see you again, my prince.” Sidon’s cheeks were red as well. The look he gave you was out of pure love but, it was behind a vail of sadness.

Zelda walked up to you. “Lurelin Village is under attack by some unknown sea monster. King Dorephan has granted us an allied force of five Zora lead by Bazz.”

_Oh…_

“We will depart at dawn. Bazz and his force will take the rivers. We will go over land.”

Your heart dropped. Of course, you had to say goodbye to Sidon at some point but, you didn’t think it was this soon. “Of course, princess.”

“Excellent, get some rest. I will see you at the stable a little after dawn. Have our horses ready.” You nodded in affirmation. Zelda then bowed and turned to leave, motioning for her escorts to follow.

Sidon waved at Bazz. Then rushed over to see you. “I’m sorry to see you go so soon.”

You forced out a weak smile. “Me too.” You twiddled your thumbs. There wasn’t much you could do with Zelda onlooking. You could tell Sidon wanted to hug you, swing you around, and let you feel the deepest depths of his love. And, you would return it all with all the love in your heart.

Sidon opted to kneel down to your level. “(Y/N), I will be waiting for you until you get back.” He stroked his fingers through your hair. You smiled at the sensation of his claws gently brushing your scalp. It sent tickles down your spine.

“I will come back to you. I promise.” You nuzzled your forehead against his crest. He hummed in satisfaction.

“My minnow, we are being watched. But,” He tipped your chin up. “just this once, they can see how much I love you.” He captured your mouth in a kiss. His lips were persistent and dominating. Once he pulled back, he said “Come back to me.” He then reluctantly stood up and walked beside Bazz and Zelda. Who, faintly, you could hear Zelda making an exciting squeal behind the hands that covered her mouth.

You stood there until you couldn’t see them anymore. But, before Sidon dipped behind the hill, you swore you saw him mouth ‘I love you.’ Your heart sunk but felt so happy. Reluctantly, you turned to move towards the stable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn arrived much quicker than you would have liked. You waited along with your horses at the edge of the river. The morning chill was still in the air. A bitter taste of separation heavy on your tongue. To everyone else, it doesn’t make much sense to have a Hylian come along to help with a problem that could easily be dealt with just the Zora. But, you knew Zelda brought you along for insurance purposes. You just hoped that you wouldn’t have to use that insurance. Your hand clasped your shirt. With a tug, you looked down at the Zora Sapphire tattoo on your chest.

_Honestly Naydra… why did you give me such a curse?_

A faint “Hey!” drew you out of your thoughts. Zelda approached you along with the Zora guards. Bazz had a causal smile, as always. At least one of the guards you knew. Even if just barely. Maybe this can be your time to get to know him better.

 _A trip with Bazz. I can get behind that,_ you convinced yourself.

The captain of the Zora guard nodded to you. You nodded back in acknowledgement. Zelda and you mounted your horses. With a flick of the rains, you were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first day of travel was rather uneventful. You made good time as you got to Lake Hylia on schedule. The Zora were happy to be in still water compared to the rushing rivers all day. As you were preparing dinner by the fire, Bazz took a seat next to you.

“A princess cooking her own meals?” Bazz teased.  

You rolled your eyes. “I am the only princess who can. Zelda always manages to burn any food she touches. If it doesn’t come out burnt, it still isn’t eatable.” Bazz let out a chuckle. “Soooooo, Laflat…”

Bazz choked on air. “Sidon told you to bring that up, didn’t he? Nothing is going on between me and her. Yes, we were intimate at one time but that is in the past.”

“So, she dumped you.”

“No, I decided to end it with her.” Bazz said with a solid tone.

“She dumped you.” You resigned to affirm this as truth in your mind.

“I see why Sidon likes you, you are as stubborn as he is. Before I left…”

 

_Sidon held onto Bazz’s hands. “Take care of her.” He said to tears._

_“Si, she can take care of herself.” Bazz said._

_“But what if she gets in trouble! What if the Octorok is looking for a sea bride! What if he marries her before she gets back! What if she decides to live with him in his sea kingdom!” Sidon exclaimed._

_Bazz couldn’t believe the nonsense coming out of his prince’s mouth. “Si, I think you are over reacting. Besides, I doubt she would fall for an Octorok.”_

_Sidon made an audible gasp. “What if she falls for another man! What if she falls for you! Oh Bazz, our friendship is ruined! Our-“_

_“Sidon. Relax. I will take care of her to the best of my ability. And I doubt she would fall for someone like me or an Octorok.”_

_“Thank you, my friend.”_

 

“Sea Kingdom?” you inquired.

“You sure you want to be mates with that idiot?” Bazz teased. You smiled and nodded. “Well, it will be a load off my hands. If there is anything wrong emotionally, he comes to me. I can’t tell you how many times I would end up sleeping in his bed because he wouldn’t want to be alone.”

“Awww. Are you sure _you_ aren’t his mate?”

“I have all the qualities of it.”

You giggled. “Well, except the intimacy.”

“Depends on what you mean by intimacy.”

Your cheeks burned. “W…what do you mean?”

Bazz inched closer to you and put his mouth next to the tip of your ear so that only you could hear. “Have you heard of Orivorar?” You shook your head. “Male Zora often ‘play’ with each other for pleasure. It keeps our basic instincts at bay so we aren’t jumping on females all the time.”

“R…really? How…does it work?”

“Well, both of the male’s claspers will wind around each other. Then, one of the males will play the role of the female. The ‘male’ will be above, thrusting. The only danger is being caught, because it takes a while to unwind.”

“Is it taboo?” you asked.

“No, but would you like to be caught touching yourself?”

“N…no. Interesting…” You felt like your ears were going to burn off. Goddess above, Sidon has been doing this and has not mentioned it _at all!_ Just the lewd thoughts of Sidon being on top of Bazz brought your face to a full fluster.

“Now, now. Look at the prince’s purvey mate. Thinking about him engaging in such a raw activity?”

“You know, forget I said anything about Laflat.” Your ears turned downward in embarrassment. You remembered your task and stirred the pot. Hopefully, it didn’t burn.

Bazz then stood up and brushed off some of the dirt on his fins. “I should go check on the others. Interesting talk.”

“Y…yah.” You squeaked out. Bazz gave a deep chuckle and turned to his subordinates. _Play, huh?_ In your gut you secretly wished to see it. _What if Sidon’s the bottom?_  Your face flushed and heat pooled between your legs.

 

_“Can…can I be on top now?” Sidon panted._

_“No. You,” Bazz let out a satisfied grunt. “have your little Hylian you can mount. Plus, this was your idea. So,” Bazz picked up his pace. “I get to do what I want to pleasure myself.”_

_Sidon turned his head away. His hands were tearing the sheets below him as he let out more moans and whimpers. He would tilt his head back whenever Bazz would give him a certain angle of pleasure. Both men’s cocks were intertwined with one another. As Bazz thrusted, both men would feel the friction of the other’s cocks. The prince’s chest was a messy puddle of fluids._

_Sidon had his mouth hung open, tongue sticking out, eyes rolled back. This caused Bazz to break out into a smile. “Thinking about her? Look at you, being taken by my cocks and you’re thinking about your lovely mate.”_

_Sidon flipped the cocky guard on his back. “I think I have had enough of your sass, my friend.” Sidon thrusted twice as fast as the previous pace._

_“Hylia! Hylia Sidon! Are you trying to make me come so soon?” Bazz cried in a strained voice._

_“The captain of the Zora Guard can’t hold it in huh? Where is that warrior’s determination?” Sidon teased. Bazz smiled and reached up to touch his prince’s gills. Sidon let out a whimper of satisfaction._

_“And where is that princely demeanor of yours? You are being sloppy today.” Bazz whimpered._

_“I want her, Bazz. I want to put these inside her! I want her underneath me screaming my name! Oh, Goddess!” Sidon finished all over his friend’s chest and his best friend was not far behind._

 

 _Goddess above…_ Your face was aflame. Your heart was racing.

“Everything alright?” Zelda sat beside you.

“Y…yah of course. Just thought of something embarrassing.”

Zelda broke out into a coy smile. She put her elbow on her knee, resting her chin on her fist. She leaned in. “Don’t tell me you are falling for Bazz now.” You almost dropped the spoon in the pot. “I was right?! Oh (Y/N), I should have chosen Zora suitors if I knew that is what you are into.”

“I’m not _into_ a certain race and there is nothing between me and Bazz. I was thinking about Sidon, actually.” Which was half true. As the other half was indeed Bazz.

“Well, regardless, I think that Bazz would make an excellent husband.”

“Why don’t you marry him? Or, better yet, you admit that you like Link.”

Zelda made her usual pouty face. “I told you not to joke about that.”

 

**Sidon’s POV**

The prince was sitting on his bed. Or rather, sulking on it. He looked out the window, towards the direction you would be. “I wanted to go.” He was about to call for his captain but then realized he was also gone _. Now what am I supposed to do with all these feelings?_

 

**Reader’s POV**

The afternoon of the next day was a bit harsher. The further south you headed, the hotter and more humid it became. Your poor horse was even sweating. But, that could also be interpreted as nerves. The Faron jungle was not kind at all. Out of all the places in Hyrule, this area had the densest population of monsters. It was not uncommon for people to travel in the forest, only to never return. Whatever happened to them, will forever be a mystery. Bazz and his guards were on high alert. The youngest of them was visibly shaking. Bazz caught your eye and spoke, “I always hate going through here. There is so many electric monsters.”

“You and me both. They aren’t as dangerous to Hylians. But, they still hurt like hell.” This earned a chuckle from Bazz.

“Well, my life is in your hands.” You rolled your eyes at his comment. Even though you knew there was some truth to it.

In your eye-rolling something out of the ordinary caught your eye. “Everyone down!” you yelled. A shock arrow flew in front of your horse. Causing him to buck back and fling you off. Your back smacked the ground. Every nerve in your body jolted out in pain. Once you got your bearings, you stood up ready for battle. The Zora were desperately trying to evade the shock arrows while firing back. You pulled out your own bow and got three clean shots on their archers. However, Bazz was engaged with a Lizalfos armed with a thunder spear. He couldn’t do anything with his own. If he were to clash with the tunder spear, his own would conduct electricity. He would be a fried fishcake in no time. You ran over to him while equipping your silverscale spear. Bazz jumped back to evade an attack but his foot caught in a root and he fell to the ground. The Lizalfos pulled back his thunder spear to bury it deep in the captain’s chest. But, you intercepted his blow by blocking it. Shocks of electricity surged through your body. Through the pain you pushed back the Lizalfos. Godess, you felt like your heart was bleeding. Your vision was foggy but you logged in your spear as hard as you could through his chest. With one last cry, the Lizalfos turned into a cloud of smoke and monster parts.

You fell to the ground, heaving. Bazz rushed over to you and began healing. “Goddess above, (Y/N) you fucking idiot.” The green glow from his hand was breathtaking. It felt as if you walked through the Gerudo desert and was finally allowed a drink of water.

“I told you. Not as dangerous but hurts like hell.” You said through gritted teeth. The other Zora gathered around.

“No injuries to report here, Captain Bazz.” You assumed it was his lutenent. All of them were looking at you in awe. Zelda burst out from the crowed.

“Oh goddess! Oh my little (Y/N)!” You rolled your eyes.

“I’m fine, Zelda. Just a scratch. Bazz is patching me up fine.” You looked at your healer. He had and interesting expression. Gratitude and…admiration? “Thanks for healing me.” You said to break the air.

Still, his demeanor didn’t seem to change. “Of course.” He replied. You garnered a slight blush on your cheeks as he hovered over your breasts. He then looked at his onlookers. “Give her some space! Goddess!” The Zora and Zelda went to the horses to see if they were alright. “S…sorry for appearing so intimate. But, it is the only way I can heal you here.” A blush now festered on his cheeks. “I know it is no big deal for a Zora but Sidon said…that Hylians are quite sensitive here.”

“H…how much has Sidon told you about me?” you inquired.

“The fish can’t keep his mouth shut when it comes to you. At least, between us friends. I keep telling him I don’t need to know that much. But he just wants to boast about you.”

Your whole face was now a red mess. Tears threatening to fall, you said “You…know everything?”

Bazz picked up on how uncomfortable you were. “Oh, (Y/N) I didn’t mean it like that…I…Goddess above. Please, relax. I can’t heal you properly if you are tense. I don’t know everything. But I know enough.” Bazz started threading his fingers through your hair. “Relax…please.” You unwound in his arms at the sensation on your scalp. This earned a smile from the captain. “Sidon came to me two nights ago saying ‘Did you know, Hylians love having their head scratched?’”

You made a small happy hum. But, something about his choice of words bothered you. “Am I just a fascination to Sidon?”

Bazz moved to your shoulder. “In a way. But aren’t all lovers fascinated with one another? True, you two have a lot more to discover than say, people of the same race. But, it certainly doesn’t mean you are only a fascination. He certainly does love you.” Your blush came back to your cheeks. “I can tell you feel the same.” He added with a smile. “Alright, you should be good to go. If you have any more pains please tell me.”

“Thank you Bazz. I appreciate the talk. You are really sweet, you know?” Bazz averted his eyes while making a slight chuckle. The call of birds broke the air of happiness. “We should get moving.”


	14. Rutoto

What a freak.

 

Who has a headtail that long?

 

Didn’t you hear? Prince Sidon ran away as soon as he saw her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

~

Your eyes snapped open and you sat up, patting your body all over. _Skin…hair…ok…ok…ok-ok-ok-ok-ok_

Bazz ran over to you. “(Y/N) are you ok? Goddess…” He patted the top of your head. “Bad dream?”

Once you caught your breath, you responded in a shaky voice “Y…yah. Bad dream.” The party had stopped by the stable to wait out the heat of the day. With your body stressed and healing from the attack, a nap in a soft bed seemed like the perfect idea. But, “Maybe taking a nap wasn’t the best idea.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Bazz asked.

“Really, I’m fine.”

“Doesn’t sound like your fine. You woke up several times last night. Not to this extreme but…”

You let out an exasperated breath. “Honestly, it’s nothing you need to concern yourself about.”

Bazz put a hand on your shoulder. “If you need to talk, I’m here.”

You rested your hand on his. “Thank you. But really, it’s childish notions.”

Bazz studied your face suspiciously but decided to drop the subject. He stood up and walked over to the bar, talked to the bartender, and walked back to you with a cup. When he was met with a confused expression from you, he let out a chuckle. “It’s just water.” You took the cup from his hand and let the cool liquid run down your throat, reviving your body.

Looking down at your cup, embarrassed by him serving you, you said “You don’t have to take care of me you know.”

Bazz shook his head. “Sidon told me to look after you. If I didn’t…well…I would have to plug my ears with mud to keep sane.” You giggled at his comment. “If you are feeling better, we should really get moving.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sea breeze against your face was a welcome change from the humid brick that was the Faron Jungle. However, now there was a different weight hanging in the air, the acknowledgement of battle. Heading to the beach wasn’t a fun trip, but rather helping people who have lost their loved ones and preventing anyone else from meeting the same fate. You guided your horses to graze in a meadow near the town. Once you dismounted, the mental preparation for battle had begun.

“We should go talk to the elder.” Zelda lead the party down to the village. The townspeople looked on in praise and thanks. _Their saviors…_

All seven of you squeezed into a small hut. It was definitely not built for more than five people and especially not for Zora. It was slightly comical to see everyone curled up into a ball. The elder raised his hand. “Thank you all for coming. It is a great honor to receive such distinguished members of the Zora. As you know, some unknown monster is attacking our village. He comes during the evening, pulling down the fishing boats as they come into the bay. Please, be careful brave warriors.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zelda instructed you to stand at the docks to observe the battle. Bazz was in the water beside you. “It’s not safe here, (Y/N). I know you are a great warrior but you can’t breathe underwater.”

“I know.” You said nonchalantly.

“Zelda is overprotective of you. Yet, she insists you say at the front lines. Care to elaborate on your previous statement?”

“I can do more than you know.” Desperately, you tried to keep yourself from telling him. Or, give any indication on your ‘curse.’

“Regardless of what happens, do not come in the water. Do I make myself clear?”

“I follow Zelda’s order’s, not yours.”

“They aren’t mine. Sidon told me to tell you that.” Bazz stared you in the eyes. “Don’t. Under any circumstances. The prince has lost too much. He can’t lose you too.”

“Nor can he lose you.”

Bazz shifted in the water. “Stubborn as always.” He scoffed.

A feeling made its presence in the air. “Captain Bazz! It’s here!”

“Everyone! Charge forward!” Bazz dove down into the water and towards the bay.

You looked out towards the horizon. Breaching the water was the largest monster you have ever seen. It resembled and Octorok but, it had longer tentacles and a different shaped head. As it returned to the sea, the water it displaced created a wave that washed over the lower half of your body. This wasn’t an Octorok at all. “This is a Kraken.” You whispered in disbelief. Your heart filled with worry and despair. There was no way the Zora could defeat such a monster.

Four of the five Zora jumped onto the shore. You ran over to them. However, the missing captain caused you worry. “Where is Bazz?”

“He told us to retreat. He bought us time.” The Zora who answered faced away from you.

Your stomach twisted. _Oh Bazz…_ You ran towards the end of the dock and dove into the water. You saw him, Bazz, in the grasp of this monster. Its beak ready to bite down into the Zora’s soft flesh. Clutching your chest, you whispered “Naydra, bestow upon to me your blessing.” Water swirled around your body. What was once skin turned to scales. Hair became a tail. Nails grew long and hard into claws. You flexed your gills, drawing breath from the watery depths.

Armed with your spear you dashed forward towards the eye of the Kraken. Dodging the tentacles that tried to grasp you, you lodged your spear into it as far as you could. The eyeball caved in, allowing the tip to effectively blind the beast. You let go of your spear as the Kraken swatted at you, leaving it behind. The monster screeched and released its grip on the captain. You grabbed him and swam parallel to the shore. Even if it was still in the water, the villager’s huts would still be in reach. You couldn’t risk more loss of life, even if it meant yours. Redirecting it away from the village was the best option. After a few beats of your fins, Bazz regained his ability to swim.

The Kraken chased you and Bazz down the shoreline. “Swim down to that cave!” Bazz commanded. By the Goddess’s grace, you both swam deep into the cave before the Kraken rammed its body against your shelter.

It pulled back and kept up its barrage. Over and over it barraged the cave entrance, tentacles reaching deep to pluck the Zora from within. Bazz grabbed your wrist and pulled you along, further into the cave. He held out his spear, illuminating the way. You assumed the gems that adorned it were luminous stones. “There is an opening up there. We should be far enough along the shore so that it won’t go towards the village. When I say go, we swim out and towards the beach.” Bazz waited for the Kraken to hit the cave once more. “Go!” Bursting out of the cave, you swam as fast as your fins would allow. The Kraken squealed and rushed towards you. Both you and Bazz shot out of the water and on to land. Unfortunately, as did the Kraken.

Its arms thrashed about, smacking the ground with its tentacles. It tried to inch itself back to the sea, but the sand slipped underneath him. Bazz pulled out his spear and aimed at the monster’s heart. With one clean lunge, the Kraken stopped its barrage.

Only the crashing of the waves and your heavy breathing could be heard. You fell to your knees, relieved that this near-death experience was over.

Bazz pulled your spear from its eye. He looked at the spear and then at you. “I take it Sidon doesn’t know about this.” A blush crept across your face. You then became self-conscious about your longer than average fins and headtail. Not to mention your longer legs. Your whole body shrank into a little ball in front of the captain.

He came over to you and laid a hand on your shoulder. “You damn idiot. I told you to say at the dock.” You lowered your eyes. “But,” He lifted your chin. “If you weren’t there, today would have been my last. Thank you.” You let yourself blush at the praise. “Out of all the things, turning into a Zora wasn’t one of my guesses. Probably a good thing Sidon wasn’t here. He would have bred you on the spot.”

 

You could only imagine what an overzealous Sidon would do.

_“Oh my sweet little minnow! You are so beautiful!” He pushed you onto the sand. His headtail a wagging mess. His hips rutting against your own. “Have my guppies! I want them inside you!”_

“T…that was uncalled for.” You retorted.

Bazz shrugged. “Just telling you what would have happened. Not my fault you have quite the imagination.” You made a disapproving sound in return. He turned back to the monster and touched it with his spear. “It should have dissipated by now.”

“It is not a monster. Monsters are creatures born of evil and malice. Creatures like these, seem to be different. More, like us.”

“It’s a really ugly Zora.” Bazz said.

“No, that’s not what I mean. I think it is more of an animal.”

Bazz put his hand to his chin. “Interesting.” You didn’t say anything for a while. As you still felt self-conscious with your Zora body. “So, are you stuck like that?”

“Y…yah. But only for a bit…like…ten days. It takes time for, whatever happens to me, to recharge. It’s weird…yah…” You avoided your gaze from the captain and rubbed your arm uncomfortably, hiding your chest in the process.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Stop covering yourself, Zora don’t wear clothes!”

If you had ears, the tips would be red and turned down with embarrassment. “I’m…nervous…about how I look…”

“Like I said, Zora don’t-“

“That’s not what I mean. My headtail is long, my legs are long, my fins are long!” Tears pricked your eyes. Your face flushed and gills curled into your body.

Bazz let out a sigh. “(Y/N), this is not my place to say…downright inappropriate because you’re the prince’s mate but…I find you really attractive.” Your headtail curled in a bit of embarrassment. “D…don’t make talk about my feelings…save that for Sidon, when you get back to him.”

You smiled through your tears. “Yah, I will.”

Bazz avoided your beaming face and faked a cough. “We should head back. I can’t have the other solders worry about us.” He held out a hand to help you up. You smiled and took it. However, when you assumed your full height, Bazz was of the same elevation. “You...are quite tall for a female.” Tears once again welled up in your eyes. “It’s a good thing! A great thing! Sidon will be so thrilled! Oh, Goddess don’t cry!” Bazz held his hands up to try and comfort you, but never laid them on your delicate sad soul.

“Captain! You breathe!” You turned towards the voice. The youngest of the Zora waved with glee as the company approached you. Once they all reached Bazz, they turned to look at you. The youngest bowed to you. “Thank you for saving our captain. Please, I must know your name!”

_So, they don’t recognize me…_

You straightened your back. “R…rutaaaaooo…to. Ummm. Rutoto. Yes. Rutoto.”

The youngest Zora didn’t seem to mind. “Well, thank you Rutoto. Please, come back to the village with us. I am sure the Hylian Princesses and the village elder will want to honor our hero.”

You nodded and followed the Zora to the Village. Bazz looked intrigued. Probably because he was the only one who knew it was you. Zelda stood at the entrance along with the village elder. You greeted her like a stranger and she followed your lead. Zelda made up and excuse of you returning to Hateno due to a problem. The Zora accepted it without much issue.

The following evening was filled with feasting and dancing. Well, the locals danced. You didn’t want to try anything with your flappy fins. Yet, Bazz being the pain in the ass he is, asked you to dance. It was a slow song and Bazz lead you with grace. You couldn’t help but be annoyed at his smirk. He was enjoying himself too much. You whispered just enough for him to hear “And _what_ do you find so funny?”

“Just enjoying a dance with the hero that saved my life. The great Rutoto.” He mocked.

You wanted to dropkick him right then and there. You gave him a look of displeasure. “Honestly Bazz, think about what Muzu would do if he found out I could change. Take this a bit more seriously.”

“Of course. I do not mean to anger the great Rutoto.”

You were ready to throttle him at this point. But, the song had ended. Bazz bowed and kissed your hand to solidify your sickness of him. You were about to head back to your seat when Bazz guided your shoulder towards the beach. “Where are we going?” you asked.

“I was hoping I could take a walk with you.” Bazz said with a smile. You nodded in response. The sand underneath your feet felt different. It was less sensual. The moon was now far overhead, reflecting on the water. It was beautiful but, having the crash of the waves being the only noise made the air tense.

“So…you wanted to talk to me?”

Bazz cleared his throat. “Yes. I, um…wanted to talk about Sidon. I have known him since he was born and we are close, as you can imagine. He always appears upbeat and ecstatic about everything but, since his sister died he has been putting up more and more of a front for his people. Then, you came along. You were a lowborn Hylian. Yet you captured his heart and made him feel more alive in a day than I had in all those years.” Bazz stopped walking. Causing you to turn and face him. You waited for his next sentence in earnest. “When he chose his people over you…Goddess he was a mess.” Bazz put both his hands on your shoulders. “I know this is much to ask but, don’t risk your life like you have. Sidon may never come out of the void you would leave behind.”

You shook your head. “I can’t just sit back and do nothing as people are getting hurt. You would have _died_ if I didn’t do something!”

His hands tightened on your shoulders. “And what if _you_ did? How would I explain to Sidon that I got his mate killed?” Bazz lowered his head. “Its selfish of you to always put yourself in danger.”

“It’s necessary!” You retorted.

“Think of the people that love you for once!” Bazz shot his head back up and glared into your eyes. Your heart started to pound in your chest once Bazz blushed. He squeezed your shoulders once more and let go. “Don’t be such a fucking idiot. Sidon has more than enough of that for the both of you.” He faced the sea and let out a deep sigh. “Sorry for talking so much.”

You stood beside him. “Not at all. You are a good guy Bazz.”

He let out a puff of air in amusement. In barely a whisper, you heard him say “Not as good as you think.” He sighed again and turned to you. “We should head back. I have kept you long enough.”

Before you could respond, he started his journey back. You scurried to catch up to him. Then followed alongside him in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party carried on once you got back. Zelda pulled you aside and talked to you a bit. The Zora asked questions about you that you artfully dodged. However, you did have to say that you preferred the sea to the domain life because of how you looked. The men of the company animatedly denied you looking wired.

“You are beauty, really.”

“Anyone who says otherwise has mud in their eyes.”

“Are you single?”

The last question had you blushing. Bazz came up to the swarm of men and pulled on the headfin of the Zora in question. “That’s enough. No need to scare her away.”

The Zora grabbed his head and pouted. “You just want her all to yourself.” His comment earned a death glare from Bazz.

“I said enough. I’m turning in for the night.” Bazz turned on his heal and headed to the sleeping quarters for the Zora.

The poor Zora turned to you. “Sorry about that. I was out of line.” He bowed to you.

The youngest, that you got to know as Dunma, placed a hand on your shoulder. “I think Captain Bazz likes you.” She cooed. Your tail curled inward from embarrassment.

“T…There is nothing between us. I think he just is embarrassed that I saved his ass is all.” This earned a laugh from the company.

“Well, your strength is impressive. We would love for you to be part of the guard. And Captain Bazz isn’t usually this stuffy. Like you said, his pride is probably hurt.”

You twiddled your thumbs. “I will see. I need some time to think about that. But, I think we all need some rest.” The company nodded, and you waved goodbye for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thankfully, Zelda made arrangements for your horse to be boarded away from the Zora until you returned. The elder also kept your spear for safekeeping. No doubt if Muzu were to see it, your cover would be blown right away. “I am only allowing you to do this, so you can put your heart at ease. I better see a marriage out of this. Whether it is with the prince or his captain.” You glared at your aunt.

Zelda addressed the company of Zora, including you. “Since my niece is gone, I will be teleporting back to Hateno. I think that taking the sea route would be the safest route for you to return home.” Bazz nodded in agreement.

“Does this mean you want to join?” Dunma asked. You were surprised at her eagerness for you to join.

“Well, I thought that I would give it a try. If it becomes too much though, I will return to the sea.” You said bashfully. The men of the company appeared to be more excited than Dunma at your proclamation.

Bazz held out his hand. “Welcome to the team.” You took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The swim back was shorter. It took till nightfall to reach the Domain. As you were in the final stretch, Bazz swam next to you. “Don’t tip your idiot mate off. He would make a scene if he knows it is you. Also, don’t be overly nervous. Stay next to me and everything should pan out fine.” You nodded.

“Thank you, Bazz. I know how much of a risk this is. I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t thank me just yet. You can’t stay like this forever.”

You swam the Zora river and up the waterfall to the domain. Once your feet landed on the platform, a prince ran up to returning heroes. “Bazz! It is good to see you my friend! How was the battle?”

Bazz put a hand behind his head. “Well, it wasn’t the Octorok you slayed once before. It was a Kraken. A huge Octorok like thing that we couldn’t beat. I was about dead until Rutoto saved me.” He motioned to you. You bowed in return.

Noticing your presence, Sidon bowed. “Pardon my manners! I am Prince Sidon of the Zora. It is lovely to meet you Rutoto. I thank you for saving my Captain. I am in your debt.” Your cheeks darkened at his comments.

“R…really I just did what anyone else would.” You almost couldn’t contain your excitement to see Sidon again.

The rest of the party disbanded after greeting their prince, as it was getting late. Once enough Zora were out of earshot, Sidon timidly asked “So…where is (Y/N)?”

You almost said something before Bazz grabbed your wrist and squeezed. He smiled at Sidon. “She went back with Princess Zelda to Hateno Village. I don’t know if she has plans to return or not, my prince.”

Sidon visibly deflated. “Oh…” The feather on his head also sagged. “I was hoping for better news.” He then turned to you. “Pardon me. I have someone who I have quite an affection for that isn’t allowed in the domain. I was hoping she would return with you. At least, as close as she could.”

“You mean (Y/N)?” It was strange talking about yourself in third person. “I met her at the village. She mentioned you.”

“SHE DID?” Sidon almost yelled. Bazz punched him in the arm to quiet down. Sidon leaned down in your personal space. “What did she say about me?” His eyes were practically sparkling.

“Ummm…well…” _Think of something!_ “That you are someone vary close to her heart and she admires your strength even when the world is against you.” _That should be enough._

Sidon snatched up your hands. With tears flowing down his cheeks he said, “Thank you for telling me. I had no idea she felt that way.”

Bazz rolled his eyes. “Come on, Si. Stop acting like an idiot.”

Sidon wiped the tears away. “You are right. I am sorry you had to see me in a moment of weakness. Welcome to Zora’s Domain.”

“Well, Rutoto is tired. She will stay with me until she can find more permanent lodging.”

“Excellent. I am going to write a letter to my sweet little minnow.”

“Is it going to take 3 months again?” Bazz teased.

“Not with the new information Rutoto gave me. It seems I made quite the impression on her. Farewell my dear Rutoto. If Bazz tries anything inappropriate, come to me.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Bazz spat back. Before he could say more, the prince was down the path to the palace.

Bazz guided you down the streets of the Domain. “He doesn’t suspect anything. Until you can build trust with the local Zora I think we should keep it that way. I know you have a lot of respect for Sidon but you have to treat him as the biggest idiot when it comes to keeping secrets.” He opened the door of a house close to the palace. “Here we are. Not as grand as the prince’s bedroom but it’s cozy. Make yourself at home.” You looked around. There was furniture but the whole place seemed…empty. The walls were devoid of any décor. Bazz turned to look at you and smiled. “This is how normal Zora live. Well, ones without mates anyway. I only am here to sleep. Even then, sometimes I sleep with Sidon. So, I guess I never bothered with much.”

“No, really, the place is lovely.” Your tail curled in embarrassment. _I didn’t mean to insult him_.

Bazz placed a hand on your head and rubbed it. “Relax. You are thinking too much. Come, you can have the bed. I’ll take the pool. We have training tomorrow.” You forced a half smile. You hoped you could have had a bit of a break after the battle. “Hey, you did sign up for the guard. I’m gonna put you to work.” You sighed and followed him up the stairs.

Letting out a half chuckle when you looked out the balcony. “I still hate how tacky that fish is.” Bazz opened the doors and walked out on the ledge. The evening breeze felt crisp against your scales. “I wonder how mom and dad are.”

Bazz smiled at you. “Your dad and mom are doing fine. When Sidon took that spear to them as asked to repair it, Nota was mortified how much you used it. But, your father was so proud that you were defending Hyrule.”

“I wish I could see them.”

He put a hand on your shoulder. “Hey, once things are settled down then I think we can tell them. Just be patient. Everything will fall in place. Come on, we need to rest.”

You climbed in bed. The fluffiness was a welcome feeling from the cold ground or water. Your eyes felt heavy and began to close.

_Time for a good rest._


	15. Getting Lost in You

_Sidon was before you, staring._

_‘We can’t go on like this. Who would want someone who looks like **that**.’_

 

_‘Hey, did you hear? Sidon broke up with his mate?’_

 

 

_‘Hey, did you hear? It was because of how she looked.'_

 

 

 

_'Hey did you hear?'_

 

 

 

 

“Hey.” A hand grabbed your shoulder. “Hey!” You sucked in a breath and flew up, only to be stopped by Bazz’s hands. “Goddess above (Y/N). _What_ is going on?” Tears fell from your eyes as you threw your arms around Bazz’s torso. He then wrapped his arms around you. “(Y/N)… please you have to tell me.” You continued to sob in his chest.

“What if…what if Sidon doesn’t like how I look?”

Bazz let out a relieved sigh. “Is that all? _That_ is what has you all riled up.” Bazz let out a bit of a chuckle. “I assure you (Y/N), the prince doesn’t feel that way. If I may, I have had to keep the men in check from making a move on you. You are quite the catch.” He petted your head roughly. He then nuzzled his face on top of your head. “You have so many unfounded insecurities. Rest assured they are just that, unfounded.”

Through your sniffles you managed to say “Thank you, Bazz.”

He laid you back down in bed. “How about you take tomorrow off? You need your rest.”

You shook your head. “I can’t. I need to…” Bazz stopped you by putting a hand on your crest.

“You need to get some rest because you are developing a bit of a fever. I think with the lack of sleep and…well your new look, you have been overtaxing your body. You need rest, not training.” Bazz smiled and played with your face fins. “Don’t push yourself too hard. Now, get back to sleep.” With his words, you closed your eyes to rest once more.

**Bazz’s POV**

He quietly sneaked out of the house, careful not to wake (Y/N). Goddess she needed some rest. Well, that can make two of them. But, he has his own duties to attend to. Before the sun was even up, he was at the training grounds. There, he saw cause of his internal conflict. Sidon waved to him. “Good morning, Bazz!”

Bazz bowed in turn. “Good morning, my prince. How are things since I have been gone?”

Sidon sighed. “Can we talk?” Bazz smiled and nodded. “Do you think…do you think (Y/N) and I are meant to be?”

Bazz rolled his eyes. “Of course. She is doing everything she can to be with you, I assure.”

Sidon fidgeted with his spear. “Did…did she say anything to you while you were on your trip?” Sidon’s cheeks flushed. If there was one thing he liked more than his mate, is telling him how great of a mate _he_ is to her. No wonder he was in the clouds of euphoria after ‘Rutoto’ told him how much (Y/N) loved him.

Bazz put a hand to his chin. “Well, she was amused with your comment of becoming an Octorok bride and moving to a sea kingdom. But, she really didn’t ask or say much about you.”

The little feather on the prince’s head dipped down. “O…oh…but, it seems like Rutoto talked with (Y/N) about me.”

“Of course, my prince. Girls like to talk about their mates to each other. Well, men in general.” Bazz retorted.

This seemed to perk interest in his prince. “Ah yes, I should talk to her. That is, if I can steal her away from you for a bit.” Sidon gave him ‘that look’ as Bazz has come to know it. It is the look Sidon always gives him when he thinks him and a girl should get together.

“No, Sidon. There is nothing between us.”

“Oh? But she stayed with you last night. She could have stayed at the inn, but no. You insisted on her staying with you. Tell me, how was she? Was it fun pulling back on that long headtail of hers? Or were you gentle for her first time?”

“Nothing happened you idiot!” He snapped. Bazz tried to get off the topic as quickly as possible. This subject only tugged at his heartstrings.

“W…waoh Bazz. I didn’t mean to push it that far. Sorry.” Sidon appeared full of regret. It would soon dissipate, Bazz was sure. The air was now full of tension and both men wished to be anywhere else. Thankfully, the rest of his subordinates came for their training.

“My prince, I must get to my duties, as should you.” Prince Sidon bowed and hurried towards the palace. But, not before giving one last regretful look at his captain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bazz fell headfirst into his role of captain. He heard whispers of how he was pushing them harder than normal. One in particular really torqued him off.

“Oh, if Rutoto were to give me orders…” Tottika swished his hips back and forth.

Bazz decided it was best to ignore these types of comments. It would only fuel what Sidon is implying. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure.

“Now drop and give me twenty!” he commanded.

“Yes Sir!” was the response of his underlings.

~~~~~~

Bazz sighed as he opened the door. He had to go on guard duty soon so there was not a lot of time for food. At least he can check on ‘Rutoto’.

But, Bazz stopped at the doorway as he saw (Y/N) cooking. His cheeks darkened as she turned and smiled “It’s almost done. I had to make due with what I could find. Thank goodness there are crabs running all over the place!”

Sure enough, she was boiling crabs in a pot. “You…you didn’t have to cook for me.” _So, this is what having a wife is like…_

“No not at all. I was getting hungry myself and the crabs outside looked so tasty!” Bazz made an amused chuckle as he sat down at the table. “How was training today? What did I miss?”

“Just typical drills. Oh, the plates are over there." His eyes trailed to her backside as she bent down to get the plates out of the cabinet. Her back fins just barely covered her butt, hiked up by her action.  _Just a little more..._ But he then avoided his gaze once she turned back around with the plates. "T…thank you for making this.”

(Y/N) sat in the chair next to him. “Stop it. Really, taking me in, keeping me a secret…you are doing so much for me. This is the least I can do.”

Bazz was trying to keep his feelings down. _Why does she have to be so damn cute. Damn it Sidon, you don’t know how well you have it!_ He took his first bite into a crab and nearly cried. How long has it been since he has actually ate something home cooked? “It…it’s good.” (Y/N) smiled at his comment.

_Cute…_

He faked a cough. “I think we should move on to the next phase of our plan. We need to get you to get out and meet people. I have rounds today so I can’t be with you but…”

“I can go the Marot Mart and get things for dinner.”

“Y…you shouldn’t be cooking all the time. You aren’t my wife, you know.” Bazz wish he could have taken back those words as soon as he saw her saddened face. “G…Goddess above, that is not what I meant. I like your cooking! I just…I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to cook for me.”

“If I want to live, I have to. I see all the salted fish you have in your house.” Bazz blushed at that. No wonder she cooked. She didn’t have a choice. Not unless she wanted to eat salted fish for every meal. But, by now he has gotten used to it. He didn't have time to cook.

He scarfed down the rest of his food. “I should get to my rounds. Thank you for the food.” Bazz walked out of the house without a second thought. But, after a few steps he turned back around.

In the doorway was (Y/N). “Your spear, Captain.” Bazz bashfully took it from her hands and headed off to his rounds.

~~~~~~~

“Ahhh I wish _my_ wife still did that for me!” Rivan sighed.

“She’s not my wife, Rivan. She needs to earn her keep as a member of the Zora guard if she even wants to _stay_ in the domain.”

Rivan pouted a bit. “Captain, why are you so adamant about pushing Rutoto away?”

Bazz avoided making eye contact with his round partner. “There is something that makes it impossible.”

Rivan made a clicking noise. “She’s in love with Sidon, isn’t she?” Bazz turned back to him.

_Did he find out?_

“That is how it is with all of your girlfriends. I don’t doubt that your fear is real, Bazz. But, I don’t think that this one is going to use you like the others.”

Bazz sighed. “Please, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Of course, my captain.”

**Reader’s POV**

You grabbed a dusty old basket that was beside the door. _Goddess, when was the last time he went shopping?_ You opened the door and headed out onto the main street. Hands clutched tighter to the basket when you noticed that the Zora were eyeing you. You increased your pace, in a hurry to duck out of the way of these eyes. But, in your haste you failed to notice a certain Zora keeping pace with you.

“In a hurry?” he said. You jumped out of your scales at the sound of the prince’s voice. “Sorry for scaring you. But, I was hoping you had a moment to talk. Here, lets go somewhere more private.” Sidon guided you to the palace. You made a few whines of protest but no words could form out of your mouth as the prince rushed you some place in the castle.

He hurried you into a lounge room. He sat you down in a chair as he took one for himself. He put his pretty hands in his lap and smiled at you, awaiting for you to say something. “U…uhhh…I…”

“Tell me more about my darling (Y/N). Did she say anything else about me? Does she have any plans to come back? Does she-“

“Wait! Please, I can only answer one question at a time.” Sidon gave you a soft smile that made your heart melt. “Well, she doesn’t have any plans because Princess Zelda is intent on marrying her off. But, she is trying her best to make arrangements to return.”

Sidon squeezed his hands together. “O…oh…so she might be married the next time I see her…”

“I doubt that. She told me that she has no interest in anyone Zelda picks out. Except for an Octorok.”

Sidon gave you a look. “You guys can stop teasing me about that.”

You giggled at his comment. “Well, the things she mentioned were…” you made a thinking noise. “That you were a prince that she deeply loves. So, I think she will do everything in her power to be with you. I truly believe that.”

The prince smiled and blushed deeply. “Thank you. I’m sorry for sweeping you away from shopping but I really needed to know more. I…really messed up with her in the past. We parted on good terms last but, I was still worried. Thank you for putting my mind at ease.” He stood up from his rather large chair and bowed. “I do hate to rush things, but I must be off to a meeting. However, Rutoto…please be kind to Bazz. He is busy and career focused which makes him come off as harsh but…he is a really good guy.” With a flip of his headtail he was out the door.

_Be kind to Bazz? Does that mean he want me to…oh dear._

Your face was all shades of embarrassment. But what set you off further was, “So, do I just leave, or do I need an escort?” you asked the empty room. You walked around the room, looking for someone to talk to or ask. The palace was so complicated you highly doubt you could get out without getting lost.

But since no one was around, you wandered out of the room anyway. Hopefully, you can figure your way out of this. If you were going by how your stomach tells time, it was getting close to dinner time already. The marble decorative hallways all began to look the same but different. The structure was the same but the art and detailing were different to a T. Goddess, so this is how rich people live. Any of these portraits could easily feed you for several years if you were to sell it. Come to think of it, did Zelda grow up in a place like this? That would explain a lot…doesn’t know how to cook, clean, socialize with normal people. I guess when you have this many people looking after you, you don’t need to learn that kind of stuff. _This really is a different world_.

“Rutoto?” Duma scurried over to you. “What brings you to the palace?”

“I’m…lost.” You admitted.

“Don’t worry. I sometimes get lot too…even though I’m on duty.” She smiled at you.

“Would you mind showing me the way out?”

“Oh…I…umm…I’m lost too.” She admitted. “But I know we can find our way together! Come, this way!” She pointed from the way you came. You questioned her thought process but followed her anyway. The walk was long but not at all dull. You were still amazed by all of the carvings and paintings of Zora battles long past. Now, you were really questioning how much money was put into this place. “Ummm….we go this way. Yes!” You turned down a hall to a dead end. “We go this way!” after walking a while, Dunma fell to her knees. “We’re lost. How have I not seen a SINGLE servant! This is a palace!” she cried out. Hands to her face, she let out a few sobs. “I’m so sorry Rutoto…”

You bent down to her level. “No, no. It was better than anything I could come up with. You know the palace more than I do. Come, we can find a way out of this.”

She was awash in tears. “Rutoto…” she sobbed.

You walked a bit farther until a delicious sect caught your attention. “I think the kitchen is this way.” You both scurried to the double doors. There, the chef was making dinner for the royal family. He turned to look at you.

“Oh my! Dunma! What are you doing down here?” The girl in question began practically sobbing

“We’re saved!” She cried. “Praise Hylia…”

The cook gave you an inquisitive look. “We were lost.” He nodded.

“Well. You can exit the palace by going through these doors here. Also, miss Rutoto? You are in the care of Captain Bazz, no? Please, take this to the Captain. It is his favorite.” You took the small box the chef gave you.

“Thank you. I am sure he will appreciate it.” You both bowed and took your leave. Once the fresh air hit your face, you sighed. “Well, we survived.”

“Thank you, I need to get to the front of the palace. I was supposed to be doing rounds but…uhh…you know.” You nodded to her statement.

You walked to the front of the palace where an unenthusiastic Bazz and Rivan were placed. Dunma shrunk in shame. Rivan placed a hand on his hip. “And where were you young lady?” Dunma gripped her spear.

You stood between the two of them. “I asked her for a tour around the palace. I knew she was on duty, but she was the only one I felt comfortable asking. Please, forgive me.” You bowed deep.

Bazz exhaled loudly. “Rivan, would you mind serving the rest of my guard duty?”

Rivan saluted. “It would be an honor sir!”

Bazz motioned for you to follow him. “Come, Rutoto.” You scurried up next to him and then matched his pace towards the house. In a whisper he said, “She got lost again, didn’t she?” Your silence and smirk gave you away. “Thought so. Where did you end up? Wait, how did you even get in?”

You blushed. “Sidon wanted to talk about (Y/N). But, he left quickly and I met Dunma in the hall. The cook saved us actually. Oh! These are for you.” You held out the box you were given. Bazz broke out into a smile.

“You know…” He looked out beyond the row of houses. “Come with me.” He grabbed your wrist and started running. When you protested he looked back at you with the biggest smile. “Fuck being a captain for one night!” His smile was infectious as you found yourself grinning. You ran along the long bridge to the entrance of the domain. Once on a patch of grass, Bazz slowed down. “I haven’t ran for fun in such a long time. Hahaha.” Bazz fell back into the grass and sighed. “Goddess above, you make me feel alive (Y/N). The stars are brighter, everything is full of color, and…” he plucked out a sphere from the box and put it into his mouth. “fish poppers are sweeter. Try one.” He held out the box. You took one and enjoyed the sweet treat melting in your mouth. “Good, isn’t it? Ahhhhhh! I just want to give up and do this all the time! I can’t remember the last time I could relax.” Bazz sighed and snuggled into the grass.

“You overwork yourself, Bazz.” He gave you an ‘I know’ look. “Well, lets enjoy tonight.” You looked up at the stars above. The constellations looked slightly different this far east. But, the one that was directly in front of you caught your eye. The stars must be in a different rotation or…something. “Bazz, do you know what that constellation is?”

He leaned close to you to see what you were pointing at. “Ah, the lovesick princess. The story of it is that a princess loved a prince so much she changed herself for him. However, he didn’t see her for the who she was. He spent his days desperately writing letters of love to where he thought his love was. Yet, she was beside him all along.”

You felt a tightening in your chest. “Wow…really that’s how the story goes?”

“No, I made it up. I think it is supposed to be a bear or something.” You smiled and punched his arm. “Ow…geez (Y/N). You didn’t have to-“

You shoved a fish popper in his mouth to quiet him. Bazz was content and began chewing his treat. “You’re a dick.”

“No, I have two.”

You rolled you eyes. “Goddess above…what am I going to do with you?”

“Hmmm… I have a few _ideas…_ ”

You slapped him again for his answer. “You are the worst. Are you always like this when you are relaxed?”

He chuckled. “Well, probably. I’m with Sidon whenever I get free time so we have a lot of ‘guy talk.’ I will stop if it makes you uncomfortable.”

You shook your head. “Nah, it’s nice to not be so proper all the time. If I say one crass thing Zelda says, ‘a proper lady should not use such language!’” You gave a half smile to Bazz. “I guess you make me feel alive as well.” You then covered your mouth as you yawned.

“Getting tired? We should head back and get to bed. We don’t have training tomorrow, but getting some good rest will do us both wonders.” He added his point by yawning as well.


	16. Why is it always about food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Marot. But every time I pass her she always yells Ayeeeeee! (Welcome). I once played with my headphones on and it almost made my ears bleed. So I imagine she has the most shrill and loud voice in the domain.

“Come here my minnow.” Sidon beckoned you to move closer by hooking his finger. “Come here my angel fish. That’s it…good girl.” The prince’s hands started at the back of your thighs and then up…up under your fins and squeezed your butt. “I must say, I am surprised to see you like this. But…you are still the one I love underneath your gleaming scales.” He leaned down to place a delicate kiss on your lips. “Good morning.”

You tilted your head in confusion. “Huh?”

 

~~~~~~~

“Good morning sleepy fish. Time to get the fuck up.” Bazz was leaning over top of you. “You are so hard to wake up. What if monsters attacked? Anyway, Sidon pulled some strings and insisted I take the day off.”

“So why did you wake me?” Bazz blushed and fidgeted with his hands. But, his stomach gave him away. “You’re hungry?”

“Y…yah.”

You got out of bed and stretched. The place spun a little bit. But, after a while you got your bearings again. “Ok, to Marot Mart.”

But you paused when you looked at Bazz. He tilted his head in confusion. “What?”

Bazz wasn’t wearing his usual his chest plate, neck brace and headpiece. Instead, he was wearing what a “normal” Zora would. A blush came to your cheeks. He was…quite “handsome” you said absentmindedly.

Bazz’s eyes widened a bit. “Y…yah I guess you haven’t seen me in my normal attire. Although I must admit, I hardly ever wear this.” He averted his gaze from yours. “W…we should get going.”

You grabbed the not so dusty basket and headed out the door. Bazz trotted behind you. The walk to the market today was even more embarrassing. The Zora now where whispering to each other. Was it how you looked today? Do Zora get bedhead?

“WELCOME!” Marot yelled at you. “Oh! You are the new Zora! My name’s Marot. WELCOME to Marot Mart.”

_I think I have met someone more eccentric than Sidon…_

Bazz grabbed your wrist and pulled you inside. “Thank you, Marot. Have a nice day.” Once you were out of earshot, he whispered in your ear, “She would have you talking all day.” You chuckled as you picked up some bass. “Ohhh, I like your tastes.”

“Hey Bazz!” The blue Zora behind the counter called.

Bazz walked over to him. Leaving you to pick out today’s meal. But, your little ears couldn’t help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

              “She’s certainly cute.”

              “Shut up. You’re being as bad as everyone else.”

              The blue Zora seemed surprised. “So, you _aren’t_ an item?”

              “You have a lot of them in your store, but I assure you we are not one of them.”

He smiled. “I see…” He looked to you. This caught your eye and you turned your attention to him.

He trotted over to you and grabbed your hand. “My lady, I am Cleff. But, you can call me your new mate. How about it?”

You retracted your hand. “W…wait I just met you!”

“No need to be shy, little minnow. Oh! I knew today was my lucky day! My horoscope said my love would come soon! To stand tall and wait for her! It must be destiny! You are the tallest female I have seen! We are destined to be together! Please, marry me.” He tried grabbing your hand once more. Thankfully, Bazz grabbed his wrist and stared at him.

“I think that is enough of harassing my new recruit.” He turned his hand around painfully and dropped rupees into his hand. “A _pleasure_ doing business with you.” Bazz then grabbed your shoulder and escorted you out.

“Come back anytime my love!” you heard him call. Bazz ground his teeth and tightened his grip on your shoulder.

“I think _I_ will do the shopping from now on.” Bazz grunted.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You decided that a fish and rice dish would be the best. You took the ingredients out of the basket and began earning your keep. However, you would notice Bazz stumbling around the house. Finally, you asked, “Bazz are you ok?”

He touched his forehead and said “Y…yah. I’m fine.” You continued cooking but kept asking as he almost tripped over a chair, then his own feet. “I’m fine.” He would always answer. You had enough of this charade. You grabbed him and sat him down in a chair. His eyes were glazed over, and his breath was labored. _Goddess…_

“You’re sick, Bazz!” He adamantly shook his head. He almost said that line again, but he slumped over instead. You caught him and rested him against your shoulder. “Bed! Now!” You picked him up bridal style, amazed at your own strength. You laid him down in your bed and pulled the covers over him. “What can I do? Is there someone I can get?”

Bazz shook his head. “N…no I’m fine…really.” You gave him a look as you stroked his face fins. “P…please…take care of yourself.”

You chuckled a bit. “I’m fine Bazz. Let someone else fight a battle for you. Food is almost ready. I will bring it in when it is ready, ok?” His eyes were filled with sadness and pity. But, you did just as you told him and came back with a plate full of food. You sat him up against the wall, just enough for him to eat. You blew on the first piece to cool it off. Then you held it up to Bazz to eat. He had a deep blush on his face but took the piece in his mouth. “There, not so hard now is it?”

You did that until Bazz refused more food. He crawled back in his bed and closed his eyes. “Hey…thank you. I’m sorry that I’m…difficult.” He pulled the sheets up to cover his face up to his eyes. Those yellow orbs peered up at you. “I’m…not used to having someone who is concerned about me.” You gave him a smile and began tucking the blankets around his body. “What are you doing?”

You let out a giggle. “I am nesting you. It’s a Rito practice where the male makes sure the female is comfortable in bed. But, I like to do it myself. It helps me sleep at night. More comfy?” You patted his crest.

“Y…yah.” His face turned red and not because of his sickness. He closed his eyes once more. In a matter of seconds, he was fast asleep. You smiled at him and kissed his forehead before heading down to the kitchen to clean up.

Once that was done you had decided that Bazz needed to be seen by someone. The doctor you got monster parts for did make house calls. But, would it be too conspicuous for you to know that? But, there was someone to whom you could trust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~

“Oh my, the captain’s sick!” Dunma put a hand over her mouth. “We should get the doctor right away! Father, would you be able to keep watch?” Rivan nodded. “Come now Rutoto.”

Dunma dragged you to the far end of the domain where the clinic was. Thankfully, the doctor was in too. He said he would get to Bazz’s house right away. He even left before you did.

Since Bazz was in good hands, you and Dunma decided to take it easy on the way back. Her cheeks then became dark. “Is something wrong?” you asked.

Dunma started fidgeting with her fingers. “Umm, well, what is…that is to say…you and the captain…ummm…”

“Our relationship?” you finished.

“Y…yah.” She avoided your gaze, opting to keep it on the ground.

“You have the hots for Bazz.” Dunma almost jumped straight into the air. She flailed her arms around like a Rito hatchling.

“I…I mean I have great respect for him! He is the best captain ever! W…why would you think such a thing? Hahahaha well I should get back to my duty! Oh, look this pot needs to be inspected! Look at that! Hahahaha!” She walked over to a pot shaped like a fish and stuck her head in. “Oh a rupee! Lots to report in here!”

You pulled her out by her tail, earning a yip. “What is going on Dunma?” You patted her head to try and calm her down.

“I just…didn’t know if…you and Bazz are together.” Her eyes kept shifting as well as her feet. You shook your head. “N…no? Really? O….oh…”

You put a hand on your hip. “Aren’t you a little young though?”

Dunma deflated. “Y…yah. He is much older than I am…younger than my own father but…I can’t help feeling this way…” She then looked up at you with the most innocent eyes you have ever seen. The only other time you saw this was in Sidon’s eyes, when he told you how he felt about you. They had a gleam and sparkle to them that could not be replicated. But soon, that gleam was gone, replaced by doubt. “I don’t think the captain would ever feel this way about me…but I can dream…”

You gave her a kind smile. “Crazier things have worked out.” You put your hand on her shoulder and gave it a friendly shake. She smiled back at you.

“You think so? Oh…” Her eyes shifted past you. You turned around to see what she was looking at.

“Sorry to bother you two ladies, but have you seen my captain around?” Sidon was eerily close to you. Making you sweat. Do…do Zora sweat?

“Yes sir!” Dunma saluted. “He is sick, we went to get the doctor. He moved ahead of us and is treating Captain Bazz now, sir!”

Sidon put his hand to his chin. “Hmmmm…is that why you had your head in a jar?” Dunma blushed at the prince’s observation.

“I…found a rupee.” She held it up for the prince to see, giving off the fakest smile one could muster. You stepped between the two.

“Not all of us are rich like you, my prince. So, a rupee is an exciting thing.”

“I see…Do you think (Y/N) would find it exciting?” Sidon asked inquisitively. 

You lost all control “Yes! Indeed! I could buy food and eat more than one meal a day! Zelda never gives me enough money to eat every day.” Sidon cocked his head to one side.

“You mean (Y/N)…”

You flushed at your slip up. The thought of food got you too wound up. “S…sorry I mean (Y/N), yes. I must just be hungry. All Bazz has at his house is salted fish. Speaking of Bazz, we should be going.” You grabbed Dunma’s arm and hurried along the path. You then noticed the prince walking beside you. When you looked up he gave you a smug smile.

“I think I should give the captain my well wishes.”

“O…of course…my prince…” _Why did he smile like that? Crap, did I let it slip? He can’t know right? Bazz said he is an idiot. Maybe he just smiles weird…yes…that must be it…_

Your arrival at the house could not have come sooner. Goddess above, you were so tense. Sidon opened the door for both of you. Once inside, you heard the conversation upstairs.

“Bazz, this is the fifth time this year I have had to come and patch you up for this. You work too much and collapsed from stress! You are lucky Rutoto is taking care of you.” “No, she _isn’t_.” “Well, then I suggest you go see your usual _problem solver_.” The doctor came down the stairs and was startled by the number of guests in the house. He cleared his throat. “Bazz has overworked himself once again. His body gave out but in addition his time has started.”

Once the doctor finished speaking, a loud thump and scampering of feet were heard upstairs. Bazz’s head popped out from the top of the stairs, hiding his body. “That…that isn’t it! I…ummmm…am just overheated is all!”

Sidon bowed. “Thank you doctor. We can take it from here.” The prince opened the door for the doctor and shut it all the same. “Now, my captain. Which one of us will you take to bed?” Sidon teased. Bazz’s face twisted in horror.

“N…no one because I’m not…I’m not in heat!”

Sidon smiled dubiously. “Oh really. Come now Bazz, I have known you for long enough. I guess I will have to make the decision for you. Rutoto…”

Your scales stood on end. Is he really suggesting you to mate with Bazz? “I…ummm…” Sidon put a hand up to silence you.

“Would you take care of Dunma until I return downstairs?” Your face dropped in disbelief. Sidon walked up the stairs and grabbed the captain. “Come on, Bazz.”

“N…no! Stop! Not while the girls are here!” once they were out of sight you could hear the scrapes and scratches of Bazz struggling. Though muffled, it was quite clear what the boys were doing. “S…Si I told you…ah…ahhhh! No…n…not there! Oh Goddess…ahhh!” More of Bazz’s moans and pleas followed you out the door with Dunma in tow. After shutting the door behind you, you looked at Dunma. The poor thing turned red from head to toe.

“U…ummm…” You tried to say something, but words failed you. She tried the same failed attmpt. Both of you ended up standing outside speechless, until Sidon returned in his joyful manner. “Sorry if that scared you girls, but something needed to be done. After all, the ball is tonight. I can’t have my captain sick for his own special occasion.”

Thoroughly surprised you questioned, “There is a ball tonight?” Dunma and Sidon both looked at you in shock.

Sidon made a thinking sound. “Hmmm, I wonder why Bazz didn’t tell you. I guess, since he was so busy, he forgot.” Sidon shrugged. “The ball is for those who took part in the battle at Lurelin Village. Which includes you. Wear you best attire.” He waved and headed back to the palace. But, before he got too far he looked back at you. “And yes, there will be food.” You blushed a crimson red. Sidon took a moment longer to study you. His smile wavering slightly. Then he continued his journey home.

“I…I should be getting ready…father is probably already starting to worry. See you in an hour.” You nodded in agreement. Reaching for the door, your nerves failed you.

“Goddess…please help me…” you whispered. Dunma gave an uncomfortable giggle and headed her own way home.

You opened the door and stepped inside. “B…Bazz are you alright?” you said weakly. However, no answer could be heard. Your heart started beating faster as you climbed the stairs. “I’m coming up, ok.” Still no retort. So, you peeked around the stairwell to see Bazz, completely asleep on the bed with what you could assume was the product of him and his prince coating his chest. Some of it even sliding down his sides. The sheet was haphazardly covering his hips, but just barely. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him. Part of it was you have never seen Bazz so relaxed. But, if you didn’t wake him, there was no way you could make it to the party on time. _Goddess, I have to wake him, don’t I?_

You lightly touched his shoulder, causing his eyes to flutter open. “R…Rutoto? Goddess, what happened….I-“ Bazz looked down at his mess and threw the covers over himself. “Goddess (Y/N)! I…I didn’t mean for you to see me like this…I…I…this is your mate’s fault!” Tears welled up in Bazz’s eyes. You turned your body around to give him more privacy. “S…sorry. I didn’t mean to lash out…I’m…I’m just…embarrassed.”

You gave a dry chuckle. “I didn’t see anything if that is what you are worried about. But…ummm…there is a ball tonight?”

You heard Bazz sigh behind you. “Fuck…I knew there was something. Yes, there is. Let me get cleaned up and then we can be on our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon always has his friend's best interest at heart. Even though sometimes he is too pushy.
> 
> To clarify the age thing:  
> So the age gap between Dunma and Bazz (if they were Hylians) would be about 10 years. Not too crazy but just old enough that people think it is a bit strange. So in short, Bazz is the youngest member of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade and Rivan is the oldest. Rivan also had Dunma when he was young. (An equivalent to a teenage pregnancy.)


	17. The Ball

Bazz refused to make any sort of small talk with you. So, while he was getting ready, you sat in silence. The trickling of water outside was the only thing that made the silence bearable. “Ummm, (Y/N).” His voice made you jump. “Could you help me with something?” You nodded and stood at his side. He held out a few ropes. “Can you loop these from my shoulder armor. It needs to go under my arm.” You took one end of the rope, hooked it underneath in the back. Then moved to the front and hooked it in the front part of his shoulder armor. You rested your hand on it once you were done.

“You look rather dashing.”

Bazz blushed and smiled. “You don’t look half bad yourself. I…mean that in a positive way, of course.”

This caused you to giggle, “I know what you mean. Come on, we are going to be late.” Bazz opened the door for you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night air was crisp but warm. Your feet enjoyed the small amount of wetness on the ground as well as in the air. Headtail swinging from side to side, fins blowing in the breeze, these are things you would have never felt otherwise if Naydra had not gifted you with this ability. You looked at Bazz who then popped his elbow out. “My lady.” Your heart skipped a beat when you took his arm. Bazz was lean but muscular where it counts. You bit your lip at some thoughts that were passing through your head. What else could he do with those muscles?

You entered the palace doors and were lead down the hallway by some servants. For some reason, Bazz clung to you a bit tighter than before. The doorway was opened, and you entered the ballroom. Tables where lined with food. Decorations with rocks and ornamental carvings lined every crevice of the place. But, there was one gem that could not be ignored. The red one who bent down and kissed the back of your hand. “Lovely to see you again Miss Rutoto. Welcome. I hope my manners from earlier haven’t disturbed you too much.”

You shook your head so hard that your tail smacked Bazz’s back. “No, not at all! I am just happy you do what you can to help your people. It’s admirable.” This earned a big grin from the prince. After all, who doesn’t like getting their ego stroked.

Sidon then turned to Bazz. “Captain, I take it you are doing well.”

Bazz bowed, “Thanks to your caretaking, I am feeling a lot better.” Bazz gave his prince a snarky smile. They are only acting this way because his court is around. Otherwise, you were sure he would have smacked that smile off his prince’s face. The prince then bowed and took his leave. Bazz smiled at you. “You want to go eat, don’t you?”

You blushed. After all, lunch was the last time you ate, and it was getting late. “Y…yah.” Bazz guided you over to the table. Unfortunately for you, you had no idea what anything was. You nudged Bazz with your fin. “What’s that?”

Bazz looked at what you were pointing to. “A fishcake.” You picked one off the plate. You pointed to the next thing. “Snail.” You made a bit of a face. Not everything on the table had to be tried, right? “That one is crab.” “Fish popper” “Tuna” Bazz let out a chuckle at the next thing you pointed to. “Decoration.” Your face turned a bright shade of red. With your plate full of food, you walked with Bazz over to a high table and began to eat. The food has the most delicious, orgasmic tastes to ever grace your taste buds. Inhaling your food would have been an understatement. Bazz was even surprised. But, then his face showed amusement.

“What?” you asked. Bazz tilted your chin up with his hand. Then his face slowly approached yours.

“You have some food on your cheek.” He brought his lips to the food, held them there, and pulled back. It was as if he pushed the ‘on’ button that made your cheeks red. Bazz made a low laugh. “There, much better.” You swallowed hard. You couldn’t pinpoint it but, something about Bazz…made him look twice as handsome tonight. “Don’t you go falling for me now.” He laughed at his own joke. The music changed songs, catching Bazz’s attention. He held out his hand. “Would you honor me with a dance?”

Before you could answer, Sidon walked in front of your line of vision. “May I steal your first dance?” Before you could reply, he had you on the dance floor, waltzing away. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Bazz speechless. _Was he hurt by that?_ But, as you were wondering, Sidon bent down and stared into your eyes. And that was that, you were captured in his golden gaze. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. Goddess he was beautiful. A blush crept on your face. “First time waltzing with a prince?” You cracked a smile.

“Ummm…yah…” You ended up tripping on your feet. But, Sidon held you up and swung you around, so you didn’t miss a beat. The prince, your prince, would sometimes even push your face fins out of the way if they swung in front of your face. Such gentle caresses, Goddess he knows how to make your heart melt.

Sidon gave you a look. “You…intrigue me.” The blush on your face rushing in full force.

“T…thank you…I think.” This caused a chuckle from Sidon.

“Your fins are long and beautiful. Are you a descendent of royalty?” Now Sidon was getting a bit too close to coax the information out of you.

“N…n…not…that I know of.” You lied.

“What interests me most about you is how you speak. It reminds me a lot of my little minnow. No wonder you two hit it off so well, you are extremely similar.” Sidon gave you a dark smile.

“W…well what do you know? T…Two peas in a pod.” Your retort only deepened the festering smile on the prince’s face.

_Is he catching on?_

“Well, I should give you back to your gentleman. He has been staring daggers at me ever since I stole you away.” You glanced at Bazz. Sidon was right, he did indeed look like he was bothered. But why? The music ended, and Sidon escorted you back. “Sorry, my captain, your little fish is too cute not to dance away. Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive, my prince.” With Bazz’s words, the prince once again took his leave. Bazz then returned his attention to you. “Had fun?” Even though he was trying to appear positive…

“Are you…bothered by something, Bazz?” Bazz shook his head

“Nothing you need to be concerned about. It’s…a personal issue I am dealing with.” He waved it away with his hand. But, you still weren’t convinced. But before you could say anything, he whisked you away onto the dancefloor. “Come now, for all my troubles…I can at least have just one dance.”

“Y…you can have more if you want!”

Bazz’s smile turned sly. “I wouldn’t promise too much. I may keep you to myself for the whole night.” Bazz pulled you closer to him. Your chest was now almost touching his. But, what concerned you was the look in his eye. It was…sparkling? He twirled you around and brought you close once more. “You are getting used to your new legs.”

You rolled your eyes at his comment. “I know how to walk, Bazz. Plus, Zelda made sure I knew how to dance.”

Bazz chuckled. “Well, I will be sure to give her my thanks. It would have been embarrassing for both of us if you waddled around like a duck.” You pouted at his comment. But, as if Karma herself was in control of your feet, you tripped. Bazz caught you and set you back on your feet. “Well, more like a falling tree I guess.” He laughed at his own joke.

Though not as graceful as the prince, Bazz still had an elegance to him that outshone any other man you have ever met. He laughed alongside you when you tripped up, guided you into different dances, and kept you entertained all night. How long has it been since you first started dancing? An hour? Two?

“Getting tired? How about we get some fresh air?” Bazz offered. You nodded in agreement. After all, you were getting weak at the knees. Bazz lead you out to the balcony. With the party noise becoming just a whisper, you could actually hear yourself think again. You took a seat on the railing, letting your back fins dangle off the edge. The captain took a similar state beside you. “First ball?”

You let out a dry laugh. “First one that I didn’t have to deal with the Yiga Clan. It’s nice. A lot fancier than what I am used to. But, nice.”

“Well, you did excellent. I hope I didn’t keep you. But, I was looking around and the other guys were ogling you quite a bit.” He held his hands up. “Not that they shouldn’t! You’re beautiful! I mean…because you’re the prince’s! Uhhhh what am I saying? I probably sound so stupid.”

“N…no. Of course not. Without you, ummm, complementing me like that, I would never have had the courage to return. I’m quite self-conscious. I know nothing of Zora beauty. You really have helped me so much Bazz.” He had a sad smile on his face and gave a dry laugh.

His hand came up and cupped your cheek. “I would complement you a thousand times if you would ask it of me.” His eyes shifted from your eyes to your lips and back. “Rutoto, I would like to give you something. Close your eyes.”

You smiled. “A complement?” you joked.

“Something like that. Close your eyes now.” You did as he asked, feeling his thumb palm at your cheek. _What could he possibly-_

Your eyes snapped open when you felt his lips on your own. You sat there frozen, unable to think, to do anything. Bazz…

Bazz slowly opened up his own eyes and pulled slightly away. “I love you.” He whispered.

The sound of shattering of glass broke the air between you two. Dunma stood at the entrance to the doorway, mortified. She took one, then two steps back into the ball room. “W…………whore.” She accused before she ran out of sight.

You stood up and chased her for three steps before giving up. Bazz stood up behind you. “I…I’m sorry…I thought you would have felt the same…even though…fuck I’m an idiot.”

“Bazz.” You said without looking at him. “Go get Dunma for me.”

“But,”

“Go.” You said more firmly. Bazz looked at you with tears in his eyes and nodded before leaving.

_What a fucking mess this is._

You stood there in silence. Alone. One, two, three breaths came out of your mouth before you felt yourself shatter. Tears began pouring out your eyes. Your heart clenched and twisted. Goddess above, why?

“Well that doesn’t look good. Is everything alright?” Sidon poked his head around the door and walked through, avoiding the shattered glass. He tilted his head in curiosity.

“N…” sniff “not completely alright, no.” You wiped away your tears with your hands until the prince offered the cloth that hangs from his neck.

“Well, I will have to scold my captain for leaving a crying lady on the balcony. Honestly, what kind of a man is he?”

You shook your head adamantly. Between hiccups, you tried to tell Sidon what happened. “Bazz…heh…he confessed to me. But…but, I couldn’t return his feelings. And Dunma saw…so…now I’m here.”

Sidon walked to the balcony edge and put his drink down. “From what I saw, you and Bazz were inseparable in the ball room. I thought you might have been interested. What changed?”

Your cheeks flushed at the question. “I have someone to whom I love vary deeply. Bazz is a wonderful man. A treasured friend. But, I…can’t…” Sidon hummed at your answer.

“Bazz is indeed a great man. I have known him since I was born. Always the first to help someone in need, sacrifice himself for others. So, knowing that, I am sure this decision was not an easy one for him either.” Sidon put a hand to his chin and smiled. “I would love to meet this man you speak of someday. If he is better than my captain, he must be one statured gentleman.”

You smiled weakly. “He is…” You clutched your chest and shed a few more tears. “My chest…feels like it is going to burst.”

Sidon laid a hand on your back and held up his drink. “It’s not much, but sometimes a bit of wine can do a broken heart good.” You took his drink in your tiny hands. Of course, his cup is a bit larger. A bit to him is a whole bottle to you. No wonder he drank too much at the party a few months back.

“Thank you.” You said before you took a few gulps of alcohol. The warmth of it steadying your wavering soul. Once you regathered air into your lungs, you turned to Sidon and said, “You are always so sweet to me.” This caused the prince to blush.

“Naturally, I’m a prince after all. If I wasn’t sweet, how could I get admiration from pretty ladies like yourself. I breathe for admiration.”

You let out a chuckle. “I noticed. You love getting your ego stroked. But, seriously thank you. For the wine and your company.”

Sidon nodded. “I would like to give you more of both, but I must return to wrap up the party. If you need anything, even a place to sleep for the night, come find me.” He took your hand and kissed it before disappearing in the doorway.

With the silence now returning, so did your feelings of hopelessness. You stared at the wine in your given glass. The blue color of it almost glowed in the moonlight. You took one more sip before setting it down and you headed back into the loud, boisterous room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am wondering how in depth a Bazz x Dunma scene should be. Just a kiss? More? Leave me a comment down below!


	18. The Truths

**Reader's POV**

You wandered the area around the palace. Most guests were still around talking or ummm doing things… You kept your eyes down until you found a quiet place to sit. Even with everything that has transpired, the beauty of the Domain still caught your attention. Luminous stones lit the paths and building of the domain giving the whole place and unearthly glow. Maybe you can just sit here for the night. Enjoy the silent beauty of the silver and blue stones that carved out the Domain.

Eventually, your restlessness forced you to stand up and walk around some more. Embarrassed by the sights around the palace, you decided to take your walk outside of the courtyard. Each step felt increasingly harder to take. Your heart became heavier with each beat. Goddess above, what are you going to do now?

Street after street you passed, not caring where you were headed to. You kept your head down as you passed a group of loud party-goers. You wanted no part in anything they were doing.

A door to a house slammed open. “Would you keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep! I otta beat you with my headdress!” The group scurried down the street as quick as they could to avoid the lady’s wrath. She then turned to look at you. But all anger faded away and her jaw dropped. “(Y/N)?”

Fear coursed through your body. You backed up several steps. But, upon closer inspection… “Mom?”

Her face lit up as she grabbed your arm to drag you inside. Once she shut the door, she wrapped her arms around you and squeezed you tight. “Oh, my little guppy! I knew it was you as soon as I saw you! A mother knows her child no matter what they look like!” She loosened her arms and studied your whole body. “Being a Zora suits you.” You laughed and blushed as she pulled you in for another hug. “Oh, I wish your father was here! He went to Terry Town for a wedding.”

“Isn’t he a smithy?” you asked.

“A smithy, warrior, and a priest for Hylia. Your father is a man of many talents, my guppy.” She kept touching your fins and scales. “You’re beautiful my dear!” Her facial expression turned to concern. “You seem preoccupied.”

“Well…” You nodded towards the chairs and proceeded to tell her all about your situation.

**Bazz’s POV**

“Dunma please wait!” Goddess this Zora can run. Bazz has been trying to catch up to her for several minutes. She kept ducking around corners, down alleyways, and out the Domain. “Dunma! Please stop!” Yet, she kept avoiding him. He had enough, “Stop! That’s an order from your captain!” Dunma stopped in her tracks. Fists balled and tears running down her face, she broke.

Dunma looked accusingly into Bazz’s eyes. “What do you want, _Sir_?”

“Why are you running? Why did you call Rutoto a whore? Goddess, what is going on Dunma?” Bazz was visibly frustrated. His words were more of accusations rather than questions.

Dunma kept her eyes firmly on the ground. Her arms folded and grabbed each other. She tried desperately to stop the flow of tears from her face. “She knew…and yet she…”

Bazz rested his hands on his subordinate’s shoulders. “Knew what?”

Dunma gathered her courage and looked directly into her captain’s eyes. “That I…That I liked you and she still kissed you!”

Bazz looked at his subordinate in shock. After a few breaths he managed to talk. “Oh Dunma…I………that was my fault. I kissed her even though I knew she didn’t feel the same.” Bazz closed his eyes and sighed. His eyes snapped open once he felt pressure on his lips. Dunma held his face close and poured her feelings into this one kiss. She then pulled away.

“You don’t have to answer me tonight…but…I needed to tell you how I feel.” She then kissed his cheek and turned to leave towards the Domain.

The captain was weighted down by his heavy heart. He couldn’t chase after her. He couldn’t speak. His feet were cemented to the ground. All he could do, however, was watch her walk away, leaving nothing but teardrops behind.

**Reader’s POV**

Nota laid her hands on yours and sighed. “That sounds like a complicated situation, my dear.” You nodded. Maybe it was a little too much nodding, as you slightly fell asleep. “Well, it seems like nothing will get done without a good night’s rest. Come my guppy, you can sleep in your bed. I have cleaned it periodically awaiting the day you would come back. Old Kapson called me crazy but, I would catch him designing a trident in secret. Oh! Maybe I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. Silly me!” You smiled and climbed in bed. Nota kissed your crest and the pillow took you to a safe, loving world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You climbed out of bed when your mom called you for breakfast. “Good morning, my guppy!” Your eyes widened at the buffet in front of you. “I may have gone over the top…a bit.”

“Just a bit?” you teased. Nota simply smiled at you and sat down. You did the same thing and started eating.

Yet, Nota just sat and smiled at you. “I’m just so happy you are finally home.”

You slowed down and stopped eating. “I’m…not sure how long I can stay.”

Nota gave you a sad smile. “I know my dear.” A moment of silence came between you. “What are your plans now?”

You shook your head. “I’m not entirely sure. But, I do need to see Bazz again to get this straightened out. I think…I may leave after that. I need a bit of a break from it all. Not to mention, Zelda is expecting me to return in two days’ time.” Nota sighed at your statement, sad to know you will be departing soon.

“Well, please do keep in touch better this time.” She gave you an annoyed smile. You blushed at her soft attempt at scolding. “And the prince?”

“I should probably tell him too…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once you felt full, you stood up and headed to the door. “Hey!” You snapped back around. “You are forgetting a hug.” Nota opened her arms and embraced you tightly. “Oh…I don’t want you to go…my princess…my little guppy.” You squeezed her back just as tightly.

You opened the door and waved goodbye to Nota before heading down the path. You decided to go to the center of the Domain. If Bazz wasn’t there, there would be someone who would know where he was.

“Rutoto?” a small voice asked. You turned around to see Dunma out of her uniform. “Can I talk to you?” You walked with her to the railing, out of earshot of any eavesdropping Zora. “Last night. I’m sorry I read the situation wrong. But, I need to know…what is Bazz to you?”

You sighed. “He was a great friend. But, now I’m not sure.” Dunma nodded. “I’m madly in love with someone else if that is what you are trying to ask.” She jumped and blushed.

“R…really…oh…” A small smile graced her lips. “Who is it?” You froze. You tried to conjure up any amount of lies in your arsenal. But, in the end it would only get you into more trouble. Dunma chuckled. “It’s the prince, isn’t it?” You nodded. “Makes sense…” She then lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. “Since you are his mate.”

Your eyes became wide and fear enveloped you. “When…when did you?”

“The timing of you showing up and (Y/N) leaving gave me an inclining. But, when you and I were coming back from the doctor and you accidently referred to Zelda about letting you eat, I knew. That is why I was so shocked when I saw Bazz and you kissing.” She put a hand on your shoulder. “I don’t plan on telling anyone. It’s the job of the Royal Guards to protect our prince. That includes his heart.”

You sighed. “So, what do you think I should do now?”

She gave you a small smile. “I think telling the prince is a start.”

You knew that was what you would do all along. But hearing it from someone else, gave you just enough courage to do it. “Do you know where he is?”

Dunma put a hand to her chin. “Probably in his room. He would be rather tired from last night’s festivities. I’ll escort you.”

You smiled. “I would appreciate that.”

~~~~~~~~~

She said in a small voice at the entrance of the palace, “Best of luck.”

“Hey,” you said as she was beginning to leave. “Thank you.” Her sad smile turned a bit more genuine. She nodded and took her leave.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t two steps before you heard, “My love!” You turned back around to see a bounding fish coming your way. “Oh, we meet again. I just know this is the work of Hylia herself!”

“Oh, Hi Cleff.”

“I see your gentleman is not with you! Shame on him! Not to worry my love, I am here.” He grabbed your hands and held them to his chest. “I will take care of you. Do you have lunch plans? I would love to treat my future bride.”

Your face turned red. You retracted your hands and took a few steps back.

“S…sorry but there is something I need to do! I must be off!” You scurried deeper into the palace.

But, being the crazy and in love Zora that Cleff was, he started to follow you. _Now he’s a stalker!_ You ducked down hallways and around corners, desperately trying to get out of his sight. Cleff was everywhere. Every turn you took he seemed to be “one step ahead of you, my love.”

You went down the halls until you ducked behind a doorway and shut yourself in a room. You leaned against the door and silenced your breathing.

Faintly, you could hear “My love! My love! Where did you go? Playing hard to get? Oh, my naughty little fish.” You let out an exasperated breath when his calls faded further and further down the hallway.

“Trouble with Cleff?”

“Eeep!” you screeched. You put your hands over your mouth to stop any other noises from coming out. The prince was smiling at you from his writing desk. You’ve been in this room before, his bedroom. “S…sorry. I didn’t mean to come in without permission…I…uhh…”

Sidon let out a bit of a laugh. “No bother to me. Please, stay as long as you like. Cleff can be…rather eccentric.” You began hearing his calls once more. Tingles ran up your spine. The prince gave a rather smug smile. “Better hide.” He said in a teasing voice. You looked left and right. The best hiding spot was going to be under the bed. As the last bit of your foot was underneath it, the door was propped open.

“Sorry to bother you, my prince. But, have you seen Rutoto around anywhere?”

The chair groaned as its user stood up. Pats of footsteps made their way to the door. “I don’t believe I have. Have you checked the kitchen? She is obsessed with food. Maybe she went there.”

“O…of course my prince! You are so smart! Thank you!”

The door clicked, and those red feet got closer to the bed. “You can come out now, it’s safe.”

You popped your head out from under the bed. “Thanks, Sidon. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” You shimmied out from under the bed. But when you looked back at the prince, he didn’t seem too amused.

“Normally, Zora speak to me more formally.” He folded his arms. “It is basic etiquette to refer to a prince as such. You simply called me, Sidon.”

You put on your best smile. “Oh…sorry about that…slip of the tongue. But, it’s because…” He moved closer to you. With one hand he guided you to lay on the bed.

“Even expressions that are not Zoran. The second time you have said as much. ‘Two peas in a pod’ ‘Slip of the tongue.’” He towered over you. Once hand trapped you lightly to the bed. But, his gaze is what pinned you down.

For some reason, your mind went back to protecting your identity. “I…have mingled with the people of Lurelin Village for a long time. I think I have picked up on some of their sayings.” You smile began to waver. Whatever story you were trying to come up with, the prince wasn’t buying it. “Wait, no that’s not what I meant to say! I’m-“

The prince leaned down near your neck. His eyes staring up at you, filled with predatory accusation. For the first time since you met him, you _feared_ him. He could snap your neck right here. “I like to be answered when I ask a question.” Your ears were too fuzzy from fear. _What did he ask? What is he doing to me?_ Sidon’s fingers moved from the center of your chest to the upper left part of it.

“W…what are you doing?”

Sidon’s gaze became even more focused. “It’s just your chest. It’s no different than touching your arm. Or, is it another custom you so happened to pick up? You see, I have a Hylian lover who is so sensitive right here. She squirms and moans whenever I grab here. But, Zora woman shouldn’t feel anything different.” You never noticed before, but he was right. It was no more sensitive than if he touched your arm. But the _thought_ behind it caused it to be sensitive. Movement between your legs caught your attention. You felt yourself being separated?

_What just happened?_

“Hmmmm. You even cracked open from just a touch on your chest. Yet, all I see is fear in your eyes. No more games, my sea Zora. Who are you? But I must warn you, one wrong answer and I bite your neck.” Sidon moved down on top of you and tilted your head back with his crest. His hot breath steamed over your neck. Sharp teeth lightly touched your scales.

You opened your mouth to answer, desperately trying to form words. Yet the overwhelming fear made you mute. _Goddess….please say something! It’s me! I came to tell you!_ His vice felt tighter around your neck. _Sidon…please stop!_

The prince then placed a small kiss on your neck.

_Huh?_

You looked down at your captor. The prince began laughing “I should stop.” He said. “Before things get too out of hand.” Sidon stood up and walked back over to his writing desk.

Tears fell from your eyes and down onto the bed. Breathing was just as hard as if were still on top of you. You were too scared to move. But, with all your strength you managed to push yourself into a sitting position. Sidon was right, you did ‘crack open’. Hot liquid was dripping out of your slit. Did…you get turned on by this?

Sidon looked at you and sighed. “You can see yourself out. I have a letter to write to my Hylian love. Or, should I just tell her right now what I am going to write?”

Your eyes widened. “You knew…” you said in disbelief.

Sidon moved back to the bedside, swinging his hips slowly as he walked. “Well, what can I say?” He leaned over you once again, petting your crest. “I am a prince after all.” He captured your lips in his own, humming in pleasure. He ran his hands all over your body, wanting to touch every new crevice. “Once it occurred to me yesterday, I dreamt of you all night my little minnow.” He nibbled at your face fins.

Your tears were drying, but adrenaline still rushed through you. “W…why did you scare me like that?” Sidon made a happy hum and nuzzled the side of your face more. In a deep growl he said, “Come now, I had to have a bit of fun. You left me out of yours.” His hands wandered down your body to between your legs. “Besides, you seemed to enjoy yourself. Tell me, is this what you like? To be left helpless and at the mercy of your captor?”

“I…uhhh…” your face flushed at his gentle caresses and kisses.

Sidon simply chuckled and continued caressing your fins. “But, I need to know, how?”

“How what?”

“How did you turn into a Zora? Some Yiga magic?” You shook your head adamantly.

“N…no. Remember when I saved the domain from Naydra who was possessed by blight? The gift she gave me, my ‘heart’s desire’ is to become a Zora…so that I…umm…could be with you. Hylian life spans are shorter…and…well…I…wanted to be with you, till the day you die.” Sidon’s face appeared to be a blank slate. Put upon closer inspection, it was pure shock. You shrunk down, hoping that he somehow didn’t hear all the embarrassing things you said. But instead, he lifted up your face and locked lips with yours. All of his passion and love spilled out. Soon your mouth wasn’t enough. He kissed your jaw and your neck. “S…Sidon?”

“Mate with me.”

Sidon flipped you under him. His barrage of kisses didn’t stop. “S…Sidon what has…ahh…gotten into you…”

“I want you…I want you now!” He threaded his fingers through your gills. A surge of pleasure rushed through every lust-filled part of you.

“S…slow down…Sidon wha…what…” He cut you off with a kiss. His grip became tender and sweet. His crest rubbing against your own.

“My love for you knows no bounds. I was in love with you as a Hylian. But for you to…to change for me…to never leave…” Tears filled his eyes. “To never leave me alone…” You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Of course, you knew what he wanted to say. His mother and sister both left this world while he was still young. Everyone wants to use you when you are royalty, for their own gain of course. So, you are always alone.

He began moving his hand again. The shocks of pleasure rushed though you. “S…Sidon…” He left a trail of kisses from your neck to your stomach. “N..no…we can’t…I’m…”

Sidon smiled up at you. “I know this is new for you and I, myself am still a bit apprehensive about mating…but...I need to show you how I feel…” He began licking your slit, humming at the taste. “Let go, just trust me…” You let out a few whines and moans in tandem with his licks. Tingles and pleasure rushed over your body.

“Y…you know how to work a girl…” you cried out. Sidon gave a little chuckle against your slit. But you lost it when he used his long tongue to press deep into your sex. “S…Sidon…don’t…it’s embarrassing…” Sidon only pressed in deeper. His hands squeezing and caressing your legs.

A knock came at the door. Sidon quickly whipped of his mouth and threw the covers over you. “Come in.”

A familiar shrill voice came from the door. “Did you forget that you have a council meeting?”

Muzu…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG... I rewrote the chapter 4 different times! This one is the only one I am half satisfied with! I would appreciate your honest thoughts going forward as I am having a bit of a writer's block. 
> 
> Also, if you are on the Bazz fangirl wagon, I would recommend checking out my new series Reporting in Captain! Which is a Bazz/Reader fic.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Leave a comment! (I use them to get over writer's block)


	19. Retribution

**Reader's POV**

“Did you forget that you have a council meeting?”  Muzu asked. A silence followed. “You _can’t_ blow off your royal duties for these frivolous-!” Another, longer pause ensued. “My prince…who is under the sheets?”

“Whatever do you mean? It’s just a pile of sheets?” Sidon nonchalantly replied.

“Then what is that headtail poking out of the sheets?” Sidon looked to where Muzu was pointing and sighed. The covers were slowly pulled down and Sidon guided you to sit up. Muzu was in complete shock. “U…u…umm very well. I see you have important business, Prince Sidon. Forget about the council meeting.” Muzu took his leave out the door.

Sidon smiled down at you and pulled you close. “It appears our secret is safe for now, my little minnow. Now…where were we?” He pushed you to the bed once more and covered his mouth over your own. The bitter taste of your essence still on his lips causing you to frown. Sidon chuckled. “It seems like you prefer my mouth elseware…” He moved back to between your legs and resumed his musings.

“S…Sidon you have duties!” you pleaded.

“The only thing I am prince of right now is your body.” He moved his tongue faster. You couldn’t say anything back. Only the pleasure he was giving you mattered in your mind. It became a drug. A passionate, addictive drug.

“We can’t…he knows…” You pleaded.

“He has no idea, my minnow. Now, brush away those thoughts…” He started sucking at different parts of you. Each one more pleasurable than the last. Still, that pleasure wasn’t enough for your body. You wanted him. You _needed_ him.

“Please…please…” you whined.

“Please what, my sweet minnow?” Sidon teased. “Beg for me…”

“I want…I want you…” you cried.

“I am giving you myself, my minnow.” Sidon was pushing his teasing to the limit. Obviously wanting to make you a begging, slutty mess underneath him.

“I want your cock inside me! Please Sidon! Please!” Sidon leaned over your body at that point and began whispering into your ear.

“Just one? Oh, my dear, no, no. Zora mate with two.” Your face flushed in a slight horror. He placed your legs on the side of his hips. “Don’t worry. I won’t put my knot in you.”

Your face twisted in confusion. “Huh?”

Sidon merely chuckled. “I won’t get you pregnant. If a male Zora puts his knot inside a female, they will have guppies. But, if I don’t, you won’t. It would problematic if every time we had sex we would have children, considering our long lifespans.”

You blushed at his lesson about the birds and the bees. “O…oh…thank you…” _What am I thanking him for?_ Your eyes then fell upon his cocks that were dripping. He angled both of them towards your sex.

“My minnow, are you alright?” he asked. You blushed.

“Just nervous is all…You are…well endowed…” Sidon smiled at the stoking of his ego. He petted your face as he began his decent into you. The stretch was painful. Your hands flashed to his biceps. “Ow…owww…oww.” Sidon’s eyes lit up with concern.

Sidon slowed and stayed in one place. “Ummm, my minnow. I think this new body is unaccustomed to mating.” You looked at him through tear filled eyes. He leaned down and kissed your lips, making sure to keep his hips still. “I mean you are a virgin.”

Your eyes widened in disbelief. “No…no way…”

Sidon merely chuckled. “Wow, what an honor. Deflowering my mate in my bed.” Sidon said in disbelief. He kissed your raised knee.

Your body seemed to adjust to his lengths. “I…think I am ok…” The prince began his slow decent once more. The pain returned. Your eyes had tears ripped from them.

“You’re doing great, my love. Oh…Goddess you feel good.” As he finished his sentence, he was fully sheathed inside you. Sidon shook and stilled. “I…I’m trying desperately not to come...Goddess…what kind of man comes right now?” He desperately tried to catch his breath. His eyes flickered and fluttered. Once his shakes have passed, he began moving slowly. You smiled at your prince. He was acting like _he_ was the virgin.

“I feel so full, Sidon.” You felt yourself squeeze around him as you rolled your hips.

“Shit!” Sidon cursed before he shook violently. You felt his cum fill up your insides. Once the prince caught his breath, he was mortified. He refused to even look at you.

“Sidon?”

“I’m…so embarrassed…” His face turned into a red frenzy. “First it was the blood moon…now this…” Tears started to well in his eyes. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. Sidon was that ashamed.

His cocks softened up and began to recede into his body. You reached your hand up to cup the prince’s cheek. “Sidon…It’s ok. If I may say something, that fact that you came so quickly was…a complement. I have been worried that…well, because of what happened during the blood moon, you wouldn’t want to mate with me anymore.”

Sidon shook his heads at your words. “That’s not it! I didn’t because I felt like I took advantage of you! I lost control then and I lost control now…I’m not the kind of man you want in bed…” At this, you grabbed his cravat and forced his body onto the bed. You flipped on top of him.

You lowered your head and nibbled at the fins near his face. “You’re beautiful, kind, sweet, and loving.” You kissed his cheek and worked downwards, sucking on his neck. “You always think of others before yourself. Relax, give yourself a break. Did you forget, I’m your _mate_.” Lips were then captured in a kiss. Once broken, you said, “Now, explain to me again why I wouldn’t like my mate, my lover, my prince in bed?”

Sidon ran his hand down your headtail. “What did I do to deserve a girl like you?” He put his hand on the back of your neck to bring you close and kiss you. “But, we should clean up. You are…spilling quite a bit.”

He carried you over to the pool. “You know, I have yet to see you swim in your new body.” You were confused at the devilish smile that graced your prince’s face, until he launched you into the air.

You glared at him as you resurfaced from the water. But, he jumped in after you and grabbed you, spinning you about in the water and laughing. “Come now my minnow! Surely you know that was in jest.” You broke away from him, earning a concerned look. But, you pulled on his headtail and swam away as quick as you could. “Don’t think you can swim away from me!” He chased you all over the pool. You flipped and twirled away from his reaching hands, laughing the whole time. Somehow, you would just barely get away. In the back of your mind though, you felt like he wasn’t giving his all. He was swimming just slow enough to not reach you.

You stopped and turned around, allowing your prince to wrap you in his arms. “You were letting me get away…” Sidon smiled.

“Of course, Zora are predators of the water. I like a good chase when it comes to my prey. But now, it’s time for me to enjoy what I caught. Don’t you think so, my sweet…little…minnow?” He pushed you against the wall of the pool and captured your lips. The strange thing was how you could kiss and breathe at the same time.

_Gills are awesome!_

**Bazz’s POV**

The captain dragged himself to the council meeting. All the elders were gathered at the table, along with a few key components, like himself. Bazz, captain of the guard, the prince’s personal protector, was sulking in the council room. Not only did he have to sit through a dumb meeting. He would have to see Sidon. The prince whose mate he kissed. He wished he could take it all back. Everything that has happened afterwards has not gone his way. She rejected him, Dunma confessed, his own father giving him a lecture about how his work is lacking in quality. Although that last one he has heard since the day he was born. ‘Not good enough.’

He could still hear those words in his head.

The last councilman to enter was Muzu. “Is everyone here? Excellent.” One council member raised their hand. “What about the prince? Is he skipping council meetings again?” Muzu shook his head and smiled…Smiled? Then proceeded to explain, “It is a glorious day for us. Apparently, the Zora from the sea has caught the attention of our prince.”

Bazz’s heart dropped. He could only imagine what the two amorous fish were doing behind closed doors. Even though he knew he never had a chance, even though he knew they couldn’t be together…why…did he still feel hurt knowing she was with her mate? The one she was _supposed_ to be with.

“Captain Bazz!” He shot his head up at the call of his name. “Thank you, for bringing such a Zora to our Prince Sidon. We were all beginning to worry about our prince ever finding a mate.” One of the elders cocked their head at Muzu. The old fish glared “Besides that………Hylian.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bazz figured he _should_ apologize to him at least. He broke his best friend’s trust, tried to steal away his mate. But where and how was the questions he needed to answer before confronting his prince. The captain’s feet trudged out of the room and down to his office. He had to do some paperwork (who knew being a captain would be a desk job).

He opened the door to the office and looked at the mound of paperwork. It would take his mind off of everything that has happened for a while. He should apologize, to right his wrong. But, a good clearing of the mind is much needed. He sat down and got to work on the first paper, new recruits. No doubt he would be training them, giving them much needed inspiration to work their way up the ladder.

That’s when a knock came to his door. Bazz looked up at his open door to see Dunma there. His stomach lurched. “Dunma, I was not expecting you.”

She walked into the office and closed the door behind her. “I know.”

A long pause soon became uncomfortable between the two Zora. “You came for my answer, didn’t you?”

Dunma shook her head. “No, not today. I just wanted to know how you were doing…and if I can help in any way.” Her eyes were full of concern. Not out of love, but out of respect for her captain. She crossed the room to the other side of his desk.

Bazz let out half of a laugh. “What do you think? I kissed the prince’s mate, told her I loved her. I can’t face Sidon or (Y/N) again.”

Duma came around the desk and put a hand on her captain’s shoulder. “You messed up.” Bazz lowered his head in shame. Dunma grabbed his chin and lifted it up, forcing Bazz to look at her. “But, if I know my prince, he would forgive you. I can’t say for certain about (Y/N) but…I am sure she would be the same. They both care about you deeply, my captain.”

Bazz smiled at her words as his hand covered her own. “Thank you, Dunma. You gave me the courage I so desperately needed.” Dunma simply smiled at her captain, along with a bit of a blush. “If…If I could ask one thing of you…”

Dunma nodded, “Yes, anything.”

“Would you come with me…to apologize? Even though I have stared death in the face countless times…I think I would lose my courage when I would knock on the prince’s door.”

“Of course, my captain.”

 

**Reader’s POV**

Sidon tugged hard on your tail, yanking your head back along with it. “S…Sidon!” you moaned. Your lover’s hips slapping against your butt, bringing with it his hard lengths into your dripping sex.

“You like it rough, don’t you (Y/N)? You like it when I force you down to mate with you, tug on your headtail, and show you all the pleasure your Zora body can give you.” You could only moan with each thrust of his hips. “Oh, my minnow…you should have swam faster…now you’re caught by your hunter, thrown underneath him, forced to give him pleasure.”

He caught you…caught you and now you had to do everything he said, take everything he gave you. Goddess, he had you in chains. Goddess, you loved it. Sidon just did it so well. You felt comfortable but completely helpless, whole yet broken into pieces. “S…Sidon!” The pressure and pleasure built up inside you was about to burst. “I feel…I feel Iike…”

“How embarrassing…getting off to your hunter taking pleasure from your body. Forcing his sex inside you. Hah, I could breed you right now and you would beg for more.” You lost it at his last comment. Everything twisted inside you and released at once. Your body contracted hard around his cocks, pushing you further and further into the height of your orgasm. Tears fell from your eyes as he pulled harder at your tail. Then, you relaxed. Sidon guided your body onto the bed and showered you with kisses. You could feel him smiling against your scales. “You really like it when I dirty talk you. But…I must say I was surprised when you got so into it.” A blush coated your entire face. “I was worried after the…the blood moon you wouldn’t like me…like that. As a Zora…well…I am quite an aggressive mater sometimes…” You reached behind you to pat his cheek.

“You keep thinking that I didn’t like it…” Now it was the prince’s turn to blush. “I told you before…I liked it.”

“It doesn’t excuse my lack of control…”

You turned around and wrapped your legs around his hips, coxing him back inside you. “Is there really control when you take me? I thought mating was about losing control with each other.”

“But...there…is still…boundaries that…” The prince couldn’t finish his sentence as his hips began to seek pleasure. You began petting his cheeks and headtail as he was thrusting away.

Sidon’s eyes were hooded and full of lust. You held him so that he had to look at you as he was taking you. “Put that out of your mind, my love. Come now, fuck me like you want to.” Sidon picked up his pace, grunting and moaning while desperately trying to chase his end.

“My minnow…My minnow you feel so good!” Sidon cried out like it was a plea. He was desperate, needy, and just a few words away from his end.

Even though you were not confident in your abilities to dirty talk…you could try. “Sidon…my sweet Sidon…just like that…pleasure yourself…give it to me…split me open…”

Sidon leaned over and put his crest against your own. “I’m coming…I’m…nnnnnahhh” He stilled above you and shuttered, gripping your hips. His episode was a lot shorter than the first time. But, you guessed that is how it was when a man came twice. The prince relaxed over you, breathing heavily. “My…minnow…I love you.” He then captured your lips in a kiss and rolled you over onto your side. He laid next to you and wrapped his arms around you. Sighing in pleasure he kissed all over your head. “I couldn’t have anyone else other than you.”

“No other man can compare to you, my love.” You answered back. But, you instantly chocked on what you just said.

“I know, my minnow. We will figure something out regarding Bazz. Knowing him, he probably regrets his actions from the bottom of his heart…” He held you closer. “For now…I just want to enjoy you. If you would have me?”

You snuggled into his chest. “Of course…I waited a long time to be with you again.”

A knock came at the door.

Sidon let out an exasperated breath and held you tighter. He turned over his shoulder and yelled “The prince is occupied with other work at the moment.” He then snuggled against the top of your head.

The knock then was more rhythmic. Two quick, a pause, then three quick knocks.

The prince only held you tighter and wrapped himself around you. “It’s Bazz.” He whispered. You looked at him to see what he wanted to do. The prince was pouting.

“Are you pouting because you aren’t getting what you want?” Sidon snuggled into your body. “You are being childish.”

“But, I’m the prince…I get what I want.”

“Really?”

“No…hardly ever, actually…” he added with a laugh. “Give us a spell!” he called to the door. He turned to you. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He pushed you to the bathroom and pushed a washcloth between your legs, earning a blush from you. A toothy grin shined up at you, quickly silences by your lackluster amusement. “Sorry, my minnow. I just…wish I could have had more time with you is all…”

Once the evidence of passion was wiped clean, Sidon opened the door to let not only Bazz in, but Dunma as well. To say you were shocked would be an understatement. Bazz looked at you, tears threatened to fall from his once proud eyes. Now covered in shame, they turned to the ground before addressing his prince. He kneeled before his prince, “Prince Sidon…I came to give my sincerest regrets to you-“

Sidon held up his hand, stopping his captain from speaking. “Dunma, please shut the door.” She hurried to do what her prince commanded. Once completed, she bowed. “Bazz, enough of the formalities. If we are to solve this issue, I need my friend…not my captain.” He motioned for Bazz to raise.

Yet, Bazz stayed still. “I don’t deserve your friendship, my prince…not after what I did…” Sidon closed the distance between them. The clack of his toes was the only sound in the still room. His hands grabbed Bazz’s shoulders and hulled him to his feet.

“I don’t deserve yours either. You risked your position to allow me and the woman of my dreams to be together. It was unfair to ask so much of you. Besides…” Sidon gave you a longing gaze. “…who wouldn’t want such a beauty in bed?” Your face turned bright red from his comment.

Bazz shook his head. “That doesn’t excuse my actions. My prince, please, punish me for my crimes…” His words sounded less like a plea and more of begging for retribution. Tears were now flowing, dripping down his white cheeks.

Sidon sighed. “Why must you address me as such? …Fine, I will give you a punishment equal to your crimes.” He looked at Dunma.

Bazz’s eyes widened, knowing his prince’s intentions. “My prince, she has nothing to do with this! Please, it is I who needs to be punished!” Sidon began to walk over to Dunma.

“M…my prince?” Sidon lovingly stroked her face fins, resting his palms on her cheeks.

“My dear Dunma…would you indulge me for a little bit?” He leaned down and captured her lips in his own. In your own gut, you definitely felt a bit of jealousy. Yet, Sidon was a man of character. A prince who carried your heart like it was made of fragile, expensive glass. You had trust in him.

But, his captain did not. “Sidon,” he cried, “she hasn’t done anything, my prince.” He reached out a hand to place on Sidon’s shoulder. Sidon broke the kiss.

“A kiss for a kiss. Sounds fair to me. Don’t you…my little Dunma?” Sidon turned to Bazz who was in shock. “You kissed my girl. I kissed yours.”

Bazz adamantly shook his head. “She’s not…we’re not…” A blush covered his face. The prince simply smiled back at his captain.

“If that is what you wish, captain.” Sidon slowly walked over to him. Bazz took one step, then two away from his prince until he was against the wall. “But, I must admit…I didn’t know you felt this way about me…” Sidon cooed in his ear.

“I don’t…that’s not what I mean! Stop twisting my-“ Sidon cut his best friend off in a kiss.

_At this rate he’ll kiss half the kingdom…_

Bazz pushed Sidon away. “I mean real punishment! Not whatever….this is! Please, I deserved to be court marshaled for this at least…” Bazz pleaded with his prince with his eyes.

Sidon sighed. “You were never one to make things easy, were you? Fine, then your punishment is to take Dunma out on a date. You hurt her feelings too you know.”

“I don’t understand, my prince.”

“Well, seeing you squirm was enough for me. And…(Y/N) has a thing to see boys kissing.”

“Hey!” you cried. You turned away and blushed. _How did he find that out?_

Sidon patted his best friends head. “Dunma likes you, Bazz. Treat her nice. I expect a full report upon your return. This is an order.”

Bazz dropped his gaze. “Yes Sir.” He answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Bazz, he can't catch a break, can he?  
> It took me forever to think of a good punishment for our captain. But, I think this would be fair. Plus Dunma is such a sweetie! She deserves some Bazz quality time.
> 
> As always, kudo and comment.


	20. Date Night part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date! Date! Date! But this time it is Bazz and Dunma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week? Blasphemy...

“S…Sidon?” you asked

“What is it, my minnow?”

“Why are we following them?”

Sidon put his hands on his hips. “To make sure everything goes right.”

His answer caused you to shake your head. “This is creepy…”

For some reason, after Dunma and Bazz left the room, Sidon began planning to help Bazz on his date. ‘To make him look cool.’ He said. ‘Not every guy has the romantic abilities like I do. We need to help him with his charm.’

Now you were here, stalking the two. Yet, they have to know. There was no way they couldn’t notice all of the “Oh, look it’s the prince! He’s so handsome!” and “Oh, it’s Rutoto, she so gorgeous!” Apparently, ever since you left Bazz’s protective aura, the men thought they had a chance. As for the prince, well…he relished in praise.

“Hurry up Rutoto. We are going to lose them!” You scurried to where he was heading.

 

**Bazz’s POV**

Why in the Goddess’s name was his prince following him on this…this…punishment? He knows Dunma is too young for him. Too…innocent! Whenever he looked into her eyes, they always had a youthful glow to them. An optimism that all of his younger soldiers have. Well, except for his prince.

“Ummm, captain?” Dunma shyly said.

“P…please just call me Bazz.” He bashfully answered.

“O…oh well, Bazz… As much as I like walking around the Domain…we aren’t on patrol…are we?”

 _Shit, have I absentmindedly followed the patrol route?_ “Of…of course not. Well…where would you like to go?”

“Oh…I…don’t know…I have never been on a date before.”

 _Goddess above…her first date is **this!**_   He looked over Dunma’s shoulder. His prince was signing things for him to say. Rutoto on the other hand…was rather embarrassed standing beside him. He tried to sound as natural as possible when reciting what Sidon was giving him. “W…well we could pick up something. Then we could have a picnic by the waterfall?” Dunma cocked her head at Bazz’s sharp upwards tone of his voice at the end. Bazz quickly added “…if…if you feel that is appropriate.”

She smiled sweetly. “I think that is an excellent idea. You are always so full of them, captain!....Bazz! I mean Bazz…oh goddess…” She shifted her stance and looked away, embarrassed.

Bazz began walking towards Marot Mart to get items for their picnic. “WELCOME!!!!!!!!” Marot shouted. “And what are you doing with Rivan’s daughter? She didn’t get in trouble now…did she?”

“N…no we are…ummm…here to pick up some things. Excuse us…” He pushed on Dunma’s back to shuffle her inside. _That was close…_

 

**Reader’s POV**

Marot then turned to look at the next couple coming her way. “WEL-“ The prince gracefully took Marot’s hand.

“My dear Marot, would you be ever so kind in doing us a little favor?” Before she even could take a breath, Sidon began speaking once again. “Thank you so much, my dear. You truly are a blessing from Hylia herself.” He picked out some rupees from his pocket and handed them to her. “Can you buy the most expensive picnic essentials Cleff has to offer? Give the basket to Bazz when you are done.” He kissed her hand and hurried off with you in tow, leaving Marot in a daze from the personal attention she got from her prince.

Once you were out of sight from the mart, you looked up at your mate lacklusterly. “I’m feeling a bit jealous with how many girls you are kissing today. Well, and Bazz.”

Sidon blushed and gave a chuckle. “You know I only have eyes for you. I guess you really haven’t been around me much when I…” He sighed and folded his arms. “…have to put on appearances for my subjects. I’m sorry if it bothers you.”

You shook your head. “I…I just am still new to this whole royalty stuff. Zelda yells at me quite often for not being more…refined. I just don’t know what I am doing or how to be…elegant? I guess…” You put your hand to your crest. “I suck as a princess.”

Sidon smiled at you and took your hand. “Refined, maybe not the best way to describe you. But, sucking as a princess, that’s completely wrong. My minnow…your strengths lie elsewhere. You have a way with people that I wish I had. If I could tell you an insecurity of mine…I only know how to interact with people who idolize me. That’s why I have such a hard time with the council. You know how to interact with all sorts of different people. I…admire that about you…”

A deep crimson blush graced your cheeks. His words struck a cord in you. “Thanks Sidon.” Is the only thing that came to mind. But, your face filled in all the words you mouth could not get out.

“Here they come.” Sidon said. It broke the loving air between you. It would be a lie to say that you were completely happy about ‘helping them.’ If you were honest with yourself…you just wanted some time with Sidon.

 

**Bazz’s POV**

Damn that Sidon…having Marot give him such an elaborate basket of stuff. Why was he always so…extra about everything? When Marot handed him the basket he had to play it off like he planned the whole thing. Dunma was impressed. At least, that is what he hoped.

“Shall we be off?” he asked. Dunma blushed and nodded at his question. They began their walk down the long bridge to the west of the Domain. The silence between them soon became too much. “Ummm…so…what have you been doing lately?” He instantly regretted the question he just spoke.

“Oh! Ummm, well, I have been taking extra shifts recently to give you a break. But, other than that…I have been getting good at reciting poetry.”

Bazz’s eyes widened. “You like poetry?”

This caused Dunma to give half a laugh. “Well, it’s one of the few things I am allowed to do. I’m not allowed to go outside much. Dad says it’s because the hormonal boys will take me away and mate me. It’s part of the reason I joined the guard. I wanted to go outside and meet people.” Bazz couldn’t help but feel a bit sad for the poor Zora. She was an adult after all. A young one but one that needs to go out and find friends…maybe even love.

Bazz rubbed the back of his head. “I could pull some strings and assign you to the outer part of the Domain if you would like.”

The young Zora grabbed his hand. “Really? You would do that for me? I always wanted to go see the world! I was surprised dad even let me go on the trip to the beach! Even though he was there with me…”

“Y…yah. A good soldier needs to know all sorts of situa…tions…” Bazz caught his prince signing to him again.

‘Stop talking about work!’

“So…umm…poetry?”

Dunma collected herself. “Yes. It is quite lovely to recite to others. Would you like me to recite one I have been memorizing?” Bazz nodded. “Ok…Clear waters and white lilies, how you sing to my soul. I wish I could bloom into my own. Fairy pond glittering…glittering…ummm…” Her cheeks turned a bright red. “I’m so sorry…I…forgot.”

Bazz rested a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. What you did recite was lovely. It truly made my heart sing.”

Dunma jumped a bit. “R…really? Oh I’m…I’m glad…” She began to nervously touch her headtail. “You…are the first person I recited to outside of my family. I get way too nervous.”

The pair passed Gaddison who bowed to her captain. Silently, Bazz breathed a sigh of relief that she didn’t say anything. Now, they were in the forest, away from anyone else…Well, besides his two stalkers. Bazz gave a quick glance behind him. Sidon was holding up (Y/N)’s hand.

‘Hold her hand!’ Sidon mouthed as he was avidly pointing to (Y/N)’s hand.

Bazz sighed. “Dunma,” She looked up at her captain. Her eyes had a bit of a sparkle to them. For a second, Bazz lost his nerve. “U…ummm it…it gets a bit trippy here in the forest. Why don’t you hold my hand so you don’t fall.” Bazz offered his hand.

She gave him a bit of a cheeky smile. “Are you just wanting to hold my hand?” She took his outstretched palm and laced her fingers with his.

“Well, it can have a practical use too…” Bazz tried to come up with an excuse. “Like…not…falling?”

Dunma laughed. “My captain, you are ….I mean Bazz, you are so shy. Are you sure this isn’t _your_ first date.”

Bazz faked a couch. “N…no I have been on plenty. They…just didn’t allow me much.” He admitted. Laflat wouldn’t let him touch her in public at all. Only minimally in private. And those fangirls only gave him affection around Sidon.

Dunma let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his one arm. “Well, I’ll do anything you ask of me.”

Bazz blushed. “You…shouldn’t say that to a guy you know…They might get the wrong idea.”

She only nuzzled her cheek in his arm. “And what did _you_ think I was implying?” Bazz flushed and began to stutter ums and I-s. “You are so cute, Bazz. Thank you…for taking me out today.”

“We…haven’t even done anything yet.”

“I know. But, just talking to you and being with you is something I have been dreaming about for a long time.” Dunma admitted.

This popped a question into Bazz’s head. Maybe one that would be better off unsaid. “How long have you liked me?”

Dunma flushed. “W…w…well I ummm since…I…got into the guard…You struck me as…a confident and skilled man. I guess my heart was just drawn to you. I’m sorry…”

“N…no don’t be sorry. I was just curious is all.” _Damnit Bazz you idiot! Now she is all flustered and closed off. And when you thought she was opening up…you fucked up Bazz, you fucked up._ Thankfully, the waterfall was ahead. “Here we are.” Bazz set down the basket and sat down beside it. Dunma sat on the other side of it. He quickly opened the basket to find something that might amend this-

“Steamed and sautéed Hyrule bass with seaweed sauce? Oh Bazz…this is too much…you shouldn’t have spent so much on me. Oh…it that…Zoran Wine? Bazz really…I don’t deserve this…”

Bazz handed the plate to her anyway. “Please, you deserve to be pampered and treated like the queen you are. Now, may I pour you a glass of wine, my lady?”

 

**Reader’s POV**

“My queen? My lady? Really Bazz?” You were hiding in the bushes with Sidon beside you. Luckily, they were facing the opposite direction. So, the possibility of them looking your way was incredibly low. “And what is with that fancy food? Sidon she is going to think Bazz is trying too hard.”

Sidon only pulled you close. “My minnow. Just let it happen. This should help the mood a bit.” His stomach growled. 

“Sidon…”

“Yes, my sweet little minnow?”

“You forgot to get us food, didn’t you?”

“I did indeed, my sweet little minnow.”

“Awww.”

 

**Bazz’s POV**

_Shit…now you are even talking like Sidon._

He shook it off. Now wasn’t the time to mess up. “Do you like the food?” A mouth full-Dunma happily nodded. He chuckled. “You are too cute. I mean…Like you are normally cute but…uhhh…” He looked around and then behind him. Just as he suspected…his prince was still there.

Sidon held up (Y/N) and pointed to her cheek. Then, made an overexaggerated licking motion. (Y/N) was none too pleased at her mate’s actions. But, he did get the point across.

“Dunma…” He reached for her chin. “You have something on your cheek.” Dunma quickly brushed her face off.

“Oh my, that must have been embarrassing…Thank you for telling me.”

“Uh…no…no problem…” _Why can’t I catch a break today?_

 

**Reader’s POV**

“Well that didn’t work…” you said, wiping the spit from your own cheek.

“Hmmmm…You grew up around the Rito, correct?” Sidon asked.

“Y…yes. But I fail to see what that has to do with this.”

Sidon smiled and grabbed your shoulders. “Communicate with the birds! Tell them to sing a love song!”

You rolled your eyes. “The Rito can’t communicate with birds, Sidon. Just like how Zora can’t communicate with fish. Or is there something you want to tell me?”

The prince deflated, and his little feather sagged. “I just…want this to be perfect. Bazz has never had an easy time falling in love. The women he was always with were more interested in me…So, I want this time to be different. I want it to be successful.” In his eyes, he truly cared for his best friend. Now you understood. Sidon was more heartbroken _for_ Bazz than angry at him.

You took a quick look around and noted the circle of rocks. “I may have someone who can help.” You crept along the brush, careful not to alert the two Zora ahead. You found a rock and completed the circle.

*Poof*

“Yah ha hamph-“ You covered the Korok’s mouth with your hand.

Bazz couched. “Sorry. Just something in my throat…” He told Dunma.

You then relaxed and let up your covering of its mouth slightly. “You have to be quiet, ok?” The Korok waved its arms to agree.

It whispered, “You found me. What can I help you with?”

“Would you be able to have the birds sing something romantic for the couple over there? But, it’s a secret. No one else must know.” The Korok nodded and poofed away. Hopefully, he could gather up some birds to save this date.

As you were crawling back, you noticed Sidon holding two thumbs up and the cheesiest grin. “You are amazing my minnow! Absolutely spectacular!” He whispered. A flock of birds sat in a branch across from you. Fingers crossed, you pleaded with the Goddess that the little forest child took this seriously.

The first bird began a note. Then the next bird harmonized with it. Soon, all of the birds began to sing a beautiful melody. You heard this before, and the feelings it brought back was filled with so much joy…and a tinge of sadness. “The song of love…” you said in disbelief.

Sidon gave you a curious look. “You know this song?”

You nodded. “Prince Komali would sing it to me…after we were…quite intimate.” A blush graced your scales. You could feel his feathers wrap around your body, warming you. His embrace blocked out everything unpleasant in the world, leaving only a euphoric feeling. Your arms wrapped around your body as you sighed.

However, the other prince seemed unamused at your fond memory. When you noticed his expression, you got embarrassed and ashamed. “N..no (Y/N), I don’t mean any ill will…I’m…I’m just…umm…how to put this…”

“You’re jealous?”

The prince scoffed at your statement. “A prince does not get _jealous_. I was merely expressing my distaste for you to think happily about…well…another man.”

You smiled at your mate. “You are so jealous.”

But, the aggravating stopped there as Sidon’s eyes were fixed on the couple in front of them. You followed his gaze to see Dunma leaning in to kiss her captain. Bazz leaned into her advances. Even to go so far as to wrap his arms around her, pulling her into him.

Sidon wrapped his own arm around you and pulled you close. “I think our work here is done, my little minnow.” He kissed the top of your head and stood up. “Care to join me in our own nighttime activities?”

You gave him a cheeky smile and took his hand to resume your full height. “And what kind of activities are we going to do, my prince?”

Sidon pulled you close to him and lightly touched your gills, sending a sweet shock of pleasure through you. “Now…who could say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the Rito Prince? Sidon still has some insecurities about him...


	21. Late Night, Early Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorephan is best dad

_When will they find out?_ You thought to yourself. Now that you had a few moments alone, the worries came flowing back into your head. After the prince had another…fun time with you, he fell fast asleep. Yet, your restless legs and mind prevented you from joining him.

So, here you sit alone on the railing of his balcony. _It will be suspicious when I don’t return after a long time._ You looked back at the sleeping prince. How you wished things were different. You expressed that you _wanted_ to stay with him forever. But, you didn’t think he understood that it was just that…a want.

Not a reality.

A princess of Hyrule. An advisor to Zelda. Someone who needed to get married. Oh, how you hoped it could be him. Prince Sidon, the love of your life. This left you with two options… Rejoining Zelda and be married off to some merchant or warlord or whatever.

Or live a lie with the one you loved.

_When will it be when that lie was unveiled?_

_It’s only a matter of time…_

Your eyes rested on the sleeping prince once more. In your heart, you knew you had to leave him. But, you knew he would never let you go. Maybe, if you went and told Zelda you needed more time, she would allow it. Maybe, she could even decree that you were allowed back into the Domain.

You heard a giggle from down below. Bazz and Dunma were walking back from their date, obviously tipsy. You smiled down at them. At least they are happy…one good thing.

You sighed. It was over a week. Tomorrow would be the tenth day, the day you _could_ change back to normal. No, you pushed it off long enough…you had to go see her. If you traveled through the night, you could be back by mid-day tomorrow. Hopefully, Zelda can think of something.

You grabbed the balcony doors and shut them. Sidon didn’t stir from the small click it made. The pitter patter of feet was barely audible in the room as you snuck across the floor. Then, in one swift motion, you contorted your way out the door and shut it behind you. You looked around to see if anyone saw, then you turned to the right and scurried down the hall. Further and further you went until, you realized you went the wrong way.

_Wait…I need to turn here…and here…_

You passed the kings of old, the paintings of battles fought long ago, sculptures of fish, the kings of old. Wait… _did I just go in a circle?_ _I need to turn here…_

You wandered around to what seemed like half an hour. Then, you finally admitted to yourself…you were lost. Still, your feet kept moving. After all, there had to be an exit somewhere.

_With as little exits as there are, they certainly aren’t expecting a…_

Your eye caught a faint glow, ever so soft that was around the corner. It wasn’t blue like the luminous stones littered across the Domain. It was orange with a hint of yellow. _Fire?_ You walked to the doorframe and poked your head in.

“Well hello there, young one.” A deep voice called. You looked up to see King Dorephan reading on what seemed to be an overly large recliner. “Come in, come in, child.” You slowly walked towards him and sat down in a chair he offered to you. “So, what has you up and wandering this late at night?”

You blushed. “I…have been…worried about something. It keeps me up at night.” To this, Dorephan hummed.

“I too have worries. But, if we let those worries consume us, we can’t move forward in our lives.”

Your eyes turned to your folded hands. “But, it’s the future that I worry about…and the ones I love.” The king lifted your chin lightly with his pointer finger, prompting you to look at him. He offered his hand for you to take. Your two hands didn’t even cover a finger!

“My child, my eyes are old, and I wish to see you up close. Come.” He laid his hand down on the ground. You hesitantly climbed on and sat down. You shot out an arm to stabilize yourself as soon as he elevated you to his face. A smile grew on his old lips and he let out a hearty chuckle. “Now how did you manage this? You look like a normal Zora.”

You blushed. “I…I am a normal Zora…from the sea!?”

The king gave you an inquisitive look. “My dear (Y/N), you can’t fool the king.” Your mouth was agape with hearing your real name. “When Muzu said my dear Sidon found another, I knew it had to be you. My boy adores you and only you.” He ended his sentence with another chuckle. “So now that the voltfish is out of the room, what ails you, my dear?”

You sighed and adjusted yourself in his hand. “Well, to start, I’m not even supposed to be in the domain. If word got out about…who I was…” You let your words trail off. Then, recentered on your point. “It would not only be problematic for me…But for Sidon, Zelda, and Bazz as well. Bazz might lose his job because of me…”

King Dorephan hummed deeply in thought. “And why are you so opposed to living out your days as Rutoto?”

You grabbed your forearms. “I would be living a lie. And…if I’m to become Sidon’s…ummm”

“Betrothed.” He finished for you

Instead of repeating the word, you nodded. “I would be lying to the whole Domain.”

The king smiled at you. “You have a rich and pure heart. That I have no doubt. But, as a father I must ask you, for my son’s sake, to do what is best for his heart.” He chuckled deeply once more. “A selfish request, I know.”

To this you shook your head. “No, I don’t think it is. We care for the same person vary much.”

The king smiled and readjusted in his chair. “Would a story help you sleep?” You smiled and nodded. “Well, believe it or not, I wasn’t always this handsome. I used to not be much to look at. Muzu was what every girl wanted.”

You gave half a laugh. “Muzu? Really?”

The king nodded. “I was chubby and tall. Couldn’t really swim fast or fight quickly like the other boys. Muzu knew this and would often tease me about it. Goddess, I am happy Mipha and Sidon were more like their mother. Anyway, one day I met your great, great, great, great, great,” You waved your hand to show him you didn’t really know your heritage all that much. “Well…your ancestor Violet. Violet of Hyrule. She was a beauty, the second sister to the crown. You see, When Muzu and I were taking a trip to Hyrule castle, there was an…unfortunate accident. An electric Lizalfos trapped us between the moat surrounding the castle and himself. Violet jumped off the bridge, down onto the monster and strangled it to death. Never once worrying about her own wellbeing. I fell in love with her instantly. Unfortunately, as did Muzu. For the next few days we both battled for her affections with gifts. But, Muzu would often do tricks that would outshine me, and I eventually gave up. That is until some village boys began to tease me about how I looked. Whale-man they called me. ‘The ground shakes when he walks!’ Whenever I would take a step, they would fall down like the ground was collapsing underneath them.”

“That’s terrible…” you said softly.

The king smiled at you. “Muzu and Violet were walking arm in arm. When they saw my situation…Muzu wanted to keep walking. He tried to hurry her along. But, Violet grabbed a stick and chased the boys away from me. I was so embarrassed. Goddess, I must have been sixty. But, I knew she was who I wanted to marry. I accidently said that when she offered her hand to me. To my surprise, she said yes. Muzu was so angry. Yet, she simply turned to him and said, ‘How can I marry a man who runs away from those in need?’ I think those words have molded me into the man I am today. But, it is also when Muzu started to dislike Hylians. He called them fickle creatures.” The king yawned in his chair. “I was reading my diary of that day. You remind me of her…” He lightly patted your head with his other hand.

“But, you didn’t marry her…did you?” Dorephan shook his head to that.

“No. I quickly realized that she aged much faster than I. By the time she was ready to marry, I was still but a child. It wasn’t in the grand design for us to be together. But, if it didn’t happen then I wouldn’t have met Sidon’s mother, and Sidon wouldn’t be here.” He hummed deeply. “And yet, Muzu still hates Hylians to this day. Don’t you Muzu?”

Your head whipped around to see the old green man in the doorway. He adjusted his regalia and bowed to his king. “I thought that the way our prince was acting was…out of character. Now I know why. As for your question, my king, I don’t hate Hylians. I simply have a distaste and distrust towards them. But, you must understand, my king, if she continues her courtship of the prince, she will become queen. I don’t trust a Hylian as our queen.”

Dorephan adjusted in his chair. “She looks like a Zora to me.”

Muzu shook his head. “My king…” he said in sadness. “Our people cannot be entrusted to a Hylian.”

You opened your mouth at the same time as the king. Both of you closed them. He nodded for you to speak. “You make it sound like I will be running the kingdom. But, Sidon will. He has been preparing his whole life. I only know how to hunt and fight…Even now, Zelda is trying to prepare me to rule Hyrule if anything were to happen to her.

“But, despite all that…I have come to love the people of the Domain. My mother Nota and father Kapson live here. I would do anything in my power to protect them.”

Muzu took a deep breath and sighed. “You approve, my king?”

King Dorephan looked at you thoughtfully. “No, not really.”

Your heart sank, and tears welled up in your eyes. “M…my k…king…I…”

Dorephan broke out into a hearty laugh. “I’m sorry, my dear…that...hahaha…that was too good to pass up. Hehehaha…Oh, please do forgive me. Of course, I approve.”

Muzu gave a small smile. “Then I guess it can’t be helped…I have a council meeting tomorrow…we can discuss the task at hand about getting your warrant revoked.”

You smiled widely “Thank you, Mu-“

“HOWEVER! You must promise me that you will do everything in your power to protect the betterment of the Domain. And protect the prince with your life.” Muzu glared at you.

Yet, you did not waver. “Naturally.” You stated.

Dorephan gave another chuckle. “Well, then that is settled. Never thought it would be, this late at night. But, better to tackle it early than late. Wait, that doesn’t make sense…” The king then, he set you down on the floor and patted your head again. “Now, it is past your bedtime. I should get to bed as well.” The king stood up from his chair and blew out the candles hanging from the chandelier.

“Why candles?” you asked.

“They are better to read with. Old eyes…” You smiled and walked out the door with him. Muzu bowed to his king and then nodded lightly to you.

“I do hope you will forgive my past transgressions.” Muzu stated.

“You were just trying to do what is best for your people. But, thank you. And yes, I forgive you.” _Even though I want to punch you in your fucking old-_

“Goodnight, Rutoto.” The king winked and walked down the hall with his advisor. You bowed and turned the other way. “Rutoto…” You turned around. “Simply a reminder, the prince’s quarters are this way and the second door on the right after the painting. But, just a reminder.” You blushed deeply and scurried beside the king. “But, if you wish to leave…it is that way.”

You shook your head. “You are right, my king. It is bedtime.” The party stopped in front of the prince’s chambers. Dorephan slowly opened the door and sighed a happy sigh upon looking at his sleeping son.

“I would say to be good to him, but it seems like you already are.” The king said before he shut the door behind you. Your face turned beat red as you stared at the door behind you. Gaining your composure, you slowly walked around the bed and crawled back in it with the prince. “We will make this work…together.” You whispered and fell asleep next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You felt something tickle your lips, then press against you, blocking your air. You opened your eyes to see the prince kissing you. He broke the kiss and moved to your ear. “Good morning, my love.” Those curious hands began wandering your body, searching for something between your legs. 

You giggled and playfully pushed at his arm. “If you keep this up, you know what will happen.” Sidon smiled and nibbled at your face fins. “Sidon…we just did it last night.” You laughed through your sentence.

“And still I have yet to have my fill of you.” He stroked your now opening slit. “Ah, you are more eager than you let on.” You blushed and faced away. The prince kissed and lapped at your neck. A hungry moan escaped from his mouth as your slit fully opened to him. With a shuffle and rustle in the sheets, the prince took full advantage of this new predicament.

You gasped as his lengths stretched you, slow and erotic. His eyes captured yours the entire decent. He would push a bit in, then pull back out. Then, a bit more and pull back out. Once he was fully sheathed, he kissed slowly all over your face. “S…Sidon…” The prince then rocked his hips back and forth, lazily fucking you. His onslaught of slow kisses and deep, satisfied moans didn’t stop either. He kissed up your neck on your forehead and down the other side. Then, he would go back.

In a husky voice he pleaded, “I would give anything to have all my mornings like this.” He ended his sentence by sucking one part of your neck a bit harder.

You giggled. “You’re gonna leave a mark if you keep doing that.” To this the prince smiled.

“And why shouldn’t I proclaim my love to you? You are my mate, after all.”

“But I’m not supposed to be.”

“True” Sidon rolled around with you in his arms. Now, you were lying against his chest, receiving all of your pleasure from underneath. “But, my heart would never choose another.” He pulled you further into his chest and kissed the top of your head. A satisfied moan rumbled deep in the back of his throat.

His slow and loving fucks were erotic in every way. But, your body cried for more. You blushed deeply and looked at your mate. “S…Sidon…” This tugged a smug smile from the prince.

“What is it, my little minnow? You seem…unsatisfied.”

Your blush deepened as you shook your head. “T…that’s not it…I just…” Sidon bucked his hips a bit faster. “Ah!” You buried your face into his chest. Sidon made another deep and satisfactory growl. His hands wandered down your back and over your fins, then back up. The prince smiled against the top of your head as those fingers worked their way to your gills. You jumped once he slowly dragged his fingers over your slits. “S…Sidon!” The pleasure sent shocks straight to the building knot in your belly. Now, he had you panting, writhing in his arms.

“Mmmm…mmo…more…” you shyly begged. The prince answered your cries with an increase of his pace. It was just a little bit faster, a little bit harder, but it was enough to get the pleasure to build up deep within your belly. His slow musings and teasing against your gills made his quicker pace all the more pleasurable. Your fingers gripped tighter at his chest. “Sidon…Sidon I think I’m going to…”

“Go ahead…come on me…come on your mate’s desperate cocks.” You buried your face deep into his chest and screamed his name. Even muffled, you worried if anyone walking past would hear your cried of pleasure. Sidon took his hands off of your gills and wrapped them around your body, holding you as you came down from your high. “My minnow, goddess you are beautiful.” He strengthened his words with kisses to your exasperated face. He rolled around again to lay you on the soft bed. “My minnow, with your permission of course, may I indulge in your body once more?” You lopped your head in a nod, earning a snicker from the prince. _He snickers?_ But, your actions did not deter him in seeking his own pleasure. He started with slow, shallow thrusts. Then, he began to beg and plead when those thrusts became harder and more erratic. “(Y/N) my sweet (Y/N) you make me feel so good, so loved.” The prince kissed you at every angle and moaned in your ear. “I never want you to leave…I want you in my bed…on my cocks…forever…nnnhhh…pleading to fill up your insides with my cum.” Sidon grasped your legs and hulled your lower half up to be fucked in midair. Sidon’s eyes never left yours as he began to tremble. “Goddess…I’m…ahhhhhhh.” Sidon’s entire body contorted around you as he released himself inside you, filling you up like he promised.

You petted away at his headtail. The prince breathed hot and heavy against your chest. His face was a plethora of smiles. But, a knock on the door ruined the moment between you. The voice that came with it belonged to a certain captain. “Prince Sidon, you are late for the council meeting.” The prince cursed under his breath and kissed your cheek. He jumped into the pool to wash off and was out the door.

It did make you wonder if the reason he is the fastest swimmer of all of the Zora, was because he was chronically late.

“Oh Sidon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh....Things are finally looking up for our main couple.
> 
> So I just realized that this "spin off" is now longer than the original Princey Prince story...but has less chapters...
> 
> Also quick PSA! It is my anniversary weekend. I am also going to an anime convention! So don't count on me posting anything for the next two weeks. If you need more Sidon in your life, try writing your own fanfic! I never thought I could write well until I tried it!
> 
> Later!


	22. The Prince's Council

**Sidon’s POV**

Sidon adjusted his adornments, not having enough time to do so in the bedroom. “Shoulders squared away, rope on, feather fluffed. Goddess above, why didn’t you come and get me earlier, Bazz?” 

Bazz took long strides to keep up with his prince and rolled his eyes. “If you would wake up on time, I wouldn’t have to get you at all. Besides, I came for you ten minutes earlier than usual. I wasn’t expecting for you to come immediately out of the room. At this rate, we will be a minute early. Won’t the council be impressed?” He finished sarcastically. 

Sidon breathed a small sigh of relief. But, the rest of his breath was held when he saw that there was a rather angry older red fish walking towards him. The prince put on his best smile. “Kapson! You are back from the excursion at Terry Town!”

The old fish glared at his prince. “I just got back this morning. No time to even see my wife.” He straightened his hunched back. “I got word that you are courting a certain Zora from the sea. Is that true?”

Sidon’s usually cheerful demeanor wavered under the piercing gaze of his elder. Under the guise of simple curiosity, the secret meaning was diamond clear.  _ What happened to your undying love for my daughter?  _ The prince couldn’t just tell the old fish of (Y/N)’s new form. Other Zora were walking around. Not to mention, how he would react to finding out. “Well, my dear Kapson, the rumors are true. I have found myself captivated with the Zora from the sea. But, your daughter will forever be my first love.” 

Kapson glared at his prince. “If you weren't my prince...well, there is no helping it regardless...please, excuse me.” Kapson walked past his prince into the council room. Sidon then breathed the last bit of his sigh of relief. Bazz put a reassuring hand on his shoulder to move him into the council room.

The elders filled the round table in the center of the room. Each member giving a smirk or a chuckle when looking at the prince. No doubt, because he missed the last council meeting. The prince took his chair with his captain standing beside him. No elder dared to approach him, the fighting is always left to when the meeting actually starts. Yet, with no motions trying to push through, he can rest easy. Bazz leaned down to his ear. “Are you alright, my prince?” 

Sidon made a small smile. “Yes, of course. But, enough about me...how are you and Dunma?” Bazz sighed and made a small jab at his prince. Enough so that it would hurt but, not enough that it would be noticeable. 

“Prince Sidon, I know my feelings for (Y/N) were wrong. But, I have to confess that I am still trying to break off those feelings. Dunma is nice and so was the date. But, I’m just not ready for a relationship after what happened.” Sidon looked to see Bazz’s saddened expression.

The prince smiled. “You want me to give her to you? Since I am your Orivorar partner we could swing somethin- Ow… Why do you always hit me?”

“Don’t tease me like that, my prince. It is quite unbecoming of you. Besides…” He lowered his voice to an erotic growel. “You know I am a better lover than you in bed. I don’t think she will come back to you after a night with me.” The prince let out a bit of a chuckle.

Muzu clapped twice to gather the council’s attention. “The council is now in session. Before the meeting begins, let us welcome back Kapson from his excursion to Terry Town.” The whole room gave light claps. “Anything interesting to report, Kapson?” 

Kapson shifted in his chair. “Actually, I have noticed something...Other races, Rito, Gerudo, and Gorons are all traveling Hyrule. Even though we, as an aquatic bound race, can’t travel too far from water, we need to try to initiate relations between races. Quite often the Hylians would be fearful of me because of my sharp teeth. I think building relations would help remedy their fears.”

Seggin rolled his eyes. “You are too soft to those Hylians. They are all cowards and you know it. No relations will ever remedy that.” The other elders nodded. “Besides, you aren't one to talk since your daughter is a lowly Hylian.”

Kapson slammed his hands on the table. “She is a princess and you will treat her with respect!”

Seggin stood up and marched over to Kapson. “She has made you soft.” Both men squared their shoulders and balled their hands into fists. 

“Enough!” Muzu ordered. He took several deep breaths. “You guppies...fighting like children with sticks. Sit down, both of you!” The men glared at each other and sat in their respective seats. “On to our first topic of discussion…” Muzu took a long gaze at his paper and sighed. He turned it over so that the print was face down on the table. “The waterway of the east side of the domain is flowing at an uncomfortable pace and has been asked to be slowed down by its residents...”

 

**Reader’s POV**

You rolled to one side of the bed. Then, the other. Finally, you decided that staying in the prince’s room all day wasn’t doing you any good. So, you landed your feet on the ground and sat at the vanity to put on your dressings. Even after such a long time, you still weren’t used to the scales that adorned your face and body. You picked up your dressings one by one and arranged them on your head, neck, shoulders, and finally ankles and waist. Apparently, you learned that Zora keep on their dressings when they sleep in the pool. But, they aren’t so comfortable on a waterbed so they take them off.

_ Maybe I should try sleeping in the pool sometime… _

You stood from the little chair and immediately grabbed your back and groaned. “Oww...goddess why does he have to be so rough?” A few stretches helped ease the pain. But the annoyance of it was still there.

But you continued onwards out the door. After all, a bedroom is boring unless there's two people in it.

 

**Sidon’s POV**

The talking was the same annoying monotone crabbing that happened at all the meetings. He appeared alert of course. But, his mind was elsewhere. 

_ Could we share her? How many cocks can fit in a female Zora? All four in her sex or… _

 

_ “S...Sidon I can’t...please…” Sidon rubbed along her sides to soothe her. He already had one pair of his intertwined cocks inside her sweet sex. Now, to relax her enough to take the other pair under her fins. “I...I’m so full I can’t take more…” Yet, the tips pushed past the resisting rim of muscle and further into her ass.  _

_ She wasn’t the only one panting. Bazz was beneath her on the bed, losing his mind after the first insertion. His eyes were completely fixated on her face, enjoying the lewd expressions she made.  _

_ Once the boys were snug inside her, Sidon began a slow pace and got Bazz to match. His captain’s eyes went wide in disbelief. A blush ran rampant across the once proud Zora’s cheeks. “(Y….(Y/N)...If It’s too much just tell us...I...I would hate to make you feel-” Sidon clamped his hand over his captain’s mouth. _

_ Goddess, the feeling of (Y/N)’s walls squeezing around him and his Orivorar’s cocks tugging and milking him at the same time almost made him lose it. And oh, oh his little mate’s shutters and whimpers. She was enjoying this as well. The little thing was stuffed and loved beyond capacity. His eyes drifted to his captain below. Drool was leaking out of his mouth as he could barely contain himself. Being in heat and finally fucking the woman he lusted after for so long had him in ecstacy. But, he had his hands above his head. No doubt he wanted to touch her but he was afraid to. Sidon removed his hand from Bazz’s mouth and grabbed his wrists, binding them together. _

_ He used his other hand to pull on (Y/N) headtail. She whimpered slightly at the rough treatment. “My minnow, how does it feel to have two lovers inside you? Goddess, seeing four cocks fill you to the brim is going to be intoxicating.” His pace increased, forcing Bazz to do the same. Sidon gently guided his mate’s head to face his captain. “Look at him. He’s wanted this for so long...he’s wanted you. Make it good for him, won’t you dear?” With a slight nod she took the captain’s lips in her own. _

_ Bazz pulled away sharply. “Sidon let me out! Please I can’t hold on! I...I can’t.... Not inside her! She’s your mate!” He thrashed about, pulling at Sidon’s restraints. Sidon smiled and increased his pace. “Sidon...Sidon please, Sidon!” _

 

Bazz took a sharper jab to the prince’s side. “Sidon, the council asked a question.” 

The prince shook his head and cleared his throat. “Apologies, my mind wandered onto something else.”

The elders rolled their eyes as Seggin asked again. “Did Princess Zelda say anything to you about why Vah Ruta is still not working?”

The prince shook his head. “Unfortunately, she has not had the time to look at the Divine Beast.”

The former Demon Sargent clicked his tongue. “That black goo around it has my scales on end. The Zora are not  _ safe _ until we identify it and destroy it.” He slammed his fist down on the table. The vibrations reverberating through everyone’s drink. Bazz took a step forward to the table. Seggin glared at him. “Not now, boy.” The room was deathly quiet. Seggin glared daggers into his son. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ defy your father, boy!”

“If I may offer some insight…” He began. When his father didn’t stop him, he continued. “When I was summoned to Lurelin Village, I faced a monster that I have never seen before. Moreover, when defeated, it did not dissipate like other monsters do. When I inquired about it to princess (Y/N) she stated that it was not the first time something like this has occurred. So, I know all of your feelings, but I propose we have  _ her _ look at the Divine Beast.”

The room was devoid of sound. No one dared to move or breathe. Sidon looked up at his captain in disbelief. Out of all the stupid ideas...why did he think proposing  _ this _ would be the best way to get her unbanished?

“That is my proposal, my lords.” Bazz bowed slightly, signaling the end of his inquiry.

His father scoffed. “Well, it’s good that you don’t have a seat on the council.”

“Then I shall uphold his proposal.” Muzu interjected.

“Have you gone mad!” Seggin stood up so fast he knocked over his chair. “You of all people should understand that-”

“I talked to our king. He said that since she is of royal status we should show her the same courtesy as other royalty. The Hylian people put more trust in that girl then they do in Princess Zelda because she has been going around killing monsters and protecting towns in the two years she has been exiled from our Domain. Not to mention her ties to the Rito. I’m not fond of Hylians and I know none of you are. But, if we have any steak in the future of this Domain’s relationship with the Kingdom of Hyrule, or other races for that matter, this is a necessary move on our part.”

Seggin sat back down in his chair and sighed. All the other elders were looking at each other for validation. Muzu kept his hands folded at the table, ready and prompt to discuss this further. Sidon was in visible shock that Bazz proposed such a thing, let alone Muzu supporting it! And his father? When did they talk about this? 

_ Granted, I have been a bit busy… _

The blacksmith Dento nodded. “I agree. We may not like the Hylians, but that doesn't mean they aren't there. After all, she still has some affection for our prince. So, it will be easy to control her.” Dento extended his hand out to the prince to show off his point.

“N...now wait just a minute!” Sidon exclaimed. “I am not a pawn.”

Muzu adjusted in his chair. “My prince, she is a master manipulator and we need you to control her for the protection of your people. I will be able to spell out your duties for you after the meeting.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prince Sidon sighed as he left the council room.  _ She’s allowed in the domain...but unable to talk to me...goddess… _

Bazz gave him a few pats on the arm. In nearly a whisper, he said, “Cheer up my prince. You always find some way to work things in your favor.”

When they returned to his room, Sidon sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. “How are we to keep them from finding out that Rutoto  _ is _ (Y/N)? Muzu is already suspicious…”

Bazz fiddled with his spear. “About that…”

 

 

_ “You...know?” Bazz was frozen in front of the green stingray.  _

_ “Of course. But, don’t worry I’m not going to tell anyone. In fact, I need you to help me overturn the ruling on her exile.” Muzu put his hands behind his back and stood proud. _

_ “But...B-” _

_ “But why? Because I have come to realize that I may have been biased in the ruling. I will spare you the details, but it is a combination of that realization and the king himself asking for it. I don’t entirely agree with his decision. But, as his advisor I need to support him in any way I can. Even if it means supporting his son’s strange wishes…” Bazz stood with his mouth open in shock. “What? Do I have something on my face! Talk boy!” _

_ “Y...yes sir!” _

 

 

The prince broke out into a wide smile. “Bazz you are the best!” He wrapped his arms around his smaller captain. The spear clanked to the floor. “Oh...I wish there was a way I could pay you back for this…” Sidon held his captain as close as he could. Then, his lips curled upwards into a smile. “Bazz, are you trying to keep it in right now?”

“W...why do you always think I am hard when we’re alone?” Bazz growled at his prince. Yet, the blush across his face told a different story. His prince trailed a hand between the captains thighs. The soft rubs against the bulge made it crack open, revealing two tips, begging to fully come out. Sidon rolled the tips between his fingers, giving a slight tug to coax them out even more. Bazz began to pant and bury his crest into his prince. “Sidon...Sidon we shouldn’t...what if (Y/N) comes back and sees you with me…”

“I need to take care of you, my captain. What kind of Orivorar partner would I be if I couldn’t help you in your time of heat? Now, lay down, my captain. I will take care of you.” Sidon sweetly cooed in Bazz’s ear.

“I don’t think so...my prince.” Bazz retorted back. “If you really want to pay me back. You get on that bed and spread your pretty legs for me…” Sidon blushed, knowing now he was in for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being a month. I had to rewrite several times for this chapter. 
> 
> Also, Sidon secretly wants to have a 3some.


	23. Fake It Till You Make It

**Reader's POV**   


“Sidon, are you sure you’re alright?” you asked.

Sidon was laying down on the council table in front of him, slightly closing his eyes. You patted his back in concern. “Are you sick?” Sidon buried his head in his folded arms. A weak “no…” came from the disheveled heap of royalty. He propped his chin on his arms to look at you. A blush ran across his cheeks. “I guess I just feel...ummm...embarrassed.” 

You tilted your head to the side.  _ What in Hyrule happened in that council meeting?  _ “Well, if there is anything I can do to help. Just tell me, alright?” You rubbed your hand up and down the side of his arm. Sidon gave you a slight smile.

The door opened. Muzu and Bazz stepped inside. The captain bowed to his prince, but avoided any eye contact with you. “Apologies, we had to be discreet about this meeting.” The older fish sat down at the head of the table, Bazz sat across from his prince, keeping his attention on Sidon. Leaving you a bit out of the intimate triangle.  _ Of course… _ Zelda taught you about table etiquette. The person at the “bottom” of the table was deemed the least important. 

“So,” Muzu started, “you need to get back to being a Hylian. Yet, we need to keep Rutoto’s identity a secret. Zora will start questioning where the prince’s new...interest...went to.” You shrunk in your seat as he avoided using the word ‘mate.’ “So, I propose she return to the sea after having her heart broken.” You looked at Sidon who was just as surprised as you were. 

“Why can’t she just say that she is visiting home?” Sidon asked.

Bazz cocked his head at Sidon. “What would the people think of our prince who is in involved with two different women? Your fanclub will get ideas. And guess who has to deal with those ideas...” Sidon blushed.

You straighten your back to look professional. “What do you propose?” you asked Muzu. 

The older fish looked...slightly impressed? He let out a breath, “We would have to make it public or have a few witnesses. The argument has to be believable as to make even the most sceptical of Zora believe it.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon took a deep breath and looked at you. A smile came across his face. “I’m going to miss you, as a Zora, I mean.” He brought his hand to your cheek in a gentle caress. His eyes scanned your whole being. “You are the most beautiful Zora I have ever seen.” You blushed and covered your hand with his own. “But, it’s your heart that I’m drawn to.” He kissed your cheek. Then another, then a flurry of small kisses on your face.

“S...ahaha...Sidon please...we are in public.”

The prince stood up and looked around at the onlookers. Chuckleing mothers, kids pointing, and obviously members of his fanclub that were not too pleased by the display. “Sorry, I...forgot we we are not alone...I get quite caught up in you.” He straightened his cravat and smoothed out his feather, trying to look more regal than a few seconds ago. He looked down at you with eyes full of love...and sadness. 

You smiled at him. “Don’t worry. I know where the secret swimming spot is.” You added with a wink. Sidon perked up at your comment. This wasn’t a goodbye, but from now on it would be harder to see him and...well...show affection to your beloved prince. “Shall we get started?”

The somber look once again passed over the prince. He looked around and back to you. “I don’t want to hurt you.” You shook your head. “You won’t. It’s only pretend. Like in theatre.” You reassured him.

The prince put a hand to his chest and took in a large breath. His eyes closed and to himself he whispered, “Theatre…” The fiery orbs in his skull burst open, fixated on you.  His hand flung in front of your face with a finger extended out towards you. “Thou hath hurt my soul!” 

_ Oh Goddess… _

“For thine lips speaketh lies on ears!”

For some reason the prince was speaking in old Hylian! Was this his impression of acting? You had to think of a way out of Sidon’s dissolution of a fake argument. The curious Zora looked upon their beloved prince in confusion, obviously not buying it as a real argument. 

“Is the prince proposing?”

“Is he practicing for a play?”

“He seems kind of serious, don’t you think?”

You quickly reached into the back of your mind and pulled out the one that was a make or break argument for couples. You crossed your arms and turned your head away in displeasure. “I refuse to have children with someone who is too busy for them!”

Sidon was clearly caught off guard by your sudden turn. In his eyes, there was real hurt, real tears about to form. Dear Goddess on high, what have you done? Your lips trembled and mouthed the word ‘ _ theatre.’ _

Sidon blinked away the tears and pointed his finger at you once more. “Who would want to have children with someone as selfish and prudent as you? If you don’t want to bear my children and carry on the royal lineage, then this is over.” An audible gasp was heard from the audience. 

You lowered your head and closed your eyes.  _ Dramatic pause...give them time to think… _ You snapped your head back up at him. “Fine! There are plenty of fish in the sea! And that’s where I will be headed, because I am tired of you! To the sea! Out that way! Because I hate you! So I am leaving!” You turned on your heel and began your walk out of the domain. But, not even two steps and a blue Zora was blocking your path.

Cleff put his hand on your shoulder and nodded. Then, he strutted up to his prince. “With all due respect, your majesty, Rutoto is a wonderful woman. To degrade her like this in public is a disgrace against you and your father. No woman should be treated like this just because she is not comfortable with having children. I expected better from a prince.” Cleff turned his back towards the prince and took your hand. “It doesn't matter anyway. After all, she is destined to be  _ my _ bride.” He took your hand and kissed it. With you in a shocked daze, Cleff picked you up bridal style and carried you out of the square. 

**Sidon’s POV**

The prince stood in the middle of the square in complete shock.  _ How did this happen? One minute everything was going well, considering the circumstances...But now Cleff is carrying her away like… _

_ ‘After all, she is destined to be my bride.’ _

Sidon looked longingly at his mate being lovingly carried off by another man. But the sudden amount of hands on his legs caused him to look downwards. About two dozen members of his fanclub pawed at him, screaming adorations up at their heart’s desire.

“I will give you ten children!”

“I’ll give you twenty!”

Sidon blushed at the offerings his beloved subjects were giving him.  But the wandering hand under his back fins caused him to yelp. Bazz walked over and slammed the butt of his staff on the ground. “Ladies! We have discussed this before, how close are you supposed to get to the prince?”

Disgruntled chatter commenced from the crowd of women. “This is why you can’t get a girl!” One of the members yelled at Bazz. The captain gave a slight smile and strode across the walkway to the prince. Bazz put his head lovingly against the prince’s chest. He snuggled slightly into it, and addressed the flock of females, “That’s alright. I have my Orivorar partner to take care of me.”

Screams and yells came from the overly attached girls as fantasies flew in their minds of the two men. “I knew it was Bazz!” “I thought it was Rivin!” “Goddess to see those two…” Bazz took this slight moment of distraction to pull his prince away from the crowds. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, the fish jumped out of the pond now.” Bazz said in exasperation. Sidon shook his head. “Better that then whatever Cleff is planning to do. We have to go get him! We have to hel-”

Bazz pulled on the prince’s headtail as he was about to march back out of the palace. “Hold on there, Si. One sighting of you will have those girls on the hunt. Let me take care of this.” Sidon tilted his head. “Are you sure, my friend? After all, you said you were quite uncomfortable around her.” Bazz gave a half smile to his prince.

“I need to talk to her anyway.”

 

**Reader’s POV**

“Cleff, really, I think what he did wasn’t that bad.” you rested your hands on his shoulders. The shop owner took this as a sign of intimacy and suffled your hips forward with his hands. Now in such a close proximity, you could clearly see Cleff’s glistening eyes.  _ Goddess please help me… _

“My sweet minnow. I know from experience that heartbreak can blind one’s judgement. But trust me, I did what was necessary for  _ us _ .” His hand rubbed up and down the small of your back. Causing your scales to stand on end.

“C...Cleff I’m not so sure I’m ready for this kind of...thing.” You tried to take a step back, but the Zora kept misinterpreting your intentions. He filled in your step and then some, rubbing his crest lovingly against your own.

“Of course. I’m not like him. I won’t push you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” His smile dropped. “Though, I was hoping to marry you soon. After all, we are destined to…”

“Citizens shouldn’t be carelessly walking around the lower part of the domain. The tide is about to go out.” Bazz arose from the waters and walked over to you. Yet, Cleff must have taken this as a challenge, as he pulled you closer to his body. Bazz gave Cleff an unamused look. “A horoscope is nothing to base your love on, Cleff.”

“You had your chance, Bazz. She even lived with you! You probably just want her to cook, clean, and breed for you. You are no different than Prince Sidon.” Cleff pulled you into his chest, shielding you.

Bazz had a flush of anger rush over his cheeks. He was now, much to the amusement of Cleff, visibly shaking. The captain then closed his eyes, held his breath, and recomposed himself. Instead of readdressing Cleff, his attention was focused on you. “Rutoto, I told you how I felt at the ball a few nights ago. While that was true to my feelings, it was wrong. I knew you loved Sidon. But, those smiles you gave me and the fun we shared made me feel like life wasn’t just about work...but about something more. I work too much, I know. It’s downright unhealthy but, when I am around you, you make me feel...alive.  I understand now that I will never be your mate...but, I have one selfish request……...will you still be my friend?”

Tears welled up into your eyes. Out of all the things to say...he apologised? “Bazz…” Cleff desperately tried to hold onto you as you wiggled your way out of his grip. You rushed over to the captain and wrapped your arms around him. “Of course, Bazz…” The captain, although a bit stunned, eventually reciprocated the hug as well.

“You and your physical affection…Just like Sidon...” He patted the top of your head as a signal to let go. You complied with his request, happy that he was finally talking to you again. 

“So, this is where your heart truly lies?” You turned around to see tears in the shop keepers eyes. You gave him a brief smile and nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry but...I hardly even know you.” Cleff sighed and shrugged. “My horoscope did say today was an unlucky day. But, know this. Until you are wed, I refuse to give up on you.” The shopkeeper bowed and took his leave up the waterfall.

“Goddess, that man has issues…” Bazz sighed in disgust. After a pause, he turned to you. “Shall we be off,  _ princess _ ?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, Zoras and their obsession with babies


	24. The Monsters in Us and Around Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, July 21 was the one year anniversary of the Princey Prince series! Yay happy birthday to me! And I forgot to post a chapter on that day.........oops...

You rolled your wrists and stretched your legs. Goddess, it felt good to be back in your own skin. You smiled at your Hylian hands. Soft skin, hair, and clothes….goddess clothes are a gift from Hylia. Cracking open in public was always a worry in the back of your mind.

Bazz looked at you inquisitively. “I forgot how short you were.” You turned around and stuck out your tongue. This earned a chuckle from the captain. 

You patted the dirt off of your clothes. “Well, now that I am back to normal. How about we head back to the domain?”

Bazz shifted his weight, leaning on his spear. “It would be too obvious for you to go back immediately. So, you have to suffer out here with me for a few days.” You blinked at him. He patted your head like a child. “Oh, did Sidon forget to mention that part? Don’t worry, I won’t let the monsters get you.” 

You blushed at his treatment. “I can handle myself! If you remember I saved you, twice!” Bazz retracted his hand and began playing with his fingers in nervousness. “I...umm...well I know the terrain better than you! Also, I can fish...so we can have things to eat!” You clicked your tounge at his bashfulness. Bazz, the ever commanding captain could get so flustered sometimes. 

“Well, I will be counting on you  to protect me, captain.” You gave him a sweet smile to tease. It seemed effective, as he blushed, faked a couch, and gave a simple “Yah” for an answer. You looked around the rocky area. “Where will we be staying?” Bazz gave a bit of a smile. “A place I am quite familiar with. Me and my brigade used to come to this place quite often.” He motioned you to follow him a bit up the hill. “Gaddison, Rivan, and I had a bit of a club we made when we were little. Link joined us for a while. Thanks to his training, much to my begging and pleading for him to teach me, I was able to become captain of the royal guard. Ummm, well anyway, we had a secret base as well.” You reached the top of the hill. Bazz opened his arms in a grand display of the area. “Welcome to the Big Bad Bazz Brigade’s secret base.” There was a small cave off to one side. But, other than that… 

“There isn’t much here.” you said. 

“Of course, it has been over a hundred years since I have been here last.” He turned around and pointed to an area that rose a bit above the others. “Our watch tower used to be over there. Or...did it used to be over there? Wait no...I’m sure it was there…”

“Well, we can rebuild while we are here.” You noticed the lowering position of the sun. “We should get a fire going. Would you mind catching something for us to eat?” Bazz nodded and headed back towards the river. “Don’t get eaten while I’m gone!”

You sighed as he left.  _ He’s putting on a facade...  _ There was something about Bazz that seemed off. You could see in his eyes, pain. “Sidon what were you thinking?” you whispered to yourself. You walked around the ‘base’ and picked up twigs and a few logs, dropping them off just outside of the cave. You went back and collected more sticks at the camp’s edge.  _ He’s still in heat...right?  _ A feverish blush came to your cheeks. Goddess, the suffering the poor guy must be going through. Your eye caught motion coming up the path. You dropped the last pieces of wood in your pile and rushed to Bazz in case he needed help carrying the fish.

But, it wasn’t Bazz. In fact, it wasn’t a Zora at all, but a Moblin. You skidded to a halt and grabbed behind you, only to notice your weapons were not with you. You gave the monster a nervous smile as you turned around to run. A hand wrapped around your ankle and raised you up, smacking your head on the ground on the way up. Hanging upside down and dazed, the Moblin took his other hand and felt around your body. The monster laughed at your obvious nervousness and disgust at his touch. You froze, of course you heard stories of this kind of thing happening but… 

A splatter of blood graced your face. Your eyes darted to the tip of a spear poking out of the monster’s chest. In disbelief, the Moblin looked down, only to turn to smoke. The feeling of falling registered in your mind. You braced yourself, surprised when the impact was soft. Bazz had you in his arms. His eyes were black as his scales and teeth barred. You could feel his labored and hot breath on your face. The captain looked like his prince on the night of the blood moon. His fingers lightly squeezed and coddled your arm and leg where you were being held up. The touch was intimate, signaling what battle he was fighting inside. He touched his headcrest with your forehead, only for a moment until he turned his head away from you. Through pants, he huskally said, “You...should...be more careful…” He nearly dropped you and walked towards the campsite, not giving you a second glance. Your eyes followed him in worry. Tentatively, you began to follow him. 

At the cave, Bazz leaned against the wall, facing away from you. His hands dug deep into the dirt below him. You took a few gentle steps towards him. “Bazz?” you barely spoke. His fists clenched at the sound of your voice. After a few stuttered breaths, a chuckle emerged. “I hate your mate. I was starting to get over you...then he had to go put ideas into my head when I am most venerable. He knew we would be out here...he knew I was in heat...Why is he testing me like this?”

You cautiously sat down next to him. “What ideas?”

Tears began to flow down the captain’s flushed cheeks. “That...we could share you in bed…” 

You blinked a few times to register what you just heard. “Wh...what?”

“He lives in a fantasy world when it comes to this...He always has...It’s not fair to you or me...” Your eyebrows bowed up in pitty. You leaned over to pat his back, only to have your hand snatched by him. Bazz grabbed your shoulders and trapped you between himself and the cave wall. Hot pants blew against the side of your neck. His hands traveled down to your forearms and squeezed them. Your heart was beating so fast, too fast to talk. Frozen in shock, you couldn’t move away from the captain’s intimate touches to your neck. Light kisses peppered your venerable skin. “I want you so bad…” Bazz brokenly whispered, a tinge of hesitation in his voice. You blushed at his confession. Or, was it his hands tracing your curves that caused this heat to pool in your cheeks?

When his mouth began to suck and play with your neck, it was just enough of a shock to move your arm. You trailed your hand upwards, over his back, and under his headtail. Rubbing the sensitive area made Bazz release your neck, just a bit.  _ Bazz...you poor thing. How long have you been fighting this?  _ You closed your eyes and pulled the Zora closer to you. “You must be hurting so badly…”

Broken sobs began to echo through the cavern. You put your other hand on his back and rubbed it in soothing circles. Tears seeped through your shirt as the poor captain let all of his anger, frustration, and shame out. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…Mmmm my instincts took over while protecting you…” You kissed the top of his head and held him tighter against you. The captain shook his head. “I don’t understand...why aren't you disgusted with me? Why don’t you hate me, knowing what I really want from you?”

You smiled softly. “Because that’s not all there is to you. You are a strong warrior, a kind person...and a great friend. The fact that you are resisting so hard shows me how strongly you treasure our friendship.” Bazz lifted his head slightly and looked at you with pitiful eyes. You gave him a warm smile and hugged him even tighter. “Plus, I will make sure to tell Sidon exactly how his little idea makes me feel too.” This got a weak chuckle out of the captain.

“You are one hell of a girl, you know that?”

“No, I’m just bad at being an easy girl to court. Zelda would always tell me to just go with whatever the man wanted. I’m not about that. That’s why I like Sidon so much...he respects me. Although, it seems like he needs a bit of reminding…” 

Bazz lifted himself off of you. His face dropped into concern. He lifted up his hand and put it on the front part of your head. A soothing feeling and a green glow kissed your skin. “You look like you took a hit. Let me guess...you ran into battle and noticed your weapons missing?” You blushed and looked away. Bazz chuckled. 

“It’s a good thing I never got to be in the guard. I would have sucked.” Bazz grabbed your shoulder and squeezed. “Ahh…” you peeped. 

“Don’t you doubt yourself. You are by far the best fighter I have ever seen aside from Master Link.” He let up the pressure, rubbing your shoulder and your arm a bit. Bazz rubbed the top of your head. “What I would give to have you at my side.” You blushed at his statement. “I...I mean as a lieutenant! N...not what you were thinking! I mean I would like that too but...shit...I never can say what I mean…”

You smiled and giggled. “And you always give Sidon a hard time about such things.” Bazz rolled his eyes and gave you a bit of a shove. You laughed and smiled at him as you picked yourself up.

“There’s the Bazz I know.”

**Sidon’s POV**

The prince stood in front of his sister’s statue. He could feel his heart sink as memories of her crossed his mind. No matter how many years have passed...the wound is as fresh as it was the day she died. The prince held the whistle on his chest. The last present he got from his sister.

 

~~~

“Sidon...You need to make friends. Go play with the other children. Bazz is nice. Would you like to play with him?” Sidon shook his head and buried his face in his  sister’s leg. “Why don’t you want to go out and play?”

Sidon looked up at his sister. “Mawnsters.” Mipha chuckled slightly at his answer. She reached into a pocket on her sash. The curious little Zora’s eyes lit up at the sight of a closed hand. Mipha leaned down and opened her hand to reveal a silver whistle. “This is for you, my sweet Sidon. Blow this whistle if you ever get into trouble. I will come and get you. Here, let's put it on your chest.” Sidon touched his new adornment with wonder. “Now, promise me you will go out and play?” Sidon smiled up at his older sister and pumped his fist.

She promised she would come find him whenever he blew the whistle.

 

And yet, the night she didn’t come home, he blew...and blew...and blew…hoping for her to return.

 

~~~

 

Sidon sighed and turned back around and headed up the stairs to the palace. “Prince Sidon?” A small voice asked. Sidon turned around to see Dunma, eyes piercing and clutching her spear for dear life. “I...is it true that you broke up with (Y/...I mean, Rutoto?” Sidon picked up on her underlying rage. 

“Come with me. I need to fill you in on some things.” 

The walk to his chambers was an uncomfortable one. Dunma was staring daggers into his back. But, that wasn’t the worst of it. The person who was doing the royal room rounds was Rivin, Dunma’s father.  _ Of course... _ The guard bowed to his prince but his eyes lit up with concern when he spotted his daughter.

“My prince, did she do something? Allow me to take care of it. No need to intrude on your time with such discipline.”

Sidon shook his head. “No, we need to discuss another matter in private. Please, excuse us.” He opened the door to his room and shuffled Dunma inside. But a hand stopped the door from shutting. 

“What...are you discussing about? Whatever is being discussed can be done in a council room or an office...not...not in a bedroom!” 

The prince often resents holding his rank above people. But, when push comes to shove, he uses it. “Are you defying the wishes of your prince?” Rivin backed up a few steps and released the door. Sidon took this opportunity to shut it. But, he left a sliver of the door open to give the guard one final message. “Speak of this to no one.”

When he turned around, he saw Dunma about to burst with laughter. She let out a few giggles and a small voice “He was so fucking scared!” Tears fell out of her eyes and she fell to her knees.

“You are really getting a kick out of this, aren’t you?” Sidon offered a hand to the younger Zora. She took it and regained her composure, letting only a few giggles remain. “Well, since you are in the loop you have a right to know. Right now, Divine Beast Vah Ruta has black goo all around it. When asked if Princess Zelda was available, we found out she wasn’t. So, (Y/N) apparently knows something about the thing in question. So, Rutoto and I faked a breakup to give her an excuse to return to the sea and (Y/N) can return to the Domain.”

Dunma breathed a sigh of relief. “So that’s why Bazz left to “retrieve” her.”

Sidon nodded. “He is going to protect her for a few days out at the old Bazz Brigade base.”

Dunma’s eyes went wide. “My prince, is that really wise?” Sidon gave the younger guard a look of confusion. “Isn’t the captain in heat?”

Sidon’s face went blank. The words Bazz always told him rang through his head ‘You never think these things through!’

_ Fuck...fuck...fuckfufkfufkfufkfufck _

Sidon threw open his balcony windows and grabbed Dunma. “Tell Rivin I needed some fresh air.” The prince dove down into the waters below, hoping that it wasn’t too late.

**Reader’s POV**

“So, the prince would often trip over his own headtail because it was so long?” You giggled.

Bazz nodded. “He also wouldn’t  _ ever _ leave Princess Mipha’s side. I told him that there would be a spot for him in the brigade but he was too scared and shy.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Sidon used to be shy? Like for real?” 

“He actually peed himself right next to Lady Mipha because he refused to go to the bathroom without her.” A burst of laughter came out of your mouth. Bazz laughed along too, reminiscing about the young prince. 

The fire offered light to the surrounding area. And, being in a cave offered protection from the back, it was easily defensible. Goddess, laughing, joking and stories...The only thing needed would be some wine and you could probably get the Zora to sing. “Tell me about the Brigade? What did you even do?”

“Childish things. Fighting with sticks, pretending to defend our castle from monsters, stuff like that.” 

“I’m surprised you were allowed to come out this far, considering the monsters that live out here.” Bazz shrugged. “You snuck out...you naughty child. No wonder Sidon didn’t join you he’s a good boy.”

Bazz leaned back on his hands. “If he is such a good boy, why does he want to share you?” You sighed and fiddled with a stick you picked off the ground. “Sidon told me that you have a hard time with women. Like, opening up. I think, in his mind...he wants me to open you up further. Sidon always puts others first. So, by giving me to you, he is putting your happiness before his own...I think…”

Bazz sat back up and sighed. “You’re probably right. He would be kind, yet dumb enough to suggest that…”

The loud patter of feet allerted both of you. Bazz grabbed his spear and prepared for an attack. But, let his guard down after a few seconds. “It’s your mate…”

His red crest soon became visible to you. He made no motion to come to you. Instead, his eyes were locked onto Bazz. The prince’s hands grabbed Bazz and shook him. “Did you do anything to my darling (Y/N)? Tell me!”

You gave the prince a light push off of his captain. “No, he didn’t. But, you certainly didn’t help the situation...”

“Darling…” There was a tone of hurt in his voice.

Bazz leaned on his spear. “I told her everything you said to me during our last...session. About sharing her, I mean...” The prince blushed and fiddled with his fingers. “O….oh…well...some of those reasons are why I came out here. (Y/N), would you mind keeping watch over the fire while Bazz and I are out for a bit?” 

Sidon grabbed Bazz’s wrist to tug him along, but the captain remained in his place. “Oh, isn’t this a change in tone? First you want to share her...then you want to shield her from everything we get up to...My prince, that is quite unfair…” Bazz wore a cruel smile across his face. He pressed his chest to Sidon’s. “I think it is time to show her…” A kick to the prince’s ankle cause him to fall to the ground. “...what you are like with your Orivorar…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for more than one wonderful year of this fanfic! I am planning on doing 10 more chapters or less to wrap up the series. That being said, I would love to have some feedback of what you want/expect by the ending of this series! Thank you in advance!


	25. Orivorar

Bazz pushed Sidon to the ground. “Now, moan nice and loud so your mate can hear.” Sidon propped himself up on his elbows, only to be pushed back down by his captain. 

“Bazz have you lost your mind!” Sidon choked back on the end of his sentence as the smaller man began grinding against him. 

The prince’s face was beat red, lips trembling.  “Bazz…” he whined. A shudder ran through the prince’s body. Between his thighs, Sidon’s slit began to open. And, to your surprise, Sidon’s cocks were not that much bigger than Bazz’s. 

Blood rushed to your cheeks as you witnessed both men’s cocks beginning to intertwine with each other. It was a stark contrast in colors. Sidon’s were red at the base that slowly turned into a more pink tone. But, Bazz was simply fascinating. On top it was black but underneath it transitioned into white-pink. The color difference from his normal colors were most likely because of the amount of blood pumping through his shaft.

Bazz chuckled once he caught you staring. “Sidon didn’t tell you how he is just slightly bigger than a normal Zora? Proportionately to his body...he is on the small side…” 

Sidon glared at the man above him. “I am more than enough for her! I don’t want to tear her apart!” Bazz simply chuckled at the man below him. “It’s true!”

Bazz leaned over his prince cooing, “But are they enough for me, little prince?” Bazz thrusted hard, causing Sidon to throw his head back in pleasure. Back and forth Bazz’s hips rocked, allowing the two’s cocks to tug on each other. At each thrust and tug, the prince choked down sweet mewls of pleasure. You doubt Bazz even noticed though. His eyes were blown black, similar to when he saved you just an hour before. 

Sidon’s claws grabbed and scratched the ground. Slowly his mouth opened wider and wider, allowing his moans to escape. “I...I can’t...Bazz please! Not in front of her!”

Bazz’s dark orbs flicked up towards the prince. His mouth turned into a mocking sneer. “You don’t want her to see how you truly are? How feral we get between the sheets.” Bazz snapped his hips upwards, cocks tugging hard on Sidon’s. The prince let out a rather loud cry of pleasure into the night sky. “What happened to all those fantasies of fucking me in front of her? You even rutted against me thinking about it.” 

Sidon once again tried to sit up only to be pinned back down under his captain. From what you could see, Sidon’s blush extended to all of his face. “D...don’t make her watch me like this…”

Bazz once again smiled. “Would you rather me fuck you in your ass?” Sidon’s eyes blew wide. Disbelief coated his red features. “Should I treat you one of your favorite things, my prince?” Sidon continued to struggle underneath his captain, desperate to try and control the situation. “True, how would we share your little Hylian? Probably on your cocks as I’m taking you from behind. Goddess, you would be in heaven…”

“That does it!” His hand grabbed the captain’s shoulder and pushed down, forcing their bodies to turn around. “You should know your  _ prince _ is on top.”

Bazz’s face turned dark. “You know you can’t pull that with me!” Bazz grabbed Sidon’s head fin, turning his neck around. This made it easier when Bazz pushed up and once again garnered the high ground. Both men’s teeth were now barred. “I’m the one in heat! Get me off dammit!” He barked.

“You pushed it too far!” Sidon snapped back.

“Then fuck me like you hate me, princey boy!” Bazz growled.

 

“Stop it!” you cried. “Y...you’re Orivorar partners, right? Stop being so mean to each other…”

Bazz and Sidon looked at each other and laughed. Sidon wiped a tear from his eye and waved at you. “Oh my sweet little minnow, it’s not like that! As male Zora we can be….well, quite rough with each other.”

Bazz smiled at you. “If you want me to be mean to him, I can make him beg for you.” Sidon scowled at the man above him. Bazz answered with a dark smile and a gentle caress to his prince’s chin. “Come now, what’s that face for?”

Sidon rolled his eyes. “My little water droplet, it’s normal for us to banter like this. After all, we are just mastrubating on each other. There’s no love in it.”

Bazz smiled at you as well. “If you don’t want us to do this in front of you, we can stop. I can fuck him in his ass somewhere else.”

Sidon wrapped a hand around Bazz’s neck. “Keep talking…” Bazz frowned as gold returned to his eyes. He huffed and faced away from his prince.

Your hands rubbed against each other in nervousness. “I...ummm...well…”

Sidon glared at Bazz who began a slow rub against him. “Stop that.” Bazz’s claws tightened around Sidon’s arms as a shudder ran down the captain’s back. “You think I am going to keep going like this after everything you said?” 

Bazz chuckled slightly. “It’s true thouaaahhhh.” His sentence was cut off from a buck. Sidon sat under him, smirking.

“Just get off so we can stop teasing my little minnow. Goddess knows how much of a mess we are making her.” Sidon gazed at your blushing form. It was true. You were hot and sticky between your legs. What girl wouldn’t after seeing two guys getting off on each other? You would kill to have that Sheikah Slate right now. A few true to life images of this could help offset your midnight loneliness without the prince. Instinctually, you closed your legs. Bazz also gazed your way and chuckled.

“Well, I should hurry up so you can go take care of her, huh. Try not to come, my prince. Your mate would surely appreciate it inside her instead.” Bazz began his pace, black returning full force in his eyes, head thrown back in pleasure. Sidon grabbed Bazz’s hips and grinded with him. Both men blushed as precome began mixing together down their shafts. The sounds became slick and sloppy from their fucking. “Just like that…” Bazz groaned.

“F...fuck…” Sidon cursed. His eyes were now dark as night, completely animalistic, completely instinctual…….completely farel. Harder and harder Bazz thrusted into Sidon’s clinging cocks. Bazz gripped his arms to have a better angle and to keep his partner pinned down, completely submissive. Sidon cracked open an eye. “Stop being so gentle...Fuck me like you want to!”

Bazz’s claws dug deep into his prince’s arms, drawing blood. Mouth opened wide, showing white toothy spears thirsting to dig deep into the prince’s flesh. You clutched your heart. When Zora are in heat, they completely lose their minds. His face twisted in raw pleasure, his gills frilling and flexing...was this really Bazz? 

Sidon reached down and grabbed Bazz’s hips forcing him to increase his pace even more. Through gritted teeth Sidon said, “Come for me. Spill your seed...I can’t last much longer…” Sidon’s back began to arch off of the ground. “Bazz hurry it up. I...fuck…” Sidon slammed his head down into the dirt below and cried out as cum shot out of his cocks in time with Bazz’s thrusts. Claws leaving marks on the sides of his captain’s hips. 

Tears ran down the prince’s face as he twitched. Oversensitive and spent, he pleaded once more for Bazz to come. Sidon’s hands flew down to the dirt. Scratch marks littered the ground from the prince’s desperate attempt to quelm being overstimulated. “Do it!”

Bazz’s crest dug deeper and deeper into Sidon’s chest as he was barely breathing. Gasping filled the night air as well as a cry when sweet cream sputtered out of the captain’s cocks. Claws tightened then slowly released as his high began to wane. Cum pooled on Sidon’s stomach as well as flowed down his sides. Bazz’s eyes had begun the transformation of turning back into gold. His body twitching as the last drops were being spent.

The captain then fell backwards into the dirt, gasping and enjoying his afterglow. Sidon sat up and chuckled. “Last day of your heat I take it? You were quite aggressive.” A quiet ‘Fuck you’ escaped from the captain’s mouth. Sidon rolled his head to face you. “Well now, I guess my job isn’t done.” Your hands instinctively covered your sex. “Come here, my….little….minnow.” He cooed.

Next to the prince’s face, in your line of vision, something caught your eye. A slight movement rustled the leaves, moving closer. Your hand rested on Bazz’s spear that laid next to you.

“Come my minnow.” Sidon cooed once again.

You grasped the spear and charged right for Sidon. Sidon gave you a snide smile. “Playing rough already?” He held his hands up, ready to block. You swerved around him, ready to intercept the blade the just came into focus.

Of course...

The craftsmanship of this blade…

It’s shape…

And looking up at the owner of the blade confirmed its user. A Yiga Clan member.

The pressure he put on the spear forced you to your knees. Then was relieved when Sidon initiated a strike with his sword. The call of your name made you turn your head. There were more and closing in on Bazz. You threw his spear to him. He held off two more incoming assailants by knocking their blades out of the way in rapid succession. 

Even with the two men fighting, more appeared from the side.

What you would give for your blade...or spear...or anything.

There was only a single tree branch within your reach. You picked it up and steeled yourself for battle. Behind their masks, they were smirking, you could tell. Your heart dropped. Fear encased your whole being. 

You were outnumbered.

Outmatched.

A cry made your head turn to Sidon. He plunged his sword directly through the large Yiga member. Sidon snapped his whistle from his dressings and blew. A loud, high pitched, noise emitted from the whistle. It hurt your ears to the point you thought they were bleeding. Luckly, the other members were hindered as well.

Once the whistle was done, Sidon announced to the Yiga, “You have a choice. The whole of the Zora Royal Guard will be here in less than a minute. You can die trying to fight all of us off. Or, run away like the cowards you are.”

Unfortunately for you, Sidon drew your attention away from behind. An arm grabbed you and a blade touched your throat. “Or, you can call off your little guard and  _ maybe _ we will give her a quick death.”

“(Y/N)...” Sidon said in disbelief. 

You closed your eyes and sighed.  _ Shit. _ The grip on you became tighter. “(Y/N)? You mean  _ the _ (Y/N)? Oh boys we hit the jackpot today!”

Sidon tightened his grip on his sword. Face sinking in, realizing his mistake.

“Oh our boss is going to have sooooo much fun with you when we get back.” The eye-faced member returned their attention to Sidon. “She is worth more than you anyway. A bride to be this one is... Well, see you under your new rule…” With a puff of smoke, you became extremely dizzy. 

_ What is this? _

_ Why….do...I...feel….feel….feel.... _

_ Shit… _

 

**Sidon’s POV**

The prince rushed to where the Yiga member vanished. “No...no….nonononoonono!” He turned all around, desperate to find any trace of his mate. His heart sank. His eyes filled with tears.  “(Y/N)!” Sidon fell to his knees. His tears flowed down his cheeks and onto the dirt below.

Bazz placed a hand on Sidon’s shoulder. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have suggested-”

“It’s not.” Sidon snapped. “I should have never fallen in love with her.” He turned to his captain. “Everything I try to do backfires. It always backfires. I have done nothing but made her life miserable and now...and now…”

Bazz’s grip became tighter. “Shut up.” he said flatly. “If she were to hear you say that she would punch you across your pretty prince face. She loves you, Sidon. We will find her and bring her back. Do you hear me?” 

Pitter patters of feet caught the men’s attention. “My prince, what ha….” Gaddison looked to her captain. “Everyone, turn around!” Once the rest of the guard did as she commanded Gaddison walked up to them. “My prince...was this ummm...a false alarm?” Sidon followed where the soldier's eyes lead. A blush filled his cheeks as he realized the mess on his chest. 

“Once we get back to the domain...I will explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where it gets dark...torture and mental manipulation to come O.o


	26. Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Torture

**Reader’s POV**

Your eyes painfully cracked open. Lights blinded your vision, making your head spin. Muffles registered in your ear. 

_ Where am I? _

“....awake….do...her?” 

You felt your face being tilted upwards. The familiar sign of an upside down eye registered in your vision. Everything snapped together at once. You lunged forward, only to be held back by restraints around your wrists. 

“Ahhh, my bride. You are awake. How lovely.” The man in the mask thumbed your cheek affectionately. You pulled your head away and glared. 

Another member walked towards you. “How  _ dare _ you disrespect master-” 

The man in front of you held up his hand to stop his subordinate from saying much more. You raised your head. “Master...I take it you are Master Kohga’s successor?”

The man simply chuckled. “A smart one, aren't you? I am his son, Glok Kohga.”

You raised your eyebrow. “Isn’t that some sort of disease?” The rest of the band began to snicker behind their master.

“Not glaucoma. Glok Kohga.” He restated.

You smiled back at him. “Well, I see why you wear masks all the time if there is swelling all over your face.”

“That’s haematoma!” The Yiga master waved his fists into the air. Then stopped and took in a deep breath. He pointed a finger in front of your nose. “You better not get me angry. I won’t treat you nice.”

“Oh yes, because these chains are extremely comfortable. Tell me, if I am your bride to be, why don’t you break out the fuzzy cuffs?” You sneered at him.

The audience of Yiga followers once again began to snicker. Glok Kohga turned to them. Suddenly the room became quiet once again, along with an icy chill. “Don’t join in her games…” he warned. Turning back to you he grabbed your chin to look up into his face. “You  _ will _ want to stay on my good side.” He stood straight up and began walking out the door. Your sensitive Hylian ears overheard his whispering…

_ “Don’t feed her or give her water. We need to break her in.” _

_ So that’s their game… _

You looked to the ceiling.  _ Now I know how Zelda felt all those years… _

 

**Sidon’s POV**

“We need to find their location and save her. She was under the Zora’s care. Therefore, it is our responsibility to get her back.” Sidon slammed his fist on the council table.

Kapson was nearly in tears when the prince finished. “What will I tell Nota?” he said in disbelief. The other councilman who sat beside him put a hand on his shoulder. In a gruff voice he said, “I doubt they will kill her immediately if they have intentions with her marrying someone. Let's hold out on thinking the worst for now.”

Seggin slumped in his chair. “If you ask me, it’s a good thing this happened. Now the prince can actually focus on his duty of finding a suitable mate.”

Dento nodded in agreement. “Really my prince, she is just one Hylian.”

Muzu slammed his fist down on the table. “Don’t you understand, you guppies? She is a princess. If the leader marries her, then he will become king if any ill will would fall on Princess Zelda. I still don’t fully trust her but like hell I am going to allow the king of those vagabonds to become king of Hyrule.”

Seggin sighed and looked at his son. “If you only did your job, boy, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Bazz stood still and lowered his head. “I’m sorry I have failed the Domain.” Seggin rolled his eyes. “I shouldn’t have expected anything less of you. My failure of a son.”

Muzu returned the council’s attention with a cough. “Regardless, I think this requires the assistance of the Hylian hero.”

 

**Reader’s POV**

Your stomach growled. Dammit you were hungry. You never did get those fish that Bazz caught. Fucking monsters. Now, alone in the dark, you had to begin planning your escape. No doubt you were in their central hideout. The Master of the Clan wouldn’t be here otherwise. Escaping will not be easy.

You looked around your room. It was smooth walls. The only exit was the one door.  _ If there aren’t any windows, then it would be safe to assume we are underground. _ You sighed, exasperated. Your heart sunk at the fog that came out of your mouth.  _ It’s getting colder _ . You tugged at your chains once more. No use…

What you would give for Sidon’s warm bed right now…

You could feel the kisses all over your head, the touch of his arms wrapped around you. Goddess, you missed him.

_ “I couldn’t have anyone else other than you.” _

“Sidon…” you whispered to yourself. Tears dropped straight to the hard ground below. “Will I even get to see you again?” 

The door opened and strolled in the Master. He cocked his head when seeing your face. “I didn’t realize you missed me that much.”

You sneered at him. “These tears aren't for you.” 

He took his gloved fingers through your hair. “That fish prince? We could catch you an octopus to fuck if that’s what you miss. I think the boys and I would get a kick out of seeing it wiggle inside you.” You were ready to kill this bastard. “Let me guess, you were going to say, ‘Just wait until my handsome prince comes to rescue me!’ They aren't coming, my dear. So, I suggest you stop wasting your tears.”

He nodded to his two subordinates who unchained and rechained you. The two boys were rough in dragging you to your feet. With a flick of the wrist and a puff of smoke, you were now in front of a large crowd of Yiga. The whole lot of them booed and pointed at you. 

“Cut off her head!”

“Torture her to death!”

“Give her to us! We can rip her apart.”

Glok bent down to your ear. “See why I said to stay on my good side?” He then strode up to the edge of the stage. Silence soon washed over the mass of onlookers. “As you can see, I have brought the one who has been the thorn in our side for quite some time. I know you all have voiced your agreements to being married to her. But, hear me out. When Princess Zelda falls, who will be there to take her place as the rightful heir to the throne?”

The crowd began cheering for their master. “The age of Hylians is over. The time of the Yiga is now! Prepare yourselves, for this is only the beginning!” 

Your stomach flipped. You felt sick as the sea of red and white roared before you. 

_ Hylia help us all. _

 

**Sidon’s POV**

The prince paced around his room. Out of all the places she had to be, it was one where he could not go. The cold temperatures of the Lanayru region are certain death to a Zora. He already braved the cold temperatures once. If not for (Y/N)’s interception, he would have most likely died. Was there anything he  _ could _ do?

_ Wait for master Link. _

Everyone told him that. Still, the message would simply  _ get _ to him in a few days. Nevermind him traveling to get her. Sidon’s heart was a mess, his head even worse. He felt sick to his stomach and hungry all at once.  _ Calm down...just calm down… _

A kock came to his door. “My prince, your father is waiting for you at the throne room.” Bazz’s muffled voice came through the door.

His duties...his duties must come first. Yet, the tears and worry never ceased from the moment she left him. He didn’t sleep last night, only paced around the room until he was too tired to walk.  _ I can’t leave my room like this… _

Bazz opened the door and closed it. Making sure no one saw into the room. “Sidon, please try to relax. They don’t have any intention of killing her.” Sidon whipped his head around to his captain. 

“But, she’s going to be a bride! He’s going to…” The prince began drawing quick breaths that soon changed to gasps. 

Bazz grabbed him and sat him on the bed. “Control yourself! I’m sorry I have to say this, REALLY fucking sorry. But, you are a  _ PRINCE _ ! Your people need you. You can’t kill yourself from worry.”

Sidon bared his teeth at his captain. “How would  _ you _ understand how I feel!”

“I loved her too!” Bazz snapped back. Tears streamed down his red cheeks. “Sidon...I’m as torn...torn up about this as you are...It was  _ my  _ idea that got her into this mess. I didn’t protect her. Didn’t even think of bringing her a weapon so she could protect herself.  _ My duty  _ is to protect the Domain and its people. I...couldn’t even do that right…”

Sidon pulled his captain into his chest. “We both messed up.”

“My lords?” 

Both men looked over towards the door. Dunma stood there, chest puffed. “I wish to go after (Y/N).” 

Bazz shook his head. “Dunma, you know we can’t. The temperature-”

“Won’t effect Hylians.” She held out a bottle. “The doctor re created the poison that changed the prince. I wish to go as a Hylian up to the Lanayru Mountains.”

 

**Reader’s POV**

The door opened, bringing the Master and his subordinates inside. Master Glok stood in front of you. Hands behind his back. “My, my...you are quite filthy. Why don’t we fix that?” Two of his subordinates walked behind you and unchained your hands. Then rechaining them back together. “Come.”

You were forced to your feet and shoved towards the door. Glok lead the way towards...wherever you were going. Honestly, you feared for your modesty. The clan was well known for their permisuity, among other things. After his ‘grand speech,’ you got a good idea of how much the clan hated you. Even if you are going to be wed, there would no reason to treat you right. 

You looked around as they marched you down the hall. As you feared, they learned their lesson the last time they got broken into. There were no rafters, no boxes. No place to sneak by the guards. It was one, smooth hallway with rooms on either side. You slightly closed your eyes in fear.  _ This isn’t looking good. _

The lackeys pushed you into a room, The chill in the air deadened, but was still present. Master Glok turned around. “Well she can’t take a bath with clothes on, now can she?” Your heart dropped.

“Don’t touch me.” You spat back. 

You saw Master Glok tilt his head. “Fine. Chain her to the wall there.” The two underlings pushed you to a ring bolted to the wall. After a few moments and some clanking, you were secured. Glok walked up to you. “It’s a shame you won’t be able to join your fiance in the bath. I guess you will just have to watch.” Upon instinct, you closed your eyes and lowered your head at the rustling of clothes. “So shy…” he cooed.

“I just don’t want to see your wrinkled old ass.” you snapped back. However, it didn’t garner the response you thought. Instead of being upset. Glok was laughing.

“You really know nothing about me, do you?” Glok knelt down in front of you. He grabbed your chin and forced your head up. “Open your eyes.” 

Knowing nothing could come out of you protesting, you slowly accepted his request. Red, wide eyes stared back at you. White locks flowed down his smooth, pale face. You were in complete shock. Glok wouldn’t be much older than you. He gave you a slight smile. “Not so old, am I now.” He stood up and walked over to the in ground bath. 

You let your eyes linger. He was lean, but muscular. Tight but...soft. His back was covered in a tattooed script of which you couldn’t read. A blush came to your face as he sank into the tub. Watching the water curve around his muscles did something to you.  _ Maybe some part of me is still Zora… _

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me, filthy little Hylian.” You glared at him. “Ahhh, but it is so warm. Still, you need a bath.” He snapped his fingers. The two members who tied you up filled buckets of water from the tub and brought them over to you. “Clean her up, will you?” They dumped the hot water over your body making you clench in pain. 

Then, you became cold. Shivers ran up and down your spine. Your body began to nearly convulse with how cold you were becoming. 

“I’m sure you have noticed the temperature? It is warmer in here. But, we are still in the snowy mountains of Lynaru. I wonder how long you will last…”

“F...ff..ff...fuck.” you cursed. He was torturing you. Trying to break your spirit. “I can last as...lllllong as I ...nn..need to y...you Shikah reject.” Glok’s brow furrowed at your comment. He snapped his fingers once again. The members brought over their buckets again. With a nod from Master Glok, they poured it over your cold skin. It burned. It  _ burned. _ You let out a slight whine of pain. Then, the cold rushed back in. Your body shook more violently this time. Your shoulders winced in pain as your arms desperately tried to cling even closer to your body. A few more doses of this and your body would go into shock for sure. 

“I don’t think she is quite clean yet. Another round.” Glok ordered.

Again the members dumped hot water on you. This timed you screamed. Your skin felt like it melted off your body. Shakes and shivers violently racked though you. Your lungs tightened. You couldn’t breathe.  _ I’m going to die...I’m going to die… _

“Again.” He ordered.

“Wait!” you screamed. “Fine...fine…” you squeaked out. Your neck bent backwards with your convulsions. Tears streamed down your face. You felt yourself being moved to the edge of the bath. Warm hands touched your arms. 

“Shhhhh, relax. Here, take off your clothes and warm up with me.” You felt his hands lifting off your shirt. Then his hands removing your pants, taking time to wander a little too much over your ass. Then, the feeling of his skin came in contact with your own. It was sickening, disgusting. Yet, you welcomed it as if it were an oasis in the Gerudo Desert. “I never thought that the plague of our cause was such a beautiful woman.” He whispered into your hair. His hand wandered down your back and caressed the small of it. “To be honest, I am quite relieved. I thought you were some ogre from the tails of you. Strong and deadly.”

He guided your foot to the edge of the pool. Slowly, he dipped your foot in. It was painful at first, but then its warmth soothed you. He helped you with your other foot, then slowly sank in your body. The shivers ceased, the coldness gone. You relaxed in his arms, too tired to fight. Glok tightened his arms around you and kissed the shell of your ear. “There, isn’t that better than trying to fight it? You could have had this earlier if you just cooperated with me.”

You didn’t care at this point.  _ Let him talk...it doesn't mean anything…  _ You closed your eyes, letting his ramblings carry on.

Glok waved one of the guards down. You opened your eyes slightly when a tray was placed on the side of the bath. It carried an array of meats and cheeses, breads and fruits. Water was poured into two glasses. “Shall we eat?” You squint your eyes at him.  _ There must be a catch to this.  _ He smiled at you softly. “Relax, it’s not poisoned. You serve too great of a purpose to be killed off.”

He reached for a cube of cooked steak and offered it to you. You turned away at first but then tentatively accepted his offering. You looked up into his eyes when the pad of his finger touched your lips. A blush appeared on his face. His eyes got wide, then softened.

_ This...I can control him this way. _

“Leave us.” He commanded. The two guards looked at each other. “B...but sir-” Glok glared at them. “I gave you orders.” They bowed and scurried out of the room. Glok turned back to you. “A bit of privacy is needed. I’m sorry for, allowing them to see you in such a vulnerable state.”

You shook your head. If you could get him to think you were on his side...then maybe… “It couldn’t be helped. I...was rather difficult.” You added a bit of shyness to your body language.

It seemed to have an effect. His posture softened ever so slightly as he shifted to get more comfortable.He picked up the glass of water and gave it to you. You took it and drank. The cool liquid nourished your body. Glock finished his water and moved to grabbed the pitcher. Yet, you grabbed it before he could. “Allow me.” you offered. He held his glass up as you filled it. His blush began to deepen in color. You set the pitcher down in its proper place.  _ Now is the time… _ You let your eyes wander his body. He also did the same for yours. Even if you were putting on an act, there was no doubt that a slight part of you lingered over him for too long. “M...may I see your back?” you asked sweetly. Glok gave you an inquisitive look, but turned around anyway. You reached out and let your fingers trace his tatoo. He was like a book. All words but no pictures. The only symbol was the Yiga Clan reverse Sheikah eye at the base of his neck. Unfortunately, it was a language you have never seen before. “What is it?”

Glok looked over his shoulder at you. “It’s an account of why we do what we do. Of how the King of Hyrule betrayed the Sheikah. The reason we are allied with Ganon.” You stared blankly at his back. The text ran from his shoulders to his hips. You traced your fingers along the entirety of it. “After the defeat of Ganon the first time, the King of Hyrule praised the Sheikah Tribe for their valiant efforts in assisting. Yet, a few hundred years down the line, the King of Hyrule became fearful of our technology. Threatened, he gave us a command. Abandon your technology and live. Or hold onto it and die.” He flicked his eyes up to your own. “ _ Your _ ancestors, mind you, killed us off by the hundreds. Some who even agreed to cast down their technology were slaughtered because the King said they couldn’t be trusted. Everyone who survived had to hide in exile. That’s why I think it is so ironic that the last King of Hyrule decided to reach out to the Sheikah to stop the calamity. 

They only did that to save their own skin.” 

Glok turned his body back around to you. “We are hunted because of what we  _ are _ , not out of our own doings. That’s why we allied ourselves with Ganon. He was our best chance at survival.” You looked into his eyes. It was different, seeing eyes of a Yiga that isn't trying to kill you. Or at least, not yet. They were, sad? 

A small smile graced his lips. “Why don’t you get cleaned up and eat? I will be waiting outside the door for you once you’re done.” Glok slid out of the tub. You immediately closed your eyes, scared to see anything immodest. He chuckled slightly. “True, save the surprise for the wedding night. Although...mine is probably spoiled.” A blush ran over your cheeks. You wrapped your arms around yourself, desperate to put back any decency you had.

You snapped your head up. “W..wait…” He turned back around, towel now around his waist. “Why...me? Why not Zelda?” Glok nodded and continued to exit the room. 

_ No answer, huh... _


	27. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long. I started a new job. Yay!
> 
> Anyway TRIGGER WARNING  
> Blood, Gore and mentions of rape/attempted rape

**Sidon’s POV**

“I must say...even though I have already turned into a Hylian before, I can’t get used to these clothes.” Sidon pulled at the sleeves of his shirt, rolled his shoulders, and stretched his arms upwards. “So restraining…”

“My prince, my captain...are you dressed?” A small female voice chirped behind a tree. 

Sidon turned to his black haired captain. He was still fussing with his pants. Upon seeing his prince stare at him, he blushed and muttered “It keeps going up my ass.” Sidon chuckled and put his hand on Bazz’s shoulders. “Underwear does that, my friend. Relax, we will be in and out of there in no time.” He then turned towards the tree. “We are go to go, Miss Dunma.” 

The youngest of the guard rounded the tree. Both men found themselves staring. She had her brown hair up into a ponytail, clothes hugging her curves, and her hands at her heart. A crimson blush dusted her cheeks as she looked away from her superiors. “W...we should get going” she squeaked. 

Both men nodded as they came out of their trance. Dunma lead the way, hiking up the first foothill. Sidon smiled and leaned over to Bazz. In a whisper, he spoke erotically, “Understand now why I fell in love with a Hylian? No backfins…” 

Bazz’s fist connected with his prince’s side, causing Sidon to chuckle. Dunma turned back around. “Did I miss something?” she said. Oblivious to the words exchanged between the two boys. 

Bazz raised his eyebrows. “Uhhh no, no. The prince was just reminding me of something I did when we were young.”

Her cheeks burned bright with a blush. “O..oh…” 

Bazz made an audible embarrassed noise. “N...not like that Dunma! D...Dammit Sidon stop smiling!” The prince kept up his cheeky grin in spite of the wishes of his captain. “Regardless, we need to keep quiet. We are heading into enemy territory now.” Satisfied with the captain’s response, Dunma turned back around and resumed hiking. Bazz felt his underwear ride up once more. But when he moved to fix it, something wasn’t quite right. Small eyes turned to huge disks as the front of his pants popped forward. Sidon chuckled at his captain’s reaction.

The prince bent down and grabbed the hem of his friend’s pants. “Here, tuck it up like this. It is less noticeable that way.” As he retracted his helping hand, his eyes flicked to Dunma who quickly turned back around.

“I fear for Miss (Y/N) upon her return.” She then resumed her walking.

  
  


**Reader’s POV**

You fussed with your restraints. Even if you were now in a warm bed, they still couldn’t trust you not to run. You didn’t blame them. This wasn’t the first time you got caught. But, it  _ was _ the first time you couldn’t escape. 

Your brows furrowed at your realization. Controlling Glok was the one and only chance you had for a successful escape. A blush ran across your cheeks. You didn’t have to be  _ too  _ nice to him right?

Damn, the blankets just kept out the chill. The metal chains simply added to your problems of trying to stay warm. It was if an icy hand kept its grip. It simply might as well be, considering it would change nothing about this situation. Glok was your only chance of escape. And to gain his trust was your only goal.

The squeak of the door brought you out of your brooding. Two chuckling guards entered through the door. The second one kicked the door shut behind him. 

Your stomach dropped.

Since they didn’t bring anything with them, they certainly weren’t feeding you.

Since they shut the door, they had no intention of taking you anywhere.

They had no reason to come here…

Both men stocked over to you. “Did you sleep well, princess? Oh don’t glare at us like that...It ruins your pretty face.” He reached out and snatched your chin. His padded thumb brushed against your chapped lip. “Such pretty plump lips...I can’t wait to see them around me.” You took in a deep breath, only to have a sickle against your throat. “Ah,ah princess. We can’t having you spoil our little game. Now  _ behave. _ ” 

The other guard curled his fingers around the hem of your shirt. A whine of protest escaped your lips, causing the sickle-wielding Yiga to press his blade lightly against your skin. The smallest touch made a cut on your strained throat. A single drop of blood down slid down the cold metal of his blade. 

“I told you princess, behave and we won’t have to make you look like a spider web when we are done.” Your eyes conveyed the horror you felt within. Tears stung, threatening to fall and mix with the blood that was taken from you. “Relax, my dear. We are only going to have a bit of fun.”

The guard behind you continued the rising up of your shirt. His gloved hand burning against the exposed part of your skin. 

_ Sidon please help me... _

“Oh my. And what did I walk in on?” The rough sound of their leader’s voice caused both men to sharply turn around. Glok slowly removed his white mask revealing his white silken hair that stood on end. His lips were firm and pressed into a line. Red eyes burned with a roaring fire and were locked onto the men assaulting you. 

“M...master Glock...we...umm...were just interrogating the prisoner!”

Glock slowly, methodically walked across the floor to close the gap between himself and his subordinates. You could visibly see sweat dripping off of your assailant’s faces, despite the frigid temperature. Fire then locked its gaze on your frozen form. His death-like stare kept you still as the tips of his fingers brushed against the cut on your neck. The sensation caused you to wince in slight pain. Glok’s eyes widened and then softened. “They hurt you, didn’t they?” he whispered. Your lips trembled as words failed to fall out of your mouth. Instead, you slowly nodded.

“Odrin, it appears as though my anger is clouding my judgement. Would you please escort my future bride out of the room?” Sounds of footsteps caused you to look at another underling as he walked across the room. With the gentleness of a dove, he began unclasping your restraints and re-clasping them behind you. Like a gentleman, he guided you out of your prison. 

Once the click of the door reached your ears, so did the screams from within. Loud, blood curdling screams echoed and bounced off of every wall until you could feel yourself reverberating from the horror. It undid all of the brave face you put on. Your knees buckled as you fell to the floor in a weak state of sheer disbelief. The doorknob giggled and loud bangs came from the other side of the door. You swore you could make out a muffled “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” before a heavy silence.

A rhythmic knock came from the other side. Odrin gallantly walked up to the door and turned the handle, revealing a blood stained Master. Parts of his hair were the same color as his fiery red eyes. Once some part of your brain understood where the color came from, your eyes looked past him. Two contorted bodies laid lifeless along the floor. Matter from those bodies littered everywhere else. Glok stood in your line of vision. “Don’t worry, my dear. They can’t bother you anymore.” He kneeled in front of you and affectionately brushed the back of his gloved fingers against your cheek. 

You couldn't believe it. It was like he asked you how many lumps of sugar you wanted with your tea. Or, if you were free for a walk this afternoon.  _ Not  _ the fact that he just….ripped apart his own subordinates.

“There would never be a great enough punishment if anyone were to hurt my precious bride. Come, we must treat that cut along your neck.” Turning to his underling, Odrin, he commanded, “Undo her binds. I wish to walk hand in hand with my beloved. That is, if it is alright with her.” He gave you a slight grin. Shyly, or still in shock, you nodded in agreement.

The rattling of your handcuffs barely reached your ears as Glok kept staring at the cut along your neck. That slight smile soon returned as he offered his hand to help you up. You gently took it as you were hauled to your feet. Even standing straight up, Glok still did not release your hand.

Glok cocked his head at your lack of participation. “What is it my bride?” He turned towards the door. “Oh, them? What is a few annoying flies to a goddess, such as yourself? I merely squished them like the insects they are. Besides, from what I hear about your run-ins with the Yiga…

...didn’t you do the same thing?”

 

**Sidon’s POV**

Bazz refused to walk next to him or even talk for most of their traveling today. Maybe letting Dunma come along wasn’t the best idea. No, not one of his brilliant ideas. That much is clear. The prince needed a distraction from all the horrors floating around in his princely brain. Scenes of torture and abuse. But the one that made his stomach flip was the thought of her being forcefully taken by a man she hates. Unfortunately, his princely brain kept cycling through that thought in particular. Over and over vivid scenes would play out of every situation he could think of.

_ Would she even let me touch her again? _

The prince put a hand to his head to keep the stress down.  _ Everything will be fine. Go in, rescue the princess, and get out… _ He could picture that instead.

_ I would burst out of the ground with her cradled in my arms. Tears falling she would say, “Oh Sidon, thank you for rescuing me! Please, let us return at once...I would like to make up for lost time.” She patted her stomach.  _

Sidon’s cheeks blushed at the thought.  _ Someday, she will bear my children...I wonder what they would look like? A long headtail like her? A strong body like me? Oh the boys will be so tall! But what if we have a girl? Will (Y/N) know what to teach her about being a female Zora? _

Sidon’s thoughts stopped as he came to the conclusion he has made a thousand times in his life.  _ If only Mipha were here... _

 

**Reader’s POV**

Glok pinned the wrappings around your neck and held his hand there. “I’m so sorry this happened. Ever since my father died, I have had…….less control over my subordinates then I would like.”

Your nerves finally settled down from the scene a short while before. So much so, that you even responded to his comment. “I can relate.” A spark of interest lit up in his eyes. He brought his hand down to your folded ones in your lap. A signal to keep speaking. “Being a woman...as a Hylian is quite hard. We aren't expected to fight or hold a sword. Look pretty, sing, do tapestry. It was only when I was with Link that people started to see me...as a true soldier.”

Glok gave your hands a light squeeze. “You are appreciated here for your strength. It...is one of the qualities I admire about you...actually.” A slight tinge of red, not from the blood, stained his cheeks. He huffed a bit of air and stood up from his seat in front of you. “I should wash off this blood.” You stiffened at his realization. Glok made a slight chuckle. “I won’t force you to join me. You can wait in my room if that pleases you more. No one will bother you there.”

You gave a shy nod for the second option. You have enough of men seeing you for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do yall think of Glok?


	28. My Sirin

**Reader's POV**

You blushed as you wandered around Glok’s room. You never thought a Yiga’s room would be this well kept. There was nothing littering the floor. The bed was made and tidy. A few afghans were draped over the top. A telling tale of the temperature. Although, the fireplace kept kept the chill at bay. Along the walls there were a few masks but otherwise barren. Everything was quite pleasant. A Yiga’s room, you thought, was filthy and full of provocative material. To be honest, it was not a bad place to be. It almost made you feel like you could stay here a while.

Almost.

Unfortunately for you, escaping now was not an option. His guard was posted outside the room. Regardless of the weapons you could scrounge up here, you doubt you would make it out. Especially because you didn’t know where ‘out’ was. There was always the fireplace. But, you doubt it would end no more than a small pipe a few feet up. Besides, when would they ever put the fire out in this cold? No, biding your time was the best option at this point. You just hoped that Sidon could hold on a bit longer.

As you were thinking of your mate, Glok stepped in the doorway. His clothes made you blush. He had a baggy white shirt and baggy grey pants on. Glok’s hair was back to its normal color and draped over his shoulders. Seeing you stare, he cracked a snarky smile. “Like what you see?” he teased.

Blood rushed to your cheeks. “I...I was just thinking how your state of dress is so drastically different.” You squeaked. Glok shut the door behind him and swayed his hips as he walked over to you.

“As much as I like to show off my toned physique, wearing retraining clothes all the time….is impractical. It’s constraining, you know?” You nodded in agreement. He motioned towards the fireplace. “Want to sit down and wait for dinner? I have pillows. They are quite comfy.” A small smile tugged at your lips. You walked over to the crate that was filled to the brim with pillows.

The pillows were all different shapes, sizes and colors. You picked one up that was a red circle with gold trim around the edge. “You have so many. Do you have pillow fights all the time?” You looked up at Glok who shrugged. Before you could react, he threw his pillow at your face, making a direct hit. You blinked a few times. _Is….is he teasing me? No, this has to be some sort of trap._

Glok took out another pillow and threw it at you in your daze. He cocked an eyebrow at you. “You suck.” He said plainly.

You firmly grasped your circular pillow. With renewed resolve, you would play his little game. “Oh, its on.” You fired your own pillow back at him. However, unlike you, he expertly dodged it.

He looked at his nails and then to you. “Your aim is quite off, my little Hylian.” You blushed in a slight bit of rage. You grabbed pillow after pillow out of the crate and fired it at the Yiga master. Each one missed their target. Seeing at how your throws were ineffective, you grabbed the last one and charged towards Glok. He grabbed his own pillow and blocked your attack.

_How is he so fast?_

Glok gave you a cheeky smile before he pushed you backwards. You regained your footing before he came at you with a downwards strike. You jumped out of the way, barely dodging the attack. But, this left him open. You whipped your pillow across, aiming for his head. His glistening eyes darted up at you. Your pillow swung through where his head should be. But, it was nothing but a red cloud of smoke.

“WHAT?” you yelled.

A pillow made contact with your back, toppling you forward. You whipped around, only to see nothing behind you. Quickly, you swung back around and blocked Glok’s next surprise attack with your pillow.

You stepped back, giving you some much needed space as you panted. Glok stood there, effortless in front of you. He cocked his head to the side right before charging at you once more. You blocked his attack once more. This time though, your other hand grabbed a discarded pillow from behind your body. With all your force, you swung your second pillow against Glok’s shoulder.

_Got him!_

Glok’s face twisted in surprise. Then, amusement. “Don’t think you have defeated me!” He playfully cheered.

“Of course…” you retorted. You threw you pillow at him and charged at him with your other pillow. He knocked the first one out of the way and blocked your incoming attack.

“I must say, you are quite good.” Glok said amusingly.

“I could say the same.” You spat back.

Both of you stood there, locked into a power struggle. Yet, your arms began to wobble as Glok began to overpower you. With all your might, you pushed back and let out a few yells of effort. “I will win!”

That’s when the door opened and you were tackled from the side. Your head bounced off of the rug. With your face pushed into the floor below and dazed as the glistening stars above, you heard, “Let her go! We were just messing around.” The pressure on you lifted off. You looked up to see a huge Yiga member lift himself off of you.

Glok leaned down to your level. “Are you alright?” You nodded and took his assistance to help you on your feet. “Besides,” he continued to his underling, “I can handle her if she does try something. I’m not your leader for no reason, mind you.” The large Yiga and a smaller one bowed and gave their sincere apologies to you and their master. Both then left as quickly as they came.

Your hand held your throbbing head. Once the pulses of pain began to subside, you noticed how _much_ Glok helped you up. His arms were around your back. Your chests nearly touching. Glok must have noticed your tension and released you from his embrace. “I’m sorry about that. But, I guess it must have sounded like a battle from outside.”

You shook it off. “N..no it’s fine.” A silence consumed the room. It was different than you could have ever imagined. You weren't locked in a deadly struggle. Your life wasn’t threatened. It was...awkward. “U...ummmm” you started, “we should clean up.” A small smile tugged at Glok’s lips. He nodded in agreement and began to pick up the ammo from the fight. You soon joined him. He tossed a few pillows on the rug by the fireplace to sit down on. You did the same.

With the room organized, you sat beside the Yiga Master. Glok wasn’t so much sitting as laying down with his back slightly inclined. _Lounging_ is a word that would be more appropriate. His eyes were locked on the dancing flames in front of him. But, your own eyes were almost entranced with how his red eyes reflected the dancing flames. It looked almost mystical. Glok felt your stare and turned his eyes to you. Your eyes darted away at his motion. So hard, you tried so hard to act like you weren't just staring at him.

But, his eyes were fixated on you, expectant. You slowly turned back to look at him. His lips curled into a soft smile. You returned the small gesture. What in Hylia’s name where you feeling? Even though no words are spoken, you feel as if you are having whole conversations with him, getting to know him better. It was...nice.

A knock at the door brought you both out of the fog. “Enter.” Glok yelled at the door. The squeaking of metal hinges came with the door opening. A Yiga walked in and brought a tray of food similar to the one that was given to you by the bath. “Thank you.” Glok said a he waved his hand, dismissing his subordinate. “Shall we?”

You nodded to him and took a slice of bread into your mouth. A hum of pure delight resounded. Glok chuckled at your reaction. Once the first bit was swallowed, you turned to him and pouted. “What?”

Glok shrugged his shoulders. “You really like food.”

You rolled your eyes at his statement. It’s not like it was totally untrue. But, hearing it outloud made you a bit embarrassed. You continued your consumption of the piece of bread in your hand. Once you have conquered it, you reached for cheese, then meat.

“It...was a joke. You don’t have to be so pissy about it.” Glok muttered.

You gave him a glance. “Fine...what do you want to talk about?”

Glok appeared to have been struck by an arrow. “U..ummm w...well I don’t know.” Now he was the one embarrassed. “What are your hobbies?”

 _He’s so lame…_ “Well, I ummm...play guitar?” Glok’s face lit up with excitement. “Can you play for me sometime?” he asked. Exasperated by his reaction you slightly nodded. Lips trembling, you asked, “And what about you? What do you do to relax?” Glok blushed at your request. After a few moments spent fiddling with his fingers, he looked up at you sheepishly. “I..well… Goddess you are going to think I’m strange…” _Too late_ “I like to sing. I always wanted to go around Hyrule and sing for people. But, as you know, that’s not what ended up happening.” Your eyebrows pinched in pity. _He never wanted to be leader of the Yiga._ He continued, “Just because I was born to my father...my fate was sealed.”

You moved a bit closer to his still lounging body. “I’m in the same boat. I never wanted to be royalty. When Zelda found out I was related to her...I was forced to be someone I wasn’t.” Now Glok’s brows bowed upward in pity. He sat up slightly and covered your hand with his.

He let out a short laugh and looked up into your eyes. “I have a guitar. Would you like to be yourself with me tonight?” You blushed at his proposition. But, looking into his eyes, all you could see wasn’t the leader of a clan, but someone who needed a bit of a break...a...friend...almost.

“I would like that” you answered.

**Sidon’s POV**

Bazz shuddered. “I t...t...thought Hylians didn’t mind the cold.” Sidon turned to his quivering captain. “They can tolerate it a lot more than Zora can but, they aren't immune to it.” Bazz pulled his cloak tighter around his body. “Regardless, we should find shelter for the night. It’s getting late and the snowfall is getting heavier.”

Dunma pointed. “I see a cave. Let’s settle there for tonight.” The group walked over to the inlet and smiled.

Bazz clapped his hand on Dunma’s shoulder. “Good find. Turning out to be a great soldier.” Dunma blushed at the praise which caused Bazz to shift his stance. He rubbed the back of his neck. Something, anything to distract him from her blushing cheeks. Then he caught Sidon’s eyes. The prince bounced his eyebrows up and down a few times. Even though it was a Hylian gesture, Bazz knew what it ment.

Sidon waved off his captain’s scowl and death-glares. “We should find some wood to make a fire with.” Bazz could agree with that.

The captain turned to his soldier. “Can you watch the place while we are gone?” The brown haired girl nodded. Her cheeks still rosy from the praise. Bazz tried not to dwell on that fact as he turned back around to head out of the cave.

 

**Reader’s POV**

You quickly tuned the instrument Glok gave to you. “What do you want me to play?” you asked him. Glok shrugged and waved his hand. _Anything…_ You stroke the strings a bit and began a nice little tune. Glok bobbed his head back and forth, finding the beat. Once he had it, he began enchanting you. Long lost words in a language you couldn’t understand flowed across the air, tickling your ears. His voice was rich and pure. _He’s amazing._

You looked into his passionate eyes as he sang. Not once did you break this gaze of pure ecstasy. Pure love for life and everything in it. Suddenly the fire wasn’t there. The room wasn’t there. _Nothing_ was there except you and the sweet sirin in front of you.

Once Glok finished his song, you stopped as well. And yet, you still didn’t break your gaze. You couldn’t pull away from him. Even after he began leaning towards you...

...and captured your lips in his.

It was only when he pulled away that you could think again. A blush appeared on your cheeks. You kissed him. You _kissed_ him. Your lips trembled at the next thought. You wanted _more_. Glok didn’t move too far. Only enough for you to make a choice if you wanted to return that kiss or not. But, he did make you set the guitar off to the side. The blood rushing in your cheeks and between your legs left almost none left over for your head to think! And you didn’t as you captured his lips in another kiss. Glok hummed at your acceptance of his feelings. He wrapped his arms around you and brought you down to the pillows.

Deeper and deeper the kisses began. He entangled his fingers into your hair as you did with his. Fuck, did the way he caressed you made you melt. Everything about him seemed...sexy. The only time Sidon did this-

Sidon…

You pulled away from the passion raining down on you. Glok shot up, giving you room. “Did...did I do something wrong?” His eyes roared with concern. You avoided his gaze, causing him to understand why you couldn’t return his love. The flash of anger in his eyes was the only thing needed to tell you that he was raging inside.

 _I can’t make him mad. If I have any chance of making it out of here alive I_ **_need_ ** _him calm._

“I just…” you began. “I just didn’t want to go too far tonight. When you kiss me I want...umm.” You rubbed your thighs together and acted sweet towards him. Glok gave you a few eyes of distrust.

His lips pressed in a thin line. “You were thinking of the Zora Prince when you were kissing me, weren’t you?” You opened your mouth in protest but quickly shut it. “I knew it. This was all some sort of ruse wasn’t it? You were using me!”

You balled your hands into fists. “That’s not…”

Glok gripped your shoulders and pinned you to the red carpet. “You want to kill me because of _what_ I am. You even admitted to yourself, you know nothing about me.” One of his hands went from your shoulder to your neck. He began putting slight pressure, beginning to block the blood flow to your brain.

“Glok please...” you choked out. The world began to fuzz. Black began encroaching on your vision.

“Was it because of what my father’s underlings did? I assure you...you have killed all of them.” Your eyes widened at his words. “You didn’t know? Have you been hunting us down without that knowledge?” He tightened his grip around your neck. Small screeches began to ring in your ear. “Because of what I _am_ ...you want to kill me?” A small smile spread across his lips. “Haven't you even noticed that the only thing we have done in the past _year_ , other than a few bandit runs along the Zora river, was capture the prince to try and talk to him. You can’t get an audience from your enemies. You have to make them listen to you.” Through the hazy fog, your eyes lit up in realization. “There we go. Now you understand why you are here.”

The rings became louder, sweeter. It was a sirin's call to sleep.

 

**Bazz’s POV**

Bazz kept adjusting himself as he stood watch over the cave. “Damn. Why do Hylians have their sex organs out all the time?” he muttered to himself. Yet, as he tried to adjust for the thousandth time, he felt a hand wrap around his waist. Sidon nibbled at his ear. “What do you want?” Bazz growled.

Sidon rubbed his cheek against his captain’s. Wandering a hand down the body in front of him he cooed, “I have known you long enough to know when your- huahhhh.” Bazz elbowed his prince in the ribs once again. “That wasn’t nice. I was just trying to help.”

Bazz swiveled around to look into Sidon’s big stupid eyes that faked innocence. In a whisper yell, he said, “You don’t get it. Dunma is my _subordinate_! Her father is one of my best friends. I’m not supposed to feel anything for her and you keep putting ideas into my head that don’t need to be there! It’s the same thing when you put me out in the wilderness with (Y/N) when I was in heat. I almost lost control, Sidon. What then? Hmmmmm? Same with Dunma. It’s too complicated and I want nothing to do with it!”

Sidon crossed his arms and cocked his hip to one side. “Then why have you been staring at her all day?”

Bazz broke out into a blush. “I was making sure my soldier was ok.” He retorted. Sidon shook his head.

“You’re still hung up about Laflat…” Sidon muttered. Bazz shot him a death glare. “Fine, stay grumpy and bitter until the day you die. My bed is open for you to come fuck me whenever. But, let me be clear. Having a person you love fucking you like it’s your last night in this world makes life worth living.” He gave a long pause. “Enjoy the cheap feeling I give you.” Sidon turned away and back to his spot on the cave floor.

Bazz looked back at his best friend who now resumed sleeping. Next to him, sound asleep was his underling. He sighed as he looked over her features. A small smile came to his lips that he soon brushed away. It was strange. He would never forget the day Rivin came to him crying because he accidently got his girl pregnant at such a young age. Though, it did make Rivin into the man he is today. Yet...no...it’s not right. _This feeling_ isn’t right. Their relationship was strictly professional. And, he intended to keep it that way.


	29. Harder and Harder We Fall

**Reader’s POV**

_ Goddess, what happened? _ Your head throbbed with a dull pain as you tried looking around you. A canopy draped soft linen down the four bed posts. The carved stone of the ceiling snapped you back to reality. In a panic, you tried to sit up. But your shoulders ached as they were twisted. The shackles on your wrists prevented any further movement. You desperately looked to your hands and then your feet. You were chained to the bed.

Glok’s bed.

Your head snapped towards the groaning of a chair. Glok slowly stood up and walked over to you. Blood seemed to chill in your body as the Yiga Master ran his hand along your cheek. The pads of his fingers brushed slightly under your bottom lip. “You’re awake.” He commented.

Air passed through your lips, but no words. They wouldn’t, couldn’t come out of your mouth. There was only one thing that happened when someone was chained to a bed against their will. You felt like your heart was going to explode. Out of all the times you faced death, opposition, tragedy, and everywhere in between...you were never  _ this _ terrified.

Glok gave you a small smile. “Oh, my dear. Don’t look at me with those scared eyes.” He laid down in the bed next to you. Slowly, methodically, he began to wrap his arm around your torso. His face nuzzled in the crook of your neck. “I don’t plan on taking you until you want me to. I’m not a monster you know...I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you like he did.” Glok’s hand gently stroked your curves. “I won’t let anyone hurt you like that again.” His lips peppered small kisses on the side of your neck. “I will have you stay with me until you understand that.”

His hand trailed up your body, stopping at your neck. “I’m sorry.” he began. “I lost control when…” A tension ran through his body, then cooled. “I really want a world where the Sheikah can live in peace with all races.” His face scanned your expression. “To be honest, I’m glad your  _ true  _ intentions came to light. It reminded me of my goal, my vision. Your sweet face had me flushed and distracted until now.” His had sqeezed slightly on your arm. “I was hoping to marry you willingly. But...we need to keep things moving for the sake of my people.” Glok sat up at the edge of the bed. His hand petted at your thigh as some sort of comforting motion. With that, he stood up and moved for the door.

And before you could think, you spoke. “Wait!” Some sort of needy desperation ran through you.  _ Don’t leave. _ Your heart hammered away at your chest. Glok raised an eyebrow in question. You choked down the feeling of attachment you had towards him. Safety. Security. And now it was about to walk out the door. 

He cocked his lips into a smile. “Don’t worry. No one will harm you. If they do...well...you’ve seen how I treat traitors.” With a shrug, the door closed, sealing you in. 

 

**Sidon’s POV**

The snowstorm hardly let up at all from the previous night. Three, frozen Hylians hiked up the side of a mountain, blind to where they were even heading. The prince kept adjusting his height level to look for any signs of his lover. Tracks, snapped twigs, anything that might lead him to his mate. Sidon was desperate. Who wouldn’t be after having the love of his life snatched away right in front of him. It was  _ his _ fault.  _ His  _ carelessness that got her into this mess.

And he was determined to get her out of it. 

His eyes turned to Bazz. The man was focused, determined not to look at the girl following close behind. His shoulders were tense, hands balled into fists, fuck...he was a wreck. Maybe bringing her along wasn’t the best idea. Sidon knew, of course, that it would be hard enough for his captain to save (Y/N) only to have her swept up in his prince’s arms. Why was this whole situation so messy?

 

**Reader’s POV**

You messed up. Goddess, he was putty in your hands and now you turned right back into being his prisoner. You tugged at the chains once more. One last plea to allow you to escape this place. The cold began to sink into you again. A few shivers crawled up your spine as your heart sank. This feeling...this fucking feeling you had ate you up inside. 

Why did you want Glok to come back?

Being with him wasn’t strange. It wasn’t weird. To be honest, it felt like the first time you fell in love with a man. Nothing was complicated and everything was pure bliss. It was just  _ right _ . Komali would sneak out as would you to kiss and fuck in the dark. Having his sweet tweets turn into such cardinal noises made you tip over the edge every time. Goddess, that man could beg. He would always beg and plead to come inside you. Those echos would just ravish the walls of the caves every time and in any position you were in.

You felt your cheeks turn red at your memories. A small smile crept upon your lips. “Fuck girl, he’s married...you pervert…” But that silly euphoric feeling soon dropped a rock into your heart. Are Sidon and you...meant to be? It has always been hard. Always had complications. Always....been such a struggle. Was it even worth all of the pain and suffering? You spent two whole years without him and did alright. Sure...Link was beginning to look a little cute at times but, no guy really captured your heart like Sidon did. Why now, out of all times...when things are finally beginning to look up for you and him...you...you...you find yourself  _ wanting _ another man?

Why are you falling in love with Glok?

By fate, Glok walked through the door. He was adorned his his normal Yiga attire with the exception of his mask and hood. His white hair draped over the red fabric in such a stark contrast, you couldn’t help but stare. 

Glok sighed and looked to the side before sitting on the edge of the bed, face towards the floor. Silence shrouded the room in its icy cloak. Your lips trembled but refused to speak. Judging by the way he was gripping the sheets, he was feeling the same. Seconds soon became minutes as he still refused to look at you. If only you could rest your hand on his arm. Something, anything to break this tense silence. Why couldn’t you speak to him? Why were you ridden with guilt?

“I...didn’t want to tie you up like this…” Glok softly spoke. “Crazy, right? When I first got word of your capture, I thought all of our days were going to be like this. A forced marriage where I would have to break you in, threaten you to love me. I had a sick excitement of torturing you for what you have done to my people. I began to play out so many scenarios in my head of how to shatter your mind.” Weak chuckles resonated in his throat. “You can imagine my surprise when I found myself wanting to protect you when we bathed together. Each one of your screams pierced through my hallucinations until I found myself in agony of watching you getting hurt. I was about to call it off before you begged for it to stop.” His eyes finally locked onto your own. “I never wanted anyone to hurt you again and...and...I choked you till you passed out...I tied you up on my bed determined to hurt you as you hurt me. (Y/N), I feel so sick.” Droplets of tears slid down the master’s cheeks. “I really am the monster you think I am…”

Your own eyes began to wet. “You...you’re not.” you cracked. “Everything else...is just fucked up right now.” 

Glok let out a few puffs of air. Then, a chuckle followed by a laugh. “Y...yah I guess you’re right. Shit. Why are we bound to our fates from the moment we were born?”

You gave him a weak smile. “Hylia’s cruel joke, I guess.” Glok returned your smile. “That’s blasphemy, coming from a princess.” You rolled your eyes at his comment but stopped when Glok leaned over top of you. Your cheeks burned red at how close his face was to your own. Glok gave you a slight cocky smile. “I am just trying to rid you of your bonds.” You strained your neck to look at his hands twisting a key to open the cuff that chained you to this bed. “O...oh…” Glok chuckled at your reaction. 

Once all of the cuffs were off, you tried to sit up on the bed. But, Glok still caged you in with his body. His eyes turned dark and glassy. His lips twitched a few times. But, it was the blush that covered his cheeks that caught your attention. His flush was the color of a red sun right before it sets. Against his pale skin and hair, it complemented perfectly with his eyes. Then something else drew your attention away. A slight touch of something against your right leg that you knew couldn’t be anything else but his desire for you. Your eyes dared to look down between your bodies. Sure enough, strained against his suit was his length, hard and...quite big. Glok’s eyes soon followed your own. He sprang up and off of you, desperately trying to cover himself. “I..I..uhhhh...I’m so sorry...I didn’t...I mean...I should get you something to eat!” He nearly ran into the door before he closed it behind him. You stayed on the bed a few moments more before sitting up. Your heart was beating hard and fast against your chest. You placed your hand over it to try and keep your heart from bursting through. 

_ He’s your enemy (Y/N)...He can’t be trusted. You can’t...you can’t… _

_ Fall for him… _

 

**Sidon’s POV**

Nothing...absolutely nothing. No tracks, no trail...nothing. Sidon began to despair that he would never find (Y/N) again. Tears began to prick around his eyes. Goddess above, what would happen if he never found her? Or worse, find her broken beyond repair. Her mind shattered and her heart torn into pieces. Would she ever forgive him? Would she even still love him? 

Dunma found another cave to settle in for the night. Sidon’s heart dropped once again looking at the amount of food.  _ Two day’s worth…  _ He felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Bazz sat next to him looking at the same pile of supplies. His grim face told of what Sidon already knew. They were out of time. 

Bazz has had his eyes on the Royal Guard ever since he was little. Sidon recieved combat training and even went on a few missions with the force. They both knew the cost of dwindling supplies. Sidon closed his eyes. “What do I do?” he whispered to Bazz. The captain sighed and squeezed his shoulder. “Honestly, I don’t know. We tried, Sidon.” 

Tears flowed out of his eyes and onto the frozen ground below. That is, until a small cloth dabbed his cheeks. His golden eyes flicked up to Dunma’s. She gave him a smile. “We will find her, don’t worry.”

Bazz’s eyebrows pinched in concern. “Dunma, we only have one day left at the most. We haven't found a single trace of the Yiga clan anywhere. Don’t give him false hope.” Dunma answered him with a scowl. One that took the captain aback for a few seconds. She stood up, hands on hips, and loomed over him. “The reason we haven't found her is because of what  _ you _ think is a good plan. I propose I let them capture me. Then you two follow me and break (Y/N) and I out of the hideout.” She beamed as her plan was laid out before the two men. But, Bazz wasn’t amused. He shot up from his seating place, loomed over Dunma and chastised her. “Why in Hylia’s name do you think that is a good idea? Do you know what they do to girls? Rivan would  _ kill  _ me if I let anything happen to you!” Angry tears welled up in the soldier’s eyes. “I didn’t come this far to fail!”

 

“And you think getting yourself tortured and raped is a better option!”

 

“It is worth a shot!”

 

“It’s suicide!”

 

“But-” Bazz grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. Barring his Hylian teeth, Bazz warned, “If you go out there I swear to you I will have you removed from the guard that instant. Do NOT cross me. I am your captain. Do. You. Understand?”

Dunma let her tears flow out. “...yes…” she choked.

“Yes, what?” Bazz demanded.

The girl balled her hands into fists and bit her lip so hard it began to bleed. “...yes, sir…” she said even more quietly. Bazz nodded and let her go. Allowing her to walk to the other side of the cave to sit against the wall and cry. 

Sidon looked at his captain with disbelief. “She was only trying to help.” he whispered. Bazz shot him a death-glare. “She was trying to get herself killed.” Sidon shook his head violently “You dumbass.” he cursed. 

All three of them sat at different parts of the cave. All cold. All upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumbler is up and Running! If you have any questions feel free to send me a message :)  
> gaiasophiaao3  
> I am planning on doing some previews before the chapters come out. The preview for Bazz's story is going to be posted tomorrow! 11/14/2018
> 
> Also, what do you think of our little Yandere, Glok?


	30. The Prince vs. The Yiga Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Thanksgiving is tomorrow, I would like to take some time to thank each and every one of you who reads my fics. I know they are not the most polished or detailed. But, I put a lot of heart and love into them. I read each comment and every time I see a new one in my inbox, I am so eager to read it.   
> So, thank you my lovely readers. You keep me going.

**Dunma’s POV**

_ What did he know about all this anyway? Acting so high and mighty.  _ Dunma curled against herself. Her position certainly didn’t help her mood. Well, neither did the temperature of the cold cave wall.  _ All I did was give him ONE simple suggestion. He could have just said no. There isn’t a need to go and blow up on me like that. _ Hylia above, if she was back in her Zora form, then she would be clawing at her own scales. True, this “skin” is softer but so were her...ummm...claws?  _ Do Hylians call these claws?  _

That thinking made her cool down just enough to look at the other Hylians present in the cave. The prince was just to the left of her, head in his knees. The captain was leaning against the wall opposite of her, attentive to the snowfall outside. She felt her heart drop. Out of all the men in the Domain, why did she find him so attractive? He was right, she knew, that they shouldn’t be together. But, despite all logic, all conceivable reason she still...wanted him. Even now, cheeks aflame with anger and blood boiling, she couldn’t hate him. She wanted to...so  _ desperately _ wanted to just hate him and keep him out of her mind forever. She couldn’t. No matter how badly, she couldn’t.

Bazz must have sensed her gaze as he looked over. Dunma quickly avoided her eyes. Then, met his in a silent plea. Bazz stared at her with a slight harshness in his eyes. “Go to sleep. That’s an order.” 

_ Just because I can’t hate him doesn't mean….oohhhhh he makes me so angry!  _ She puffed out her cheeks and snapped her head away from him.  _ Fuck you too… _

So, she waited for Sidon’s turn to stand guard. And, for Bazz to sleep. Once it was an hour or so into Sidon’s shift, Dunma stood up and walked over to the prince. “I need to go to the bathroom. I will be right back.” Prince Sidon nodded slightly and refocused his eyes away. With a slight smile, she hiked above the cavern slightly. True, she  _ did _ have to use the bathroom, but she also had other plans.

_ Get caught, get rescued. _

She ducked behind a bolder and began shedding her bottom layer. “Fuck...stupid...fucking clothes. I hate you,” she muddled to herself. “How do Hylians live like this? Why must they take their whole bottom layer off? Stupid…” Dunma struggled getting the pants to slide off. What was worse, was that the cold air hit her ass. With a few shivers and whines, she managed to remove the layer and went as fast as she could.  _ I hate cold...I would live in the Gerudo Desert if I was a Hylian! _ She then struggled as quickly as she could to get her pants back on. Once in place, she gave one last look at the cave.  _ Am I really doing the right thing? _

Some movement off to her left caught her eye. Red moved against the white powder underneath. She shrunk behind a nearby bolder.  _ The Yiga… _ What is she going to do? She didn’t  _ actually _ think she was going to get caught so close to camp. As her thoughts rushed, the red movements multiplied and slid towards the cave.  _ They don’t know I’m here….They are after the prince! _ Before she could even shout warnings, Prince Sidon must have alerted Bazz as both men began to engage. Unfortunately, they were quickly outnumbered. Ten to two to be exact. Both men dropped their weapons and were quickly tied, spat on, and lead out of the area.

And, Dunma quickly followed.

 

**Reader’s POV**

A cold nip on your nose woke you from your sleep. You looked around the room and noted that it was quite dark...and freezing. You snuggled further into the blankets to try and ward off the cold. Yet, the cold was persistent.

It was strange. Glok let you have the bed while he laid in front of the fire among his vast collection of pillows. He insisted that since you two were not married yet, it wouldn’t be right to share a bed. To add to the dilemma, he insisted you take all of the blankets. You leaned up and looked over at him curled up on the floor. Every few seconds, he would shake slightly. The fire died down to just a few burning embers, barely emitting a glow.  _ It wouldn’t give off much heat. Goddess, he has nothing over his body. _

_ “It’s cold. You need to keep warm. Don’t worry about me.”  _

And yet, you were worrying about him. You brought your legs over to the edge of the bed and hopped down. Sure enough, the cold bit your legs and made you regret coming out of bed to meet it. Still, you trugged on toward the wood pile. You took two logs and kneeled in front of the embers. You placed both of them around the last bits of light. Not enough to kill them, but enough to get the fire going once again. You blew a few puffs of air to give the fire encouragement to grow. Soon, small red curls became yellow flames on the logs. 

“Thank you.” 

You turned around to see Glok smiling up at you. But, seeing his face made you frown. His cheeks were fiery red with large white spots. “Glok...you’re getting frostbite!” You placed your hands on his cheeks in an attempt to warm them back up. The Yiga Master sighed at your touch. He was cold.  _ Way _ too cold. You looked down at his fingertips. Sure enough, they also carried the warning signs of frostbite. “Come on, the bed is still warm. You need it more than I do right now.” Glok began to protest, but you hulled him up and placed him under the covers. 

“Please, I will be alright! I don’t want  _ you _ getting cold!” Glok pleaded with his eyes. You sighed and crawled under the covers alongside him. “I...I didn’t mean…” You grabbed the back of his head and forced his frozen cheeks into your chest. 

“You’re cold, Glok. Frostbite is a serious matter. I think you would prefer to have all of your fingers and toes, right?” Glok nodded his head against your chest. You frowned as he was enjoying your kindness a little too much. His cheeks rubbed a little too deep into your breast. His hands wandered around your back a little too sensually. “For one who protested so much, you certainly are enjoying it.” Glok smiled at your statement.

“Well, you did provide me with the opportunity…” You rolled your eyes. 

“Whatever, I’m tired. Let’s just go to sleep.” You looked one last time at the fire. It was now large enough to warm the room. The flames danced, giving off a soft glow. And with a few more blinks of your eyelids, they closed for the night.

 

**Sidon’s POV**

_ Dammit, how did they sneak up on us like that?  _ Sidon tugged slightly at his bonds that tied his hands behind his back.  _ No sign of Dunma. Maybe that’s a good thing. They haven't mentioned anything about her….So, it is safe to assume they don’t know about her. _ “Move!” A hard shove hit the prince’s back. Sidon gave the Yiga member a glare, but did nothing beyond that. For all he knows, every protest could bring some horrible fate onto his little minnow. He had to protect her. He had to find her and get all of them out. 

Nearly covered in snow, the group came to a metal door in the mountainside. One of the members opened the door while the other shoved himself and his captain through. Bazz gave him a look of concern. Sidon bit his lip, hard.

_ I may never see you alive again. _

Bazz only gave him that look once before. They were all attacking a guardian that wandered too close to the Domain. Bazz knew it was a suicide mission. They both knew. But if they didn’t try, then the whole Domain was in danger. If it wasn’t for his father hulling that thing over the revine...well...that would have been him at the bottom of it.

Now, however, his father couldn’t save him. This was his mistake... _ All _ of this was his mistake. Sidon didn’t blame himself for anything that happened in the past few weeks, no. It was before that. Several years before that when he turned away from her in the court. He said nothing to defend her. He did nothing because he was too  _ scared  _ of what his father might have thought of him. 

He was the only child his father had left.

The only heir.

He had to be perfect for his people.

And now, in the end of it all...he lost both his wish to be there for his father and to keep the love of his life safe. He lost. All because underneath he was still the scared child that clung to his sister’s leg. The same child that cried endlessly when she was gone forever. The same child who thought that falling in love as a prince would be easy. 

Damn it all, who exactly  _ is _ he?

Is he really just a child?

 

**Reader’s POV**

A rhythmic sound woke you from your slumber. Groggily, you looked at your surroundings to find out what was going on. Glok pushed up from his position next to you and stumbled over towards the door. Light filtered in once he opened it. Your sensitive Hylian ears strained to overhear the conversation. 

“Sir, the items you have asked for have arrived.”

“Couldn’t this have waited till later?”

“Sir….you told us to come get you as soon as they arrived.” Glok let out a sigh and nodded the underling on. He walked over towards his dresser and pulled out the usual red suits all Yiga Clan members wear. He shed his top, showing off his toned chest and muscular shoulders. Next, he reached for his hem of his pants before smiling at you. You quickly pulled the covers over your head to avoid his amusement. Yet, the chuckles came through the blankets, assaulting your ears. Your hands held the blanket tight, even as Glok tried to lift them off. “I’m dressed now. No need to hide.” Still, you kept the blankets pinned down to the bed. “Alright, stay and wade out your embarrassment. There is someone posted outside the door. Call them if you need anything. I should be back for lunch.” He patted the blankets and walked out of the room. You turned to a more comfortable angle and closed your eyes.  _ Sleepy… _

 

**Sidon’s POV**

They dragged both Bazz and him into an open room.  _ This must be the main gathering area…. _ The prince looked high and low for any escape path. His heart sank when he saw none. Both him and Bazz were shoved to the ground. 

Ahead of him, a Yiga Clan member began to walk towards the two Hylians. “Gentleman...that’s not how we treat our guests.” A Yiga waved his arm. “Get us a table and chairs. We have much to discuss.”

“We have nothing to say to you.” Bazz spat. The Yiga tilted his head to the side. Sidon was unsure of how he took Bazz’s outburst, as it was impossible to see any expression with his mask on.

“My prince, do you agree with your captain? Do you truly wish to not engage in conversation?” Sidon’s eyebrows pinched.  _ How do I proceed like this?  _

The prince swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yes, I have nothing to say to you.”  _ Keep a strong presence, no matter the situation… _ The Yiga’s head rolled backwards. 

His hand reached up and removed the mask and hood. The other surrounding guards seemed a bit off put by this removal. They looked at one another in slight confusion. “It is part of our culture to not show our enemies our faces. Just in case we see each other again in disguise. But, I would like to face the man who raped my (Y/N).” Sidon lunged himself at red-eyed Yiga. It was in vain, though, as that Yiga kicked him back to the ground. “Trying to jump at me too? You are disgusting, Prince Sidon.” Sidon regained the air that was knocked out of his lungs moments prior. 

“Where is she! Let her go!” He tugged and pulled at his bonds. Several Yiga members now grabbed held him down by his shoulders.

The Yiga with his mask removed stared down at him in disdain. His red eyes burned with a fiery hatred for the prince. “ _ She _ is well taken care of. Much more than you ever gave her.” Sidon bared his teeth and strained to stand up and punch this guy. “You threw her away, Prince Sidon. You threw her out of your home with only the clothes on her back… and now you have the audacity to call her  _ yours _ ? I have half a mind to rip out every organ in your pathetic little body.” Sidon was bursting with rage. His shoulders strained against the force of the Yiga who where currently holding him down.

“What has been our past is none of your concern!” The prince felt his neck nearly snap as a foot made contact with his cheek. Blood spilled out of his mouth. He turned to face the Yiga again when another hit made contact with his other cheek, wrenching his head the other way.

“Stop it!” Bazz yelled. “If you need to take your anger out on someone, let it be me! Leave our prince alone…” The Yiga gave the captain a side glance, but no more. Sidon glared at the Yiga above him.

“Let’s try again. Now that you are more...settled. My name is Glok Khoga, Yiga Master.” A few snickers came from the other Yiga around him. Glok took in a deep breath. “If anyone snickers again at the mention of my full name, I won’t hesitate to kill you. Now-” Glok leaned down and grabbed the prince’s chin- “You need to understand that (Y/N) is finally in a place where she can be happy. I am honoring everything befitting of a goddess.  _ You _ are a pathetic little prince who doesn't care about anything other than himself.” Sidon lunged again, but stopped when Glok squeezed his jaw. Sparks of pain ran through his body. “You really don’t listen, do you? Well, maybe later tonight you can act civilized-” the Yiga Master nodded to his subordinates- “Take him to his cell.” Glok stood up and began walking towards the exit.

Sidon was hulled to his feet. Seeing an opening, the prince kicked the feet of one of the guards and butting the other’s face with his head. Now free, he ran towards the target of his hatred. He rammed into his back. Or rather, where his back should have been.

A foot hit the top of Sidon’s back, forcing him to the floor.  _ How did he? _ His chest cried out in pain. Yet, he rolled and regained his footing. But, the master was nowhere to be found. “Might as well make this fair…” Sidon whipped around to the source of the voice. There was still nothing around him. Sidon’s hands came back around to his sides. The prince looked at the rope.  _ It was cut. When...where is he? _ Sidon looked in all directions. When he finally saw him, a fist connected with his face. Sidon stumbled backwards until a foot hit his back, throwing him forward. “To be honest, I am quite disappointed...and board. It was so much more fun having a pillow fight with my darling (Y/N).” 

Glok was now a few feet away from him, arms crossed. Sidon ground his teeth together. “What makes...ahh….what makes you think she would want a monster like you?” Sidon wished he could have taken back those words. 

Glok let a smile creep across his face. “Well, we did kiss...and she did let me into her bed last night. Nothing more though. I’m not a monster who takes without consent.” Glok took a few steps forward. “I didn’t  _ rape _ her under a blood moon.” Sidon’s heart dropped. Was this man right? 

“Sidon, don’t listen to him-” Bazz shouted from his position on the ground- “He’s trying to get inside your head! (Y/N) loves you! You know that!” One of the Yiga members pushed Bazz’s face down into the ground. Grinding against the floor until he cried out.

Sidon brought his fists up to guard. Glok rolled his eyes and came in close. With one hand, he knocked the prince’s guard away. With the other, his fist hit upward against the bottom of his jaw.

What happened after that, the prince wouldn’t know. 

As he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick reminder, I post previews as well as other Fish Man oddities over at my tumbler - gaiasophiaao3


	31. The Cages We Live In

**Reader’s POV**

You sat on the edge of the bed and swung your legs a few times. You sighed, hopped of the bed, and began to walk around the room.  _ When is he coming back? _ You ran your hand along the furniture on the outside of the room. The beautifully carved curves of the wood stuck out against the crudely carved in walls. It was almost comical, really. You continued to walk around, eventually heading towards the door. Maybe the guards would know where their master is.

Through the wood, you overheard a few muffled words. Curious, you pressed your ear to the door to hear more. “Wonder what he’s gonna do to him. Probably beat him senseless…”

_ Oh no, Glok.  _

“I heard his friend shouting as he was dragged all the way down the hall.”

_ Did someone betray the Yiga Clan?  _

“Well, I for one hope that I’m not the one cleaning the blood off the floor this time-” he gave a slight chuckle- “I wonder if royals bleed blue like the stories say.”

Your blood turned cold. Everything in the world seemed to slow down to a crawl.  _ They can’t mean...Sidon… _

“You can go down to the cell and try for yourself.” “Are you kidding? That prince is going to be his plaything for the next few days. Like hell I am coming between the master and his toy.” 

_ Sidon...no Glok wouldn’t...he wanted to talk to Sidon, not hurt him! _

“ _ If  _ he lasts that long. Looking at Master Glok, that boy will be dead by nightfall. He’s the ex of the master’s little pet that I’m guarding.”

Your head began spinning. You felt like you were going to throw up or pass out or both! Goddess above, you should have known. He...he sweetened you...he manipulated you instead of the other way around!

And Sidon...oh Sidon… You placed your head hard against the door as tears streamed down your face.  _ What is Glok doing to him? _ The memory of screams echoed in your head. The sight of seeing those mangled bodies and blood everywhere. And..and Glok’s satisfied eyes after he had done it. You clasped a hand over your mouth to keep from throwing up your breakfast.  _ I need to...I need to find him...now! _

You looked around desperately for anything you could use. Any weapon or...something. Of course, there was nothing. Glok would have taken them out. Despair began running through your body as more tears streamed down your cheeks.  _ How...how do I get out of here? Oh goddess, Sidon… _

Cold began to creep into your being. The fire had once again died down to a small glow.  _ Sidon’s probably cold and bleeding... _ It was so cold in the room. Cold in your heart. Freezing, biting cold. 

Your eyes opened at a slight realization. A bath...yes...a bath… You quickly knocked on the door. The men turned silent. You steadied your wobbly voice and asked, “I...I would like a bath...would that be alright?”

The door opened revealing the men who were talking behind it. You saw their heads tilting up and down to look at you. “Sure. Follow me.”

You quickly followed the man down the hallway to the bathing area. He opened the door for you and began shutting the door. “I...I need someone to wash my back!” The guard jumped back a foot. “I..I...I...I will get someone to...to help you with that… Just wait here!” The guard took off down the hallway. Now you were alone. You looked around and sure enough, there was some discarded suites in a bag. You quickly shed your clothes and put on the suit. Your heart dropped as you forgot that there was no mask. You quickly looked around the bathing area.  _ No..No..No it can’t end here! _

The door creaked back open, showing a womanly shaped Yiga member. She tilted her head at you slightly. You smiled at her and twirled around. “I wanted to try one on. What do you think?”  _ Please buy this… _ The Yiga girl took off her mask and handed it to you. 

“It looks dumb without the mask. Here, try this on” You took the mask from her and put it over your face. A small amused smile crept across her face. “Now you look like one of us.” 

You took off the mask and got in the member’s personal space. “Thank you…” You threw an uppercut into the jaw of the woman. She fell to the floor, unconscious. You quickly put on the mask and walked down the hall, giving a slight nod to the guard. 

_ “The underpart of the jaw, on any race, is the on and off switch of the body.” Komali took your hand and showed you where he was talking about. “Great for knocking out stupid fish as well.” Your heart twisted slightly thinking about the Zora Prince. Shaking it off, you got into your stance, as did he. “Ready?” he asked. You nodded as he threw the first punch. You ducked under it and threw your fist into his jaw. The Rito fell onto his back. You immediately panicked. “Oh..Goddess I am so sorry! K..Komali? Did...Did I?” _

You twisted and turned down the halls.  _ Fuck, where am I? _ You quickly picked a direction and headed that way. But, you quickly slammed your back against the wall and bowed once you saw the Yiga Master. Glok’s steps were rhythmic, methodical. Each click of his heel beat in time with your heart. You held your breath as he passed by. That breath was still held as Glok stopped and faced you. You were nearly quivering in fear in front of him. You slowly lifted your head to look at him. Glok tilted his head. “Is everything alright?” He made small sniffing sounds- “Please, change your suit as soon as you can. You smell...unpleasant.” 

“S...Sorry sir. I will change immediately!” you nearly yelled down the hall.

Glok nodded. “Yes...naturally…” he said with intrigue before continuing down the hall.  _ That was close... _

 

**Sidon’s POV**

Sidon pulled up his head from his chest. His wrists groaned from the tight shackles pinning him to the wall. Bazz glanced over at him. “I’m so sorry, my prince.” Sidon rolled his eyes at his captain’s comment. 

“Don’t be like this...We’re friends, Bazz.” 

Bazz shook his head. “You know it is my duty to protect you. I failed in that.” Sidon felt tears trickle down his swollen cheeks. “Stop it-” Sidon pleaded- “I don’t need my captain right now…” Bazz gave a dry chuckle. “Sorry. I’m simply trying to keep it together.” The captain shifted his seating, curling his legs into his body. “So, do you think we will freeze to death first or be killed? My bet is on us getting executed.” 

A small smile tugged on the prince’s lip. “I would still like to think we would get out of here alive. When did you become so negative?” Bazz rolled his eyes and then locked them with his prince. “Someone has to balance out your over-positivity. Without me we would probably live in a Domain built out of sweets. Delicious, but it would be highly unstable.” Sidon let out a hearty laugh. “You still remember that? After all these years?” “Of course, I have been with you since we were young.” Sidon smiled slyly. Bazz frowned as he knew what his prince was getting at. “Sidon, now is not the place. I’m sorry for what I said in front of (Y/N)...even in heat is wasn’t right.” Sidon chuckled again and leaned against the wall, “It sucks that my little minnow will forever think that I  _ enjoy _ being the bottom one.”

Bazz blushed hard and turned away. “I...wanted to sound more dominant, alright…” “To impress (Y/N)?” “M..maybe...Hell, I don’t know Sidon! I was in heat and wound up.” Sidon stretched to touch his foot against his captain’s leg. “Well, when we get out of here we can...fuck properly.” Bazz’s brows furrowed as he felt a tightening in his pants. Sidon was grinning from pointed Hylian ear to pointed Hylian ear. Bazz pouted. “You know I can’t control it yet, don’t you…” Sidon made a clicking sound in his mouth. “What? You can’t? Amazing how you admit defeat so easily…” he cooed. 

Their banter was cut short as the grinding metal sound of the door opening drew their attention away. A Yiga entered their cell. Both men glared at the intruder. After they shut the door, they ran across the room towards Sidon. He curled himself up, preparing for an impact. But, he was surprised when...the Yiga...was hugging him?

 

**Reader’s POV**

Your heart shattered as your arms wrapped around him. Goddess, how could you have been so stupid? Seeing his bruised and swollen cheeks, his busted lip, and how he winced when you threw your arms around him. “I...I’m so sorry…” You felt up his back and dug your face deep into his chest.

Sidon stayed tense within your embrace. “I...I accept your apology?” The prince had a forced smile and uneasy eyes. Then it hit you, you still had your mask on. You quickly shed the ceramic ornament as well as the hood hiding your hair. Sidon’s eyes immediately widened with recognition. “My...my minnow…” He craned his neck to capture your lips in his own. Goddess, this...this is where you belong. You kissed him over and over. Your hands threaded through his red locks of hair. This...this is where you belonged. This is where things were perfect. 

A small cough made you pull away from the prince. Bazz looked slightly away from your affectionate reunion with the prince. His cheeks were bright red and not from the cold. “I...assume we don’t have much time…” he said, obviously out of fact. Your own cheeks turned red as you sensed his embarrassment. 

“Here, let me get you out.” You reached down for the keys that were tied to your hip. But, your hand felt nothing. “What...did I drop it?”

“Looking for these, my love?” A yiga member stood in the center of the doorway. Upon closer inspection of their mask, it could only be one person. Your heart dropped at seeing Glok’s hand holding the key ring. He chuckled darkly. “Oh, my dear. I must say that little display of yours has me...quite displeased. And here I thought you broke free of the lies he ensnared your heart with.” Slow, methodical footsteps echoed off of the cell walls. Once he was in front of you, he removed his mask and hood. His eyes turned angry, deadly when he looked at you. “I guess I was wrong.” Glok reached behind him, then his hand emerged with a small knife. “A pity.” The knife flew out of his hand and into Sidon’s arm. The prince cried out in pain. Blood began staining his clothes and dripping onto the floor. You scrambled to remove the knife, but hands pulled you back from your prince. Other Yiga members had entered the room, holding you down as Glok walked over to Sidon. He ripped out the knife, earning a cry from the Zora Prince. “I wish this could have lasted longer. Trust me, I  _ really  _ do. But, it seems like I can’t afford to keep you around. You are causing my little love a lot of stress.”

You fought the Yiga who were pinning you down. You screamed at the top of your lungs to release you. When your eyes caught the sight of Glok holding the knife to Sidon’s neck, you screamed at the top of your lungs, “Glock, stop! I’ll do anything!” The Yiga master looked back at you with intrigue. “I’ll do anything! Please...please Glok, stop! I’ll do anything!” A small smile wormed across Glok’s face. He stood up and made his way over to you. Now Sidon began screaming and protesting for Glok to get away from you. But, your pleading eyes were ensnared by Glok’s amused ones. He wiped the tears from your cheeks with his thumbs. “Anything?” he asked. You nodded. “Anything...but please, please let them go. Don’t...don’t hurt them.” Glok shooed his subordinates away and wrapped his arms around you. “Oh darling, I just want us to be happy. That man treated you poorly and the other one was just as bad, lusting over you-” He kissed your cheek- “I love you, you know. The only thing you ever need to do, is stay here. Here, I can protect you.  _ Here,  _ you are safe.”

“(Y/N) please...don’t do this…” You turned to see Sidon straining against his restraints. Hot tears flowed out of his pleading eyes. “Don’t give into him. I would rather die and see you free than live knowing you are imprisoned.”

Glok cupped your cheek and turned your face back around to him. His face got ever closer to your own. “The freedom he promises you is nothing more than a golden cage. I’ve seen how he treats you. How... _ they _ treat you. The prince finds you nothing more than a fascination. And his captain wants nothing more than to tie you to his bed and have his way with you.” Glok smiled and rubbed his nose against your own. “Your face tells me much, my dear. How  _ do _ I know all of this? Well, it’s because I have eyes everywhere. I’ve seen how he binds you with his words, how he touches you to convince you of his false love. (Y/N), he doesn't love you like I do.”

You tried to shift your gaze away from him. He caught your chin in between his thumb and finger, gently redirecting you to him. “Have I ever taken advantage of you?” Glok looked at you with pity, concern and ready for you to answer. “N...no…” you stammered. Chills entangled your body as that heavy answer dropped out of your mouth. Glock petted your cheek to keep you focused. “I never threw you away. I never took you without your consent.  _ I  _ never let my underlings touch you or lust after you like he has. You  _ know _ what I would have done to him if he  _ ever _ had the audacity to try anything.  _ You  _ are a goddess, (Y/N). You don’t deserve what he’s done to you.”

“Like you’re one to talk. You’ve kept her imprisoned this entire time!” Bazz growled at the Yiga Master. “Were my actions right, no. But, at least I respected her unlike you.”

Glok rolled his eyes and smiled at Bazz. “Respected? Is that why you tried to fuck her in her sleep?” Bazz’s eyes widened for a split second. He bared his teeth and yelled, “What the  _ hell _ are you going on about?” Glok smiled at him once more. “I am talking about when she stayed with you at your house. My poor love fell ill and you let her rest. But, the heat was getting to be too much. You began to touch yourself while looking at her sleeping body. I can only imagine all of the perverted things running through your head. Try as you might, Captain Bazz, you aren't as noble as you like to be perceived.” Bazz had an raging blush of shame and anger across his Hylian cheeks. 

Your eyes flicked to Sidon whose eyebrows pinched up in disbelief. He balled his fists and glared at Glok. “You don’t know that…” 

“But, I do. I have eyes everywhere, Prince Sidon. And...well, his facial expression reveals everything.” Sidon pulled at his restraints, “To hell with your eyes! What’s done is done! But, you are wanting to chain her here forever. You say I just want to keep her trapped, but what does that make you? A lying lowlife if I have ever laid eyes on one. May you drown in the darkest part of the ocean.”

Glok’s hands tightened around your body as his eyes flashed with anger. He stood up from you and pulled out the knife once more. Your mind went blank as the only thing you could think of was what Glok does to people he is angry with. The screams, the blood, it was all so sickeningly clear in your mind. Your hand grabbed tight around his wrist. You closed your eyes and swallowed the lump in your throat. Then, pulled him back from Sidon and leaned in to capture Glok’s mouth in your own. You could hear a slight whine come from Sidon and one from Bazz. Glok smiled deeply and pulled you in closer to his body. The kiss became deeper and deeper. His hands twisted in your hair and held you flush against him until he finally...finally pulled back with both of you panting. Only a single string of fluid connected your mouths. “Is this your decision, my love?” You felt like throwing up. You felt like breaking down and crying. You wanted to beg Hylia on high for everything to just stop so you could have five seconds to breathe. But, you had to answer. “Y..yes but..please...don’t hurt them...no matter what they have done.” Glok gave Sidon a glance. Then, turned back to you with a smile. He cupped your cheeks in his hands and pressed his forehead to yours. “You have no idea how happy this makes me. We wed...tonight.” A hard rock hit the pit of your stomach. Maybe throwing up wasn’t such a far off option after all.

You looked into his eyes to make one last plea. “Please, at least let me see them off before tonight.” Glok frowned upon hearing the mention of his prisoners on his lover’s lips. Before he responded unfavorably, you added, “As a wedding gift.” Glok took more pause. Then, he finally agreed.

“That time will be now. I need them out of my sight as quickly as possible and...you have much to prepare before tonight, my love.” Glok turned to his underlings. “Get the prisoners ready to go.” He took your hand and helped you fully stand up...well...up into his arms. During the entire process of unshakleing Bazz and Sidon, Glok kept your face buried in his chest while glaring at the two men. 

He kept you in his arms as you hiked towards the entrance to the compound. It was a walk of shame. Sidon was right behind you, Bazz too, and you could do nothing to help them. You could just  _ feel  _ Sidon looking at your back, begging for this not to be the end. But, this  _ was _ it. You lost. 

The heavy metal door opened up, leading to the outside. Cold whipped in like lightning and felt like a thousand needles hitting your face. Glok kept your body close to him for warmth. But, also to ensure that the men knew whose you were. The Yiga members shoved Bazz and Sidon in front of you. Sidon, tears and all, begged you with his eyes. Your own tears began flowing at the sight of him. Both of you knew...Both of you fucking knew this was the last time you would ever see each other alive. Glok must have noticed your engagement and pulled you tighter into his body. With a slight sigh, he began, “Gentlemen, I would say it was a pleasure, but that would be a lie. I hope both of you rot in the swamp lands where you would be slowly eaten by crows. Now, we need to get ready for the first day of the rest of our lives together. So, I would appreciate if you would hurry up and get out of my sight.”

Sidon closed his eyes and let out a deep, frozen breath. Those beautiful topaz eyes then flicked open and begged you with all of their entirety. “All of this was my fault. I should have never let you go….I...I was too much of a coward, a child who didn’t protect the one I loved most. For this, I can never atone. And because of it...because of it I caused you more pain and suffering than I can bear to admit. I’m a failure of a man.” Sidon then turned his eyes towards Glok. “But, at least I am one.” 

Glok growled and gripped your body painfully tight. “You  _ dare _ lecture me on this matter! I should drain your blood into the snow for this insult!” Glok shoved you behind him to approach Sidon. “If it wouldn’t cause (Y/N) to hate me forever, I would have killed you already.” Sidon gave Glok a bit of a cocky smile. Glok balled his fists by his sides. “Do you forget who gave you those bruises? You must be one stupid prince. I pity your people.”

Your legs gave out from under you. Suddenly, you were traveling down the mountain at an incredible speed! You gripped the sides of a sled that somehow you managed to sit on and looked behind you to see the driver…

“Link!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hero of Hyrule has joined the battle!   
> (I have been playing too much smash ulti)
> 
> Also: Over on my Tumbler I have a poll to vote for a Christmas chapter! Please vote for Sidon or Bazz by Dec 16th at midnight!  
> https://gaiasophiaao3.tumblr.com/post/181006218618/hello-all-of-my-lovely-readers-i-wanted-to-do-a


	32. Dunma's Courage

**Dunma’s POV**

She pushed her sled after Link’s own. Faster and faster she headed towards the small band of Yiga members. Once Link picked up (Y/N) on his sled, she hailed the other two Hylians. The Yiga Master rolled out of the way as the sled barreled down the mountain. Sidon and Bazz hopped on as Dunma passed by.  _ Excellent, so far, so shit! _ The sled almost toppled over when Sidon and Bazz moved about. “Stay still!” She yelled at them. Instead of being upset, the boys smiled up at her. A feverish blush bloomed on her cheeks. “It’s so good to see you, Dunma!” Prince Sidon said. Between driving and planning how to turn the sled, she could only get a few glances at the prince. But, what she did gather was that he had a rather rough time. Bazz looked the same, though. The captain nodded at her.  _ Thank you _ , he said wordlessly. 

An arrow whizzed by her head. She turned around to see Yiga members sliding down on shields. _Just a bit longer!_ _I can see the grass!_ Dunma shifted her weight to steer the sled around trees, bushes, rocks that appeared out of nowhere. It was bad enough that her own life was at risk, but to have both the lives of her captain and _prince_...it made it nearly impossible to drive!

Through her worried tears, she managed to dodge yet another rock.  _ I’m so scared...I’m so scared… _ Her worries began to eat at her thoughts. Visions of crashing into the rocks or have the Yiga clan capture them once more made it nearly impossible to breathe. 

Finally, the sled hit grass. However, a huge gap between them and more grass on the other side made her heart drop. She looked over to Link who slowed down just enough for them to catch up. The Hero of Hyrule smiled and motioned for her to keep going. “We can’t!” Dunma cried. 

Her eyes flicked back to the gorge in front of them.  _ No...no..no… _ She looked to Link once more, his smile made her think he  _ wanted  _ to die and bring all of them with him. The hero took out his Sheikah slate and leaned forward, gaining speed. Dunma did the same, praying to Hylia that he knew what he was doing. Before her thoughts got the best of her, the sled was off the edge of the cliff and soaring into the air. 

Now, she screamed.

Link summoned a blue sphere and threw it below their sleds. With a press of his finger, a sharp sound came from below and jarred them towards the other side. With a harsh landing, the sled splintered apart and had all the Hylian-Zora rolling and bouncing across the ground. 

Then, her body stopped. When she opened her eyes, blades of green grass filled her vision. A small ant was climbing to the top of one. “Dunma!” Feet came into her picture of temporary peace. Bazz knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?” She winced when she began moving. With shaky and bruised arms, she managed to push herself up into a sitting position. Bazz began examining all of her injuries, touching her like a healer. Inside, she felt her heart drop. Not even a life threatening situation has changed their relationship.  _ How typical of him… _

“If you think this is over, you are mistaken, my love. I will have you back in my arms soon enough. Not even something like this can separate us for too long.” The Yiga master turned around, as did his subordinates, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Dunma looked over to (Y/N), whose face was hard from rebellion. Sidon stood up and looked at her, then to Link. “Master Link thank you for saving us. You are amazing as alwaaaa-” (Y/N) tackled the prince back to the ground and wrapped her arms around his head. Dunma quickly looked away from the couple. If only her ears could close themselves like her eyes. The kissing and moaning sounds from both of them made her face hot. Even though she wanted that for herself right now, she didn’t dare look at her captain. However, she noticed Link’s concerned look at Bazz. Her eyes traveled the path that Link’s was taking until her eyes rested on her captain’s pained face. His hand was clutched to his heart as his brows pinched upward in what looked like unbearable pain. 

An apology came from behind as the prince and his lover returned to the group. That’s when the tears began to flow down the captain’s face. Dunma reached out for his shoulder, but he moved too quickly.

Bazz knelt on the ground and pressed his forehead to the dirt. The tears that dripped out of his eyes, was now making mud underneath his face. “Please...just end me here. I can’t deal with this shame anymore. Please, my prince, say the word and I will plunge a sword through my heart. I will jump off this ledge. I will throw myself into the fires of Death Mountain! Just...please…” 

Sidon’s eyebrows pinched upwards in pity. “Bazz…” The prince looked to (Y/N).

She nodded back to him and knelt before the ashamed captain. “Bazz, relax. Yes it was...inappropriate...uncalled for...ummm...pretty creepy-” With each description, Bazz’s face twisted more in pain- “a bit...nevermind. What I mean to say, is that even though it wasn’t right, I forgive you.” The captain shook his head.

“How can you after...after all that I have done to you?” he cried.

She smiled and rubbed the top of the captain’s head, messing up his hair. “Because, it wasn’t the first time a guy has pervertedly touched himself beside me.” (Y/N) twisted her head around to the group. Specifically, a small, blue eyed boy. “ _ Right _ , Link?” The hero turned around, trying to ignore the accusation. (Y/N) leaned down next to Bazz’s ear. “It also was on more than one occasion. I guess being asleep for one hundred years does that to a guy.” Bazz’s eyes flicked to Link and back to (Y/N). He repeated this for a few times, prompting her to answer his silent question, “Yes, even the great  _ Master Link  _ is capable of...whatever it was…” She caught his chin in between your thumb and finger, tilting it up. “Relax, Bazz. Right now, you are the least of my worries.” (Y/N) smiled at him and then brought his body into her arms. Bazz twitched under her touch. After he realized she weren't letting go, he gently wrapped his arms around her. 

“I don’t understand you…” he chuckled. 

“I’ve gotten used to hearing that.”

A slight cough came from Link. (Y/N) chuckled, “You’re right. We should get going.” She helped Bazz onto his feet and dusted off the mud caked to his face. It was done with such tenderness that Dunma felt herself being quite jealous. Well, that could make two Hylians, as the prince carried (Y/N) off like a newly wedded bride despite her protests that she could walk. But, with a few kisses, she soon stopped. 

Dunma felt a hand on her shoulder. A familiar gesture from her captain. “Thank you, Dunma. Without you, (Y/N) wouldn’t have made it out.” She nodded at his appreciation. 

“It was my duty, captain.” she answered blankly. 

Bazz nodded before turning to Link. “How did you find us?” The hero pointed at Dunma. She took that as her cue:

**One Hour Ago**

_ Shit… _ Dunma thought to herself.  _ It’s already mid-morning. There is no pattern to the guard rotations, no other openings...Goddess Hylia, please help me.  _ As she was lost in thought, she felt a drop of wetness hit the top of her head. She turned around to see a brown animal with tiny eyes and thick brown fur. Its ears were rounded like seashells. It was rather cute. However, the animal curled back its lips, showing off Zora-like teeth.

In sheer fear, Dunma couldn’t cry, couldn’t move. She sank deep into the snow, hoping that the bear would ignore her and move on.  _ Please don’t eat me! _ Tears started to flow out of her Hylian eyes, until another fuzzy creature on top of the monster waved for her. Under the fluffy layers of fur, strands of blond hair could be seen.  _ Master Link! _

.

.

.

“Ah, so it was your first time seeing a bear. It’s quite strange how deadly they are, despite how cute they look. I see why Hylians are quite weary of us Zora if they have deceitful beasts like that running around.” Bazz chuckled at Dunma’s flush of embarrassment. 

Dunma turned back around after seeing just four Hylians walking. Master Link had stopped walking and assumed a thinking position. Then, he ran over to the rest of the group and urged everyone to hold hands. “M...master Link…” Bazz protested after taking Dunma’s hand into his own. 

“Good thinking, Link!” (Y/N) said as she finished the circle of Hylians. “Mentally prepare yourselves, everyone. The first time doing this can be quite scary.” Through everyone’s confusion, a blue light shone around them. Dunma gripped onto her captain’s hand for dear life until the swirling blue light revealed the quietness of the Domain.  _ Impossible… _

“Fast traveling. Only someone with a Sheikah Slate can-”

“IT’S THE PRINCE!” Someone yelled, cutting (Y/N) off mid-sentence. Soon, a crowed of Zora and guards alike surrounded your group. And of course, pushing through the crowd was everyone’s favorite pain in the ass, Lord Muzu.

“To the throne room... _ now. _ ” 

Each member of your party shuffled their feet up the stairs to the center of the Domain. King Dorephan sat tall and stiff upon looking at his son. Dunma glanced over at (Y/N) who, Dunma could tell, was being ripped apart inside. After putting the prince’s life at risk, there’s no doubt she would be banished again. 

“Captain Bazz…” the king prompted. Bazz bowed to his king and stood in front of the group. Eyes downcast, fists tight, and ready to receive his punishment. “You have put not only my son’s life at risk but that of the Domain as well…”

Dunma clutched her heart as she saw her father scamper into the room. The king continued his list for Bazz. But, Dunma was focused on her father’s piercing eyes and beat red face. She left without permission. She could have been killed. But, in the end, trying to save the only real friend she had ever made far outweighed any outcome. Dunma was happy to do it. She was happy to make any sacrifice necessary to accomplish her goal. But, looking at the man in front of her, on a pedestal in front of their king getting berated...he could lose everything. 

What did she have to lose now? Her father would surely take her out of the guard for leaving. She probably was going to be shut in that forsaken bedroom until her dying breath. Always under watch, always under surveillance.

But, Bazz could lose everything he has ever built in his life. His reputation, his job, any respect that his father once had for him would surely be dashed by putting a black mark on the family name. His and Sidon’s relationship would be stopped. Bazz had so much more to lose. Besides, if he were in her position...

...Bazz would do the same for her. 

Dunma walked up onto the pedestal and in front of her captain. Muzu immediately started ranting on about how she was doing things out of turn and how she should be ashamed of approaching the king in this manner. But, it didn’t matter. What did she have to lose?

King Dorephan stared down at her, giving her his full attention. “It was my fault. I stole the transformation potion from the royal doctor. I convinced and deceived both my captain and my prince into coming with me on a dangerous mission with unknown amounts of success. I almost got our prince killed, because I didn’t want to let go of the only real friend I ever made. I am a thief, a liar, and a selfish Zora. Do what you with with me...but please, let the people I tricked be spared.”

The king took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and released his breath. “Dunma, daughter of Rivan and a member of the Zora Royal Guard, I hear by strip you of your honors and relieve you of duty of the Royal Guard. Captain Bazz?” The king nodded at her former-captain. “You will escort her to retrieve her things. After that, she will be placed under house arrest. Please write up the papers by tomorrow.”

Bazz kept his eyes low. Just by his posture, Dunma could tell what he was thinking. The captain was mentally wrestling himself on whether or not to say anything. But, how could he deny the wishes of one of his own soldiers that he trained since the beginning? Dunma nodded to him slightly. Bazz then bowed and said, “Yes, my king.”

The king now looked at his son and the hylian that stole his son’s heart. “That is all.”

Muzu leaped upwards. “My king! I understand what we discussed about her but-”

“We banished her before for deceit. Since Dunma is the one who has done him wrong this time, it is  _ her _ who shall be punished.”

 

**Reader’s POV**

_ Hylia above, Dunma just threw herself under the cart for everyone’s sake.  _ Your heart dropped to the bottom of your stomach. You squeezed Sidon’s arm tighter to try and keep any sort of composure together.  _ This isn’t fair… _

You took half a step forward before Sidon held you in place. He squeezed your hand tight.  _ Don’t...please… _ he said wordlessly. You stayed next to him to answer his plea. Maybe not now when the water is hot. You had to bide your time to help her like she did you.

_ Just hold on… _

 

**Dunma’s POV**

She felt sick to her stomach. And it wasn’t from the antidote they all drank after the hearing.  Dunma was currently being led down the hall by her father. Everything sucked. But, she  _ had  _ to….she just  _ had  _ to in order to save Bazz. Tears began to flow once her father began squeezing her shoulder to keep her focused on his scolding.

When she got to the barracks, her Zora hands were trembling. She tried to pick up her books and place them in a bag. With her largest one,  _ Tales of the Beast, _ she could barely hold. As if it were Hylia’s cruel joke, she dropped it. The swift violet she carefully tucked away in it, flew out and onto the ground. It was her precious treasure from her date with Bazz. And now, it was on floor...

Rivin saw it and picked it up. “Where did you get this?” What was a simple curiosity turned to anger at the sight of his daughter’s flushed cheeks. “I knew you were up to no good! First you lie and deceive and  _ now _ you have a secret boyfriend! You are going to be locked in your room until you turn old! This is  _ not _ how we raised you to be, young lady!” 

Dunma covered her mouth trying to keep the sobs to a minimum, especially upon seeing her now-Zora captain walk into the room. Rivan turned around and bowed. “I’m so sorry for all of the trouble my daughter has caused you. Trust me, she will be punished accordingly and  _ severely _ .”

Bazz nodded. “Rivan, if it would be alight, could I have a few last words with my cadet?”

“Former cadet.” Rivan corrected, staring at his daughter the entire time.

“Ah, yes...former cadet.” Bazz restated. Rivan bowed to his captain once more. “I will be on guard at the front of the palace” he said before leaving the room. Bazz turned to his swollen-eyed soldier. A long pause ensued between the both of them. Bazz let out a few sighs and tried to start a sentence, but failed over and over again. Dunma shook her head, “Don’t worry about it, captain. I was never destined to do anything anyw-”

“Shut up.” Bazz dryly stated. A hitch in the back of his throat told of his sorrow. “You know I should have taken the fall...All of this,  _ everything _ was my fault. You should have just stayed and let me take my punishment. Dunma-” Bazz placed his hands on her shoulders- “you had so much more to live for. You should be out there frolliking with the other girls, grow up with friends who care for you...fall in love with someone who can love you like you deserve.” Dunma avoided his gaze. Tears began to run down his red cheeks. “I can’t properly love you, Dunma…”

“I know…” She answered. The piranhas in her stomach ate at her. She could throw up right now. Just throw up and die is all she wanted to do. 

Bazz gripped her shoulders tighter, then took a breath and relaxed his grip.“Can we sit down? I need something to steady myself.” Dunma nodded and sat down on the bench that was beside them. At this point, that’s all she could do.

_ He’s going to tell me that I’m too young for him...That I should never see him again because of this...Dunma you stupid girl… _

Bazz folded his hands on his lap. “I...ummm...goddess above...I suck.” Bazz raised his head and looked into her eyes. “I’ve never been good with women. Or, dating for that matter. I fall in love, the girl uses me to get to Sidon and dumps me when he rejects them. This whole thing with (Y/N), felt like that. I just couldn’t let go. I’m a weak man and I let it get the best of me. 

I began to think why I even fell for her in the first place. And, I’m finding out that I’m attracted to strong willed people. ”

Dunma cast her gaze downward to the floor. But, Bazz caught her chin and brought her to face him. “You faced the Yiga clan alone, you faced the King alone, goddess...you faced your father alone. Being sheltered, you’ve never had the chance to prove yourself.” 

_ What… _

“I’m a weak man who can’t even look at the king. I am in such constant fear of my father who I know will never look at me as his  _ son _ . I try to make any excuse I can to not let my heart take hold.” Bazz pressed his crest to her own.

“I can’t properly love you, Dunma. You deserve so much better than an idiot like me for your mate.” Tears dripped down the captain’s cheeks. “I’m nothing but a failure in every regard. I always have been…”

Dunma nuzzled his crest with her own. “You made some mistakes. But, you are the strong and intelligent captain we all respect. And for me...the man I-”

Bazz pressed his lips against her own. Tears flowed from her eyes as the captain’s arms began to wrap around her. His soft lips broke from her own. “I love you.” Bazz cracked out.

 

**Reader’s POV**

Sidon stopped as soon as he peaked around the corner.  _ What is it? _ Sidon shuffled you away from the barracks. Tears filled the prince’s eyes more and more the further you walked. He pulled you into a side room and shut the door. “I’m...so happy…” the large fish picked you up and held you in his arms. 

“Sidon what happened?”

“Bazz…” *hiccup* “He was honest…” *hiccup* You patted at his chest to soothe the overly emotional prince. He was acting like someone was getting married. You were going to bring that part up but, he needed this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting a lot. I have been getting sick on and off... I hope this chapter is good. Not sure through the thick fog of my mind


	33. Of Fan Fiction and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazz is put in charge of 'babysitting' Dunma while Rivan and his wife are out.

**Bazz’s POV**

The captain’s mind was racing as he walked down the streets of Zora’s Domain. These past few days had him on edge. While (Y/N) was now allowed in the Domain, she wasn’t allowed to see Sidon. What made it worse was that Bazz had to personally see to it. Both understood. Well, (Y/N) more than his begging and pleading prince. 

_ Can’t you pull some strings? Sneak her in here just for a bit? Please. _

Bazz’s stomach dropped at the memory of his prince pawing at him to get him to agree. Why did he always jump to sex as the all mighty currency of their friendship? At one point, Bazz would do anything for his prince for a chance to be pinned down and ravished. Maybe Sidon still thought that was now. But, his dense prince never did pick up on the amount of feeling he put into their fucking. The prince probably just pushed it off to him being one horny fish. Which was true but, it was through that action that Bazz found out his own feelings.

Sidon was always caring towards him, never judgemental. Hell, he fucked up in grand splendor with (Y/N) and Sidon  _ still _ cared about his well being. It was the exact opposite of his father. There was no pleasing that man. He was never good enough. Even among the vast sea of praise, Seggin’s voice always drowned out all happiness from that praise. ‘You are a failure of a son.’ What Bazz would do to hear, just once, ‘good job,  _ son _ .’ Hell, even ‘my son’ would bring him to tears. 

Through all that, Sidon’s booming voice and drowning praise seemed to keep him together. And it was the fear of losing that, that made him hesitant on dating Dunma.  He was afraid that if he began dating her, all of that comfort would be taken away. Sidon had his mate now. She could give him everything he needed and more. So, if Bazz would do the same, would Sidon leave?

It wasn’t until Sidon pulled him to the side and berated him after the trial that he realized that no matter how much would change with him being with Dunma, he never would be able to get rid of his big red idiot of a prince. Sidon wouldn’t leave him. He wouldn’t pull out of their Orivorar partnership just because both of them had someone. It just took a near death situation for him to realize that.

Bazz chuckled to himself at that thought. 

But, that glimmer of happiness soon came with a cloud of doubt as he neared Rivan’s house. He hadn’t spoken to Dunma since giving her back to her father after they kissed. Goddess, he never felt so guilty to send someone to their punishment before. The tears and lost hope in her eyes was too much to bear. He just wanted to take her and hide her somewhere. He wanted to have her anywhere but under Rivan’s care. Even the cells under the Domain were more welcoming than his crazy hold on his daughter. 

Bazz shook the fantasies of personally chaining her up down there out of his head. Goddess, his head was filled with all sorts of those fantasies as of late. Maybe he should take Sidon up on his offer... 

The captain settled down his heart as he knocked on the door. But, it leaped out of his chest as the door opened. Rivan smiled sadly at him and invited him inside. “I’m so glad you are here. I do feel bad about bringing you here to ask a favor.” Bazz cocked his head to the side.

“You just said you wanted to talk about something.” Bazz retorted.

Rivan offered a chair for Bazz to sit in. Now face to face, Rivan put his hands together in a plea. “I know this is sudden, and you are overworked already...but, would you be able to look after Dunma for a day? My wife and I need to do some talking and I think an overnight trip to the hotsprings is something we both need after this...humiliating event. We would pay you, of course.” Bazz’s cheeks flushed hot. “I...I know this is a lot to put on you so after dealing with her but...I don’t trust anyone else. Honestly, I think she has been fooling around with Zevi. I pressured her to tell me everything, but no matter how much I threaten her, she doesn't speak a word.”

_ This isn’t the time...but… _

“Rivan, why  _ are _ you so against your daughter seeing someone?”

His friend appeared to be in shock. “Bazz, you know as well as I do that boys have no control! I have to protect her from that!”

“Even though that is exactly what made her in the first place?”

“Captain, with all due respect, any time she is let out, something like this happens. She’s a child and she needs direction!”

Bazz sighed. “Rivan...she’s been an adult for a while now, several years.Twice as old as you were when you had her in fact.” The captain placed his hands on his soldier's shoulders. “Rivan...I can’t take this job in good conscience.” The older Zora began to shake. His eyes began brimming with tears.

“You don’t understand. I love my daughter. I love her more than life itself. If someone were to...were to hurt her…” 

Bazz rubbed his hands in a soothing motion over his friend’s shoulders. “I know. She’s my soldier too, Rivan. I don’t ever want to see her hurt but...I think this might be hurting her even more.”

Rivan rubbed his eyes free of tears. “I know… But, she can’t even make decent friends! All she has ever made friends with is her stuffed fish and that stupid Hylian g-.............I mean, our prince’s infatuation.”

“(Y/N).”

“Yes, her. I don’t like her. Jabu be with me, I can’t believe her parents let her travel while she’s so young.” Bazz looked down at his feet. Sidon told him the story. Both her telling of it  _ and  _ what they really did outside of the Domain. “They should really talk some sense into her about meddling in other race’s affairs.”

“The dead don’t speak, Rivan.”

His friend went from shock to defensive.  _ How like him… _ “Well...P...Princess Zelda should d...do something.”

Bazz rolled his eyes. “We will see in time. Speaking of witch, I need to go and check on her.”

Rivan shot out his hand. “Please, you are the only one I trust. It is just for one night.” Bazz continued his walk towards the door. “ _ PLEASE!  _ I’ll do anything captain! Extra shifts, night shifts, you name it!” He jumped at Bazz and held him to his chest, setting both unbalanced. The two fell backwards, knocking a vase over in the process. The fish hit the floor with a crash. Leaving the two tangled Zora, stunned.

 

**Dunma’s POV**

Dunma gripped the edge of the desk. Her cheeks were flushed red as he flipped up her backfins. Bazz began feeling between her legs, feeling how wet she’s become. How shameful...she’s all spread out before him. 

“Naughty girl, running off without your captain’s permission. You need to be punished, my darling soldier.” Dunma felt his hard cocks grinding against her ass. Fuck she wanted him. Her mouth was agape and her sex was dripping. 

“I’m sorry…” she cried.

“Well, unfortunately, I can’t let this one slide. You  _ do  _ need some lessons in…” She cried out at the sweet pressure and stretch of his cocks inside her. “...obedience.” Bazz was so thick. She couldn’t take much more and he still had more! “My sweet, sweet underling. You thought you could get away without taking your punishment? You know all I had to do was call you to my office to punish you the way you  _ need _ .” He pulled out, only to push back in. It felt so good. They shouldn’t be doing this and yet the captain began thrusting in and out of her tight pussy.  He had her in complete surrender. She was in chains, serving her master. She was his little slut. She was his pet, little girl, kinky little thing to use, ANYTHING and she loved it.

“How terrible...it’s your first time being fucked and I have you bent over my desk, legs spread wide, and having you whore yourself out for my pleasure.” Dunma gripped the desk tighter as his pace increased. Tiny indents pricked the polished stone desk underneath. She couldn’t last much longer, and Bazz knew this. He tugged and pulled at her tail as she came closer to tipping over the edge. 

.

.

A loud crash had the zora spring out of her pool. She looked around, noting her room before opening the door.  _ What happened? _

“Dad? Are you al-”

She covered her mouth as she saw her father and her captain rolling around on the floor. “Pleaasaaasse.” Rivan continued to yell incoherent beggs at his pinned captain. Bazz kept his arms up to block the multitude of grabbing hands. “I can’t trust anyone else but you!”

“Rivan, stop!”

“I can’t ask Fronk cause he will fall asleep. I can’t ask Gaddison because we both know she is into anything that moves! I can’t ask-” 

Dunma ran behind her father and tried to pull him off of her former captain. “Dad, stop!”

Unfortunately, this meant that now  _ she _ was the target of his anger. He stood up and grabbed her timid hands. “If you would have just been a good girl like the way we raised you, none of this would be happening!”

“Rivan, stop….I’ll...I’ll do it.” Bazz sighed as he regained his stature. “Just don’t blame me if anything happens…”

“Thank you!” Rivan wrapped his arms around Bazz’s torso and hulled him into the air. “We will see you at five!” The overly zealous Zora shoved him out the door and closed it behind him.

_ Was he that afraid of me changing my mind? _

 

**Sidon’s POV**

_ Maybe if I train a team of highly intelligent fish. No, that would take too long.  _

_ I could get the baker to hide her in a cake and bring it to me. No, he would have my head for ruining my diet like that.  _

_ Fuck Bazz, why couldn’t you do this  _ _ one _ _ thing for me.  _

As if the gods were reading his thoughts, his captain walked through the bedroom door. “Sidon, I need your help. Rivan is wanting me to-”

“Oh how interesting…” The large prince scurried up to his smaller captain. Sidon wrapped his arms around Bazz. “It just so happens that I too am in need of assistance.”

Bazz sighed and placed a hand on one of Sidon’s loving arms. “You know I can’t… We are swimming in cold waters as it is.” The prince’s face dropped. But, his eyes looked back up at his captain. It was  _ those  _ eyes. “Sidon, I don’t have time to...to...ahh…” Before he could even finish a sentence, Sidon began gently squeezing between his legs. And soon, that became stroking of his cocks. “S...Sidon...I...I have to...ahhhh…”

“Is it really  _ that  _ important?” Sidon then rubbed his crest against his captain’s. “You probably have unrequited fantasies about your new girl that need...satisfying.”

“That’s what I am trying to tell you! R...Rivan is asking that I watch over her tonight. I d...don’t know what to do!” Sidon stopped his fondling and smiled at his captain.

“Well then, I shouldn’t spoil you. Dunma would get mad at me.”

Bazz pushed hard at his prince, trying to get out of his grasp. “ _ That  _ is what I mean. You don’t get it Sidon, she’s younger than me and...well…”

“Not used to intimacy?” his prince offered. 

“Y...yah.” Bazz rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m afraid that...well, she might be expecting it. But, she doesn't know what she’s asking for Sidon! I just can’t- I’m not…”

“You don’t feel ready.” Sidon finished his sentence for him. The prince even nodded to his receding cocks. “You are afraid that you would be taking advantage of her naive nature.”

“Not just that. It would truly be...taking advantage of Rivan’s trust. It’s bad enough that I haven't told him yet, but for me to be alone with her...goddess.” 

Sidon placed his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “If anyone knows what it’s like to fall in love with someone you’re not supposed to, it’s me. I know your feelings are still new, but I think you really love her. I see the way you looked at her in the locker room. You can’t fake that.”

Sidon’s eyes flicked up to the movement behind his captain. A smile tugged at his lips. She smiled back at him and then turned her attention back to Bazz. “Just follow your heart, Bazz.”

His captain turned around to see (Y/N) behind him. “How did you…”

“I scaled the outer walls. Came in through the balcony.” She made a few giggles in reaction to Bazz’s stunned face. “You should do the same.”

Bazz rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. “I...actually….I ummm…”

“Rivan told him to babysit her. So the two are going to be...alone tonight.” Sidon smiled devilishly at his mate who returned it in the same vigor. 

“I see. How exciting.” (Y/N) dropped her smile though at seeing Bazz’s response. “Oh, I see. That’s why you were talking about intimacy…” She brought her hands up to his arm. “What about it is making you nervous? That she’s a virgin?” Bazz nodded his head. (Y/N) brought her hand to his. Grabbing it with gentleness, she brought both her and his hands to his gills. “You don’t have to go all the way. You don’t even have to do this. Whatever you are comfortable with is the pace you go with. It is your pace, not anyone else’s.”

Bazz smiled sweetly at her. (Y/N) did the same, not braking the gaze. Sidon couldn’t help but feel a pinch of jealousy that Bazz was sharing a special moment with (Y/N).  _ He  _ was the one she came in for! 

_ And besides….she looks so good. How long can I keep from touching her? _

Bazz chuckled at him. “Glazed over eyes. I should get going before he pins both of us down.” The captain waved slightly before walking towards the door. He stopped his hand from reaching the brass knob. “No going back now...huh?”

(Y/N) took a few steps forward. “It’s the only way, Bazz. Personally, I think that living with regrets is scarier than never trying. And, we will always be here for you, regardless of the outcome.”

.

.

.

.

**Dunma’s POV**

Her little heart almost burst from her chest. How could this even be possible? What would they do tonight? 

Dunma’s head was filled with images of Bazz and her kissing and fondling each other. Then, her cheeks burned red as she looked at her pool. She reached between her legs at the thought.  _ I’m going to become a woman tonight… _ She placed her hands on her face as swayed to and fro. The fantasies that curled around her body had her squirming.  _ How will he take me? In the pool? On the table? Will it be sweet or will he pin me down and pull my tail until I scream for him? _

She removed her hands from her face and looked around her room. She blanched at the unorganized ornaments, books laying around, and her “special” books that she wrote herself just  _ lying _ on her writing desk. She quickly scooped that one up first and hid it in her secret drawer. Gosh, if her father ever found it he wouldn’t let her breathe without having someone there.

Granted, that’s what led to tonight. Her father picked the most upstanding man he knew. Yes, Bazz was the perfect one to keep her from getting out. Not that she would want to leave. For once, she was excited to stay home. Excited to snuggle, kiss, and love her boyfriend all nigh- 

That thought made her pause her cleaning. Of course she knew it, but she didn’t  _ know _ it. Reality smacked her in the face and she couldn’t be more happy.

_ CAPTAIN BAZZ IS MY BOYFRIEND! _

She jumped up and down a few times. She was going to spend the night with her  _ boyfriend _ ! Hylia must be smiling upon her. Nothing ever goes right in her life. There is always something. Something to be lost, to be gained, and all the while trapping her in this tiny prison of a house. Now she is trapped by her  _ boyfriend _ !

_ Bazz wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. “You shouldn’t go out. Those boys can’t keep their hands off you.” Dunma blushed at his advances. “Just like you?” she retorted. Bazz smiled at her playfulness. He brought his crest to her own and lowered his voice to a growl, “Exactly. Who knows what kind of lewd things they could do to you?” _

Dunma had to shake her fantasy out of her head. If she was going to crack open, she would prefer it not be now. After all, she has played out these fantasies for years now. It is finally time to have those fantasies become reality. She settled her heart and the last few things in her room before heading out of her room at the beck and call of her father. 

Hylia forgive her, she almost lost it upon seeing Bazz in his civilian wear. She quickly snapped her eyes to her parents in order to avoid suspicion. Her mom and dad looked at her with contempt. Her mom wrapped her arms around her. “You behave now. If we hear anything from Captain Bazz, you will be dealt with.” Dunma nodded to her mother and waved them as both of her parents walked out the door. 

Now the room was silent.

Bazz made a slight cough to break it. “How are you holding up?” 

Dunma twiddled her fingers. “Oh, I am doing alright…” Another awkward silence came between the two. Dunma became nervous.  _ Goddess, what if he is second guessing! _ “H..how are you?”

Bazz blinked a few times. “I am doing well, all things considered. Though, Sidon is being a pain. That Zora can’t go two days without throwing someone on the bed.” Dunma’s cheeks turned bright red. Bazz tensed up and blushed as well. “I’m sorry. That...that didn’t need to be said.”

“N..no...I’m just...well...new to this. Why don’t we sit down? Do you want something to drink? Dad left us some food as well in case you get hungry. It isn’t as elaborate of a spread compared to our date, but I hope it will be to your tastes.” This seemed to do the trick as Bazz physically relaxed in front of her. She rushed to the kitchen to grab the assorted fish snacks and drinks. “Dad won’t let me have alcohol, so it is just juice.”

Bazz chuckled. “I see why. You are such a lightweight. I basically carried you home last time.” Dunma blushed as she set down the snacks and drinks on the guest table. 

“I wasn’t that bad! I just...am inexperienced.” Unfortunately, that wasn’t the right thing to say as it triggered something in Bazz.  _ This isn’t how I’d imagined it to be. Ok...just breathe… _ “Do you drink much?”

Bazz gave a dry laugh. “Well, when I was younger, Sidon and I would sneak some wine out of the cellars quite often. I think it’s because we thought it made us cool or something like that. But, when I got promoted to Captain, I need to be sober in case anything happens. Especially if Sidon drinks too much...dear Hylia…” Dunma tilted her head. Bazz laughed and continued on with the story. “When we went to Princess Zelda’s home for the conference, they threw a large party for everyone. They didn’t have just wine there. There was so many different varieties of alcohol that are made from things I didn’t even think you could make alcohol of. Sidon tried a few, but then was coaxed into a drinking contest. When I found him next after losing him, he had just thrown up all over (Y/N)’s dress.”

Dunma covered her mouth in shock. “Oh my!” 

“If she could put up with that and still love him, they are inseparable. Unfortunately, I’m caught in the middle of it. It’s my job to keep them separated. However when I went up to see Sidon today, she managed to scale the outside of the palace and come in through the balcony. She’s too much like Master Link sometimes, in all the worst ways.”

Duma chuckled thinking about the blond Hero. Just today her father was complaining that he was swinging his sword around the Domain and shooting shock arrows to impress the kids. At least he wasn’t in his underthings like the last time he came. “(Y/N)’s not running around in her underwear, is she?”

Bazz laughed at her jab. “No, she’s fully clothed, I assure you. The elders would have dropped dead by now if that was the case.”

“True. Or they would secretly enjoy it. I know Fronk would.”

Bazz put a hand to his crest. “Oh merciful Hylia… I don’t know what is up with him. Both him and Cleff are lost causes.” Bazz picked up one of the fish crackers and began eating. Dunma did the same. “Cleff thinks that Rutoto is his soulmate. I am afraid of what he’ll do when he finds out the truth about her.” Finally, her heart seemed to slow down to a low simmer. Bazz was enjoying talking to her and having a good time. This is how things should be. And, he was so handsome!  _ Goddess, seeing him in his civilian wear is just...so surreal. _ “Hey, you alright?”

Dunma snapped up in her chair. “Y..yes, sir! I mean...Captain Bazz...I mean Bazz!...I was...lost in thought...fuck I am messing everything up…” She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face inside it. 

She heard a bit of shuffling around in front of her along with the feeling of a hand on her head. “Dunma, relax. I’m sorry if things are a bit awkward. I just don’t know how to handle things right now. You are...inexperienced in certain things and I just don’t know how to...to treat you properly.” Dunma lifted her head from her knees. Bazz’s eyes were glazed with tears. “I care about you, Dunma. I just...don’t want to ruin this.”

Her cheeks flared red as she understood. “Y...you won’t, Bazz. I may be...inexperienced, but that doesn't mean I’m ignorant.” Bazz smiled softly at her. 

“If I  _ ever  _ do anything you don’t want, tell me. I love you Dunma, and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” The purple Zora flared red. “Is...is this not what you want?!” Bazz stood up too quickly and lost balance. Dunma reached for him and caught his arm. Unfortunately, the momentum was too strong as she was pulled down with him.

Now laying on top of him, Dunma froze. Well, both of them froze. It wasn’t until she felt his hands on her back that she even looked at him. Bazz had a...cheeky smile?  _ Is he flirting? This must be it! This is flirting, Dunma! Do something! _ “A...are you alright?” This seemed to break the air. 

Bazz took away his wandering hands and sat up on his elbows, prompting Dunma to scurry off of him. “Yah, I’m fine. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Dunma shook her head.  _ Really smooth. Now he’s not even wanting to flirt. I’m such a failure. _ “Dunma, are you sure I didn’t hurt you? You seemed distracted.”

“I just...I’m no good at this. I always mess up around you because I’m so nervous!” She hung her head in defeat. Bazz’s hands came around her and pulled her down on top of him once more. “W...wa…”

“I’m glad it’s not just me then. I’m nervous too, you know.” Bazz smiled at her and began wandering his hands over her back. A blush came to Dunma’s cheeks. “I want to make your first...everything as perfect as I can. Though, I guess you’ve already had your first kiss…” Bazz brought his crest to her own and nuzzled it. His lips ghosted her own, enticing her to kiss him.  _ Hylia...yes… _ Dunma greedily took more and more from Bazz until they parted with their breathing labored. “Fuck…” Bazz cursed. He reached a hand behind her head and pulled her down in for a second round. 

Dunma kissed and felt up her lover’s chest.  _ Goddess, he’s so sexy...I just want him to take me _ \- Dunma pulled back as she felt herself split open. “I...I…” She was so mortified that tears began to spill out of her eyes. She tried to scurry off of Bazz’s chest, but he held her there by the lower part of her back. He continued to kiss her lips as if nothing happened. Dunma soon relaxed again. 

Bazz parted their lips ever so slightly. “It’s natural, Dunma. May...may I touch you?” 

“Y...yes…please…” Bazz chuckled at her politeness. To her surprise, he didn’t reach between their bodies, but to the side. His fingers touched her gills. Dunma’s head whipped backwards in a gasp. She did this to herself all the time, but he had a  _ skill _ to his movements. His fingers slid across her slits and dragged slightly back. She...she couldn’t… “Bazz...I...I...stop or I’ll…”

“Let go…” he cooed in her ear. His mouth then began to nibble at the fins beside her face. 

Dunma shoved her face into his chest and cried out as the pleasure became too much to bear. Her insides lit on fire, her cunt clenched tight as she exploded from the inside out. She always dreamed of having someone touch her, but for it to feel this good was beyond what she could have ever imagined. 

Then, she began to float down from her high. Bazz wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back to soothe her. “You...didn’t have to do that.” Dunma squeaked out. 

Bazz let out a low chuckle. “Well, I just let my heart take hold. And besides, who said we were done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me comments! It validates my existence.


End file.
